Harry Potter and the Travel to different times
by luva of timetravel
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione accidentally got transported to the past. But then, they find a way back to the future, but the Marauders and Lily follow them, when they get back to the future, Dumbledore tells Harry that James and Lily have been resurrected!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room with his two best friends: Ron and Hermione. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts and they were doing their essay on werewolves for Defense against the Dark Arts. Ron had suddenly thrown down his quill in frustration.  
  
"I can't find anything else and I've only done half a roll of parchment!" he cried out.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes to make himself stay awake, but to no avail, he was tired and he needed sleep. He looked at the time; it was 2:30am.  
  
Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. It seemed that she was also tired. She looked over at Harry and Ron, who were both yawning. She sighed deeply and looked at her essay. True, she had done more than both of the boys, but she still needed more information. She had only done one roll of parchment. Their essay was due in for the next day and if they failed in giving the right amount, they were threatened with detention for the rest of the year.  
  
"Should we go down to the library and see if we can find anything else on werewolves?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"It's two thirty in the morning Hermione! Are you crazy?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Well, no, not really, if we all went under your invisibility cloak and used the Marauders map, we could all go down and see if there's any more information" Hermione said. Harry pondered it for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's go! I don't want detention for the rest of the year, considering we're only in our first week!" Harry said.  
  
"I really don't like Professor Umbridge, she's totally unfair!" Ron complained.  
  
"I don't think anyone likes her Ron" Hermione told her friend, while Harry ran up to get the two things he needed. When he ran back down, he caught his foot in the invisibility cloak and fell down the rest of the stairs. Ron and Hermione looked at him in alarm.  
  
"Oh Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking worried.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry mumbled, before standing up and untangling the invisibility cloak from his foot. When he'd finished, he quickly motioned for Ron and Hermione to get under the cloak too. As soon as this was done, Harry took out a spare piece of parchment and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and with that, the Marauders map appeared. With this done, all three slowly made their way to the library under the cloak.  
  
After a while of walking, they finally arrived at the library. Harry cheered silently and quickly scanned the Marauders map to see if anyone was nearby. Filch was on the other side of the castle, along with Mrs. Norris. Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"Can we take off the cloak if no one's nearby then?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron took off the cloak and proceeded towards different areas of the library in search of information.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
While checking through a few books on werewolves, Harry suddenly heard a voice outside the library. He knew instantly that it was Filch. Panicking, he tried to hurry over to his two best friends under the invisibility cloak. He grabbed hold of them both by the wrists and pulled them under the cloak. Making sure that they were covered completely, they attempted to make their exit out of the library.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
While hurriedly running back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione tripped over the hem of the cloak and fell over, making Ron and Harry fall too. Unfortunately, Hermione, at this time, was wearing her time-turner around her neck. As she fell, the time-turner managed to fall out of her robes and smash onto the floor. As it broke into tiny pieces, it started to make the fifth years surroundings spin, making Harry, Ron and Hermione fall into unconsciousness. . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
Harry was the first to stir. As he opened his eyes, he came face-to-face with someone very familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face.  
  
"Are you alright mate?" the person who stood in front of him asked, looking concerned. Harry sat up and nodded, then looked around. He knew straight away that he was still in Hogwarts.  
  
"H-Harry? Is that you?" Harry recognized that voice as Hermione's. He looked over and his heart did a double-flip. There was a boy who looked exactly like him, standing over his best female friend.  
  
"Are you alright? You look like you've had a bad fall" The boy who looked like Harry said, looking at Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Harry, oh, you're alright!" Hermione said, hugging the Harry look-a-like.  
  
"Hermione, I'm over here" Harry said, finding his voice. Hermione looked over and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Hold on, if you're over there, then who's this?"  
  
"Uh . . . I'm James" the boy said, blushing.  
  
"Oh . . . I-I'm so sorry" Hermione said, blushing bright red at her mistake.  
  
"Ah, it's alright" James said, waving aside her apology.  
  
"Has Ron come round yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think so" The boy who was standing over Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.  
  
"P-Professor Lupin?!" Hermione said, aghast. The boy turned to Hermione, looking confused.  
  
"Who's a professor?"  
  
"Oh . . . um, nothing" Hermione said, looking away.  
  
"Uh . . . Harry? Hermione?" Ron suddenly sat bolt upright and looked around wide-eyed.  
  
"Where are we?!" He said, looking terrified.  
  
"We're in Hogwarts Ron, don't worry" Harry said, smiling. The three boys who were standing over Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled and held their hands out to help them up. Harry, Ron and Hermione took them gratefully.  
  
"Thanks a lot for your help" Harry said.  
  
"No problem" James said.  
  
"Um, no offense or anything, but you and Harry look almost like twins" Ron said, staring from Harry to the other boy.  
  
"Yeah, now that he's awake, he does look an awful lot like you James" The boy with black hair said.  
  
"What are your names?" Hermione asked. The three boys puffed their chests out as they said their names.  
  
"I'm James Potter"  
  
"Sirius Black, at your service"  
  
"The name's Remus Lupin"  
  
Suddenly, all three boys looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione with confusion. Their jaws had dropped in shock.  
  
"B-But, that's not possible!" Ron cried.  
  
"What's not possible?" James asked.  
  
"That you're ali- OW! Hermione! What did you hit me for?" Ron questioned her angrily, while rubbing his head.  
  
Harry, realizing what was going on, nodded to Hermione and turned to the three boys.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Poor"  
  
"Ron Weasel" Ron said.  
  
"Hermione Granger" Hermione said, while putting on a small smile.  
  
"Nice to meet ya! So, how did you guys come to be here, I don't recall seeing you at dinner or in any classes for that matter" Sirius said, looking at them all in curiosity.  
  
"We just transferred here and we kind of got lost, we need to see the Headmaster so we can at least for now, find a place to sleep" Hermione said, turning to the others, who nodded.  
  
"I see, well, you can always stay in Gryffindor tower if you want" Sirius said.  
  
"Um . . . just wondering, what year is it?" Ron asked, suddenly.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus looked at him in shock.  
  
"You must've hit your head hard! It's the year 1979, why?" Remus asked.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped again, but he quickly shut it at being elbowed in the stomach by Hermione.  
  
"Oh right, thanks"  
  
"Hey, what's that you got there?" Sirius asked pointing to the invisibility cloak in Harry's hand and the Marauder's map in Harry's other. Harry quickly stuffed the map in his robe.  
  
"This is a cloak" Harry said.  
  
Remus and James cracked up laughing.  
  
"You are stupid Padfoot!" James said, while chuckling.  
  
Sirius pulled a face.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like a normal cloak to me, try it on" Sirius told Harry.  
  
"Uh . . . well . . ." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione for support.  
  
"Just put it on Harry, they might as well know" Hermione said, looking defeated.  
  
Harry shrugged and put on the cloak. James, Sirius and Remus gasped as the reality hit them.  
  
"Hey, he's got an invisibility cloak, just like you Prongs!" Remus said, looking astonished.  
  
Harry took off the cloak and tried to stuff it into his robe, luckily, it managed to fit in.  
  
"So, what are you doing out of bed at . . ." Hermione consulted her watch "two thirty in the morning?" James, Sirius and Remus shifted around uncomfortably and avoided the stares that they were receiving.  
  
"Uh . . . no reason"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow as he looked at the three Marauders.  
  
"Okay, you guys are weird, there must be a reason why you're out of your common room at two thirty in the morning" Harry immediately started chuckling.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend.  
  
"You sounded just like Hermione!"  
  
Ron reddened and narrowed his eyes at Harry.  
  
"I will *NEVER* speak to you again if you say that I sound like her!" Ron said, pointing to Hermione, looking disgusted. Hermione, on the other hand, looked rather offended.  
  
"Who's her? The cat's mother?" Hermione asked, making Harry, James, Sirius and Remus snigger "And also, what's wrong with sounding like me? At least if you sound like me, it means that you actually are sounding sensible for once in your life Ron"  
  
Ron glared at Hermione, while Hermione glared back at Ron. Harry, sensing the tension, quickly cut in.  
  
"So, could you take us to Gryffindor tower then" Harry asked "Before those two decide to kill each other" he muttered. Unfortunately, Ron heard.  
  
"What do you mean "before those two decide to kill each other"?" Ron questioned, looking annoyed. Harry muttered something, then looked up at Ron smiling.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on, let's take you back to Gryffindor tower, before any of the teachers find us" James said and everyone else agreed. While walking back, Harry asked James a question.  
  
"What year are you guys in?"  
  
"We're in fifth year, what about you?" Harry immediately grinned.  
  
"We're gonna be in fifth year too" James smiled.  
  
"Really? Well, this should be an interesting year"  
  
"We'd better point out the people that you shouldn't mix with, unless you want to become our enemies" Sirius said.  
  
"Padfoot!" James said, looking angry "Don't say things like that!"  
  
"Sorry" Sirius said, looking apologetic "So what house do you want to be in? There are four house called . . ."  
  
"Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, we know" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"How do you know?" Remus asked, looking confused.  
  
"Read about it in Hogwarts: A History" Hermione replied "I read it to the boys because they're too stupid to pick up a book and actually read"  
  
"Hey!" Harry and Ron cried "We are not stupid!"  
  
Hermione giggled "Then why don't you two pick up a book and read once in a while?"  
  
"Books don't appeal to me" Ron said.  
  
"Same here" Harry said, sounding bored. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two are impossible!"  
  
"We know" Harry grinned.  
  
"So, what house do you want to be in?" James asked, interrupting the conversation.  
  
"Gryffindor of course!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Whoa! Okay, *THAT* was weird!" Sirius looked at the three strangely.  
  
"Hey, look guys, we're here!" James said, making everyone stop and stare at the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Jelly Beans" Remus answered and with that, the portrait swung open. Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius and Remus clambered into the common room.  
  
"I think you guys had better sleep on the couches tonight, then we'll tell Professor Dumbledore in the morning about your arrival" Remus said and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"See you in the morning" and with that, the three Marauders walked up the stairs and into their dormitory. 


	2. The talk with Dumbledore

The next morning, Harry awoke to someone jumping on his couch. He looked up to see James jumping and yelling.  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head, today's a new day!" Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, to find them both awake and dressed. They were sniggering at James.  
  
"W-What time is it?" Harry asked, while yawning.  
  
"Seven thirty, but we've got to be down in the Great Hall so we can tell Dumbledore about your arrival!" James said.  
  
"James, you can stop bouncing on the couch now, I'm up" James stopped bouncing and started blushing.  
  
"I didn't realize I was still doing it" he muttered, while Sirius, Remus and another boy started laughing.  
  
"Who's this?" Ron asked, pointing to the boy standing next to Remus.  
  
"Hello! I'm Peter Pettigrew!" Peter said, waving merrily. Harry froze and tried his best not to glare at him. Unluckily, Ron and Hermione were eyeing him with complete loathing.  
  
"Um . . . did I say something wrong?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"No, not at all" James said, looking at Ron and Hermione suspiciously "Although, I don't think so anyway"  
  
"No, he didn't" Ron said, but his tone was one of hatred.  
  
"Ron, you look hungry, maybe we should go down and eat something" Harry said, quickly. Everyone stared at him, then nodded.  
  
"Food! I need food!" Sirius cried. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Padfoot, all you think about is food!" Harry bit his lip to stop himself laughing. The Sirius he knew sometimes got excited about food.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
While they walked down to the Great Hall, they came across Professor Dumbledore. "Hullo Albus, nice to see you again, lovely day, isn't it?" Sirius said, looking happy, while everyone else held back a laugh. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Black, yes indeed, it's a lovely day" He made to walk into the Great Hall, but stopped on seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hello there, I don't believe we've met, who are you?"  
  
"We're transfer students, we . . . er . . . need to speak with you Professor" Harry said, looking nervous.  
  
"Oh indeed, well, please follow me to my office and we shall talk there" Dumbledore started walking off to his office with Harry, Ron and Hermione walking behind.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
On entering Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore waved his wand and made three chairs appear out of thin air.  
  
"Please sit" So they did. When they seated themselves comfortably, Hermione chose to speak.  
  
"Um . . . Professor, We think that we ought to tell you that my friends and I . . . we're from the future, we somehow got transported here, I think it was by my time-turner, but. . ." Hermione pulled out a smashed time-turner from around her neck "I think it got broken when we fell" Hermione said cautiously. Dumbledore looked at them in surprise; clearly he had not been expecting this. He nodded and said.  
  
"Continue"  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends" Hermione motioned to Harry and Ron "Ron Weasley and . . ." Hermione trailed off, looking to Harry.  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise.  
  
"Harry Potter? As in James Potter's son?" Harry nodded to confirm Dumbledore's suspicions.  
  
"Really? Well, that's interesting, I must say, although I shouldn't be surprised"  
  
"Why is that interesting Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore waved it away with his hand "It's nothing; I just didn't realize that James Potter, one of my brightest students would end up having a child" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him confused. Dumbledore decided to continue.  
  
"He's always saying that kids would be too much to handle"  
  
"Oh!" The three fifth years nodded in understanding.  
  
Harry grinned "Professor Dumbledore, we've changed our last names, but quite a few people already think that James and I look like twins" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I must say, I did think you were James at first, but then I noticed the colour of your eyes and knew straight away that you weren't him" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "May I ask who your mother is Harry?" Harry hesitated and looked at Ron and Hermione. They both nodded and smiled.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to tell you, could it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Not unless I tell them, which I very much doubt" Harry grinned, then said.  
  
"My mother is Lily Evans" Again, Dumbledore looked surprised.  
  
"Lily Evans? Really?"  
  
"Why is that so surprising?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, it's just the fact that Lily seems to not really like James at the moment, she says she finds him 'rather annoying', which I must say, he can be at times" Harry smiled.  
  
So, what are your last names then?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Harry Poor"  
  
"Ron Weasel"  
  
"And I'm just keeping my name as it is Professor" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well, what house should you be in? I assume that all three of you attended Hogwarts, am I correct?" He was answered by three nods.  
  
"We're all in Gryffindor" Ron said. Dumbledore nodded again.  
  
"Unfortunately though, I will have to place the Sorting Hat on your heads at breakfast, otherwise, people will be suspicious as to why you were put in Gryffindor, if you understand my meaning" Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded slowly. Dumbledore then noticed that Harry had paled.  
  
"Whatever's the matter Harry?"  
  
"Well, it's just, in my first year at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat said, that I could do well in Slytherin, but I think that's because of Voldemort's powers being transferred to me from when I was a baby" Ron flinched, but then Dumbledore suddenly looked angry.  
  
"Voldemort?" he questioned harshly.  
  
"Well, yes" Harry, then realizing Dumbledore's suspicions quickly spoke up "It's not what you think Professor! None of us are working for him!"  
  
Dumbledore looked as though he relaxed for a minute, then his gaze hardened again "And how do I know that?"  
  
"It's true Professor! We all hate him! He tried to kill Harry when he was a baby and in doing so, he killed James and Lily, but when he turned on Harry, the curse backfired and no one knows how he lived, but when this happened, Harry was left with only a scar on his forehead! Everything we're saying is all true sir! Harry, show him your scar!"  
  
Dumbledore turned to see Harry lift up his black hair to reveal a lightening shaped-scar on his forehead. Dumbledore studied it intently for a minute, then he relaxed.  
  
"I believe you Miss Granger, I'm sorry about my suspicions earlier, I shouldn't have been really, but with Voldemort on the rise, there's no telling who's on which side"  
  
"I'm always fighting for the light! There is absolutely NO WAY that I am fighting with HIM! HE killed my parents!" Harry said; anger rising in his voice.  
  
"I believe you Harry, now, shall we go down to the Great Hall, so you can try on the Sorting Hat? No offense in any way, but I'm starting to feel a bit peckish and I'm sure that you three must be hungry" Dumbledore said with a smile. Three grumbling stomachs answered his question.  
  
"Well, let us proceed to the Great Hall" and with that, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall, ready to be sorted into their house. 


	3. The Sorting, the fight, the talk of Quid...

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly and quietly walked to the front of the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat stood on a stool. The Great Hall went quiet as they stood in front of everyone so that they could be seen. Dumbledore stood up and smiled, his arms stretched out wide.  
  
"Good morning everyone, last night, these three students transferred here and before we do anything, we need to put them into their houses, please do everything you can to make them feel welcome, so . . . Miss Granger, will you please put on the Sorting Hat"  
  
Hermione quickly sidled up to the Hat and put it on. After a few minutes of silence, there was a huge shout of . . .  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone on the Gryffindor table cheered loudly. Hermione quickly walked over and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Weasel" Ron walked over to the Sorting Hat and crammed it onto his head. Almost instantly it yelled.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Once again, the Gryffindor table burst into applause and cheers.  
  
"And last, but not least, Mr. Poor" Harry picked up the Sorting Hat and put it on his head. Like last time, it fell past his eyes. The Sorting Hat was whispering in his ear.  
  
"Ah, young Mr. Potter, I see you accidentally went back in time with a time- turner, along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Like I said four years ago, you could do well in Slytherin, it's all here in your head and Slytherin would be the best house to help you"  
  
Harry started whispering frantically "Please no! Not Slytherin! Put me in Gryffindor! That's the house where I belong!"  
  
The Sorting Hat heard this and sighed "Alright then, if not Slytherin, it had better be . . . "GRYFFINDOR!" As the Hat shouted the last word, Harry sighed with relief. He was in the house where he belonged along with his two best friends. Now he could try to spend more time with his dad and his three best friends, heck, he could even try making friends with Lily too.  
  
He walked over to the Gryffindor table, shaking hands with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and even Lily. Two girls that Harry didn't know shook his hand too. "Well done you three, Congratulations! We have three new Gryffindors amongst us!" All the Slytherins were glaring at them "And I hope you all will do your best to make them feel welcome"  
  
"Somehow I don't think the Slytherins will be welcoming us!" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione and they started laughing.  
  
"Now that that's over, let breakfast begin!"  
  
Almost instantly, food appeared out of nowhere. Sirius and James grabbed hold of anything they could get hold of and started stuffing their faces. Harry pulled a face.  
  
"How can you guys eat so much?"  
  
"Well, we're growing boys and we need to eat!" Sirius said, gulping down some pumpkin juice and taking a huge chunk out of some toast. Hermione looked down at her toast and pushed it away from her.  
  
"They've put me off my food now" She moaned. Ron laughed.  
  
"Hey, I just realized something! We need a new Seeker and our next match is on Saturday!" James exclaimed. Ron and Hermione started grinning.  
  
"You need a new Seeker huh? Well, what a coincidence! You're looking right at one!"  
  
"Huh? Who?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"Harry of course! In our old school, he was a Seeker and he didn't lose a single match!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Are you sure?" James said, looking doubtful "I mean, no offense"  
  
"Hey, how about after we finish lessons, Harry shows you what he's made of! I tell you, he's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Harry blushed.  
  
"Ron, I'm not that good!" It was Hermione who spoke up next.  
  
"Harry, stop trying to be modest! You're good and you know it! I bet you'd make the team!"  
  
Harry blushed, if possible, even redder than before.  
  
"Alright then, after lessons, we'll see what you're made of" James said, smiling.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey Lily, are you gonna come and watch me?" James asked, turning to the red-head next to him. Lily glared at him.  
  
"I will go down to watch, but only to see what Harry's like, I'm not watching you! You're just a big-head" Lily said and turned around to talk to her friends.  
  
"Well, I'm insulted!" James said, pretending to look offended. Harry smirked.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" James looked at him, taken aback.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's sort of obvious" Ron said, grinning "Don't worry, Harry was the same with Cho"  
  
"I was NOT! And I did not fancy her!"  
  
"Oh yeah! So, that's why you asked her to the ball in our fourth year and you got all tongue-tied, was it?" Harry stared at him.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ron grinned.  
  
"I have my ways! Let's just say, it's good that I have a sister"  
  
"Y-You got Ginny to spy on me!" Harry said looking outraged "Your sister! The one who fancies me?!" Ron's smile faded.  
  
"How'd you find that out?"  
  
"I have my ways!" Harry said and started to grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two! You act like brothers! It's scary!"  
  
"I wish we were! I'm an only child, it looks like that's how it's gonna stay, unless my parents miraculously come back to life"  
  
Ron put on a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Don't worry; you can be my temporary brother if you want"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Okay then, cool!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
After breakfast, the Marauders, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out and to the Gryffindor tower, but on their way, they saw a bunch of Slytherins surrounding something, but no one could make out what. There was one Slytherin that Harry, Ron and Hermione made out and that was Lucius Malfoy. It looked like he was the leader of the group.  
  
"Come on Weasley, cough up the dough, or are you that poor?" All of the Slytherins laughed. Harry and Hermione looked cautiously over at Ron, who looked furious. He stormed over to the Slytherins.  
  
"Ron! NO!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Ron shouted. All the Slytherins turned to look at Ron.  
  
"Oh, it's Weasel, what do you want?"  
  
"Leave him alone!" Ron yelled. He could see red hair and freckles and also glasses. It was definitely Arthur Weasley and from what Ron could tell, he'd been beaten up pretty bad.  
  
"And what if we don't? What'll you do about it then Weasel?"  
  
Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it straight at Lucius.  
  
"I'm warning you! Leave him alone!" Ron's voice was quivering with rage.  
  
Lucius merely smiled and turned to see Arthur standing up. He pulled out his wand and muttered something. Arthur went flying back into a wall. Ron immediately lost it; he pointed his wand at Malfoy and aimed.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried and with that, Malfoy went flying back with his wand landing in Ron's hand.  
  
"Ron! Stop it!" But Ron was taking no notice.  
  
"Rictusempra!" he yelled, aiming his attack at Malfoy, who was only just recovering from the previous spell. Arthur stood up and quickly ran over to the Marauders, who were just standing there, looking shocked. Harry, who thought Ron might need some help, stood next to him and took out his wand also.  
  
"Harry! Don't you dare start too! We're gonna lose points from Gryffindor before we even start the day!" Hermione said, looking alarmed.  
  
"Don't pick on people just because of how much money they've got! It just goes to show how low you Slytherins really are!" Harry told them. Immediately, he knew that he'd hit a nerve because they all turned to glare at him.  
  
"Harry! Ron! STOP IT!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Everyone turned to see a younger looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
"These Slytherins!" Ron said, pointing at the group in front of them "were beating up Da- uh, I mean this boy here because of how much money he had!"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Arthur, then glanced over at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"And who attacked Mr. Malfoy?" she questioned.  
  
"I did" Ron said. McGonagall looked at him, taken aback "He was beating him up, I felt that someone had to do something about it, so I stepped in"  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Even though you were sticking up for another student, I'm afraid that ten points will have to be taken from Gryffindor for attacking another student and twenty points will be taken from Slytherin and detention for Mr. Malfoy. Now will all of you please get to your classes" and with that, she walked off.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
While walking to Transfiguration, Arthur Weasley thanked Ron.  
  
"No problem! I used to get that all the time because our family isn't exactly the richest in the world, I hate to see it happen to anyone else" Arthur smiled.  
  
Harry and James were talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Yeah, so I'm a Chaser, everyone says that I'm the best that the school's ever seen"  
  
"Somehow I can believe that" and James grinned.  
  
"Something tells me that you and I are gonna get along just fine" He said and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry grinned.  
  
"If what your mate says is true, that you've never lost a match as Seeker and I'm the best Chaser that's ever played at Hogwarts, then the Quidditch cup is in the bag!" James smiled.  
  
"Well, there is one little detail that he forgot" Harry said, smiling knowingly.  
  
"Really, what's that?"  
  
"I made the Quidditch team in my first year in school" James' jaw dropped.  
  
"You're kidding!" he said, looking astonished.  
  
"No"  
  
James turned around to Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arthur and Lily.  
  
"Did you guys hear that? Harry made the Quidditch team in his first year at his school!" Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard this information.  
  
"You're joking, right Harry?" Sirius exclaimed. Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's all true!" Hermione piped up. Harry smiled at his best female friend.  
  
"Yeah, I tell you, I've never seen such flying!" Ron said, sounding happy.  
  
"Ron, will you stop it!" Harry said, feeling himself go hot in the face.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't be embarrassed about it" Hermione told him.  
  
"I'm not! Just quit going on about it, please!"  
  
While in Transfiguration, Harry seated himself next to James and Remus. Ron seated himself next to Arthur and Hermione. Hermione sat next to Peter and Ron.  
  
"Today, we will be learning how to transform mice into goblets" McGonagall told them. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in amazement. This was exactly the same thing that she taught them in their first week.  
  
"Now, tap on it and one, two, three, then say 'Fereverto'" McGonagall said, transforming her mouse into a perfect goblet "Now get into pairs and begin"  
  
Sirius paired with Harry. James paired with Remus. Peter paired with Lily. Arthur paired with Molly and Hermione paired with Ron.  
  
Ron found himself struggling and also found himself under pressure by Hermione's stare.  
  
"Fereverto!" he cried, but to no avail, the mouse remained the same.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"Ron, you're acting like you did when we were once in Charms!"  
  
"I-can't-get-this-bloody-thing-to-work!" he said through gritted teeth, while flicking his wand at the mouse. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.  
  
"If I have to teach you, then so be it! First off, you're saying it wrong! It's Fer-ever-to, not Fereverto" Everyone turned to look at Hermione who was explaining to Ron.  
  
"You do it then if you're so clever! Go on!"  
  
"Ron, I don't think that's a good idea to encourage her, remember in Charms when-"  
  
"He knows Harry!" Hermione said. She was silent for a moment, before tapping the mouse three times and saying 'Fereverto', almost instantly, the mouse turned into a perfect goblet. Everyone turned to stare at her perfect goblet.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!" McGonagall said, sounding happy. Ron pulled a face and started to sulk.  
  
"Well Ron, you did encourage her and-"  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Ron snapped.  
  
Harry did and didn't talk to him for the rest of the lessons, knowing that Ron was in such a foul mood. Ron only started talking to him when they were making their way to the Quidditch pitch. 


	4. Quidditch practise

Harry walked onto the Quidditch pitch holding a Nimbus 1000. Ron, Hermione and Lily were sitting in the stands looking happy.  
  
"So, exactly, where did you get this broom?" Harry asked James, who simply smiled.  
  
"Got it out of the broom cupboard, it was the only one left"  
  
"So, in other words you stole it" Harry said, feeling himself start to grin. James gave off an offended look.  
  
"You think that *I*, James Potter would steal something?! I merely borrowed it!" James said. Harry smirked.  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Hello! We're here to see what Harry's like at Quidditch, not to watch you two have a discussion over whether James stole the broom!" Sirius yelled from the stands.  
  
James sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, so you said that you were a Seeker, right?" James questioned. Harry nodded.  
  
"Right, well, what I'm gonna do is let the Snitch out and we're both gonna try and catch it, got that?"  
  
Harry nodded once again. James knelt down to a trunk and unlocked the Hogwarts crest, inside it was a golden ball that, as soon as James let go of it, started to fly off.  
  
"Let's mount our brooms and fly around first so we get the feel of flying, I haven't been flying for a whole month, so I'm probably gonna be a little rusty" James told him. Harry grimaced.  
  
"I haven't played Quidditch in four months, so think yourself lucky"  
  
Together, James and Harry mounted their brooms and flew up into the air.  
  
"Let's have a race! The fastest one to fly around the Quidditch pitch and stop by the stands where Padfoot and that lot are wins" James yelled to him.  
  
"Got it!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Sirius was standing up and grinning.  
  
"On your marks! Get set! GO!" and with the wave of his hand, James and Harry flew off. It was James in the lead to begin with, but half way through, Harry made a comeback, but then it came to be neck and neck and finally .  
  
"Ooh! I think that James *just* won!" Ron said, looking disappointed. James was looking back at Harry, who smiled.  
  
"That was a good race" James smiled and nodded.  
  
"You were a good opponent; no one's ever come close to beating me before"  
  
Suddenly, Harry spotted a glint of gold. The Snitch! How could he dive down and get it, while James was talking to him? Slowly, but surely, Harry made his way nearer the Snitch, then as soon as James noticed what Harry was doing, they both raced down after the Snitch.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Lily cried in unison.  
  
"Go on James!" Sirius, Remus and Peter shouted.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Harry had pulled up, while James was still sailing downwards. James quickly managed to right himself, but not before scraping his knee badly on the ground. He flew back up and looked around.  
  
Harry's eyes darted everywhere, the Snitch had just disappeared. James was right on his tail; he couldn't let him get it.  
  
"I can't see it anywhere!" James' voice cried out in frustration. Harry looked over to him and smiled weakly. His father was just a good a Quidditch player as everyone had said. Another glint of gold caught Harry's attention. The Snitch again.  
  
He raced down after it, but not before James had realized what was going on. Harry flew faster and faster and at the last minute, put on a burst of speed, causing him to fly past the Snitch. He turned around and did a back- flip as he caught it. He flew back up into the air, grinning as he held the Snitch in his hand. Ron, Hermione and Lily burst into applause, while Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at him, dumbstruck.  
  
James flew up to him and shook his hand.  
  
"That was bloody amazing! I've gotta admit, I've never seen such flying!" James grinned "How would you like to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
Harry's heart lifted and trying his best not to sound too excited over the prospect of playing on the same team as his father, but failing miserably said "Yeah, I'd love to!"  
  
James nodded and he gave a great whoop of joy.  
  
"We found ourselves a new Seeker guys! Now all I've gotta do is tell McGonagall"  
  
"Are you the Quidditch team Captain?" Harry questioned. James turned to him and nodded.  
  
Harry and James slowly flew down to the ground, while Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, Ron and Hermione ran over to them. James quickly put the Snitch back into the trunk, while everyone else was congratulating Harry.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Absolutely wicked!" Peter agreed.  
  
"You're just as good as James!" Remus exclaimed. Harry beamed at this comment.  
  
"Harry, you've got talent!" Lily said, happily.  
  
James clapped Harry on the back.  
  
"What's say; we all go the Three Broomsticks and celebrate? We've needed a decent Seeker for ages and we've finally found one, what do ya say?" James questioned everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Someone called over the Quidditch pitch. James looked over to see a very stern looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Harry, come with me, we should tell her the good news" Harry nodded and followed James.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! We've found ourselves a new Seeker!" James exclaimed happily. McGonagall looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Harry Poor! He's an amazing Seeker! I've just played against him! I think he should join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with your permission of course" James added.  
  
McGonagall looked at Harry, uncertainly.  
  
"Why do people keep looking at me like that?!" Harry said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Like what?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Like they don't believe that it's possible for me to be good at Quidditch!"  
  
McGonagall looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Also Professor, Harry started playing Quidditch in his first year at his school!" James exclaimed.  
  
McGonagall looked at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Is this true?" she questioned. Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes, it's true Professor"  
  
McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Alright, I will see to your first Quidditch practice, seven tonight I assume?" she questioned James. James nodded to confirm.  
  
"Very well, see you tonight at seven" and with that, McGonagall walked off.  
  
James grinned at Harry and ruffled his hair.  
  
"The Quidditch cup is in the bag!" he yelled happily.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
At seven that night, the Gryffindor Quidditch team huddled around James in the changing rooms. They were all eager to know who the new Seeker was. He'd decided to leave it a surprise for them. He stood up and smiled.  
  
"Everyone, meet our new Seeker! Harry Poor!" Everyone turned to see Harry stand up and wave slightly. They all smiled at him as he sat down.  
  
"So, I take it that you're good then?" Rosie Thompson said. She was a beater.  
  
"Well, I . uh ." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry, why are you so embarrassed about people knowing how good you are at Quidditch?" James questioned him. Harry blushed and looked down at the ground. He didn't want to tell anyone, but the fact that he was on the Quidditch team with his dad made him helpless with words.  
  
"I dunno" he said, looking up again "I guess I just don't want to boast"  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you can boast as much as you like when we beat Slytherin on Saturday" Harry smiled as the rest of the team cheered.  
  
"Well, now that you know who our Seeker is, let's go out and practice!" James said and with that, they all hurried onto the Quidditch pitch.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
"Harry! You were brilliant!" Lily said, beaming. Harry blushed. After practicing for two hours, he'd caught the Snitch over twenty times.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked over to him, looking happier than Harry had ever seen her.  
  
"Mr. Poor, I've never seen such flying! It looks like that the Quidditch cup will be ours this year!" McGonagall said, happily.  
  
"Yeah! The Slytherins are going down!" Sirius cried and the rest of the Quidditch team cheered in agreement.  
  
"Right, now I want all of you in bed! Tomorrow's a school day!" McGonagall said, half heartedly.  
  
"Professor, do you think that Harry could go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow after school and get himself a decent broom?" James asked.  
  
McGonagall smiled yet again.  
  
"I don't think that that will be necessary Mr. Potter" She said "I will order him a broom" James and Harry grinned and gave each other a high-five.  
  
"This is gonna be the best year ever!" Ron said, sounding happy.  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement. 


	5. The dream

*The year 2003*  
  
Professor McGonagall hurried into Dumbledore's office, her hat was lopsided and she was out of breath. Dumbledore looked up and surveyed her with concern.  
  
"Minerva, whatever's the matter?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"It's . . . Potter, Weasley and Granger sir!" she said, between gasps for breath.  
  
"What's happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking worried.  
  
"Well . . . I've just found this on the floor" McGonagall held up broken glass "I believe that this is from Miss Granger's time-turner, also there was sand on the floor too"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"But how do you know that it's Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that have gone somewhere in time?" he asked.  
  
"They haven't attended any of their classes for the whole day!" McGonagall exclaimed. Dumbledore suddenly looked grave.  
  
"Oh dear, this could be a problem, how far back in time do you think they could've gone Minerva?" But before McGonagall could answer, a black bird swooped into Dumbledore's office and dropped an envelope on his desk. Dumbledore stared at it for a few seconds, then opened it. He read through it once and his gaze became one of concern and anger.  
  
"What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked, looking worried.  
  
"It's Voldemort" McGonagall flinched at the sound of the name "He's found a way to go back in time and . . . he's going to try and kill Harry and James!" Dumbledore said sounding worried at the last sentence.  
  
"W-What?" McGonagall asked, looking disbelieving.  
  
"Minerva, I think I understand what's going on! Harry, Ron and Hermione somehow accidentally got transported back to the past, where James and Lily still attend Hogwarts, Voldemort's found out and decided that this is his big chance, he can kill Harry and James without much of a fight, James wasn't as strong in school as he was when he left" Dumbledore explained. McGonagall's eyes widened.  
  
"B-But, we need someone to protect them then! Someone from our present time should go back and protect them!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled.  
  
"And I know just the people"  
  
*The year 1959* (In my first chapter I put 1979, but I meant 1959,  
sorry for any inconveniences!)  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked, looking worried. Harry's scar had started to hurt and he was rubbing it.  
  
"What's with this bloody thing!" he cried out in frustration.  
  
"How did you get that scar Harry?" Peter asked, looking curious.  
  
"A dark wizard attacked me and somehow I survived! It happened when I was a baby, so I don't really remember it" Harry replied. The Marauders and Lily looked at him in shock.  
  
"A dark wizard?!" Lily said, looking horrified.  
  
"Yeah, but in trying to kill me, the bastard killed my parents!" Harry said, looking angry. Ron and Hermione looked at him apprehensively.  
  
"Harry? Are you al-"  
  
"NO! I'm not alright! This scar is really starting to annoy me and I don't your sympathies, okay?!" and with that, he stormed off out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Sheesh, sorry for caring" Hermione muttered.  
  
"You know what he's like, he didn't mean it" Ron reassured her, then whispered in a worried tone to her "You don't think You-Know-Who's nearby, do you?"  
  
Hermione hesitated for a minute, then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I wouldn't know, but Voldemort's clever enough, it wouldn't surprise me"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
While sitting in Divination, Harry looked tiredly out of the window. Professor Trelawney was still as boring as ever. The Marauders, Lily, Ron and even Hermione took this lesson. He didn't see how they managed to stay awake. His eyes slowly began to droop as he fell into a dream . . .  
  
*Harry's dream*  
  
"Wormtail, is it done yet?" A cold voice asked from the chair.  
  
"Almost master, as soon as this is finished, any Death Eater who wishes to come to the past can do so" Peter's high pitched voice rang out.  
  
"Excellent, we attack the school tomorrow, when that pathetic mudblood- loving fool Dumbledore least expects it!" Voldemort said and let out a bone- chilling laugh. Wormtail shivered slightly as little beads of sweat fell down his face.  
  
"But, what about the Potter's sir?" Wormtail questioned.  
  
"What about them? They will die at my mercy! Surely, you're not worried about seeing them again Wormtail?! They are your enemies!" Voldemort said, sternly.  
  
"Y-Yes master" Wormtail squeaked.  
  
Suddenly, a crash of glass filled the air and Wormtail screamed.  
  
"Wormtail, you fool! You broke the most important ingredient! For that, I shall have to teach you not to do it again; a lesson in pain might work"  
  
"N-No! Master, please I beg of you!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
*End of Harry's dream*  
  
Harry was on the floor screaming in pain, while clutching his scar. Ron and Hermione were knelt down next to him. When the pain subsided, Harry sat up; beads of sweat pouring down his face.  
  
"My dear boy, are you alright?" Professor Trelawney questioned, looking concerned. It was then that Harry noticed that he was shaking. He looked around and noticed that everybody's face had paled. His eyes landed on Peter and he tried everything he could not to glare at the murderous traitor.  
  
Harry looked up at Trelawney and shook his head.  
  
"May I please go to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. Trelawney nodded.  
  
"Mr. Weasel and Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to take him to the Hospital Wing?" Ron and Hermione nodded and grabbed hold of Harry under each arm and pulled him up to his feet. They then started to proceed to the door.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Poor!" Harry turned around and faced Trelawney. Her eyes were full of concern.  
  
"What did you see?" she questioned.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I can't remember Professor" Trelawney frowned, while Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Divination classroom. It was only when they were half-way to the Hospital Wing when Ron spoke up.  
  
"Harry, what did you see?"  
  
"Voldemort's here! In this time! Him and Wormtail! They're making some sort of potion to make any Death Eater come back to the past, so that they can kill me and my dad!" Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Harry, you *have* to tell Dumbledore!" Harry shook his head.  
  
"I can't, he'll get suspicious as to how I know"  
  
"There was a whole classroom full of witnesses; they know that it was because of your scar that you were on the floor in pain, I bet they'd believe you if you told them the truth"  
  
"By the way, they're attacking tomorrow" Harry told them. Ron and Hermione stopped walking and stared at Harry.  
  
"Then we have no choice *but* to tell Dumbledore! He has to know Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry hung his head.  
  
"Alright then, let's go!"  
  
As they ran to off to Dumbledore's office, they stopped outside the gargoyle's statue.  
  
"Great, what was the password again?!" Harry asked.  
  
"It was Chocolate Frogs!" Hermione said. Almost immediately, the gargoyle leapt aside and Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They burst into his office. Dumbledore looked up and smiled, but then turned his gaze turned to serious on seeing the looks on their faces.  
  
"Professor . . . there's something you should . . . know!" Harry gasped, clutching his waist where he had a stitch.  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I-It's Voldemort! The Voldemort from our time has come back to this time! He's going to try to kill me and my dad and they're attacking tomorrow, I just had a vision concerning my scar! Whenever my scar hurts, it means he's near!" Harry said, sounding terrified. Dumbledore nodded. He stood up, but not before Harry started screaming again.  
  
"AAAHHH!" He cried falling to the floor and clutching his scar again.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, step aside" Dumbledore ordered. Ron and Hermione did as they were told.  
  
"HE'S . . . REALLY ANGRY! AAAHHHH!" Harry cried out in pain.  
  
"What's happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
Harry managed to sit up, half-blinded by the pain. The pain slowly subsided.  
  
"I-It's never been this bad before" Harry said, while breathing heavily. "Wormtail keeps accidentally dropping the important ingredient for the potion" he whispered. Dumbledore nodded to show he had heard. But then a question came to mind.  
  
"Who's Wormtail?" he asked. Harry looked apprehensively at Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't tell you sir, it'll mess up the future" Dumbledore nodded in understanding.  
  
"Very well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow" Harry wiped tears from his eyes, while Hermione was shaking violently and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"P-Professor? What should we do for the time being? Voldemort's only after James and me" Dumbledore nodded again.  
  
"I will put a protection charm on you" he told them "By any chance, did you hear Voldemort say *when* he was going to attack?" Harry thought for a few moments, then shook his head.  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry, I didn't"  
  
"Alright then, please go back to your common room, you may have the rest of the day off if you wish, we don't want you collapsing in classes again, do we?" Dumbledore said, looking amused. Harry smiled weakly and thanked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll alert the teachers tonight"  
  
"Thank you Professor" and with that, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to Gryffindor common room. 


	6. The attack at Hogwarts

The next morning, Harry awoke to find the boys' dormitories deserted. He walked downstairs and into the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were in deep conversation with the Marauders and Lily. When Harry entered the common room, Ron smiled and waved him over.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore's ordered us to stay in our common rooms today, we're only allowed out for breakfast and dinner" James told him. Harry looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Really?" Everyone else nodded.  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked over to see Lily with tears streaming down her face "Is it true that you had a vision of the Dark Lord? Is that why you were lying on the floor in pain in Divination yesterday?" she questioned him. Harry looked around to see everyone's eyes on him.  
  
Slowly, but surely, he nodded and said "Yes"  
  
The Marauders and Lily gasped. Harry looked at them apprehensively.  
  
"Y-You don't think I-"  
  
"No, we don't!" Sirius said, almost immediately.  
  
"Dumbledore called me into his office earlier this morning and told me that he had to put a protection charm on me, although I've no idea why, he wouldn't tell me" James said, looking curious.  
  
Remus looked at him questioningly.  
  
"When was this? You've been with us since you woke up" he said.  
  
James shifted around guiltily.  
  
"It was before any of you guys were awake; I crept back in and got in bed before you guys woke up"  
  
"Oh"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = =  
  
While everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, Professor McGonagall hurried over to Dumbledore and whispered something to him. He nodded and his expression immediately turned stern. He stood up and everyone went quiet.  
  
"Everyone, Lord Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters are heading this way, from reliable sources, they are in the Forbidden Forest and coming closer" There was immediate panic. Everyone started screaming and even some started crying. Dumbledore silenced them all again "Prefects, lead your houses back to the common rooms and make sure that no one leaves the common rooms, Harry Poor and James Potter, come with me"  
  
While everyone was exiting the Great Hall, Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived. Voldemort kicked the double doors open and the Death Eaters started to run amok. There was absolute chaos. Students were screaming and teachers were attempting to fight. But everyone silenced when Voldemort blasted a spell from his wand. Everyone turned to look at him, with sheer terror on their faces.  
  
"Where is Harry Potter?" he questioned everyone. Immediately, whispers broke out. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione and looked at them sadly, then made to walk forward.  
  
"Harry don't!" Hermione cried, she had tears streaming down her face and she grabbed hold of his arm. Harry pried out of her grip and walked forward.  
  
"Here I am" Harry yelled. Everyone cleared their way to look at the boy.  
  
"H-Harry? You!" The Marauders were looking at him in disbelief along with Lily.  
  
"I'm sorry James, but I lied, I lied to all of you" Voldemort narrowed his eyes and smirked.  
  
"How very touching, now where is James Potter?" he hissed. James stepped forward and looked at Voldemort with certain dislike. Voldemort's smirk grew wider.  
  
"Now, who should I kill first? The father or the son?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"W-What?" James asked, looking thoroughly confused. He looked to Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily, but they just looked equally confused.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that the 'famous' Harry Potter hasn't revealed who he really is?" Voldemort said with a glint of amusement in his eye.  
  
"Who is he?" James asked, looking at Harry curiously, along with the rest of the school.  
  
"Well, James, let's just say, if you hadn't have tried to stop me from killing dear Harry here, you would still be alive, along with your lovely mudblood wife" Voldemort hissed.  
  
James had paled considerably.  
  
"Y-You mean that . . . Harry is-"  
  
"Very good Potter, very good, now, if you'll excuse me, Accio!" Voldemort pointed at Harry and he flew into Voldemort's arms. Harry struggled, but to no avail, Voldemort was too strong. Voldemort held his wand to Harry's throat.  
  
"Now, who would like to see a killing?" Voldemort asked. Only the Death Eaters cheered, but suddenly, there was a loud shout of . . .  
  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Everyone turned to see who it was. Four adults came rushing through the crowd and finally stopped at the front. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized who they were.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. The younger Sirius looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes.  
  
"Let him go!" Sirius cried looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"No" Voldemort smirked and he began to mutter something with his wand still at Harry's throat, but he was stopped.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" It was Snape! Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and onto the ground.  
  
"Ah, Severus Snape, the traitor!" Voldemort hissed angrily. The younger Snape looked like he was about to faint at what he was hearing. "Voldemort, unhand Harry!" Lupin shouted. Voldemort merely glared at him.  
  
"Lupin, you think you can order *me* around?!" he spat.  
  
The younger Remus' jaw dropped open.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud hissing noise coming from Voldemort's mouth and everyone started screaming as a huge snake came slithering into view. Harry took this opportunity and bit Voldemort's hand. Voldemort cried out in pain and let go of Harry.  
  
"Foolish boy! You will pay!" Voldemort shouted angrily. Harry glared at him; he wasn't going to let Voldemort get a hold of either him or James, not as long as he was alive.  
  
"Harry, get behind me!" Sirius commanded. Harry turned to look at him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"DO IT!" He shouted. There was something that sounded so commanding in his voice, something that Harry had never heard before, that he obeyed immediately, not wanting to anger Sirius more.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute! My cousin's trying to protect Potter!" A woman stepped in, looking gleeful. It was Bellatrix.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, you and I are not related!" Sirius spat.  
  
"Of course, although, I expect you to be a bit on edge Sirius, I mean, you must be still running from the Dementors, am I correct?" Sirius' face paled considerably. Bellatrix smirked.  
  
"I thought so, spending twelve years in Azkaban, being on the run for two years, although most of us lot knew that you were innocent, but of course I must admit, what Pettigrew did was sheer brilliance! Framing you and making everyone think that *you* betrayed the Potters', when it was Pettigrew all along" Bellatrix said and started laughing.  
  
Sirius' face darkened and he looked angrily at Bellatrix.  
  
"Shut up, you old hag"  
  
Bellatrix stopped laughing and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Never call me that! Crucio!" she whispered. Sirius was immediately hit with pain. He screamed, while everyone looked at him in horror.  
  
"Professor Lupin, what are you doing?!" Hermione cried. Lupin strode forward, wand poised and looking angrily at Bellatrix. He muttered something and she went flying into the back of the wall.  
  
Voldemort seized his chance and started talking in Parseltongue to Nagini.  
  
"Kill the boys!" Voldemort hissed. Nagini nodded and made her way towards James first. Harry flung himself in front of him and started talking back to Nagini.  
  
"Don't do it! He's getting you to do his dirty work, is that what you want? To just do his dirty work?" Harry questioned the snake. The snake seemed to not know how to reply. Everyone stared at the scene before them; Voldemort and Harry talking to the snake in a different language.  
  
"Attack him! Don't listen to him!" Voldemort hissed angrily. Nagini looked at her former master and nodded. She made her way to bite Harry, but not before Arthur Weasley stepped in.  
  
"Stupefy!" he yelled. Nagini stopped in her tracks and froze. She was paralyzed.  
  
"Nice one Arthur" Lupin said and smiled. Arthur smiled back.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"DAD! LOOK OUT!" Ron's voice shouted, sounding panicky. Arthur turned around, but only to be hit by the Cruciatus curse. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" A voice yelled out. It was aimed right at James, but he was knocked out of the way by Harry. Harry missed the killing curse by inches.  
  
Everyone gasped. Immediately pandemonium broke out. A huge fight between the Death Eaters and Voldemort against Sirius, Remus, Severus, Arthur, Harry and James broke out.  
  
Sirius and Lupin were fighting five Death Eaters at once. Arthur was fighting Lucius Malfoy; Severus was trying to take on two Death Eaters at once, while Harry and James were trying their best to fight Voldemort. Everyone else was screaming and shouting, while hexes and unforgivable curses were being sent all over the place.  
  
"Hermione, look out!" Lupin cried, quickly pushing Hermione out of the way and just missing the killing curse. Hermione slowly managed to steady her breathing back to normal.  
  
It soon came down to just Harry and Voldemort. Most of the Death Eaters had been beaten and Arthur was looking particularly proud of himself at actually beating up Malfoy.  
  
"Potter, this one's just between you and me" Voldemort whispered dangerously.  
  
"No!" Sirius yelled, but Lupin held him back.  
  
"Harry knows what he's doing" He whispered. James was badly injured as he was sitting with the other Marauders and Lily.  
  
Voldemort and Harry were circling each other, until Voldemort made the first move.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. Harry quickly dodged it and shouted "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Everyone watched in fear as Harry and Voldemort dueled. Especially James and Sirius (the older one).  
  
"CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed. Like what had happened in the previous year, their wands seemed to have connected once again. Their spells both turned gold and they began to rise off the floor. Everyone watched in awe at what was happening. Even Sirius, Lupin and Severus were gobsmacked. One-by-one, different people appeared until it came to Harry's parents.  
  
"Son, I believe in you, your mother and I will hold them off, long enough for you to get away" James told his son. Harry nodded, then disconnected the spells, while Harry landed on the floor, he made to run, but he was held back by a firm hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. It was Dumbledore from his time!  
  
"Harry, I don't think you need to run anymore" Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes never leaving Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore strode forward, took out his wand and muttered something. As soon as this was done, all the Death Eaters ran off, while Voldemort glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"We will be back and soon! Both the Potters' will die at my mercy!" Voldemort yelled and with that, he stormed off.  
  
Everyone was silent as what they had seen sunk in. Then a boy spoke up.  
  
"That was amazing!" and with that, everyone started cheering. Harry couldn't help, but smile, he had just helped save Hogwarts!  
  
James walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That was pretty brave of you Harry" he said, smiling. Harry felt his cheeks go hot, but nodded. He suddenly realized that he had tears in his eyes. James pulled him into a hug and everyone went 'aahh'  
  
When James let go of him, Harry ran over to Sirius and hugged him too, then he found himself crying and he broke down, sobbing. Arthur, Lupin, Ron and Hermione all had tears in their eyes as they watched the scene before them. Sirius was patting him on the back and trying to comfort him, but Harry's sobs seemed to get louder.  
  
Sirius couldn't take much more of it and broke down in tears too and Snape found himself chuckling.  
  
"Look at you all, you're all crying" Dumbledore gave Snape a stern look before turning back to Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione Arthur and Snape.  
  
"We will be traveling back to our time shortly, but first, if I am correct, there is supposed to be a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin in an hour?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "If I am correct, Harry's playing in it?"  
  
Harry looked up with a tear-stained face and nodded.  
  
"Well, then you'd better get ready" Dumbledore told him "Don't worry, Voldemort and that lot probably won't be anywhere near here in an hour"  
  
Harry smiled and walked over to James and together, they both walked off to the changing rooms. 


	7. Quidditch and going back to present time

While the Gryffindor Quidditch team got dressed into their Quidditch robes, everyone was silent. Harry guessed that they were all still shocked over his identity as James' son. Harry walked over to where James was and picked up his broom. It was then that James spoke up.  
  
"So . . . you're my son?" He questioned. Harry looked at him and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to mess up the past" Harry told him. James nodded and smiled.  
  
"I always wondered why you looked so much like me, now I know" James said and grinned "With two Potters on the same Quidditch team, there's no doubt about it, we're gonna win that cup!" Harry couldn't help himself and started to grin.  
  
Suddenly, there was a whistle outside and James went quiet.  
  
"That's our cue, here we go people! This is it! If we win this match, we've won the Quidditch cup! We can do this!" Everyone cheered to James' encouragement "Let's go out there and kick the Slytherin's butts!"  
  
Everyone mounted their brooms and took off into the air, the Slytherins doing the same. There were loud cheers from all around (mostly cheers for Gryffindor, mind you).  
  
Madam Hooch walked onto the field and looked at them all.  
  
"Now, I know that there's no point in saying this, but I'm going to say it anyway, I want a nice *clean* game from all of you!" she told them all sternly. She knelt down and unbuckled the bludgers and let loose the golden snitch. She picked up the Quaffle and threw it up into the air.  
  
Paul Jordan was commentating.  
  
"And the game begins! James Potter with the Quaffle and ooh, that's gotta hurt! Hit in the arm by a bludger by Crabbe! Ouch! Potter drops the Quaffle and now is in possession of Flint!"  
  
While this was happening, Harry was looking everywhere for the Snitch, along with listening to the commentary. He *had* to win this game, not just for James, but to prove to everyone that he was as good a player as his dad. Harry's head narrowly missed a bludger that was heading in his direction. He turned to see who had done it and came face-to-face with Malfoy. It was typical that he was the Slytherin Seeker.  
  
"Alright there Potter? Trying to make daddy proud, are we?" he questioned and started laughing. Harry's blood started to boil; Lucius was just as bad as his older self! With a determined look on his face, Harry raced straight towards him. The whole crowd went quiet as Harry raced towards Malfoy and pushed him roughly, so that he nearly fell off his broom.  
  
"Whoa! Watch it Potter! Unless you want something bad to happen to dear old dad over there" he said, jabbing his thumb over to where James was holding the Quaffle and throwing it through one of the hoops. Harry's eyes were ablaze.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, let Slytherin win this game and your dad won't get hurt, unless you're totally heartless and don't care about what happens to him" Lucius said, grinning now.  
  
Harry's shoulders started to shake from anger. Lucius was threatening him! But what could he do? Let Slytherin win and make his father and the rest of Gryffindor unhappy? Including Sirius, Lupin, Arthur and Dumbledore! Or, should he go for the snitch and let his father get really badly hurt? He could warn everyone when he landed on the ground about what Lucius was going to do, but no one would hear him! They'd be too busy cheering!  
  
While mulling this over, there was a sudden gasp, Lucius was diving down at something and Harry realized that he must have been after the Snitch, but Harry couldn't see a glint of gold anywhere near him! He was probably doing the Wrongsi Feint. And indeed he was because when he turned around to see if Harry was there, he gave a look of disappointment before flying back up again.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" A voice cried from the Gryffindor stands. Harry looked to see who it was and noticed that it was Sirius (the older one) "Don't listen to Malfoy! We heard what he said to you! Get the Snitch, we won't let anything happen to James!" he shouted. Harry nodded and smiled happily, then went off in search of the Snitch.  
  
"And Spinnet has the Quaffle, nice dodge around Flint there, passes to Potter, he shoots, he scores!" The crowd let out a wild cheer. It was now 40-0 to Gryffindor. Harry was still scanning the area trying to find the Snitch.  
  
Harry smiled to himself; he was going to trick Malfoy! Do the Wrongsi Feint, then try and find the Snitch while he was out of the way. Suddenly, Harry went down into an incredibly fast dive, everyone gasped and turned to look, even the Quidditch teams had stopped to stare at what was happening. Lucius, sensing that Harry had spotted the Snitch raced after him.  
  
"It looks like Potter's spotted the Snitch!" Jordan commented to the still crowd. All too quickly, Harry pulled up out of his dive, while Lucius carried on sailing downwards and hit the ground, making him go unconscious. There was immediate uproar from the Slytherins and yells of "He can't do that!"  
  
Harry grinned and took off in the opposite direction. *This* time, he'd spotted the Snitch and was gaining closer.  
  
"GO ON HARRY! YOU CAN DO IT!" came the cries from the Gryffindor team and Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Sirius and Lupin. Harry flew downwards, putting on a burst of speed, then pulling up inches from the ground. He flew up to where James was clutching the golden Snitch.  
  
The crowd was deafening as everyone realized that Gryffindor had won! James got his son in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Harry grinned as they shared a 'manly' hug. Sirius, Lupin, Arthur, Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry as he landed on the ground. Harry was lifted up onto Sirius' shoulders as the rest of the Gryffindor crowd came pouring onto the pitch. The younger Sirius and Remus were going crazy, they were cheering madly and they ran over to James and gave him 'manly' hugs. James was grinning, just like Harry.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Harry smiling.  
  
"Congratulations Harry! And you too James, you both did amazingly well!" James and Harry grinned and winked at each other. Lily came running over to James and kissed him on the cheek. She had tears running down her cheeks because she was so happy. Sirius put Harry down, while Lily engulfed him in a hug.  
  
Harry blushed at being hugged by his mother-to-be. Ron and Hermione were hugging each other and Harry couldn't help, but laugh. When the Gryffindor Quidditch team was presented with the cup, James asked Harry for him to take it. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why don't we both take it? It's for Gryffindor anyway and everyone can have a picture of both of the Potters" James grinned at him and nodded.  
  
"Deal!" Harry grabbed hold of one side, while James grabbed hold of the other and together, they lifted the cup into the air to tumultuous applause. Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning. He knew that this was the best day of his life!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Unfortunately, Dumbledore had to spoil it. He silenced everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as happy as I am sure you all are, Harry, we need to leave" Dumbledore said, looking apologetic.  
  
"B-But . . . I'm not ready, I don't wanna go!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, you have no other choice, we need to leave for our time in five minutes" Harry looked down at the ground. He wasn't ready to leave his parents, yet he had to. He looked to James, who also looked upset.  
  
"Okay, but, can I just say goodbye to my parents?" Harry asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You may"  
  
Harry turned to James and smiled weakly.  
  
"I guess, this goodbye, I'm probably never gonna see you again" James' eyes started to water.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you" he said and hugged his future son "Let me just say this though, you may have never heard it come from my mouth before, but . . . I just wanna say how proud I am of you" Harry's vision blurred as he realized that he was crying. He nodded and wiped away his tears with his sleeve.  
  
They gave each other one last hug, before Harry walked over to Lily. Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"Mum . . . I'm gonna miss you too" he said and hugged her. Lily was obviously too shocked to respond, she didn't realize that *she* was Harry's mother. Eventually, she returned the hug and smiled. When they pulled away, Harry noticed that now Lily was crying.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm proud of you too" Harry couldn't help himself any more and he started to laugh, yet he was crying at the same time.  
  
"This just doesn't seem real" Harry said, turning to look at his godfather, who had tears in his eyes. Sirius held out a hand.  
  
"Come on Harry, best be going" Harry nodded and slowly, they all started to walk up to the castle. Most of the crowd had tears in their eyes at what they had seen.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = =  
  
Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Arthur, Snape, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered a spare classroom. Dumbledore turned back to look at them.  
  
"We will be traveling back to our time in exactly one minute, when this happens, everyone here will forget that we even came here" he told them. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Everyone in this room will be transported back into my office, it's a bit like Floo powder, you will come out of my fire" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Hermione quick! Shut the door! We've only got ten seconds left! We can't let anyone see us being transported back, it could mess up time" Lupin told her. Hermione quickly ran to the door and shut it, then walked back over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0" Dumbledore muttered. Immediately, it was like using Floo powder, everything around them went swirling around in circles and Harry felt himself being thrown out of the fireplace. After him came Ron, then Sirius, then Lupin, then Hermione, then Dumbledore, Snape and last, but not least, Arthur.  
  
What no one had expected was for six other's to come flying out of the fireplace. Everyone turned to see Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Arthur flying out. Lily coughed and stood up.  
  
"This is the last time I ever listen to you James Potter!" she said sternly, while the older adults and Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them in shock and horror. 


	8. Hermione's outburst and the discussion

Dumbledore was the first to speak up.  
  
"Why did you follow us back here?" he questioned in a harsh voice. Sirius, Remus, Lily, Arthur and Peter all pointed at James while Peter spoke.  
  
"It was all James' idea, he wanted to see what it was like in the future." He said in a high pitched squeak. James' eyes widened as everyone turned to stare at him. He looked at Sirius and pointed at him.  
  
"Don't put all the blame on me, Sirius wanted to come as well, it was mostly his idea!" Sirius' jaw dropped.  
  
"Prongs! Quit trying to get me in trouble! I didn't have anything to do with this" Sirius said, looking shocked. Lily sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"We all wanted to come, let's just leave it at that" Dumbledore smiled at her, then his gaze hardened.  
  
"Whether you wanted to come or not, you shouldn't have, you could cause quite a few problems in the future" The fifth years' gazes looked ashamedly to the ground.  
  
"We're sorry Professor, we just really wanted to see what the future was like" Peter mumbled under his breath. The older Sirius let out a snort.  
  
"There's nothing much that you would be interested in Wormtail, unless you've already turned traitor against us" Sirius said harshly. Peter flinched and looked at the older Sirius with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Sirius, do not tell him anymore!" Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
Sirius shrugged, but still glared at Peter. Harry looked apprehensively at him, he was betting that Sirius wanted to kill him right there and then.  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of everyone in the room. He eventually spoke up after a long uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Uh . . . just wondering, what are we going to do while we're here?" He questioned. Dumbledore looked at him and put on a small smile.  
  
"You will be students here, until we find a way to get you home" Snape's head snapped up.  
  
"What?" he questioned sharply.  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arthur and Lily will be in fifth year in Gryffindor until we find a way to get them back to their time Severus" Snape's face paled considerably.  
  
"You mean, I have to teach them?" he asked, looking worried. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
The Marauders started to grin and Harry, Ron and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Oh and Remus" Dumbledore said, addressing the older Lupin. Lupin looked at him curiously.  
  
"Professor Umbridge has left because she was unable to control the class, seeing as she has left, if you would like to, you may have the Defense against the Dark Arts position again" Lupin looked at him amazed.  
  
"The students and staff wouldn't mind?" he asked in a strange voice. Dumbledore smiled yet again.  
  
"Many students like you and I'm sure if you were to return, they would be very happy" Harry, Ron and Hermione cheered.  
  
"We get the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher back!" Harry yelled happily. Lupin smiled and nodded.  
  
"I would like my old job back" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You may begin whenever you like Remus" Sirius looked at him and clapped him on the back. "Moony, I wouldn't mind seeing you teach" Lupin looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"I don't think that that would be possible Sirius"  
  
"Sure it would! Sirius can stay in his Animagus form and I'll just tell everyone I bought him at the Magical Menagerie" Harry told him. Hermione giggled.  
  
"They don't sell dogs there Harry"  
  
"Fine, I'll just say I found a lovable stray in Hogsmeade that became attached to me and I adopted him then" Ron laughed at that.  
  
"Strange, but it just might work, what do you think Professor Dumbledore sir?"  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful, then nodded.  
  
"Even I could accept that, Sirius, you may attend Harry's classes, but on condition that you stay as your Animagus form! And Severus, do not blow Mr. Black's cover!" Dumbledore said, looking sternly at Snape. Snape nodded.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster"  
  
The Marauders, Lily and Arthur looked at them confused.  
  
"Why does Padfoot have to stay in his Animagus form? How did you find out?" James questioned.  
  
"We cannot tell you because of the consequences" Snape snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"Oi, quit picking on Prongs Snivellus!" The older Sirius snapped.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Wanna make something out of it Black?" Snape said, reaching for his wand.  
  
Sirius smirked and reached for his wand as well. "Sirius! NO!" Harry yelped and dashing forward, trying to prevent a fight that was breaking out. Sirius tried to push him away.  
  
"Harry! Get-out-of-it!" Sirius said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Enough!" came the stern voice of Dumbledore. Sirius and Snape turned to look at the old wizard.  
  
"Stop this childish behavior, you are adults now, not little kids, put the past behind you and look to the future, you are on the same side, there is no reason for you to fight"  
  
Sirius and Snape nodded and put their wands back into their pockets, even though they were still glaring at each other. Harry let out a sigh of relief, while the younger Sirius and James looked amused at what they had witnessed.  
  
Lupin shook his head.  
  
"Professor, I already know more or less what I am going to teach the students, so may I please just go straight to my next class?" Lupin questioned Dumbledore nodded and Lupin left the room.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled.  
  
"That means that we've got him next" Ron said, sounding excited.  
  
"Professor, may we please leave and get ready for our classes?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded and they left the room.  
  
= = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hermione, what time is it?" questioned Ron.  
  
"8:30am, we should go down to the Great Hall and get breakfast"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
On arriving, they seated themselves at the Gryffindor table and looked to see Lupin eating rather quickly. They all smiled as Snape, Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Arthur and a black dog filed in.  
  
The Marauders, Lily and Arthur sat down nearest Harry, Ron and Hermione, while the black dog seated himself on the ground next to Harry.  
  
Dumbledore opened his arms out wide and made an announcement.  
  
"Morning to all, there is an announcement I'd like to make. As you all know, Professor Umbridge has left due to er . . . complications" There was quite a few sniggers at this, especially from Fred and George "But I am happy to say that we have our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back, Professor Lupin"  
  
At this, everyone broke into tumultuous applause and there were even whistles coming from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Lupin stood up, took a bow, smiled and sat down again.  
  
The younger Remus looked quite flustered.  
  
Dumbledore was about continue when they was a huge cry from one of the girls from Ravenclaw "We love you Professor Lupin! We don't care about your condition!" Lupin blushed bright red and Dumbledore chuckled. All the Marauders grinned at this and even looked to the younger Lupin. The black dog barked, while Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Lupin's way more popular than Snape!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Maybe that's because he's fair and a really nice person" Harry whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge shout from the Slytherin table.  
  
"You mean, we're gonna be taught by that monster again?!" came the cruel voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Lupin paled and so did the younger Remus. Harry, who was shaking with anger, was just about to stand up, when Hermione got there first. Everyone turned to stare at her. Her eyes were ablaze and she was looking at Malfoy with the utmost loathing.  
  
"Professor Lupin is NOT a monster! He's a more decent wizard than anyone in YOUR family Malfoy! So, he's a little different from everyone else, who cares? Not many! You just like putting other people down to make you feel big! I'm telling you now that it's pathetic! So why don't you just grow up Malfoy!" and with that, she sat back down, still fuming.  
  
It was after a few moments of stunned silence, that Dumbledore started clapping. Eventually everyone else did too. Hermione looked up in surprise to see Harry and Ron grinning at her. She looked over to see Lupin who was nodding and smiling happily at her. She bit her lip as she looked away. She smiled weakly at the Marauders, Arthur and Lily who were clapping madly and grinning.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted, there will be a ball on Christmas Eve, third years and over may attend" Dumbledore said, smiling "Now, let the feast begin"  
  
= = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hermione, I still can't believe you did that!" Ron said, looking amazed. Hermione smiled broadly.  
  
"Well, it's the fact that he's always hurting other people's feelings and I guess I was ready to erupt" Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"That was even better than when you slapped Malfoy in third year!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
The Marauders, Arthur and Lily looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You slapped Malfoy?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yep, but he's nothing like his dad, he's always saying, "wait till my father hears about this" Hermione said, putting on an uncanny impression of Draco. Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny walked into the common room, she saw Harry and waved slightly.  
  
"Hi Harry" she said, while blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh, hiya Gin, what's up?" Harry said happily. Ginny immediately bolted up the girls' dormitories. The Marauders, Harry and Ron looked at each other looking confused, while Lily and Hermione smiled at each other.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, looking confused.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ron sighed.  
  
"You said the same thing about Lupin when we couldn't figure out what was wrong with him every month" Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Now that was obvious! I still can't believe you guys didn't figure it out"  
  
"Well, like Lupin said in third year "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met Hermione"  
  
"Wow! How'd you remember that? The only thing I remember on that night was them explaining about the past and Pettigrew, oh and of course, who could forget Hermione's outburst when we all thought that Sirius was still a murderer and Lupin helped him?" Harry said, sounding amused. Hermione hung her head.  
  
"I still feel guilty about that"  
  
The black dog barked and nuzzled into Hermione's leg. Hermione smiled.  
  
"What was it again? Something along the lines of "NO! Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- he's a werewolf" Ron said, imitating Hermione. Harry just stared at him, dumbstruck.  
  
"How DO you remember that stuff?!"  
  
"Anyway, we're getting off track, we were talking about Ginny" Hermione said.  
  
Suddenly, Ron's eyes lit up.  
  
"Ooh! Is it because she still-Ow! Hermione!" Hermione glared at him as if trying to send him a hint through her eyes. Ron finally understood and nodded.  
  
"I still don't get what I did wrong," Harry said, looking worried "Should I go talk to her?"  
  
"No, she still fancies you Harry" Ron said, while Hermione and Lily slapped their foreheads.  
  
"You idiot!" Lily said, looking annoyed.  
  
"Harry wouldn't muck around with my sister, not if he wanted to die at a young age" Ron said, smirking at Harry.  
  
"Wait a minute guys . . . what's the time?" James said, looking curious. Hermione took one look at her watch and jumped up.  
  
"My god! We're five minutes late!" Hermione cried, while grabbing hold of her bag and rushing down the corridor.  
  
"What have we got first?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Defense against the Dark Arts!" 


	9. The Patronus and the fight between Harry...

They all rushed into the classroom and quickly took their seats. Lupin was smiling at them all.  
  
"So good of you to join us" he said pleasantly "Now before these nine came in late, I was just saying that today you can choose the topic on what we talk about, so, any suggestions"  
  
Lavender timidly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Lavender?"  
  
"Well, sir, I mean, if you don't want to, I don't mind, but Uh . . . we were wondering, could-could you tell us about your transformations once a month?" She asked. Lupin looked to everyone; they were all staring at him hopefully. He sighed.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Immediately, several people raised their hands.  
  
"What's it like? Is it really painful?" questioned Dean Thomas. Lupin pulled a face.  
  
"Painful is one way to describe it" Lots of people cringed at that.  
  
"Where do you go for your transformations?" Parvati questioned. Lupin hesitated on that one.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," he said simply. Immediately there was a classroom of moans.  
  
"Aw, why not Professor?" Neville asked.  
  
"In case any of you decide you want to meet a werewolf and accidentally get bitten that's why" Lupin said bitterly.  
  
It was Remus who raised his hand next. Lupin looked at his younger self questioningly.  
  
"Do any animals visit you while you transform?" he asked. Lupin was about to shake his head, when he stopped.  
  
"Hermione's cat Crookshanks does every now and then and Harry's dog has started visiting me as well" Lupin said, smiling at the black dog, who barked.  
  
Lupin chuckled.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's your dog's name?" questioned Lavender. Harry looked at her in surprise "It's just it's so cute" Ron held back a laugh, while Hermione tried her best not to giggle.  
  
"His name's Snuffles" Harry told her.  
  
"Snuffles?!" Dean Thomas said, looking amused.  
  
"Yeah, I think the name suits him perfectly!" Lavender squealed "Can I stroke him?" she asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Uh, well . . ." Harry looked to the black dog in question. The dog ran up to Lavender and brushed himself against her legs.  
  
"Aw! He's so cute!"  
  
"Wait till she finds out that it's Sirius Black in his Animagus form, she won't think that he's cute then, she'll be screaming murder" Ron whispered, Harry and Ron laughed at that.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Nothing" Harry said, calming down.  
  
Seamus looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione suspiciously, but dropped it.  
  
"Hey, I've just had an idea" Lupin said. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"You all remember when we fought the Boggart back in third year?" he questioned them all. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, how about we try something different with a Boggart, for instance, practising a charm that acts like a shield against the Dementors" Lupin told them. They all looked interested at this.  
  
"You mean, fight off Dementors when they come near you?" James questioned. Lupin nodded.  
  
"I'd like to try that" Neville muttered. Eventually everyone seemed to want to try it.  
  
"The last time I saw a Boggart, it was in the . . ." Suddenly he stopped talking, there came a huge rattling sound from under his desk. He looked under it, then quickly retreated. A moon appeared in the sky and everyone looked stunned.  
  
"Looks like we didn't have to go very far, Harry, please come here" Lupin said, trying to ignore his biggest fear that was in front of him. Immediately, Harry got up and walked over to Lupin, but as he did so, the moon changed into a Dementor. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Harry, you know the drill" Harry nodded and took out his wand, but not before he found himself in the familiar cold. Once again, Harry's eyes darted to the back of his head, he couldn't see. Once again, he heard his mother's screams and his father . . .  
  
Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
  
The sounds of someone stumbling into a room-a door bursting open-a cackle of high-pitched laughter . . . "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-" "Stand aside-stand aside girl-"  
  
"Harry!" Harry's eyes flew open as he looked up into the face of Lupin. It took him a moment to realise where he was. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you weren't prepared" Lupin said, looking apologetic.  
  
"I heard them again and it was the loudest yet, mum and dad . . ." Harry trailed off, when he realised that everyone was watching him.  
  
"Lily and James?" The younger Remus questioned. Harry nodded. He turned to look at Lily and James and found them shaking.  
  
"We heard it" Lily whispered, looking very pale.  
  
"Right, shall we try that again?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm ready this time," he said, gripping his wand.  
  
"Ready and go!" Lupin yelled. Once again, the whole room turned cold. Harry gripped his wand tighter 'Me and Dad won the Quidditch cup together' Harry thought. It was the happiest thought he had yet. His face set, he strode forward.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried. Immediately, a white stag burst out of the tip of his wand and charged at the Dementor.  
  
"Excellent Harry! Fifty points to Gryffindor! Excellent Patronus!" Lupin yelled happily. Everyone burst into applause as Harry grinned. Lily and James were looking at Harry with proud expressions on their faces. Harry bowed and said.  
  
"Thank you, you're all too kind" Everyone laughed, even Lily and Hermione. Lupin shook his head, while smiling.  
  
"Just like your father" The black dog started barking madly and Lupin laughed.  
  
"I think Snuffles is agreeing with you Professor" Hermione said, eyeing the dog.  
  
Suddenly, the bell went. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Well, next lesson, we'll try producing Patronuses, Harry, you can help them" Harry nodded.  
  
"See you later Professor" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"See you three later and sooner than you think" Lupin said, smiling. They all looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Lupin just smiled and left the classroom.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Alright there Scarhead?" Harry whirled around and came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off his enemy.  
  
"Nothing really, it just looks like you've made friends with another Mudblood" Malfoy said, nodding to Lily.  
  
Harry looked angrily at Malfoy and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Harry! Don't!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Harry snarled. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Arthur had stood in front of Lily; wands pointed right at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, so Potter needs his little gang with him to fight me? I knew you were weak Potter, but I didn't think you were that weak!" Malfoy smirked evilly.  
  
Harry felt his blood boil.  
  
"Potter, maybe you should die and then we would all be happy, then you could go see your Mudblood mother" Malfoy said, sounding amused. Harry's eyes were ablaze; he was just about to hex Malfoy when James got there first. He strode over to Malfoy and pinned him against a wall.  
  
"Don't you EVER insult Harry! Or his mother! You have absolutely no right!" James said, looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
The black dog growled and bit Malfoy right on the foot making him yell in pain. James let go of him, but not before punching him square in the jaw. Malfoy fell to the floor looking at James in shock.  
  
Malfoy muttered something and stood up.  
  
"I hope you meet the same sticky end as your parents Potter!" Malfoy said, before storming off. Harry didn't stop to think and cursed him.  
  
"Rictusempra!" he shouted. Malfoy went flying backwards, but not before pulling out his own wand and cursing Harry.  
  
"Iverte Static!" he cried.  
  
"What's going on here?" a voice questioned. It was Snape, Lupin and McGonagall.  
  
Immediately, a babble broke out. McGonagall silenced them.  
  
"One at a time please! Mr. Malfoy, what happened?"  
  
Malfoy gave it in his version, then it went from him to James to Ron, then to Harry.  
  
"I see" McGonagall said. She looked at them all sternly.  
  
"Twenty points from Slytherin and detention tonight at seven" she told Malfoy, then she turned to Harry and James.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for a week, whether you were defending Mr. Potter's family or not, it doesn't matter, you had no right to hex him, you know the rules, no magic in the corridors" McGonagall told them.  
  
"Now get to your next class" she told them all. Harry started to walk off with James, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Lily when McGonagall stopped him.  
  
"Harry, could I please have a word with you" Harry turned around and walked over to McGonagall. McGonagall walked into the nearest classroom and shut the door.  
  
"Potter, I have some good news for you" she said, smiling one of her rare smiles.  
  
"What is it Professor?"  
  
"We've found a way to bring your parents back to life" 


	10. The talk about the past

Lupin, James, Lily and the black dog made their way out onto the grounds. Sirius and Remus were trying to think up a way to prank Snape. After walking in silence, Lily spoke up.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" she asked them.  
  
"Somewhere where Sirius can become his human form, so that we can talk" Lupin told her. After a while, they found themselves outside the Whomping Willow.  
  
"We're going to the Shrieking Shack?" James questioned, looking confused.  
  
"We'll explain everything when we're in there" Lupin told him firmly.  
  
= = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
On entering the Shrieking Shack, James and Lily seated themselves on the four-poster bed. As soon as Lupin shut the door, Sirius transformed back into his human self.  
  
"Ah, finally! I didn't think I'd walk on two legs again" Sirius said, sighing with relief. James laughed.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" questioned Lupin "We know you have questions that you want answered, so go ahead"  
  
"Well . . ." James looked from Sirius to Remus "Why is Padfoot in his Animagus form? Why can't he just walk around like any other human being?"  
  
Sirius let out a hollow laugh.  
  
"Let's just say it's a long story" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, we have plenty of time, why don't you tell us?" James enquired.  
  
"Well . . . when you and Lils were killed, it was because Voldemort was after Harry, you asked me to be the Secret Keeper, but I refused and told you to have Wormtail, so right at the last minute, we switched" Sirius gulped and took a deep breath "I thought that Voldemort would come after me, but I was wrong, telling you to have Peter as the Secret Keeper was the biggest mistake of my life and you all paid for it"  
  
Sirius shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Peter was working for the Dark Side . . . he was working for Voldemort, so when I told him that he was Secret Keeper, he immediately went and told Voldemort, he told him the information he needed to know" Sirius by now was shaking, it looked as though he was trying his hardest not to cry. James and Lily looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Well, that night, Voldemort broke into your house, killed James and advanced on Harry, but Lils, you got in the way, you pleaded with Voldemort to kill you instead of him. So he did, but when he turned on Harry, somehow the curse rebounded and Voldemort disappeared for fourteen years" James and Lily looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"When I arrived at Godrics' Hollow, the house had exploded, Hagrid was holding Harry, I asked him to give him to me because you'd made me godfather James" Sirius shook his head.  
  
"He refused and said it was Dumbledore's orders that he had to be taken to his Aunt Petunia's" Lily gasped.  
  
"Petunia's?! The poor boy! She absolutely hates magic!"  
  
"And according to how Harry acted when I asked him if he wanted to come live with me, they treat him like dirt" James and Lily's faces were one of shock.  
  
"So, when Harry was taken, I went to find Peter, but when I arrived at his, there was no sign of a struggle, I was worried, but the next day, I cornered him and he yelled out for everyone to hear how I'd betrayed the both of you, then he used some sort of spell which slaughtered thirteen muggles and he transformed into a rat and went into the sewers"  
  
Lily and James looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"But, what happened to you after that?" Lily asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"I was sent to Azkaban without a trial"  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily and James looked completely shocked and horrified.  
  
"Yep, two years ago, I escaped by transforming into my Animagus form, I swam to Hogwarts, where I knew where Peter was because when he transformed into an Animagus, he purposely cut off his finger" James, who was at a loss for words, looked to Lupin.  
  
"James, everything we're telling you is completely true" Lupin told him.  
  
"So, in other words, Wormtail betrays us?!" James said.  
  
Sirius nodded, then he snarled.  
  
"Two years ago, Moony and I attempted to kill him, but Harry stopped us"  
  
"Stopped you?! Is he mad?!" James gasped. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"He had a very good reason to stop us, he said he didn't want his father's best friends to become murderers just for Wormtail"  
  
"Unfortunately, that night, when we'd explained everything to Harry, Ron and Hermione, we were taking Pettigrew up to Hogwarts when I transformed and I didn't take my potion, therefore, I was a monster and Pettigrew got away"  
  
"I'll never forget the look he gave me when he first saw me, it was one of absolute hatred," Sirius said, looking sad.  
  
"He thought you were the murderer"  
  
"I know, but still . . ."  
  
"Your son is bloody amazing James! He can produce an excellent Patronus like you saw earlier today"  
  
"Did you teach him that Remus?" Lily questioned Lupin nodded.  
  
"Then you really are an excellent teacher! Not many fifth years can produce a Patronus!"  
  
"He learned it in his third year actually, he saved my life by doing so" Sirius told him, looking wistful.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"One question that I would like to know though" Lily said, looking curious.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Lupin asked.  
  
"When did I start going out with Mr. Bullying Toerag here?" she asked, nudging James. "Hey! I am not!" James said, looking annoyed. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.  
  
"You started going out with him in seventh year, he actually managed to deflate his head" Sirius said, looking amused.  
  
"Harry is in some ways like Lils, he doesn't like to see anything bad happen to someone, but he knows how to fight back and he looks just like you James and heck, he breaks rules too, he's got a hold of your Invisibility cloak and the Marauders map" Lupin told him.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Questioned James.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I'm getting hungry!" James moaned.  
  
"Actually, I am as well," Sirius admitted.  
  
"You're always hungry Padfoot!" James and Lupin said at the same time then started laughing.  
  
"It's seven thirty, Sirius, you'd better transform back into a dog" Sirius groaned.  
  
"Hey, we'd better meet Harry now, we need to tell him the good news!" Lupin told his friend. Sirius' eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Sirius said, transforming into a dog and bounding off. Lupin chuckled. James sniggered.  
  
"Hasn't changed much, has he?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Come on, let's go" and with that, they left the Shrieking Shack and made their way to the Great Hall. 


	11. The shocking news, the unfair potions ma...

Harry stared weakly at McGonagall.  
  
"You're kidding me right? This is all some sort of joke"  
  
McGonagall shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I am not joking Harry, we've almost managed to revive them, we just need one more ingredient concerning you"  
  
"Me? What do I have to do with it?" Harry questioned, looking curious.  
  
"Well, we're making a potion that can bring them back, but in order to do so, we need a few drops of blood from someone in the Potter family, seeing as your the only Potter alive, we need to take a few drops of blood from you, that is, if you're willing to do it"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Of course I'll do it!" McGonagall's smile widened.  
  
"Very well Potter, meet me in the Hospital Wing at seven tonight, Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore will be there as well"  
  
Harry nodded and made his way out of the classroom.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Harry! There you are!" Harry whirled around to see Hermione, Ron, Remus, Arthur and Sirius running towards him.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Remus, Arthur and Sirius have just played a hilarious prank on the Slytherins, including Snape!"  
  
Harry smiled distractedly; he was too busy thinking about reviving his parents that night.  
  
"Harry, hello?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Harry said, looking around at the others in a daze.  
  
"Did you hear what we just said?" Sirius asked, looking at him concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh s-sorry, my mind's on other things" Harry said, looking apologetic.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry hesitated, should he tell them? In the end, he decided to, knowing that they would find out anyway.  
  
"Dumbledore's found a way to bring my parents back to life!" Harry said, sounding excited. Hermione's and Ron's jaws dropped.  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Nope! They're being revived tonight at seven"  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed, hugging Harry "You'll be able to get to know your parents and spend time with them and-and-"  
  
"Hermione, shut up" Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But this is so exciting!" Hermione squealed. Ron rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Sheesh, women!"  
  
Remus, Arthur and Sirius sniggered, while Harry just grinned. Hermione tutted.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about tonight, I don't want anyone knowing" Harry told them. They all nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, what do we have next?" Harry asked, casting around for another subject.  
  
"Potions" Ron groaned.  
  
"Oh great, another lesson to endure with Snape! He absolutely hates me!" Harry moaned.  
  
"Oh Harry, he isn't that bad" Hermione said, frowning at him.  
  
"Hermione, stop trying to defend him, he's horrible! Don't you remember when he took points from Gryffindor just because you knew the answer to a question" Ron pointed out to her. Hermione pulled a face and nodded.  
  
"True"  
  
"And when he was gonna give Sirius and Lupin to the Dementors and they were both innocent!"  
  
"Alright, alright, point taken" Hermione snapped. Harry and Ron looked to Sirius and Remus and found them both pale-faced.  
  
"Snape tried to give us to the Dementors of Azkaban?!" Remus gasped. Hermione shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, um . . . it's a long story, come on, we're gonna be late for Potions! We don't want points taken from Gryffindor" Hermione said quickly and rushed off to the dungeons.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
On arriving in the Potions class, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly sat down and got their ingredients out of their bags. Snape opened the door and strode into the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. He stood at the front of the classroom and glared around at them all.  
  
"Everyone, get your ingredients out for the Veritaserum potion, now!" He barked. Everyone quickly got out their ingredients and sat still to wait for Snape's next instruction.  
  
"Now, who can tell me how you make a Veritaserum potion?" he questioned, looking around. As usual, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Anyone at all?" he asked, completely ignoring Hermione's hand that was waving in the air like mad.  
  
"Oi! Hermione's got her hand up, so she knows the answer!" Sirius yelled out.  
  
Snape stood in front of Sirius with a strange gleam in his eye.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention Black!"  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Harry cried "He was stating the obvious because you were too blind to see it!"  
  
All the Gryffindors sniggered, while Snape looked more menacing than ever.  
  
"What did you say to me Potter?" Snape whispered in a menacing tone.  
  
"You heard me; you're an unfair teacher, unlike Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled out. There were cheers from the Gryffindors and boos from the Slytherins. Remus seemed rather flustered. Snape slowly advanced on Harry with an unpleasant smirk on his face. The whole class held their breath.  
  
"Detention Potter and fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Fifty?!" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"And Potter if you don't shut up, I will take fifty points from each Gryffindor in this room!" Snape said with a smirk. Harry glared at him, but did as he was told.  
  
The class went by badly, until the last five minutes that made it worse than ever. Hermione was trying to help Neville with his potion because it was going so horribly wrong. Snape saw this and as usual swept across the room and leered down at them. Neville who panicked, accidentally dropped too much of an ingredient into the cauldron, making it explode. Hermione quickly ducked, but Neville, who was still standing, got soaked with the concoction, making boils come out all over his body.  
  
"Longbottom! How many times do I have to tell you, do NOT put too much of an ingredient in, unless you want this to keep happening!" Snape bellowed. Neville, who was on the verge of tears, ran out of the room. Hermione stood up and started to clean away the spilled concoction that had gone everywhere.  
  
"Longbottom? As in Frank Longbottom's son?" Remus muttered. Harry nodded.  
  
"That's twenty points from Gryffindor, for your idiotic fellow Gryffindors work" Every Gryffindor glared at him. They all absolutely loathed Snape because he always found a way to take points from their house.  
  
"Professor! That's not fair though, you can't just take points from our house just because Neville did the potion wrong! He's never been that good with potions anyway" Parvati cried out.  
  
"Silence! All of you Gryffindors will stay behind after this lesson and clean this mess up by hand! No magic!" Snape snapped. All the Gryffindors went silent at this remark.  
  
"But Professor, I can clear it up, I was the one who was nearest Neville, therefore, I should take the punishment" Hermione told him. Snape glared at her.  
  
"Very well Miss Granger"  
  
Hermione quickly muttered something and a bright light shot out of her wand and hit all the places where the concoction had been spilt. The potion disappeared and the Gryffindors cheered.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all" Snape snapped. As soon as this was said, the bell rung, but all the Gryffindors just sat there in shock as they all looked to Hermione who had gone very red. She quickly packed her stuff and fled out of the classroom.  
  
= = = == = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = ==  
  
"I don't believe Snape! How could he take points from Hermione just because she knew a decent spell?!" Arthur cried.  
  
"Well, that's what Snape's like" Harry grimaced "I'm gonna go find Hermione" he said and with that, he ran off.  
  
Sirius was absolutely fuming over his detention, while Ron was seething.  
  
"That greasy-haired git! He took 115 points from Gryffindor in one class! I'm gonna complain to McGonagall about this!" Ron said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Where were Prongs and Lils?" Remus questioned. Everyone remained silent at this question; they had not shown up throughout the whole of the lesson.  
  
"Very good question" Sirius said, looking thoughtful, completely forgetting about Snape and the detention.  
  
"Hey guys!" Everyone whirled around to see Lily and James running towards them.  
  
"Lost track of time, we were talking with your older selves" Lily said, while gasping for breath.  
  
"Really, where?" Remus asked.  
  
"Shrieking Shack" James answered "Long story" he said, seeing their friends' questioning looks.  
  
Peter slowly made his way out of the potions class.  
  
"Hey Wormtail, what were you doing in there?" Sirius asked. Lily and James tensed when they saw him.  
  
"Uh . . . I was talking with Snape" he said, his eyes darting around everywhere "I'm feeling rather hungry, I'm gonna go get something to eat now" he said and with that, he sidled off to the Great Hall.  
  
When everyone turned to look at Lily and James, they were surprised and shocked to see James with his teeth gritted and looking angry, while Lily looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Hey guys, are you alright?" Remus asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, we-we're fine" James said, tearing his eyes away from where Peter had been standing.  
  
"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Lily asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh . . . well, we'd better fill you in on the details" Ron said. They then explained everything, while Lily and James looked horrified.  
  
"Snivellus gave you detention?! That is totally unfair!" James cried. Sirius just shrugged.  
  
"I'll prank him later"  
  
I've just remembered something" Lily said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"What is it?" James asked.  
  
"The Christmas ball is in two weeks, we need to start thinking about getting dates" Everyone immediately started grinning.  
  
"And yes, I'll go with you James, so don't bother asking" James let out a whoop of joy, while everyone else laughed.  
  
Suddenly, sobbing could be heard and everyone whirled around to see Hermione and Harry walking towards them. Ron ran up to Hermione and hugged her. This seemed to take everyone by surprise including Hermione, but she hugged back gratefully. Harry smiled. When they pulled away, Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hermione, do-do you wanna go to the ball with me?" Ron asked, looking nervous. Harry couldn't help himself and started to grin and tried his best to hold back laughter. Hermione just looked at him in disbelief, but then she smiled.  
  
"Sure" Ron grinned.  
  
"Cool"  
  
"I take it you've taken my advice from last year" Hermione said, looking amused.  
  
"Yeah, you could say something like that" Ron said, offhandedly.  
  
Harry sniggered.  
  
"Well, it looks like the two prefects are getting together at last"  
  
"OI! Well what about you Mr. Famous Harry Potter, have YOU got a date?" Ron questioned. Harry immediately shut up.  
  
"No, but I'll have one" he said, smiling.  
  
"Oh really? Who are you asking then?"  
  
"None of your business!" Harry said, defensively.  
  
"Sheesh, forgive me for asking" Ron said. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I know who Harry's gonna ask" Harry's jaw dropped and started making frantic signs for her to not tell Ron.  
  
"Who then?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Here's a REALLY big hint! He asked her out last year and got turned down" Hermione said, grinning. Harry made strangling gestures around her neck and she started laughing.  
  
"Oh! Cho Chang! Of course! So, when are you gonna ask her?"  
  
Right at that moment, Cho appeared; it looked like she was going to the girl's toilets. Harry immediately struck up the courage to ask her then.  
  
"I'm gonna ask her now"  
  
"Well, this should be interesting" James muttered and everyone watched as he strode over to Cho.  
  
"H-Hey Cho" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry" Cho said, smiling.  
  
"I w-wanted to ask you something"  
  
"Really, what is it?" Cho asked, looking interested and hopeful.  
  
"Wangoballwime?" Harry mentally slapped himself and felt himself go red at the sniggers from the gang.  
  
Cho looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do-do you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Oh!" Cho's face brightened.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to"  
  
"Great, see you at then"  
  
"Yeah, see you then Harry"  
  
Harry slowly walked over to the gang. All the boys were shaking with laughter, while Lily and Hermione both smiled at him. Harry quickly walked off to the Great Hall, making Hermione and Lily follow.  
  
"Harry wait!" Hermione yelled. Harry found himself blushing madly. He'd just made a fool of himself in front of all of his friends and his father.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione looked at him, taken aback.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter, you're going with Cho to the ball, so why are you so embarrassed?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I-I just made a fool of myself in front of everyone, that's why"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, now them lot!" He said, indicating to Ron, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and James, who were laughing madly "They're not gonna stop teasing me because I got tongue-tied in front of her! And that's not the first time it's happened!" Harry said, looking miserable.  
  
"Harry" Lily said, grabbing his arm. Harry pulled himself out of Lily's grip.  
  
"No, just-just leave me alone, I wanna be alone" Harry said and with that, he walked off. 


	12. Lily and James Potter are back from the ...

That night, Harry made his way out of the common room and down to the Hospital Wing. He consulted his watch and noticed that it was 6:50, he had ten minutes yet. He dawdled around in a daze and a few minutes later; found himself outside the Hospital Wing. Just as he was about to walk in, he heard voices behind him.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Harry spun around and came face-to-face with the young Sirius, Remus, James and Arthur.  
  
"Lily and Hermione told us that you think we're gonna tease you because you got tongue-tied about asking out Cho, is that true?" James asked. Harry looked to the floor and nodded.  
  
"Well, we gotta admit, it was funny" Sirius said, chuckling, but stopped when Remus elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"We're not gonna tease you, Remus asked out a girl a few days ago and he got turned down" James said, grinning at his fellow Marauder. Harry grinned.  
  
"Ya know if the girls' in this school knew who you were, you'd be extremely popular Moony" Sirius and Remus gaped.  
  
"H-How did you know?!" Sirius said, aghast.  
  
"Well, let's just say-" But he was cut off by a deeper male's voice.  
  
"Let's just say I told him" Everyone turned to see the older Remus smiling.  
  
"You told him! Moony, How could you!" Sirius said, looking outraged. Lupin chuckled.  
  
"I had no other choice, I accidentally let slip to Harry that I knew how to work the map, when Harry got suspicious, I told him that I helped write it and went by the name of Moony. Actually, there's something I never got round to asking you Harry, how did you get a hold of the map?" he asked, looking curious.  
  
"Uh . . . well, Fred and George found it in Filch's office in their first year, they kept it, then gave it to me in third year, ya know, after I fell off my broom in that Quidditch match because of the Dementors"  
  
"Fred and George? As in Fred and George Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah" Everyone suddenly looked at Harry, who was grinning.  
  
"What is it?" James questioned.  
  
"Well, Fred and George are very grateful to the Marauders because they're oh, what was it again? Working tirelessly to help a new generation of law- breakers, yeah, that was it" Harry said, sniggering.  
  
Lupin chuckled again.  
  
"You wait till they find out that they've been friends with two of the Marauders for two years, they'll do their nuts when they find out that they could've asked them help on pranks"  
  
Everyone started laughing again.  
  
"Well Harry, it's 6:57 and your parents are going to be revived soon" Lupin said in a business-like tone.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's inside" Lupin said in a whisper.  
  
"Is he in his Animagus form or in his human form?"  
  
"Well, at the moment in his Animagus form, but when Lily and James are revived, he's gonna turn back into his human form" Harry smiled, then an idea struck him.  
  
"Hey, when my mum and dad are revived, do you reckon that they could go to the Ministry and plead Sirius' innocence?" Harry questioned. Lupin thought about it for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"I would have thought so, but we'd have to explain everything to them first, they won't know what's happened after they died" Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"Sirius will be free! I can't wait!" Lupin smiled.  
  
"Come on Harry, one minute" and with that, they walked into the Hospital Wing.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Harry, come in and sit down" It was McGonagall. Standing around a cauldron in the middle of the Hospital Wing was Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius, Lupin (who walked in and stood next to it) and McGonagall herself.  
  
Harry sat down in the chair next to the cauldron and looked into it; it was a strange bluish-pinky colour.  
  
"Right Harry, all we need is the few drops of blood from you, Madam Pomfrey is going to prick you with a needle, then all you have to do is just hold your arm out over the cauldron and let a few drops of blood fall in, but I must warn you that you may pass out afterwards" McGonagall explained.  
  
Harry nodded and tried not to look at the needle that Pomfrey was holding. Harry felt a little pinch and looked back. Madam Pomfrey had done it. Next he held his arm out and tried to squeeze the blood out of his arm. After about four drops, the potion turned to a dark scarlet. Suddenly, the cauldron started to bubble and two figures appeared in the form of Lily and James Potter; that was all Harry saw before he passed out . . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Are you sure he's alright? Does he need any medication?" came a frantic woman's voice.  
  
"He's fine Lils, it's the after-effect of the potion besides, he's had a LOT worse than this" Harry knew who the male's voice was; it was Sirius, but the woman's voice he didn't recognize. Suddenly, it all came back to him, reviving his parents!  
  
That meant that the woman's voice was . . .  
  
He snapped his eyes open and came face-to-face with a green-eyed, red headed woman. His mother. Lily Potter. Harry thought that he was going to pass out again, seeing his mother alive and well.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asked, before Sirius had the chance to ask his godson's well being.  
  
Sirius grumbled and glared at Lily, before looking at Harry with a smile on his face. Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, when he opened them again, Lily was still there. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry looked around and noticed that someone was missing "Uh, where's Dad?" he questioned.  
  
"James is talking to Dumbledore in his office, he'll be back soon" Sirius reassured him. Harry nodded in understanding, then turned his gaze back to Lily. Lily had a heart-warming smile on her face.  
  
"Harry, you've certainly grown from when I last saw you" Lily told him. Harry smiled weakly at this comment. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Hey Harry, wanna go and play a prank on the Slytherins?" Harry grinned back.  
  
"Yeah, alright" He made to move, but Lily pushed him back down again.  
  
"You're staying right where you are until Madam Pomfrey has seen to you!" Lily said, looking stern. She then turned to Sirius "Sirius, I would expect better of you, you're supposed to be his godfather!"  
  
Sirius looked crestfallen.  
  
"I know I am, but Lils, he's fine, I've already told you, it's the after- effect of the potion that made him pass out, he's not ill" Sirius insisted. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm fine mum, honest" Lily looked to the both of them suspiciously.  
  
"I'd feel better if Madam Pomfrey were to see to you first" Harry sighed. Sirius grinned again.  
  
"The joys of having a mother, eh Harry?" Harry chuckled and looked to see Lupin entering the hospital Wing.  
  
"Remy! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Lily said, throwing her arms around his neck. Lupin staggered backwards, looking slightly shocked. When he finally regained his composure, he patted Lily on the back. When she pulled away, she smiled.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat.  
  
"Lils, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Remy, just call me Remus or Lupin"  
  
"Or Moony" Harry added. Lupin rolled his eyes, but nodded.  
  
"Or Moony"  
  
Lily smiled happily, then looked to Sirius.  
  
"I'm so happy! I bet you've been a wonderful godfather to Harry!" Lily beamed. Sirius immediately went bright red and muttered something.  
  
"A minute ago, you were more or less saying I was an irresponsible godfather"  
  
Lily waved her hand and shook her head.  
  
"I didn't mean it" and with that, Lily exited the room to go and find James.  
  
Sirius shook his head, then whispered to Harry.  
  
"I have never understood how your mother's mind works" Harry laughed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled in, took one look at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Potter, you should be fine, go and see your parents, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you" Harry grinned and leapt off the bed and ran out of the Hospital Wing. Sirius transformed into his Animagus form and Lupin ran out as well.  
  
As they reached the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office, James appeared from behind it. He didn't look too happy. Harry immediately became nervous.  
  
"Uh . . . hi Dad, I'm your son, Harry Potter" Harry said, feeling rather stupid. James took one look at Harry and his eyes widened.  
  
"My god" he said softly.  
  
"I know, he's the spitting image of you, isn't he?" Lupin said, looking amused. James nodded, then smiled.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm James Potter, your father" James held his hand out and Harry shook it and laughed.  
  
"This feels really weird"  
  
"I agree" James nodded. He then looked around and his eyes landed on Lupin.  
  
"My god, Moony, is that really you?!" James said, looking astonished. Lupin nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, it's me" James suddenly looked to the big black dog that was barking madly.  
  
"Is that . . ." James trailed off, looking to Lupin questioningly. Lupin nodded.  
  
"Long story as to why he's in his Animagus form, I'll explain later" James nodded and walked over to the dog. Harry looked around.  
  
"No one's around, he could turn back into his human form" The dog looked around and turned back into his human form. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Prongsie!" he enveloped James in a hug and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Sirius, let go of James, I think you might be choking him" Lupin told him. When Sirius let go, James noticed that Sirius had tears in his eyes.  
  
"My god, Padfoot, what's wrong?" Sirius wiped away his tears and shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell you later, meet me and Moony in the Shrieking Shack at eight, we'll talk then" James nodded, then turned back to Harry.  
  
"So Harry, what year are you in?" James asked.  
  
"Fifth" Harry answered.  
  
"He's very popular with the ladies" Sirius said with a grin on his face. Harry blushed bright red.  
  
"I am NOT!"  
  
"You are! There are quite a few girls that like you, I've heard things" Sirius said, smirking. Harry blushed, if possible, even redder. Lupin chuckled.  
  
"Sirius, stop embarrassing the poor boy!" James grinned as well.  
  
"Popular with the ladies, eh? I was as well"  
  
"So I've heard from Padfoot" Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" Harry spun around and saw Ron and Hermione running towards them.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! H-How did you guys get here without being spotted?!" Harry said, looking at them in astonishment. They both cast their eyes to the ground, looking guilty.  
  
"What? What have you done?"  
  
"Well, we uh, borrowed your invisibility cloak and the Marauders map from your trunk" Ron said, sounding worried.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"And you thought I'd be angry about that?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him, slightly taken aback.  
  
"You're not angry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No, why should I be?"  
  
"Oh" Ron then turned to Hermione looking annoyed "So after all that time of worrying about whether he's gonna be mad at us, he isn't! Hermione, I'm going to kill you!" Ron said, looking angry.  
  
James laughed and Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. They both looked completely gobsmacked.  
  
"You're James Potter! Right?" Ron questioned. James nodded. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. "The likeness between them! Wow!" Hermione said, looking shocked.  
  
Harry felt rather uncomfortable under his two best friends' stares and so it seemed, did James. James quickly cast around for another subject.  
  
"So, Harry, do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Does he play Quidditch?" Sirius echoed "Prongs, of course he does and I'm telling you now! He's bloody brilliant!" Harry felt his cheeks flush red again.  
  
"I'm not that good!"  
  
Everyone let out a groan. Lupin actually walked over to the wall and smacked his head against it several times. Hermione looked at him, worriedly.  
  
"Harry, stop being modest!" Sirius told him.  
  
"I-I'm not!" Harry stammered.  
  
"You are!" Lupin said, putting his hand to his forehead "That really hurt!" He moaned.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" James asked.  
  
"Because Harry's too modest! He's just like Lily in that department!" Lupin said.  
  
"Excuse me!" Everyone whirled around to see Lily Potter eyeing them all suspiciously. Her eyes landed on Ron and Hermione and she smiled.  
  
"And, who might you be?" she asked them.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley"  
  
"And I'm Hermione Granger"  
  
"The Miss-Know-It-All" Ron muttered. Hermione and Lily both glared at him.  
  
"I heard that" Lily told him, looking stern.  
  
"So did I! Ron, if you want to go to the ball with me, you're going to have to be nice to me! Otherwise I'm not going with you!" Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Are you Lily Potter?" Hermione asked. Lily nodded and smiled.  
  
"She's really pretty!" Ron goggled at her. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, while Harry and James laughed.  
  
"I think we'll have to carry on with our chat later, I'm rather tired and I think you lot probably are too, so I'll see you tomorrow morning" Lupin said and with that, he walked off.  
  
"Me too, see you later guys" Harry said and made to walk off.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Harry whirled around at the mention of his name to see Sirius looking sad.  
  
"Can't I at least have a hug?" Harry smiled and gave him a hug, then he decided to give James and Lily hugs before going off to the common room.  
  
While he walked up to his dormitory, he knew right away that his life was going to change, starting from tonight. 


	13. Sirius' freedom, The Marauders insult Sn...

Harry was awoken the next morning to a pillow being thrown at him. He opened his eyes and blearily peered around, grabbing his glasses as he went. When he put them on, standing in front of him was: James, Lily, Lupin and Sirius, who were all grinning madly. Harry yawned and looked at the time to find it was seven thirty in the morning.  
  
"Why'd you have to wake me up so early? It's Saturday!" Harry said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, isn't it? We wake you up to tell you some really good news and that's all we receive? A "why'd you wake me up?" charming" James said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what's the good news?" Harry asked, looking curious.  
  
"No, we're not going to tell you now, seeing as you don't want to know" Lupin said, folding his arms and smirking. Lily was giggling at Sirius who was dancing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Come on guys! Just tell me!" Harry said, looking even more curious now.  
  
James sighed, then grinned.  
  
"Well, if you must know-"  
  
"I'M FREE!" Sirius yelled happily. Harry blinked for a few minutes, not quite believing what he was hearing. When the information of what Sirius had just told him had sunk in, Harry grinned.  
  
"Seriously! You're free!"  
  
"YEAH! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" Sirius said, jumping up and down excitedly, looking like a little boy. Harry immediately started jumping on his bed.  
  
"You're free! YOU'RE FREE! WA-HOO!" Harry shouted happily. He then jumped off his bed and hugged Sirius round the waist, who grabbed hold of Harry and swung him round in a circle, then they both started doing a little dance, which made Lily, James and Lupin laugh.  
  
"Uhn" came a moan from Ron's bed. Harry grinned and grabbed hold of his pillow before smacking Ron over the head with it several times. Ron sat bolt upright and tried to avoid the blows being dealt to his head, but failing miserably.  
  
"Harry! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?" Ron shouted, then grabbed hold of his duvet and pulled it over his head. Harry took no notice and grabbed hold of Ron's duvet and pulled it off him, leaving Ron to lay there in his paisley pajamas. Ron shivered, then sat up.  
  
"Harry, what is it? Why'd you wake me up?" Ron said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"SIRIUS IS FREE!" Harry shouted in his ear. This time, Ron seemed much more awake.  
  
"Sirius is free? Really?" Harry nodded and started jumping on his bed again. Ron let out a great whoop of "YAHOO" before doing the same as Harry. Lupin, by this time was in hysterics, along with James and Lily, who were crying with laughter at Sirius. Sirius was doing cartwheels and screaming loudly.  
  
Neville, Dean, Seamus, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter let out moans and shouts of "SHUT UP!" Harry and Ron couldn't seem to contain their excitement. In the end, Harry was crying with happiness as he kept hugging Sirius around the waist. Eventually, Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Harry and Ron went down to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Sirius couldn't sit down because they were so excited, so they stood and carried on doing little dances here and there.  
  
"So-So, when was Sirius freed?" Harry questioned his mother and father.  
  
"Last night" James replied "Lily and I went to the Ministry and explained. At first they refused to believe it was us because we were supposedly dead, but after revealing a few things that only *we* would know, we told them about Sirius' innocence and Peter's betrayal and thankfully, they believed us"  
  
Harry jumped up and down, hugging Ron at the same time. Suddenly, a yawn and a whisper could be heard coming from the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Crookshanks, what is it? It's seven thirty in the morning!" Hermione's voice floated down into the common room.  
  
"HERMIONE! IT'S HARRY! COME DOWN HERE! WE'VE GOT GOOD NEWS!" Harry shouted. Hermione quickly made her way into the common room and stared at everyone around her with wide eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, breathlessly.  
  
"It's Sirius! HE'S FREE!" Harry yelled, while jumping up and down and giving Sirius a hug at the same time. Hermione let out an audible gasp, then burst into tears of happiness. She then enveloped Harry in a hug.  
  
"Oh Harry! This is wonderful! You've got your parents and your godfather!" Hermione cried. Harry hugged her back and then grinned happily at Ron.  
  
Suddenly, everyone went quiet on hearing someone coming down the stairs in the boys' side. Everyone looked to see Neville rubbing his eyes and looking around. His jaw dropped open in shock on seeing Lily and James, then he let out a squeak of terror on seeing Sirius. He was just about to start screaming, when Harry put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"It's okay, we can explain" Harry whispered. Neville nodded, while Harry took his hand away from Neville's mouth. After explaining everything to Neville, Neville smiled and looked rather happy.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sure you must be thrilled to bits now that you have a family" Harry nodded vigorously.  
  
"So, you believe us?" Ron asked, looking at Neville curiously. Neville nodded.  
  
"Of course I believe you, you're my friends, why would you lie to me? Anyway, if Sirius really was a murderer, wouldn't he have tried killing you by now?" Neville questioned, looking at Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"Exactly what I'm talking about, Sirius is innocent" Neville smiled, then looked to Lupin.  
  
"Uh . . . Professor, I know that now probably isn't a good time to bring it up, but that essay you set us on Patronuses, I'm finding it rather difficult to find information, would-would it be possible if I had a bit more time on it?" Neville questioned, looking hopeful.  
  
Lupin nodded and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you ask Hermione to help you? I'm sure she'd help you if you were really stuck, after all she is one of my best students" Hermione flushed a crimson colour, before muttering "I'd love to help you Neville"  
  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other. Ron held out his hand, whilst smirking.  
  
"Pay up! I TOLD you Hermione fancied Lupin! That's ten galleons to me!"  
  
Hermione flushed even redder, but this time she had an angry expression on her face.  
  
"I do NOT fancy Professor Lupin!" She shrieked.  
  
"Well, it's either Lupin or Sirius, one or the other" Harry shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We know that you like one of those two, we heard you talking about it with Ginny at the HQ" Ron told her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"You-were-listening-in-on-our-private-conversation!" Hermione said through gritted teeth, while reaching for her wand. Ron's eyes widened, while Harry looked apprehensive.  
  
"Now Hermione, it was just a little bet, you don't need to get all-"  
  
"All WHAT?!" Hermione's eyes were bulging out of her sockets, while Harry and Ron looked at her in alarm. Neville was looking worried, while Lupin and Sirius couldn't help sniggering. Lily and James just watched the scene with interest.  
  
"You don't need to-to get all offended!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione said, looking clearly annoyed.  
  
"So, who *do* you like? Lupin or Sirius? I bet it's Sirius" Harry said.  
  
"You would say that cos he's your godfather" Ron said, grinning. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I DO *NOT* FANCY SIRIUS! GINNY DOES!" As soon as Hermione shouted this, she quickly clapped her hands to her mouth in horror, while Harry, Neville and Ron stared at her in disbelief. Sirius' eyes widened in amazement, while Lupin was still sniggering. Lily clapped a hand to her forehead, while James looked at her in concern.  
  
"Ginny fancies Sirius? Really?" Harry said, looking interested. Hermione swore under her breath, then glared at Harry and Ron.  
  
"You will *not* tell Ginny that I told you! She trusted me not to tell anyone!" Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hermione, when have I not managed to keep a secret?" Hermione pondered that question for a while, then looked back at Harry, uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I don't think you've ever blabbed a secret that either Ron or I have told you"  
  
"There ya go then, I'm a good friend to you all, I wouldn't tell Ginny" Harry reassured her.  
  
Sirius laughed, then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Never trust a Potter"  
  
"So?" Neville said, quickly changing the subject "Have you guys got dates for the Ball at Christmas?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. Neville let out a sigh.  
  
"I was gonna ask you again Hermione, but I guess you're already taken" Hermione nodded and gave him an apologetic face. Lily looked at him sympathetically. Harry quickly nudged Ron in the stomach to prevent him from bursting out laughing.  
  
"So, who are you going with?" Neville questioned, looking curious.  
  
"Well" Hermione suddenly went bright red "I-I'm going with Ron"  
  
Neville's eyes widened in shock and amazement.  
  
"Ron?! Seriously?!"  
  
Hermione looked at him, taken aback.  
  
"Why, what's the problem with me going with Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well" Neville looked around uneasily "It's just the fact that you and him are always fighting, for instance: In third year, when he had a go at you because your cat attacked his rat and he didn't forgive you for over five months"  
  
Everyone in the room tensed when he mentioned the word "rat". Neville looked around uncertainly.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, it's nothing, well actually, we might as well tell you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you know Peter Pettigrew?" Neville nodded.  
  
"Well, he was Ron's rat, he was an unregistered Animagus" Neville's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"That would explain why he had a finger missing, I heard about that story of what happened, I thought it was a bit weird that Ron's rat had a finger missing too"  
  
"You suspected him?" Hermione said, looking amazed.  
  
"Well, sort of, but I just waved it away, I thought I was being stupid"  
  
"Neville, you're smarter than you look" Harry told him, to which Neville beamed.  
  
"Thanks Harry!"  
  
"Anyway, we're getting off track, I just hope that you two don't start yelling half-way through at the top of your lungs so everyone stops and stares at you" Neville said, putting his hands together and pretending to pray.  
  
Harry laughed, while Ron and Hermione looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"Who are you going with Harry? Are you going with Lavender again?"  
  
"No, I'm going with Cho Chang" Harry replied. Neville looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Cho Chang? The sixth year Ravenclaw?" Harry nodded "The Ravenclaw Seeker?" Harry's heart dropped.  
  
"Yeah, her"  
  
"Hey, that reminds me! Harry, you're looking at the new Gryffindor Keeper" Ron said, puffing his chest out and looking proud. Harry stared at him, obviously lost for words.  
  
"When was this then?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Last night at seven. I thought you might want some time alone with your parents, so I told the rest of the Gryffindor team that you were ill and they believed me"  
  
"My god! Three Weasley's on one Quidditch team! Someone help us!" Harry said, pretending to be terrified, but only ending with laughter.  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"Fred and George were proud of me for making the team and I sent mum and dad a letter telling them"  
  
"Gosh! A prefect *and* the Gryffindor Keeper! There's no stopping you, is there?"  
  
James looked at Ron with wide eyes.  
  
"You're a prefect?" Ron shifted around uneasily and nodded.  
  
"I still think that Harry should have been made a prefect, not me because I mean he's faced loads of Dark stuff and he's had better grades than me and- "  
  
"Ron, shut up! You deserve it" Harry told him "Anyway, a Potter being made a prefect? I don't think so! I'm either too busy in detention or playing Quidditch" James grinned.  
  
"I was made Head-Boy, but I wasn't made a prefect" Harry grinned.  
  
"What do you mean; you're too busy in detention. I don't recall ever seeing you in detention" Lupin said, looking curious.  
  
"Snape" Harry said simply.  
  
"Ah" Lupin then grinned "That would explain it then"  
  
"Snivellus?" James said, looking curious.  
  
"He teaches here Prongs, Potions master" Lupin told him. James grinned.  
  
"He picks on me all the time! He's horrible and he's always saying I'm just like you" Harry pulled a face "I hate him!"  
  
"He says that you're just like me? Are you?"  
  
Harry was about to shake his head, when he considered it.  
  
"I do break a lot of rules, for instance: Being out of bed late at night. I normally take the Invisibility cloak and the Marauders map" Harry explained "But, I can't think of anything-"  
  
"What about in third year?" Hermione said, suddenly. Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you got a hold of the Marauders map and you kept going through that tunnel to get to Hogsmeade because you didn't have permission" Hermione told him. Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Actually, you've just reminded me of something Hermione" Lupin said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, when Harry was caught by Snape, he was told to empty his pockets. When Harry did, he picked up the Marauders map and said something like: Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, when this happened, I assume that Mr. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail had something to say, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said curiously, he still didn't know where this was going.  
  
"So, Harry, did you actually get a chance to read what we said?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head. Lupin grinned.  
  
"It's a good thing I wrote it down then" Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Neville's jaws dropped. Harry quickly grabbed hold of the parchment and scanned through it before grinning and bursting into hysterical laughter.  
  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked, looking curious.  
  
"It says: Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his ab-abnormally-" Ron immediately burst out laughing and sunk to the floor. Neville walked over to the piece of parchment that was on the floor, scanned through it and started laughing as well.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Can someone just read it already?"  
  
"I will" Neville volunteered, before clearing his throat.  
  
"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business"  
  
James, Sirius and Lily started laughing loudly.  
  
"Good one Moony!" Sirius said, through tears of laughter.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice grumbled. Everyone turned to see the younger James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walking into the common room.  
  
"Just reading something that you guys wrote to Professor Snape" Ron said, still laughing.  
  
The younger James immediately looked intrigued.  
  
"Really? What did we write?"  
  
"Wait, they'd better know the whole story" Hermione pointed out "Otherwise they won't know what we're on about"  
  
Before Harry could start explaining to them, Lily and Ginny walked out of the girls' dormitories, both rubbing their eyes.  
  
"Your laughing woke us up" Ginny said, looking miserable.  
  
"This'll cheer you up then" Harry said and he quickly told them about what had happened to him in third year.  
  
"This is what you guys put" Harry said, starting to read it.  
  
"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his ab-abnormally-" Like what Ron had done, Harry sunk to the floor, crying with laughter. Ginny watched Harry worriedly.  
  
"Here, I'll read it" Neville told them "Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business"  
  
Lily started laughing, while Ginny giggled.  
  
"Professor Lupin, I never knew you to be so rude" Lupin laughed, then gestured for Neville to carry on. Neville cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git" Again, there was laughter echoing around the room, while some were crying with laughter at what was being said.  
  
"Mr. Padfoot-"  
  
"This should be interesting" Lupin muttered. Neville glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but I am trying to read!" Lupin looked at him, taken aback, then chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Neville, carry on"  
  
"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor" Everyone, by this time was crying with laughter, except Neville, who was just laughing a lot.  
  
"And finally, Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball"  
  
At the last sentence, almost everyone was on the floor, clutching the stomachs from laughing so much.  
  
Finally, when everyone quietened down, Ron said, even though he was still chuckling.  
  
"If Fred and George were down here and if they knew that you were the Marauders, they would so love you guys"  
  
"What? Who're the Marauders?" Fred's head popped out from behind the boys' door.  
  
Ron grinned at Harry and they both shook their heads.  
  
"We have absolutely no idea"  
  
Fred and George appeared in scarlet pajamas, looking at Harry and Ron curiously.  
  
George folded his arms and grinned.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if you don't tell us who the Marauders are, we will prank you for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Starting from now" Fred grinned and made his way towards Ron, who backed away from them in fear.  
  
"Okay OKAY! I'll tell you!" Ron shouted, looking terrified.  
  
"Well, who are they?"  
  
"Well, they're in this room, that's all I'm saying"  
  
Fred and George looked around and their eyes landed on the older James, Sirius and Lupin, who all three started grinning.  
  
Fred and George's eyes both widened in shock.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Sirius grinned and said "Yes way"  
  
They both just stood, too shocked to move.  
  
"Does-Does that mean, that Professor Lupin-?" George questioned, looking to Lupin, who nodded.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH! Professor Lupin's a Marauder!" Fred yelled.  
  
Fred and George quickly got down on their knees and started flapping their arms up and down.  
  
"All hail the Great Marauders!" James, Sirius and Lupin all burst out laughing, while Ron and Harry couldn't help sniggering.  
  
Suddenly, George jumped up. He pointed straight at Lupin.  
  
"You're Moony, aren't you?" Lupin nodded. George looked rather triumphant at this.  
  
Fred couldn't help staring.  
  
"You mean to tell me that WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH TWO OF THE MARAUDERS FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS?!" Lupin and Sirius looked at each other, then looked back to the twins, and nodded.  
  
"AAAAAHHH! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! Could you help us with our pranks, they need a teeny bit of help" Fred said, but then yelped when George smacked him round the head.  
  
"You don't ask them just like that you idiot!"  
  
"Oh right!" Fred and George quickly got back down on the ground.  
  
"Oh, great Marauders, please help us with our pranks! We know that we aren't worthy, but we are the next generation of law-breakers and in desperate need of expert help"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, while James, through his tears of laughter said.  
  
"Get up young law-breakers, we will teach you, do not fear"  
  
Fred and George both leapt to their feet.  
  
"We're just quickly gonna go and get changed *then* we're gonna play a prank on the Slytherins" and with that, they dashed up the boys' dormitories.  
  
When everyone had finally quietened down again, Ron turned to Ginny.  
  
"So?" He said, casually "Have *you* got a date for the ball?"  
  
Harry looked at him in amazement.  
  
"I can't believe you're still going on about dates for the ball!"  
  
Ginny went bright red and nodded.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron questioned "And you might as well tell me because I'll find out sooner or later"  
  
Ginny went even redder and pointed over to the four young Marauders. She was pointing right at Sirius, who was looking at the ceiling as if he was fascinated by it.  
  
Ron's, Harry's, Hermione's, Lupin's and Sirius's jaws dropped open in shock.  
  
"You're going with Sirius?!" Harry said, incredulously. Ginny nodded. Ron narrowed his eyes and looked to the young Sirius.  
  
"Black, I want a word with you! Now!" Sirius looked at Ron with raised eyebrows, but complied, they both left the Gryffindor common room. The older Sirius looked absolutely dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh god! I hope Ron doesn't bite my head off"  
  
"No, he'll probably just threaten you with the usual, 'don't mess with my sister unless you want to die' and also, he'll probably throw in Fred and George's protection and pulling pranks on him for the rest of his life for good measure" Harry explained, while Ginny blushed bright red.  
  
Suddenly, James stood up and looked to Harry.  
  
"I'm going down to get myself something to eat, I'm starving! If you get dressed, I'll carry you to the Great Hall if you want" Harry felt himself go hot round the face.  
  
"Uh, I don't really want people making fun of me"  
  
"Don't worry, because if they do, I'll hex them" James said, reassuringly. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Aright then, I take it that Dumbledore's going to announce to everyone about yours and mum's revival this morning, along with Sirius being innocent at breakfast right?" Harry questioned. James nodded.  
  
"Right, well, I'm gonna go get changed then" and with that, he dashed out of the Gryffindor common room and quickly threw on his robes. 


	14. Announcing Sirius' freedom, Harry's worr...

As soon as Harry entered the Great Hall, he sat down and waited for Ron and Hermione. He didn't have long to wait before they both appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall, breathing heavily. They swiftly sat down on either side of him. The Great Hall was filling up rather quickly and Harry couldn't wait for everyone to know about his parents being brought back to life and Sirius' innocence.  
  
Not long after Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived in the Great Hall, the young James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arthur and Lily quickly and quietly sat down near them.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of Harry staring at his watch, everyone was now seated and looking expectantly up at Dumbledore, who was smiling broadly.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Now, before breakfast starts, I have quite a few things to tell you" Dumbledore said, with twinkling eyes. He was looking at Harry in particular "I assume you all know about Lily and James Potter and what happened to them fourteen years ago?"  
  
"Yeah! You-Know-Who killed them!" A Ravenclaw girl piped up. The younger James and Lily looked around apprehensively at their friends. As soon as this was said, murmurings and whispers were spread throughout the Hall. Dumbledore silenced them and they looked back to him.  
  
"Well, here is some good, although rather shocking news for you all. Lily and James Potter are alive, they were revived last night, with the help of Harry" Everyone looked at Dumbledore in shock and disbelief.  
  
"My god, I think he's finally cracked" A Slytherin said, sniggering.  
  
"Lily! James! You may come in now" Everyone's head swiveled to the entrance of the Great Hall, where the older James and Lily stood. James winked at Harry and waved to everyone, while Lily smiled.  
  
There was an almighty uproar at this and some people actually passed out. Most people were screaming and not believing what they were seeing. Dumbledore couldn't actually get control over everyone, so in the end, he had to blast a spell from his wand. Everyone turned back to him.  
  
"YOU!" Snape cried, jumping from his seat as if he'd received an electric shock. His face was a mixture of anger and hatred as he glared at James, who just grinned.  
  
"Alright there Snivelly?" James asked, coolly. All the Gryffindors started sniggering, while Lily elbowed him in the arm.  
  
"Shut it Potter!" James just laughed.  
  
"You haven't changed at all"  
  
"Neither have you! You're still an arrogant big-head Potter!"  
  
Everyone was now watching from Snape to James as if they were watching a tennis rally.  
  
Dumbledore quickly cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"Lily, James, could you come over here please?"  
  
"Prongs! Come sit next to me!" Lupin said, smiling happily. He'd left two spare seats next to him. James grinned and sat down next to his fellow Marauder. Everyone looked at Lily and James in utter amazement.  
  
"It's true! They really are the Potters! My parents have got photos of them!" Neville Longbottom shouted, to which everyone had actually started to believe that the two people in front of them really were Harry Potter's parents.  
  
Dumbledore quickly seized his chance and carried on.  
  
"Now, I also assume that you have all heard of Sirius Black"  
  
"Yeah! He killed Peter Pettigrew and slaughtered thirteen muggles in the process!" A Hufflepuff boy shouted. The young Sirius paled considerably and Peter looked at him in shock with wide eyes. Once again, a babble broke out and Dumbledore silenced them all again.  
  
"But, what has this got to do with anything?" A Gryffindor asked.  
  
"That's a very good question and now I am going to tell you" Dumbledore took a deep breath.  
  
Half-way through explaining to everyone about Sirius' innocence, there was a huge bang as the double doors were flung open and Sirius Black stood there smiling. Everyone started screaming and quite almost every single girl burst into tears.  
  
Sirius' smile faded.  
  
"Oops, came in at the wrong time, didn't I?" James, Lily and Lupin sighed and nodded.  
  
Dumbledore quickly explained the rest to the school.  
  
"Sirius was freed last night because there was some evidence of what happened that day"  
  
Everyone's head swiveled in Sirius' direction, who put on a cheery smile and did a little wave. Suddenly, Harry stood up.  
  
"Sirius is innocent and he helped me get through the Triwizard Tournament last year!" Ron and Hermione stood up as well and nodded.  
  
"It's completely true!" Hermione said. Not many people were convinced; the only people who did look convinced were: Cho, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Well, Sirius, could you please sit down seeing as there are a few more announcements I'd like to make"  
  
Sirius pouted.  
  
"When do we get FOOD?! I'm HUNGRY!" The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Lupin and their younger selves started laughing. James looked at Sirius with amusement.  
  
"Have you ever thought about anything other than food, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius went to shake his head, then stopped.  
  
"Yes, I worry for your son's safety most of the time" Harry went bright red at this statement and looked to his plate.  
  
"Sirius, please sit down. The longer you talk, the longer I can't get my announcements out of the way, the longer you have to wait before you can eat" Dumbledore told him with twinkling eyes. Sirius' lower lip wobbled, but he quickly sat down near Harry. He ended up sitting between Ron and Lavender. Lavender looked at Sirius with a horrified look on her face and she quickly edged her seat nearer to Dean, then clung onto his arm. Dean flushed bright red at this, but put a protective arm around her.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and looked around at everyone. Most people were still looking at Sirius apprehensively, as if he was about to get out his wand and start killing everyone in sight. Others looked at him curiously. A few girls were actually giggling amongst themselves and shooting him dreamy looks.  
  
"Now, Mr. Filch would like to say once again that Dungbombs are not allowed in the corridors, if anyone is found with them, they will be given detention. Once again, I must remind you that No one, I repeat *No one* is to go wandering the corridors at night" as he said this, his eyes landed on Harry, Ron and Hermione, who tried their best to look innocent "and last, but not least, whoever let off those Dungbombs in the Slytherin common room and in Professor Snape's room, will they please turn themselves in because the longer you leave it, the worse the punishment will get"  
  
Fred and George started sniggering, but quickly muffled it with their hands.  
  
"And now, let the feast begin" with that said, food appeared out of nowhere and Sirius grabbed hold of anything he could and started eating it.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius in amazement. He had just managed to eat a huge dollop of mash potatoes, peas, pork, 4 roast potatoes and gravy in less then two minutes and he was still eating!  
  
"You must be hungry!" Ron said, staring at Sirius.  
  
"I'm ravenous, haven't eaten properly in months!" Sirius said, through mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Padfoot, slow down or you'll give yourself indigestion!" The older James said, walking over to Sirius with a grin on his face.  
  
"You'd be really hungry too if you'd been feeding off rats for the last five months!" Sirius said, still chucking food down his throat. James' grin faded and was replaced with a look of horror.  
  
"R-Rats?!" he said, looking thunderstruck.  
  
Sirius nodded and carried on piling food onto his plate.  
  
"I think it was my fault that you were feeding off rats, I mean, I was the reason you came back" Harry said, looking apologetic. Sirius looked at Harry with a stern expression on his face.  
  
"Don't you go blaming yourself! I had to be a responsible godfather and so I tried fulfilling my duties, I begged your father to let me be your godfather and he let me. I couldn't exactly let you and your father down now, could I?" Sirius told him. James looked at him rather taken aback.  
  
"You've really taken this godfather thing seriously, haven't you?"  
  
Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you think? Of course I have!" James nodded in approval.  
  
"You've grown up Padfoot, I'm impressed" Sirius immediately jumped up from his chair, grabbed hold of James and got him in a headlock, then started ruffling his hair.  
  
"AAAAHHH! Harry HELP!" James shouted. Harry just burst out into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What were you saying about me growing up? Huh? I'm not quite as grown up as you think!" and with that, Sirius let go of James with a huge grin on his face. James was panting heavily, then without warning, grabbed hold of Sirius and jumped onto his back.  
  
"PIGGY BACK!" James yelled. Sirius struggled under James' weight, then finally collapsed onto the floor. Everyone burst out laughing. Harry, Ron and Hermione actually had tears rolling down their cheeks and when they looked over to Lily and Lupin, they noticed that they were both shaking their heads, but looking rather amused at the same time.  
  
Snape just looked at Sirius and James with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You guys never change!" Lupin told them.  
  
"Hey! Quidditch match in one week people! Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor!" Angelina shouted. Everyone started cheering and then started whispering to each other. Harry's heart jumped, then sank. He'd just realized that he had to play against Cho, but how could he play against her and not hurt her feelings? The worry must have showed on his face because Sirius immediately looked at him with concern.  
  
"Harry, you alright?" Harry looked at Sirius and shook his head "Wanna talk about it?" Harry nodded.  
  
Sirius quickly stood up, James doing the same. Harry stood up and followed them out of the Great Hall and made their way into an empty classroom.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius questioned him.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, went to say something, thought better of it and shut his mouth again.  
  
"What's going on?" Everyone whirled around to see Lily, Lupin, Ron and Hermione entering the classroom, looking concerned.  
  
"There's something wrong with Harry, but he won't tell us what's up" James told them. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry curiously. It took them both a while before it sunk in as to what was wrong with him.  
  
"It's Cho, isn't it?" Hermione said suddenly. Harry looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Cho? Who's Cho?" James questioned.  
  
"Harry's *girlfriend* and Ravenclaw Seeker" Ron smirked. James and Sirius grinned, while Lily and Lupin just smiled. Harry went bright red and glared at Ron.  
  
"She is *NOT* my girlfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Ron smirked.  
  
"Anyway, let's just focus on the problem at hand" Hermione said, interrupting Ron.  
  
"What's the problem at hand?" Sirius asked. Lily and James smacked their foreheads.  
  
"It's pretty obvious Padfoot! He likes her!" James said, looking exasperated.  
  
"Oh" Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Sirius' face. "Oh!"  
  
"I don't want to hurt her" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Of course you don't" Hermione smiled.  
  
"After all, you've liked her for years!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Ron SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"Sheesh, what's with you?"  
  
"Will you just stop it? You're not helping anyone!"  
  
"I'm just-"  
  
"Stating the obvious, we know" Harry told him. Ron reddened at this.  
  
"Actually, I was gonna say something else" Ron muttered.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded like a creak from outside the classroom.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Probably Snape, trying to find another way to get us expelled" Ron said, looking annoyed. Sirius and James goggled at him.  
  
"Snape tries to get you guys expelled!" James looked aghast.  
  
"Yup, but I think he only tries to get Ron expelled cos he's my friend and we sort of do almost everything together" Harry told him.  
  
"Yeah, he absolutely hates Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm . . . I wonder why" Ron said, sarcastically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted. Lupin strode over to the door and peered out. He came back in looking rather amused.  
  
"What is it Moony?" James asked.  
  
Fred and George walked into the classroom, holding something that looked like ears.  
  
"Is that-?" Ron goggled at them.  
  
"Yep, lil bro, it's Extendable Ears" George said, looking proud.  
  
"We were just checking to see if they worked" Fred told them.  
  
"By listening in on other people's conversations?!" Hermione looked rather outraged.  
  
"Well, actually, we wanted the Marauders' help on whether we should sell them or not" Fred told them.  
  
"Fred! George! If you don't get out! I will give you guys' detention!" Ron told them, looking stern. Fred and George just burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah, go on lil bro, give us detention, we don't care!"  
  
Ron drew himself up to his proper height, looking proud "Well then, I'm a prefect and if you don't-"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Ron went flying backwards. Hermione and Harry gasped, while everyone else looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Save your speech for someone who wants to hear it Weasley!" A drawling voice yelled. There was no mistaking in that voice. It was Draco Malfoy. It appeared that Malfoy had hexed Ron, while he was telling his brothers off.  
  
Harry whirled around, looking angry.  
  
"Ron wasn't talking to YOU Malfoy! So you had absolutely no right to interfere!" Harry yelled. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Trying to show off in front of your parents Potter?" Harry started shaking with anger.  
  
"Harry, calm down. He's doing it on purpose!" Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"Oh, look! The mudblood's trying to calm Potter, isn't that the most pathetic thing you've ever seen?" Malfoy said, sounding amused.  
  
Without thinking, Harry lunged for Malfoy, but had to be restrained by both Lupin and James.  
  
"Harry, calm down!" Lily told him.  
  
"My god! Seeing Potter's mudblood mother is enough to make anyone throw up!" Malfoy said with a strange gleam in his eye. James immediately released Harry and made to lunge for Malfoy himself, but Hermione got there first.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Hermione had slapped Malfoy with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"Don't you *DARE* insult Harry's mother! You foul, you evil, you miserable excuse for a-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron went to grab Hermione's arm, but Hermione pushed him roughly away. She pulled out her wand and pointed it right at Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Insult me or Harry's mother again and I *swear* you won't live to tell the tale!" Hermione said, looking outraged. Malfoy looked at her, taken aback, but quickly walked off. Hermione was still breathing slowly and heavily. She was shaking from head-to-foot.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her, looking concerned.  
  
Hermione turned around to look at everyone, who had just watched the little scene with amazement. She looked to them all and then burst into tears. Ron quickly ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hermione, don't let him get to you!" Harry said, trying to reassure his best female friend.  
  
"What you did was very brave, thank you for sticking up for me" Lily said, beaming at her.  
  
Sirius and James were whispering amongst themselves, then they turned back to Hermione, who was now being comforted by Lupin, Lily, Harry, Ron, Fred and George.  
  
"Hermione! D-Don't cry! You'll make me cry!" Sirius said, pretending to look sad. James also did the same. This resulted in Hermione giggling.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Looks like I've still got the gift for cheering people up"  
  
"C'mon, why don't we go to the Gryffindor common room and have a proper chat about this whole Quidditch thing? Then after that, we can think up ways to get revenge on Malfoy" Lupin added. Everyone else nodded and Fred and George looked mischievous.  
  
"Mind if we help?"  
  
"Sure, the more, the better" and with that, everyone proceeded to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Note: I'm thinking of Remus Lupin having a daughter and Sirius Black having a son. For those of you who have read Safety of Danger, you will know that I am referring to Jay Black and Emily Lupin. They will both be 15, the same age as Harry. Do you think I should have them in my story or not? And obviously, the mothers will show up at some point because they will have been Lily's best friends at Hogwarts. Tell me what you think I should do! ASAP! Thanks! 


	15. Sirius and the Boggart, the snowball fig...

One week from the Christmas, the older Sirius ended up having a huge shock. He was in the staff room, trying to find his cloak, so he could go outside and have a snowball fight with all of his friends. Unfortunately, as he opened the closet, a Boggart popped out of it and Sirius ended up facing his biggest fear.  
  
Harry lay on the floor, not moving, his glasses were askew and he was deathly pale. Sirius gasped and his knees gave way as he collapsed. His wand rolled out of his hand and Sirius just stared at Harry's lifeless form with tears welling up in his eyes. Without warning, he burst into tears and covered his face with his hands.  
  
It was ten minutes later when Lupin found him. He took one look at Harry's lifeless body and Sirius' sobs and figured what was going on. He walked towards it and said "Riddikulus" The Boggart burst into wisps of smoke, while Sirius carried on sobbing. Lupin knelt down next to him and gave a 'manly' hug.  
  
"It's alright Padfoot, Harry's fine" Lupin told his friend. Sirius carried on crying.  
  
"I'm so pathetic" he choked. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"You're not. You just care deeply for Harry because you feel that he's family" Sirius carried on sobbing. Lupin sighed.  
  
"Harry's been really worried; he thinks that something's bad happened to you, why don't you go out and see him?" Sirius nodded, picked up his wand and stuck it into his robe pocket and walked out of the staffroom. It was a few minutes before he walked back in, looking rather red in the face.  
  
"I forgot my cloak"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
It was the day before the Quidditch match and Harry was still fretting over what to do about Cho, but at the moment, he was too busy having a snowball fight. Harry, Ron, the young James, the older Sirius, Peter and Lupin were on one team, while the older James, the young Sirius, Remus, both Lily's and Hermione were on the other.  
  
"Come on Harry! You can throw better than that!" The younger Lily yelled out, only to be hit in the face by Ron's snowball.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I meant to get Hermione" Ron said, looking apologetic.  
  
"Right! Ron Weasley, you're going down" and with that, Lily grabbed hold of a huge snowball and aimed it right at Ron's face.  
  
"Lils! That's unfair!" James cried.  
  
"Who said anything about snowball fights being fair?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Hermione whirled around, only to be hit on the forehead by Lupin. Lupin roared with laughter and collapsed onto the ground. Hermione narrowed her eyes and started rolling her sleeves up.  
  
"Right! Professor Lupin! You're dead meat!" and with that, Hermione picked up a whole load of snow and dumped it on Lupin's head. Everyone burst out laughing at Lupin's face; it was one of sheer horror at something so cold being dumped on him.  
  
The older Sirius grinned at Lupin; they both nodded, then grabbed hold of Hermione. Sirius had a hold of her arms, while Lupin had a hold of her legs.  
  
"What do you think you're-? PUT ME DOWN!" Hermione shouted in fear, when she noticed that they were drawing nearer to the lake.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we'll save you! Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to the rescue!" Harry yelled happily. Harry quickly got hold of a load of snow and aimed it at Sirius' head. His aim was true, when he heard a shriek of surprise.  
  
"AAAHHH! HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'LL BE NEXT!" Sirius shouted. Harry laughed, then quickly made an attempt to free Hermione, but failing miserably.  
  
"Mum! Help!" Harry called desperately as Sirius and Lupin neared the lake. Hermione screamed in horror, then actually started crying.  
  
"NO! PLEASE! I'LL-I'LL DO ANYTHING! J-JUST DON'T THROW ME IN!" Hermione cried. Lupin and Sirius quickly put her down as Hermione started hyperventilating.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry cried out in alarm. As he moved closer to her, she smiled wickedly and pushed Harry into the lake.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Ron yelled angrily.  
  
"Ha ha! You guys thought I was really scared!" Hermione said, laughing. When Harry came up for breath, he had gone blue from the cold.  
  
"I-It's f-f-f-freezing in h-here! H-H-H-HERMIONE! I-I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we'll get revenge for you" Remus said and with that, both the young Sirius and Remus picked Hermione up and chucked her in the lake. Unfortunately, Remus lost his balance and went in with her.  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . GOD! I-IT'S BLOODY FREEZING IN HERE!" Remus shouted, while his teeth were chattering madly.  
  
Sirius and James both roared with laughter at this. Remus grinned and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry grinned back and nodded.  
  
They both got out of the lake and made towards the young James and Sirius.  
  
"NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF THEM!" Everyone turned and to Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's surprise, it was Peter.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned him.  
  
"Don't throw them in! Take me instead of them!" Peter told them. Remus looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Harry and Remus grinned, grabbed hold of Peter and threw him in the lake. He came up, gasping for breath. He was shivering madly.  
  
"Gosh! It's really c-c-cold in here!" Peter said. Peter quickly got out of the lake and wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"Isn't there a towel around here?" Peter questioned, shakily.  
  
"No" the older Sirius replied.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Everyone spun around to see Cho running towards them. Harry quickly got out of the lake and immediately his hand jumped to his hair.  
  
"Alright Cho?" Harry asked. Cho smiled.  
  
"I was hoping to talk to you" Cho said, looking hopeful.  
  
"Uh . . . sure, okay" Harry said, looking nervously around "Wanna talk somewhere else?" Cho nodded and together, they walked off near the Hogwarts entrance. Both the Sirius' started sniggering.  
  
"God Prongs, he's just like you!"  
  
Both of the James' smiled. The older Lily couldn't help looking amused.  
  
"Well, there's one thing that Harry is, that you never were" Lily said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what was that?" James questioned her.  
  
"He's sweet, he also seems to be rather nervous around girls, oh and he doesn't hex everyone in sight" Lily added.  
  
"He does seem rather nervous around girls, doesn't he?" James said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"No, he's just nervous in front of Cho" Ron told him.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe we should help boost his confidence-"  
  
"NO!" Ron and Hermione yelled out in unison.  
  
"Huh? What?" Everyone turned to look at them both, who were going rather red.  
  
"Why can't we help-?"  
  
"Because, we like him the way he is, we don't want him turning into a big- head" Hermione explained. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
Lupin smiled.  
  
"The voices of reason" he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Well, normally, Hermione's the voice of reason" Ron said.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry and Cho were standing in an empty classroom. Cho sat on a desk, while Harry tried his best to look cool and leaning against the wall, but he knew he was failing miserably by how hot he felt, therefore he knew he was blushing.  
  
"So, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's about tomorrow's match" Harry felt his stomach lurch.  
  
"I-I'll let you win, it's okay, I just don't want to see you get hurt-" Harry said quickly, but he was silenced when Cho placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"You're going to play like normal, I don't care if I get hurt, I'm not going to take advantage of you, I just want you to play like you did in third year" Cho said quietly. Harry felt himself go hot.  
  
"Look, I really don't think-"  
  
"Harry, please! Just-just play like normal! If I get hurt, I'm not going to blame it on you, let's just pretend we don't know one another tomorrow and try and win for our houses, then we can talk after the match, okay?" Cho said, sounding slightly desperate. Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright, but just so long as neither of us are gonna be mad at each other for whoever wins the match tomorrow, agreed?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Cho smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"You know something Harry, I-I really like you" Cho said, blushing madly. Harry felt himself go numb with shock as Cho moved closer to him.  
  
"R-Really?" Harry asked hoarsely. Cho smiled and carried on moving closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, really, I like you more than a friend and I think you're really cute" Cho said, going redder by the minute.  
  
"W-Well, I r-really like you too" Harry stammered. Cho was so close to Harry now that Harry could stare into her bright blue eyes. . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Where IS he?" Ron cried out for the millionth time that day. Everyone had returned to the Gryffindor common room and had dried off from their snowball fight.  
  
"He's probably still talking with Cho or something" Hermione said, trying to reassure Ron.  
  
James was now pacing the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"No one's seen him?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"James, you don't need to worry, he'll be in the castle somewhere" Lily told him. James ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I know, but . . . hey wait a minute! Do any of you guys know where the Marauders map is?" James asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, use this Marauders map" The younger James told his older self. The older James took it gratefully and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"  
  
When the Marauders map appeared, James' eyes scanned the map, then his face broke out into a grin.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, looking over his shoulder. He took one look at the Map and broke into a grin as well.  
  
"What is it?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing" James said with a smirk on his face. He took another look at the Map and gasped.  
  
"He's coming this way, quick, put the map away, I don't think he'll appreciate us knowing where he was"  
  
"Where was he?" Ron asked. James waved it away and quickly sat down and tried to engage Lily in a conversation.  
  
Harry was still in disbelief when he clambered into the Gryffindor common room, he didn't even notice the hundreds of pairs of eyes on him as entered the common room.  
  
"Hey little man, where've you been?" James asked casually. Harry looked at him in a daze and sank down into the nearest chair and let out a sigh.  
  
"I haven't been anywhere, why?"  
  
"What kept you?" Ron asked. Harry blushed.  
  
Harry muttered something.  
  
"Is it Cho?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her in surprise, but nodded. Ron sniggered, but stopped when Hermione caught his eye.  
  
"What did she want?" Ron questioned him.  
  
"Stop interrogating the poor boy, maybe he doesn't want to tell you" Lily told them. Harry shrugged, but smiled.  
  
"So-what-what did she want?" Ron asked, trying his best to sound casual.  
  
"She- "Harry began, but his voice seemed to have died in his throat, he cleared his throat and tried again "She-er-"  
  
"Did you kiss?" Hermione asked, looking curious. James', Sirius', Lupins and Peter broke into grins, while Lily cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he stared at Harry.  
  
"Well?" he demanded. Harry looked around at everyone's expressions, he felt himself go hotter and slowly, but surely, he nodded.  
  
"HA!" Ron cried out as all the males burst into laughter. Lily just beamed at him. A reluctant grin spread over Harry's face as he watched Ron laughing his head off.  
  
"Well?" Ron demanded suddenly "How was it?" Both Lily's tutted at this. The older James couldn't help grinning.  
  
"Weird" Harry said.  
  
"Weird? What do you mean 'Weird'?" Peter asked him.  
  
"It just felt 'weird'" Harry answered.  
  
"Oh" Ron's smile faded "Well, that's a good description; if someone ever asked you what your first kiss was like you say 'it was weird'"  
  
Harry blushed bright red, while Hermione tutted.  
  
"Ron, leave him alone" Ron shrugged his shoulders, while Harry started fanning himself with his hand.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit hot, I'm gonna go and have a shower, see you guys later" and with that, Harry dashed up the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Wait! HARRY! There's something Ron and I wanted to ask you!" Hermione shouted, racing up the boys' dormitories after him.  
  
Everyone looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Does Hermione always do that?" Lupin asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yep, she normally goes up to the boys' dormitories when there's something important going on or if it's Christmas" Ron told him. Lily smiled.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL HEX YOU!" Hermione's voice could be heard.  
  
Sirius laughed nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be in Harry's shoes right now"  
  
Everyone agreed silently.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, sounding angry.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I wanted to ask you something"  
  
"Well, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"RON! GET UP HERE NOW!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Coming Mum" Ron said, cheekily.  
  
"RON! I'M WARNING YOU!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! CALM IT WOMAN!" Ron yelled back.  
  
Ron and Hermione quickly made their way into the boys' dormitories, shut the door and turned around to face Harry.  
  
"Well, you know about Voldemort's-oh Ron stop it!" Hermione said angrily as Ron flinched "Well his rise, you remember when we had that horrible Umbridge woman and you stood up and said that we had to prepare ourselves for the real world" Harry nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going.  
  
"Well, we were thinking we need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use spells and correct us if we're going wrong"  
  
"Yeah, we've got Lupin" Harry told them.  
  
"But Harry, Lupin isn't enough, we need more lessons now" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, start a weekend Defense against the Dark Arts club, Lupin'll be in charge" Harry said. Ron and Hermione exchanged exasperated looks.  
  
"Harry, it isn't as simple as that, Lupin's busy most of the time"  
  
"Well, what are you suggesting then?" Harry asked them both, looking curious.  
  
"Harry, isn't it obvious? We're talking about you!"  
  
Harry looked at them both confused.  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"We're talking about *you* teaching us Defense against the Dark Arts" Harry stared at them both as if they were mad.  
  
"Are you crazy? ME?!"  
  
"It's an idea" Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes and stormed down the boys' dormitories and into the common room.  
  
"But I'm not a teacher, I can't-"  
  
"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense against the Dark Arts" said Hermione.  
  
"Me?" Harry said, grinning "Come off it, Hermione you've beaten me in almost every test"  
  
"Actually, I haven't" Hermione told him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You beat me in third year when Lupin taught us, but I'm not talking about exam results Harry, think of the things that you've *done*" Hermione said.  
  
Everyone looked at the scene in interest. James, Sirius, Lupin and Lily were looking confusedly at them.  
  
"How'd you mean?"  
  
"You know what, I don't think I want a teacher who's this stupid" Ron said grinning.  
  
Harry flushed.  
  
"Let's think" Ron said, trying his best to look stupid "First year- you saved the Philosopher's stone from You-Know-Who"  
  
"But-But that was just luck" Harry exclaimed "It wasn't-"  
  
"Second year" Ron interrupted him "you killed a Basilisk and destroyed Riddle"  
  
"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't have turned up, I would've-"  
  
"Third year" said Ron, raising his voice slightly "you fought off about a hundred Dementors at once"  
  
"That was just a fluke, if the Time Turner-"  
  
"Last year" Ron was almost shouting now "You faced You-Know-Who *again* and- "  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!" Harry said angrily. Ron and Hermione were both smirking at him. Lily and James's jaws had dropped in shock, while Sirius and Lupin just looked impressed. The younger ones couldn't stop staring at Harry in shock.  
  
"It sounds great when you guys say it like that, but most of it was just luck! Half the time I didn't have a clue what I was doing and- STOP LAUGHING!" Hermione and Ron had both burst out laughing. Harry couldn't take it anymore and he felt his anger erupt.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, DO YOU?! NEITHER OF YOU-YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO FACE HIM! YOU THINK IT'S JUST MEMORISING A BUNCH OF SPELLS AND THROWING THEM AT HIM, LIKE YOU'RE IN CLASS OR SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT AND YOU FEEL AS IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE-M-MURDERED OR TORTURED OR YOU HAVE TO STAND THERE AND WATCH YOUR FRIENDS DIE!-THEY NEVER TAUGHT US THAT IN CLASSES, WHAT IT'S LIKE DEALING WITH THINGS LIKE THAT! AND-AND YOU TWO SIT THERE ACTING AS IF I'M SOME CLEVER LITTLE BOY TO BE STANDING HERE, ALIVE, LIKE DIGGORY WAS STUPID, LIKE-LIKE HE MESSED UP -BUT YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? THAT COULD EASILY HAVE BEEN ME! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF VOLDEMORT HADN'T HAVE NEEDED ME-"  
  
"Whoa Harry, calm down mate!" Ron said, looking alarmed. Everyone stared at Harry in complete shock.  
  
"See Harry, this is why we need you, you've had experience facing him" Hermione whispered "Could you at least think about it?"  
  
Harry's breathing had finally gone back to normal, he nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, now excuse me, I'm going to bed" and with that, Harry walked off to the boys' dormitories, while everyone looked after him apprehensively. 


	16. Avoiding Wormtail, Attacking Wormtail an...

Harry awoke the next morning, wondering why he felt so rotten. It was then that he remembered the Quidditch match. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor and he would be playing against Cho. He groaned and rubbed his head, then fumbled for his glasses. When he put his glasses on, Harry looked up to see the young James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Arthur smiling broadly at him.  
  
"Ready to win?" Sirius asked, looking excited.  
  
"Uh, yeah" Harry said, not sounding all too enthusiastic.  
  
"Don't worry Harry; I'm sure that Cho won't be mad at you when we win!" Peter grinned. Harry tried his best to avoid Peter's gaze. After all the time that they'd been in the past and in his present time, he'd mostly been avoiding him.  
  
"Harry? What's up?" James questioned him, looking worried.  
  
"Huh? Oh, n-nothing" Harry quickly shot up out of bed and dashed into the toilet, as soon as he slammed the door, he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Peter, seeing him made him want to hurt him so badly.  
  
There was a loud yawn and Ron's voice could be heard.  
  
"Where's Harry?" he said, stifling another yawn.  
  
"He's gone into the loo" Arthur said.  
  
"Oh right"  
  
After ten minutes, Harry walked out of the toilet, he'd just finished getting dressed, the thing he worried about most was seeing Cho.  
  
"I'm going down to the Great Hall, see you guys later" and with that, Harry ran off.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" Ron said, avoiding their gazes.  
  
"I think I know" James said, quietly. "What is it Prongs?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.  
  
"Maybe you should ask your older selves, I'm sure that they'll be glad to tell you about a certain Marauders' betrayal" James growled.  
  
"M-Marauders' betrayal?!" Sirius questioned in alarm. Ron was glaring all the while at Peter, but luckily, no one was paying attention to him as they all started guessing who it was.  
  
"Well, it's obviously not you two" Arthur told them.  
  
"How do you know?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Well, James said, they'll be glad to tell you about a certain Marauders' betrayal, I think he means that it isn't you two" Arthur said. Sirius shrugged, but looked around apprehensively.  
  
"Morning everyone!" Lily burst into the room, looking cheerful. Her smile faded when she saw the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"What's up with you guys?"  
  
"Something Prongs said" Remus told her.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Peter quickly explained everything to her, although everyone noticed that Lily avoided his stare.  
  
"Lils, what's up?" Remus asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why won't you look at Peter?"  
  
"I am looking at Peter!" Lily insisted.  
  
"You're not and I've noticed that neither is James"  
  
"Don't be silly" Lily said, smiling again.  
  
"Hmmm" Sirius eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, for goodness' sake, I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast, see you guys down there!" and with that, Lily walked off.  
  
Half an hour later, everyone, (except James, who was still getting ready) made their way down to the Gryffindor common room, only to find Harry sitting down in one of the chairs and staring into the fire.  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to have breakfast" Ron said, looking worriedly at his friend.  
  
"I wasn't hungry" Harry replied, Ron noticed that he kept his eyes on the fire.  
  
"Well, you need to eat something otherwise you won't have any energy on the pitch" Ron said, earnestly. Harry looked up at them. Arthur and Sirius were looking worriedly at him, while Remus and Peter had books on them. Remus was already engrossed in Hogwarts: A History, while Peter just looked at the back of the book he was holding. Ron just smiled at him.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll come down to breakfast, but I can't promise you that I'll eat anything"  
  
When Harry made his way to exit the common room, Peter accidentally dropped the book onto his foot.  
  
"OW! Watch what you're doing!" Harry said, looking furious.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Peter squeaked. He bent down to pick up the book and ended up brushing against Harry's leg. Harry quickly backed away, pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at Peter. As if on automatic, Sirius and Remus strode forward and stood in front of Peter, pulled out their wands and aimed them at Harry, who, needless to say, looked extremely upset.  
  
Something stirred inside Harry's mind when he saw this. Something that Sirius once said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us . . . me, Remus . . . and James . . ."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry looked coldly to Peter.  
  
"Still need your friends to look after you? Can't you fight your own battles?"  
  
"W-What?" Peter stammered.  
  
Harry still had his wand raised as if he would hex Peter at any minute, but seeing as Sirius and Remus were still standing in the way, with their wands poised, he couldn't really do anything. That was how everyone else found them when the older James, Sirius, Lupin, Lily and the younger James arrived.  
  
They all froze and Harry didn't bother looking at anyone else, he couldn't seem to stop himself from glaring at Peter. Peter was just twitching in fear.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lupin questioned sharply.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know" James said, narrowing his eyes at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, stand aside" The older James said, looking stern. It was at that moment that Remus and Sirius seemed to realize what they were doing. They dropped their arms to their sides and looked at Harry apologetically. They, then moved out of Peter's way, so that Harry was in clear view of him.  
  
Harry didn't lower his wand though. His face was contorted with rage and he still stared straight at Peter, who, needless to say, looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"Harry, lower your wand" Lupin whispered. Harry seemed to not have taken any notice of Lupin as he still had his wand poised.  
  
He then yelled out "Rictusempra!" Peter went flying back into the wall. Everyone's eyes widened as Harry moved in to use another spell, but he was stopped by Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, let go of me! I'LL MURDER HIM!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, calm-down! You're-not-helping-anyone!" Sirius said, struggling to keep Harry from attacking Peter.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU EVEN PROTECTING HIM?" Harry shouted out loudly. "HE BETRAYED MUM AND DAD AND LANDED YOU IN AZKABAN! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?!" Sirius paled at this, then his eyes darted to the older Lily and James, who were looking worried. Peter's eyes widened in horror and shock as soon as this was said. The younger Sirius and Remus' jaws dropped as they turned to glare at Peter. The younger James just took a deep breath, but not taking his eyes off Peter.  
  
"Harry, calm-"  
  
"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Harry yelled out.  
  
"Harry, if you don't calm down, you won't be able to play in today's match" Lupin told him.  
  
"Well GOOD, because I don't wanna play!" Harry cried and with that, he ran up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The older James slowly opened the fifth year boys' dormitory and peeked inside. Harry had his head pressed against his knees; it looked like he was crying. James knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked, looking apprehensive. Harry looked up with a tear stained face and nodded.  
  
James awkwardly walked over to Harry's bed and perched himself on the edge of it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I've let you all down, I understand if you hate me"  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked him, looking confused.  
  
"The Quidditch match and-and attacking Pettigrew, I shouldn't have attacked him, but I-I felt this anger that needed to be released and I took it out on him, but then again, I do have my reasons" Harry added.  
  
James smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I know it must be difficult with you liking Cho and that she's the Ravenclaw seeker, but you two talked about that, didn't you? Or did you talk about something else?" Harry's head jerked up when this was said and he noticed that his father's eyes were, like Dumbledore's, twinkling.  
  
"Y-Yeah, we did talk about that" Harry said.  
  
"And? What did she say?" James questioned him.  
  
"She-she told me to just play like normal, she said she didn't care if she got hurt and that she wouldn't be mad at me, she asked me to pretend that I don't know her while we play the match" James beamed at him.  
  
"Looks like you've got yourself a really nice girl!"  
  
"I just don't wanna see her get hurt" Harry said, looking miserable.  
  
"I'm sure she won't get hurt" James said reassuringly.  
  
"You don't get it though, I normally end up pretending to see the Snitch, it's called the Wrongsi Feint and normally the other seeker gets badly hurt because they smash into the ground" Harry told him, while sounding upset.  
  
"Well, I know it'll probably be hard for you, but if that's what she wants you to do, then you should respect her wishes and do as she says" Harry slowly nodded, then sat bolt upright.  
  
"Alright then! Let's go!" Harry said and with that, he rushed out of the boys' dormitories. James chuckled as he followed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as Harry bolted down his breakfast.  
  
"Whoa, I've never seen Harry eat so fast? What on earth did you say to him?" Ron asked James. James grinned.  
  
"Let's just say we had a little father-son chat" Ron grinned.  
  
"Isn't this the last match of the season?" Sirius questioned Hermione. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we've already beaten Hufflepuff; we just need to beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin"  
  
"I can't wait!" Lily squealed.  
  
"Come on guys, we'd better hurry otherwise all the good seats will be taken" Hermione yelled and with that, Both James', Sirius', Remus' Lily's', Peter and Arthur all ran out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
While Harry was getting changed, Cho quickly slipped in to see him.  
  
"Hiya Potter" Harry looked up startled and blushed at seeing Cho.  
  
"Hi Cho"  
  
"Ready to lose Potter?" Cho said, grinning cheekily.  
  
"In your dreams Chang!"  
  
Cho giggled and stared at Harry.  
  
"You may look cute and act sweet, but you're an absolute devil on the Quidditch pitch" Harry blushed bright red.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to see Gryffindor win against Ravenclaw, can you?" Harry questioned, looking casual, but grinning at the same time.  
  
Cho flushed at this.  
  
"In your dreams Potter, Ravenclaw won't lose to hooligans like you!" Harry and Cho stared at each other, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, good luck *Potter*, may the best seeker win" Cho said, emphasizing his last name.  
  
"Same to you *Chang*" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Cho winked at him, then ran off, while Harry just stood there staring after her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the last match of the season. Our last match before Christmas is Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan bellowed.  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw stands.  
  
Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Ron and Harry were just getting ready to mount their brooms.  
  
"I'm really nervous" Ron said, looking very pale. Harry glanced nervously at Ron.  
  
"You'll be fine, just remember your training" Harry said, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Ron, you'll do fine, you're a Weasley, remember that! If we can do it, then so can you!" Fred told him. Ron perked up a bit at this.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I can do this" Ron said, sounding a bit more confident.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then mounted his broom.  
  
The Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw Quidditch teams started to take their positions.  
  
"And Gryffindor has a new Keeper, believe it or not, it's another Weasley folks! Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"OI! RON Weasley to you!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oops sorry Ron, Fred and George told me to call you that"  
  
"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice sounded stern.  
  
"Uh, right, Madam Hooch is about to start the game! Look, there goes the snitch, followed by the bludgers! Madam Hooch throws the Quaffle into the air and the game begins!"  
  
Immediately, as soon as this was done, both Harry and Cho started searching for the Snitch.  
  
Amazingly, while the game was playing, it actually ended up becoming rather dirty. The Ravenclaws were starting to act like the Slytherins as they were trying desperately to score goals.  
  
One of the Ravenclaw beaters aimed a bludger right at Harry, which Harry missed by inches. Cho screamed and looked back to the Ravenclaw beater with a glare. Jordan definitely had something to say about that.  
  
"YOU CHEATING B-"  
  
"JORDAN! Watch your language!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
At one point, Harry's stomach lurched when he saw the Snitch. He dived down and Cho, noticing what Harry was doing quickly cut across him. She somehow managed to block him, like what had happened in third year, Harry swerved to avoid a collision.  
  
"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Angelina roared from scoring a goal. Harry flushed, not really knowing what to do. He looked around and noticed that the Snitch had vanished, Cho was grinning at him.  
  
"Sorry Potter, but I had to do that" Harry grinned back at her.  
  
"Sure you are" Harry quickly shot upwards, then circled around looking for the Snitch again.  
  
He felt his stomach lurch again. He had to trick Cho; otherwise she'd just keep blocking him. Even if he had a Firebolt and she had a Comet two sixty, she still managed to block him every time he got near the Snitch. Harry took a deep breath and dived.  
  
"And look! I think Potter's spotted the Snitch!" Lee Jordan screamed. Cho quickly tailed after him, right at the last minute, Harry pulled up out of his dive, while Cho carried on sailing downwards. She screamed as she hit the ground. Harry took one look at her and noticed that she was unconscious. Harry shut his eyes and looked away, guilt flooded through him. Boos and angry remarks could be heard from the Ravenclaw side. Another glint of gold caught Harry's attention. Harry sped downwards. Dives were his specialty, he put on a burst of speed and caught the Snitch. As he pulled up, he held up his clenched fist to tumultuous applause.  
  
Without thinking, Harry dived down next to Cho and jumped off his broom. He knelt down beside her, while Madam Pomfrey was examining her.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, she'll be fine Potter, she just needs to get rid of some of those grazes and I'm sure we can wake her up" Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and muttered "Enervate" Cho's eyes fluttered open as Harry hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. Cho smiled as she hugged him back.  
  
"Harry, what did I tell you yesterday, it's alright, I'm taking it that you guys won?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Congratulations" Cho's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Cedric would've been disappointed in me, but I bet he would've comforted me like you're doing now" Harry quickly stiffened and pulled away from Cho's embrace.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Cho asked him. Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing" he said quietly "I'd better get going then" and with that, he walked over to where the Gryffindor Quidditch team were celebrating. 


	17. Meeting Jay Black and Emily Lupin

(Whether you like it or not, I have called them Jay Black or Emily Lupin!)  
  
The next morning, the older Lily walked into the Great Hall smiling broadly. She sat down next to James and gave him a peck on the cheek and beamed at Sirius and Lupin who were sitting on the other side of the table.  
  
"Morning all! How are you today?"  
  
James looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You're rather cheerful today, what's up?" Lily grinned.  
  
"You know my two best friends from school?"  
  
"Oh, you mean, Rose and Sally?" James questioned. Lily nodded.  
  
"They're coming to Hogwarts today!" Lily said, sounding excited. Sirius and Lupin, who were drinking their pumpkin juice, immediately spat it out. Sirius looked at Lily aghast.  
  
"WHAT?! Please tell me you're kidding!"  
  
"Yeah, you are joking, right?" Lupin asked, looking terrified. Lily raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"What's with you two?"  
  
"Nothing! It's just . . . they're scary!" Lupin told her. Sirius nodded furiously.  
  
"I don't believe either of you two, there's something you're not telling me, what is it?" Lily asked them, folding her arms and looking sternly at them. Sirius fidgeted nervously, while Lupin looked at his plate. Lily noticed that they'd both gone extremely pale.  
  
"What is it?" Lily repeated.  
  
"Nothing!" Sirius insisted desperately, then quick as a flash, he dashed out of the Great Hall. Lupin, doing the same. Lily watched them, feeling confused.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" she questioned, looking to James. James shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me cos I don't have a clue" Lily pulled a face, then became thoughtful.  
  
"I wonder what they're hiding"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
While this was going on, two women had arrived along with two fifteen year olds. They knocked on Dumbledore's office and waited a few minutes before Dumbledore asked them to enter.  
  
One of the women opened the door and they all walked in.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir! How good to see you again!"  
  
"Ah Rose, Sally, what a pleasant surprise, please sit down"  
  
Sally had black hair which was flecked with grey bits, blue eyes, she was rather pale and she was rather thin. Rose had blonde hair, blue eyes, she was fairly tanned and she was quite slim as well.  
  
"Uh, well Dumbledore, we've got two young ones with us and-"  
  
"Hey, we're not young!" A male's voice yelled. Dumbledore chuckled softly.  
  
"Why don't your other guests come in?"  
  
Both of the women sighed before beckoning the two fifteen year olds in.  
  
"Albus, I'd like you to meet Jay Black" Rose said.  
  
"And this is Emily Lupin" Sally said, looking happy.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked from one to the other. Jay looked exactly like Sirius, except he had blue eyes instead of brown. He wore robes that were a bit worn out, but he grinned as he walked in. Emily had light brown hair which also had a bit of grey in it that fell down to her waist; she had blue eyes as well. She was rather thin and her robes were quite shabby, but she looked happy all the same.  
  
"Albus! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Jay said, smiling broadly.  
  
"JAY! Don't be disrespectful to Dumbledore!" Rose scolded him. Jay smirked as Rose continued to rant and rave. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"It's quite alright Rose, he can call me Albus"  
  
"But Professor!" Rose said, looking appalled.  
  
"He's just like his father, he won't listen to you" Dumbledore said quietly. Rose rolled her eyes, then looked to Sally and they both shared exasperated looks.  
  
"I think we should get Remus and Sirius up here so they can see their children" Dumbledore said, smiling. Rose and Sally fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Uh, Albus, they don't know about Jay and Emily" Sally said quietly.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
"They um-" Sally cleared her throat "Jay, Emily, can you just wait outside the door for a minute" Jay and Emily glared at Sally, but obeyed and waited outside. As soon as this was done, Sally took a deep breath.  
  
"Albus, Sirius and Remus used us both for one night stands when Lily and James died. They comforted us, then slept with us, when we both woke up, they were gone" Sally said, sounding sad.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them both sympathetically.  
  
"I think they may have felt guilty afterwards and panicked" Dumbledore said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rose questioned.  
  
"Well, they may have thought that they took advantage of you and-"  
  
"They DID take advantage of us!" Sally said, raising her voice.  
  
"Why didn't you stop then?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sally remained silent.  
  
"See? I don't think you realized at the time. I think when Sirius and Remus awoke, they realized what they had done and regretted it, so they ran off"  
  
"That does make sense" Rose said, nodding. Sally agreed silently.  
  
"So, Is Emily a-?" Dumbledore asked. Sally nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"Of course she is, she's the offspring of Remus and me, we're both werewolves, so naturally, she's one as well"  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Lily stood there, smiling. They all took one look at each other and screamed, then they all gave each other hugs.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Sally said, with tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Me too!" Rose said, also crying.  
  
"Me three!" Lily said and they all started to laugh.  
  
"Did you see Emily and Jay?" Rose asked. Lily looked puzzled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Emily and Jay, you know, the young girl and boy, about the age of fifteen" Lily carried on looking puzzled and shook her head.  
  
"No, I didn't see them" Rose's and Sally's jaws dropped.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking!" Sally said, sounding worried.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Who are Emily and Jay?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Remus' and Sirius' kids" Lily's jaw dropped.  
  
"They weren't standing outside Dumbledore's office?" Rose asked. Lily shook her head again.  
  
"Oh god! We've got to find them!" Rose said, sounding frantic.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they're somewhere in the castle" Lily said, reassuringly.  
  
"They'd better be otherwise I'll never forgive myself!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The young Sirius, Remus, James, Arthur and Lily were wandering the castle when a voice made them stop in their tracks.  
  
"JAY! IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"  
  
"Well, if you go out with me, I'll give it back" A taunting voice said.  
  
"There is absolutely NO way that I am *ever* going to go out with you!" The female voice screamed.  
  
"Fine, I'm not giving it back then"  
  
"JAY BLACK! Give me my wand!"  
  
Sirius looked startled as a boy who looked just like him came flying past. He could have passed as his twin, except that the other boy had blue eyes. A girl who looked like the female version of Remus grabbed hold of the boy round the waist and they both went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Now . . . give-me-my-wand!" Emily panted.  
  
"No" Jay said simply, he had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hey!" Jay and Emily looked up to see a boy with black untidy hair, brown eyes and glasses; he was looking at them with a strange glint in his eye.  
  
"Give her back her wand!" James said, looking stern.  
  
"Well, I might give her back her wand if she'll go out with me" Jay said, grinning even more broadly.  
  
Emily glared at him, then slapped him round the face.  
  
"I would *never* go out with you, even if it was the choice between you and the giant squid!"  
  
"Ems, what's your problem? It's only one date!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
"The problem is, I DON'T LIKE YOU, you're a player, you think you can charm any girl you meet, you hex people who annoy you, just because you can, you think you're *so* great because you play Quidditch, you mess up your hair all the time! *Like what you're doing now*" she hissed. Jay, who had put his hand up to ruffle his hair, quickly dropped his hand to his side.  
  
"He sounds like Prongs" Sirius muttered to Lily and Remus.  
  
"You *do* like me! We've been best friends for years!" Jay insisted.  
  
"Yes, maybe so, but I'm getting tired of you asking me out 24/7!" Emily said, her eyes ablaze. James cleared his throat.  
  
"Um . . . excuse me, but-"  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Emily shouted at him.  
  
"Hey, don't yell at him, you don't even know him!" Jay said, sounding angry.  
  
"Jay, I swear, if you don't give me back my wand, I'm gonna-"  
  
"You're gonna what?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well, let's put it this way, my fist is going to connect with your face!" Emily said, sounding annoyed "Of course, that won't happen if you give me my wand" she added.  
  
"She sounds awfully violent" Lily whispered.  
  
"Listen here *Lupin*, I'm not afraid of you! You're just a girl!" Jay said, looking seriously annoyed.  
  
"Ooh, we're on last name basis now, are we? Alright then *Black*, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to give me my wand back or you're gonna regret it! One . . . two . . ." Quick as a flash, Jay threw her wand back to her. Emily smiled.  
  
"There's a good boy!"  
  
"Shut it!" Jay said, through gritted teeth.  
  
Everyone's jaw had dropped as they realized that the girl and the boy in front of them were Sirius' and Remus' kids.  
  
"So, what would you have done if I hadn't have given it to you, eh? Bitten me?" Jay asked, looking amused. Emily scowled.  
  
"Shut up! I probably would've punched you"  
  
"Of course, I'll remember to stay away from you at full moon" Jay, then realizing what he had just said, clapped a hand to his mouth and turned back to Emily with wide eyes. Emily looked at him with a mixture of hurt and shock on her face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU'RE ALWAYS USING MY CONDITION AGAINST ME! I TELL YOU WHAT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BLACK!" and with that, Emily stormed off.  
  
"What on earth is going on out here?" A voice asked. Out of the classroom came the older Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
"I heard most of that, but I didn't catch the names" Sirius said, looking curious. Jay had gone extremely pale and he was breathing heavily, then without warning, he burst into tears.  
  
Lupin and Sirius looked at him in alarm as they strode over to him and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"I-I was really horrible to my best friend and now she hates me!" Jay wailed.  
  
"Jay! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rose said, grabbing hold of Jay and hugging him. She then glared at Sirius.  
  
"What have you done to him?" she questioned him dangerously. Sirius looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I haven't done *anything* to him!" Sirius told her.  
  
Rose continued to glare at him, but then she turned her attention back to Jay. Sally arrived and looked around.  
  
"Where's Emily?"  
  
"I-I didn't mean it! I said something horrible and now she hates me!" Jay said, through his tears. Rose and Sally looked at each other and smiled weakly.  
  
"She doesn't hate you"  
  
"She does!"  
  
"It must be a first that you're putting yourself down, I thought you were supposed to be like your father, always thinking you can charm any girl you meet" Sally with a small smile on her face.  
  
"She hates me!" Jay muttered.  
  
"Jay Black, stop talking nonsense!" Rose said, harshly. Jay flinched, but nodded.  
  
"Where is she?" Sally then cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled out.  
  
"EMILY LUPIN, WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE YOU?!"  
  
Sirius and Lupin were watching this with wide eyes. They'd both gone extremely pale too.  
  
"I'm here" A small voice said, coming out of the girls' bathroom. Sally smiled.  
  
"Keep him away from me!" Emily shrieked suddenly, pointing at Jay angrily.  
  
"What's happened now?" Rose asked with a sigh "You two are always fighting"  
  
"He-he used my *condition* against me!" Emily said, looking upset.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Jay said, looking sad.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough" Emily said, folding her arms. Without noticing it, Jay was edging closer to her.  
  
"Well, what else can I do other than say sorry?" Jay questioned.  
  
"You can try staying away from me for the rest of the year" Emily said firmly. Jay grinned.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to resist me for that long" Emily sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You think way too highly of yourself Black" Jay's grin widened.  
  
"Must have got that from my dad"  
  
Jay was now more or less standing right in front of her.  
  
"Do you know something; you're a real big-head, bullying git!" Emily said, suddenly.  
  
"Are we gonna kiss now?" Jay asked.  
  
"NO!" Emily shouted, stomping her foot. Everyone started sniggering at this. Jay then turned back to Rose.  
  
"I'm feeling hungry now, I need food! Then I'll try winning Emily's heart after lunch" Jay told them. Emily tutted.  
  
"Your mind's either on me or food, do you know that you're absolutely crazy?"  
  
"Crazy for you? Yes" Emily blushed bright red at this. Sirius and Lupin grinned, while James and Lily were laughing silently. This was definitely another Lily and James in the making. 


	18. The fight, the proposition and being sor...

While Sirius, Lupin, Rose, Sally, Jay and Emily walked back to Dumbledore's office, Emily was grumbling slightly and glaring at Jay, Jay was winking at her, grinning and blowing her little kisses, Rose and Sally were watching them with amusement, while Sirius and Lupin were still shocked at discovering they had kids. Sirius quickly stopped in his tracks outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Lupin took one look at his face and nodded in understanding. Rose and Sally, noticing that Lupin and Sirius weren't walking with them anymore, stopped walking and turned around to face them.  
  
"What's up?" Rose questioned them.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius echoed, then he rose his voice and looked angry "What's up?! We only just discover that we've had kids for fifteen years, you don't even bother contacting us to tell us and after all these years, we finally meet them and all you can say is 'What's up'? Didn't you think for one minute that this would come as a shock to the both of us? Or that-" Sirius took a deep breath as if considering his words carefully "we wouldn't want to be fathers" he said quietly.  
  
Rose looked at him, rather taken aback and startled. Sally looked to Lupin, who nodded. Without warning, Sally burst into tears. Emily looked at her mother in alarm.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Emily asked. Instead of talking to Emily though, Sally was talking to Lupin.  
  
"You don't want anything to do with her, do you?" she questioned, her eyes red. Lupin bit his lip and spoke up.  
  
"I never said anything of the sort"  
  
"But I can see it in your eyes!" Sally wailed. Lupin snorted.  
  
"Don't give me that rubbish! Just because you and I are the same . . ." Lupin trailed off, trying to find the right word for it ". . . type, you think you can read my mind!"  
  
Sally carried on sniffling.  
  
"You haven't changed at all! I thought that you'd be a bit more different, maybe a bit more mature, but you're-"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Lupin roared, looking more menacing than anyone had ever seen him. Jay and Emily looked at Lupin apprehensively.  
  
"HOW-HOW DARE YOU!" Lupin's face was contorted with fury "HOW DARE YOU CALL *ME* IMMATURE WHEN IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S IMMATURE! YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE OUT THAT I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH EMILY, WELL MAYBE I DID, BUT SEEING AS YOU'RE TRYING TO ACCUSE ME OF NOT WANTING ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER, I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT NOW!"  
  
Sally's eyes widened.  
  
"But, she's your *daughter*!" Sally protested.  
  
"What's going on here? We can hear you guys shouting from the seventh floor" A voice said. Sirius and Lupin whirled around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking over.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, seeing as Lupin was still in no condition to talk to someone without yelling at them.  
  
"Well, it's the holidays now, so we were hoping to come and see you and Lupin, but you look busy, so we'll leave you to it"  
  
"NO!" Without warning, Sirius grabbed hold of Harry around the legs, making Harry stumble slightly.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry asked, while trying to pry himself out of his godfather's grip.  
  
"Harry, I-I'm a father" Sirius whispered, so only Harry could hear. Harry noticed the note of fear in Sirius' voice. Harry's head jerked up as he said this. He then snorted.  
  
"You're a what?"  
  
"I'm a father! So is Moony! We've only just found out" Harry's eyes widened as he saw a boy and a girl looking at him. They looked just like Sirius and Remus, it was scary.  
  
"Sirius, let go of me" Harry said, quickly managing to get out of Sirius' grip and walking over to the fifteen year olds.  
  
Harry smiled as he walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said, while holding out a hand to shake theirs. Jay's and Emily's eyes looked to Harry's scar and Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable, took a step backwards.  
  
"We know who you are" Jay snorted, while crossing his arms over his chest. Emily whacked him around the back of the head, then shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Emily Lupin and this stupid prick here is-"  
  
"Jay Black"  
  
Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch; Emily acted a lot like Remus.  
  
"So, how old are you guys?" Harry asked, conversationally.  
  
"We're both fifteen"  
  
"What house do you guys wanna be in?"  
  
"Well, I wanna be in Gryffindor" Jay said, ruffling his hair again. Emily tutted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Same here, it seems by far the best house" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, my friends Ron and Hermione, over there" Harry said, pointing to Ron and Hermione, who looked like they were about to have another argument "They're in Gryffindor and so am I"  
  
Jay grinned.  
  
"So Harry, do you play pranks?" Harry felt himself smile.  
  
"Well, every now and then, I do, but I mostly break rules" Jay and Emily both smirked at this.  
  
Rose and Sally both gave each other exasperated looks.  
  
"I take it that you're just like your father then?" Sally questioned, looking curious.  
  
"Probably" was Harry's reply.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go see Dumbledore, I think he wanted a word with you two anyway" Rose said, nodding to Sirius and Lupin.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Everyone turned to see James (The older one) running towards them. He stopped by Sirius and tried to catch his breath back.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to see me about something"  
  
"Really? Cool!" Sirius beamed. James stood up, then looked to the two women in front of him and his eyes widened.  
  
"My god! Rose and Sal? Is that really you?!" James said, looking astonished. Rose and Sally smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep, hey James, meet Jay Black and Emily Lupin!" Rose said, beaming at him. James took one look at the two fifteen year olds, then to Sirius and Lupin. His jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Y-You guys never told me that you were-"  
  
"We've only just found out" Lupin told him, still looking rather angry.  
  
James turned back to Rose and Sally and his expression hardened.  
  
"You never told them? Why?!"  
  
Sally put on a disgusted expression.  
  
"Maybe you should ask them! Go on! Ask them what they did the night that you guys died!" James turned back to Sirius and Lupin, looking curious. Harry, who was just as curious, stopped talking to Emily and Jay, and listened intently. Sirius and Lupin both went extremely pale, as if they were about to be sick.  
  
"We . . . er . . . we-" Sirius cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, just tell me"  
  
Rose and Sally had folded their arms and were looking smugly at the men in front of them.  
  
"They can't even say it, how pathetic can you get?" Rose said, giggling. Sirius growled.  
  
"That's it! I don't have to listen to this! I want nothing to do with him!" Sirius said, pointing to Jay, who looked rather upset. Quick as a flash, Sirius bolted up Dumbledore's office.  
  
Rose looked absolutely horrified. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"How could he?" She choked "H-How *could* he?"  
  
"Maybe if you told me what happened, I might be able to understand Sirius' strange behavior" James told her.  
  
"I personally think that you two are going about this the wrong way. If you want Sirius and me to be fathers, you can't keep insulting us. It wasn't just us on that night; you two were involved as well. You could have easily have told us to stop, but you didn't. Therefore, we aren't completely to blame" Lupin told them and with that, he walked up to Dumbledore's office. Rose and Sally just stood there, looking guilty.  
  
"Hold it!" James said, suddenly. "I think I know what's going on here"  
  
"James, they took advantage of us when we were vulnerable!" Sally cried. But, surprisingly, James shook his head.  
  
"No they didn't. They were comforting you about our deaths. Wait!" James stopped suddenly; his eyes narrowed "Who made the first move on whom?"  
  
Rose looked around nervously, while Sally squeaked out.  
  
"We did"  
  
"AHA!" James looked triumphant "So, it's not their fault! You just want someone to blame it on other than yourselves so you don't feel guilty! And you call yourselves mothers!" James said, harshly.  
  
Rose and Sally both flinched.  
  
"Well, I'm going to see what Dumbledore wants. Personally, I think you should try being more civilized to Moony and Padfoot, before you drive them out of Jay's and Emily's lives forever. Also, I wouldn't accuse them if I were you, seeing as I know the truth" James said, looking smug. As he passed Rose and Sally, he noticed that they both looked absolutely dumbstruck.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
James peeked his head through the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You wanted to see me Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ah, James, yes, come in" James walked in and waved his wand. A chair appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of James. James sat down and waited patiently for Dumbledore to start talking. Sirius and Lupin were glancing sideways to catch his eye. James winked at them both.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about the Defense against the Dark Arts position" Dumbledore told them. Lupin looked startled.  
  
"But Albus, I-"  
  
Dumbledore held out his hand for silence.  
  
"Remus, hear me out. First off, you have your transformations once a month and I am getting a lot of complaints about Snape teaching it in your absence"  
  
Lupin nodded, but raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, what are you suggesting, Professor?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if Sirius and James would be willing to teach in your absence instead" Sirius and James just stared at Dumbledore, while Lupin put on a smile.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea, but why James *and* Sirius? Why not just have one of them?"  
  
"Because, I feel it would work a lot easier if we had two teachers demonstrating spells, instead of just one, students would probably catch on quicker too" James and Sirius were nodding, until Lupin came up with another idea.  
  
"Why not have all three of us teach at the same time? In one class, we could probably accomplish a lot more than just having one teacher around. If we had three, the students would get help quicker, meaning that they would probably accomplish the spell quicker" Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"That's an excellent idea Remus, but that is, if you three want to of course?" Sirius, James and Lupin nodded vigorously.  
  
"Right then, you'll start tomorrow then" They all made to stand, but Dumbledore held them back for one last minute.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, James?" James and Sirius looked at the headmaster, who's eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Don't prank the Slytherins because I don't think Professor Snape would be too happy about it" James and Sirius nodded and left. While walking to the Great Hall, Sirius grinned at James.  
  
"Dumbledore must be insane in making *the Marauders* Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, we'll prank the Slytherins, right Prongs?"  
  
James grinned at Sirius.  
  
"Right Padfoot" They both gave each other high-fives and laughed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Could we talk to you for a minute?" Rose asked, peeking her head through the door. Dumbledore beamed at them.  
  
"Of course, by all means, come in"  
  
Rose, Sally, Emily and Jay walked in and sat down.  
  
"Professor, could you please sort Emily and Jay into their houses?" Rose asked. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Of course, one moment please" Dumbledore strode over to a shelf and lifted up the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Right, who wants to go first?" Dumbledore questioned. Jay ran forward eagerly, took the Hat from Dumbledore's hands and crammed it on his head.  
  
'Ah, another Black! Well, you certainly have a passion for pranks. Just like your father did. I see a lot of knowledge in you, maybe Ravenclaw, but no . . . I also see that you have a lot of courage in you as well. Yes, yes, I think you would do well in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out the last word. Jay beamed as he took off the hat and gave it to Emily.  
  
Emily nervously put the Hat on her head and waited.  
  
'Ah, a Lupin. Interesting, very interesting indeed. Your father was put in Gryffindor, but your mother . . . your mother was a Ravenclaw. You have qualities for both of those houses. A very difficult decision to make. Where should I put you?' The Hat questioned. Emily was shaking from head to foot.  
  
"Could you just put me in Gryffindor? I'd rather be a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw"  
  
'Rather be a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw eh? Well, that's interesting. Alright then . . . GRYFFINDOR!" As the hat shouted its last word. Dumbledore applauded them.  
  
"Well, well, not surprising that they were put in Gryffindor. Their fathers were both Gryffindors and I see a lot of their father's qualities in them" Emily and Jay looked apprehensive at this.  
  
"They were very nice boys" Dumbledore said, reassuringly.  
  
"Nice boys?" Sally echoed "Albus, they kept hexing Snape at every opportunity they got!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Well, they're a lot more grown up than they used to be, anyway, I'm sure you two would probably want to make yourselves comfortable, so I'd better give you the Gryffindor password, it's Wattlebird" Dumbledore told the teenagers. Emily and Jay nodded.  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Your trunks will be put up in your dormitory and I assume that it's now time for dinner?" Dumbledore said, checking his watch "Yes, it's time for dinner, so let's make our way to the Great Hall" and with that, Dumbledore, Emily, Jay, Rose and Sally made their way down to the Great Hall. 


	19. Being asked out, Meeting Professor Snape...

"Hey Ems, have you heard? There's a Christmas ball in two nights, wanna go?" Jay asked, looking hopeful. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"No, sorry, I'm going with someone else" Emily told him. Jay's eyes widened and his expression was slightly hurt.  
  
"You are? Who with?" Jay questioned.  
  
Emily quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and her eyes landed on the younger Remus Lupin. She quickly walked over to him and whispered.  
  
"Please help me, Jay won't leave me alone, can you just pretend that you're going to the Christmas ball with me?"  
  
Remus looked at her in surprise and nodded.  
  
"What's your name?" Emily asked.  
  
"Remus. Remus Lupin. Actually, you'll be rather surprised by this, but I'm your father at the age of fifteen. I accidentally traveled back in time with my friends" Emily's eyes widened in shock, then she went bright red.  
  
"Oh, that would explain why you looked so familiar. I've seen quite a few pictures of you at the age you're at right now, except I don't really hear nice things about you from mum" she muttered.  
  
"Hey, who's this bozo?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow at Remus.  
  
"This is . . . my date" Emily said, trying to suppress giggles.  
  
"Right, okay and you could've had the better looking guy" Jay said with a smirk. Emily's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked in a deadly calm voice, something that Remus flinched at.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Ems, stop playing hard to get and just go with me" Jay whined. Emily smirked and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Forget it Black because it ain't happening"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're a womanizer, that's why. Don't you remember a few months back when I was actually going to say yes to a date with you, only to find that you were making out with whats-her-name in the broom cupboard?"  
  
Jay cringed at this and so did Remus.  
  
'Gosh, he's more like Sirius than I thought' Remus mused.  
  
"Yeah, well . . ."  
  
"Do you have a reasonable explanation for that? Because I don't see one" Emily said with a strange gleam in her eye.  
  
"Well, she cornered me" Jay started, while Emily snorted.  
  
"That must be one of the most pathetic excuses I've ever heard, I still can't forgive you for that" and with that, she started walking off. Halfway back to Gryffindor tower, they bumped into the younger James, Sirius and Lily. Jay was still pleading for her forgiveness.  
  
"Look, No means no! I can't forgive you. Got me?" Emily said, starting to lose her patience. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the younger Remus appeared.  
  
Jay was now, by this time, on his knees with his arms around Emily's legs.  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!"  
  
"My god Padfoot, I never knew your son was so . . ." James trailed off, not really knowing which word to use.  
  
"Pathetic? Annoying? Weak?" Lily glared at them both and smacked them round their heads.  
  
Emily managed to get out of Jay's grip. She then yelled at him.  
  
"The day I manage to forgive you and go out with you is the day I become the next Lily Potter" she told him and started to walk off, when Jay stood up and yelled out her name.  
  
"Hey Ems!" Emily sighed in annoyance and turned around, her eyes ablaze.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Emily couldn't help grinning at this. Ever since they were little kids, Jay and Emily had always played Truth or Dare at the strangest times. She slowly walked back over to him, until she was about an inch from his face.  
  
"Dare" she said simply. Jay immediately put on a mischievous grin.  
  
"I know that I'm going to regret this" Emily said with a sigh, but it didn't stop her from grinning.  
  
"I dare you to go to the Christmas ball with me" Jay's grin had widened considerably. Emily moaned.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see that one coming, oh . . . FINE THEN! Just promise that you'll stop asking me out after that" Jay shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, not making any promises"  
  
Emily swore under her breath.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going to go and see *Dad*, you coming with me?" Jay's face lit up.  
  
"Sure, anyway, from what I've heard your dad's a really cool Defense teacher"  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Emily and Jay whirled around to see Harry running after them. He stopped by them, gasping for breath.  
  
"If-you're-going-to-see-Prof. Lupin,-let-me-come-with-you" Harry gasped.  
  
"Okay, why?" Jay asked.  
  
"Need to talk to him about something" Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Mind if I ask about what?" Emily asked.  
  
"The Marauders map" Harry said, simply. "The what?" Jay questioned, looking confused.  
  
"Long story, anyway, our dads. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and this other guy called Peter Pettigrew made a map while they were at school. It shows you all the secret passages out of the castle and it also shows you where people are" Harry told them. Jay and Emily looked at him in awe.  
  
"D'ya reckon that's why our mums didn't want us near our dads? Because they broke rules?"  
  
"They became Animagus by their fifth year"  
  
"Really? Freaky. I'm an Animagus. Guess I must've taken after dad in that department" Jay told him. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're a-an Animagus?!" Harry questioned, looking shocked and impressed. Sirius, James, Remus and Lily looked impressed as well.  
  
"Yeah" Jay said, offhandedly.  
  
"What's your Animagus form?" Harry asked.  
  
"A panther" Jay replied in a whisper "Just to let you know, I'm not registered either"  
  
"He did it for me" Emily said with a hint of gratefulness in her voice.  
  
Harry smiled, but then his eyes turned to horror, when he saw someone behind Jay and Emily.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Emily and Jay spun around and came-face-to-face with none other than Snape.  
  
"Who are you?" Jay questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry felt the colour drain from his face. If Snape had heard about Jay being an unregistered Animagus, he was in big trouble.  
  
"I'm Professor Snape" Snape said curtly. Jay immediately looked curious.  
  
"Snivellus Snape?" Jay asked with a grin this time. Snape flushed at this. Sirius, James and Remus sniggered.  
  
"I heard that Snivellus was your old nickname, did you wipe your nose on parchment or something?" Jay asked, looking innocent. Snape went bright red and his eyes flashed. Emily, who couldn't hold it in much longer, burst out laughing. She ended up having tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"S-S-Snivellus?! Oh god, that's a good one!" Emily cried. Harry was making frantic signs for them to shut up, but unfortunately, it seemed to be making Snape madder.  
  
"It's a shame that you two haven't already started Hogwarts, I would have personally made sure that you were in detention for a month for insulting a teacher" Snape spat. Harry put his hands together in a prayer motion for them to shut up and amazingly, they did.  
  
"Potter, what on earth are you doing?" Snape asked coldly. Harry was looking up at the sky and mouthing 'Thank you'.  
  
"Um . . . nothing Professor" Harry said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"You're just like your father Potter, trying to weasel your way out of things, let me warn you now that I'm keeping a close eye on all of you" and with that, Snape left.  
  
Jay and Emily turned back to Harry looking curious.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"He hates me because I'm his worst enemy's son, he reckons I'm just like my dad, he'll probably start picking on you two because he hated your dads too" Harry told them.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men are so immature"  
  
Harry and Jay glared at her.  
  
"Hey! I am not immature! I'm a really nice guy!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Hey! If I get near a girl I like, I go tongue-tied!" Harry told them, then cursed himself for saying it.  
  
Emily stared at him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Harry blushed and nodded. Suddenly, for some strange reason, Emily had a dreamy look on her face and she was staring straight at Harry.  
  
"Um . . . why is she staring at me like that?" Harry questioned Jay, looking apprehensive.  
  
Jay waved a hand in front of her and she didn't even blink. Jay shrugged.  
  
"Girls, I'll never understand them" Harry smiled weakly. It was unnerving that Emily was just staring at him and not even blinking.  
  
Harry made to say something, but Emily got there first.  
  
"Harry, has anyone ever told you that you have gorgeous eyes?" Harry, who was taken completely off guard by this, blinked a few times, then went bright red. Jay went bright red as well, but not from embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, well, um . . ." Harry cleared his throat "No, I-I don't think so"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus just stood there with their jaws dropped in shock, while Lily was trying her best not to giggle.  
  
Emily grabbed hold of Harry's arm and clung onto him, while Harry went even redder. Jay's expression was one of hurt and fury.  
  
"Um . . . Emily, could you-d'ya think that you could maybe um, let go of my arm?" But Emily didn't seem to have heard.  
  
"Harry, there you are, I've been looking all over for . . ." His voice died when he saw Emily clinging onto Harry's arm. Harry whirled around to see James with his jaw dropped.  
  
"Dad, um, hi!" Harry said brightly.  
  
"I, uh, wanted to talk to you, but it looks like your busy, so I'll just be going" James said and moved to walk off, but Harry quickly pried himself out of Emily's grip and ran after his dad.  
  
"Dad, please save me! Emily's acting weird around me and it's scary!" Harry said, looking terrified. James laughed.  
  
"She just likes you a lot, that's all"  
  
"Yes, well, it's still scary!"  
  
James laughed again.  
  
"It's called love at first sight son"  
  
"Yes, well, how do I make her not love me? Jay seems to really like *her* and I wanna get to know *him*, but I can't do that if *he* gets jealous if *she* goes near another guy" Harry told his dad.  
  
"Hmmm, we'll have to ask Sally what really makes Emily tick, then you can use that against her" James said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Okay then, what was it you wanted to talk about dad?"  
  
"Well, your mother and I needed to go and do some Christmas shopping, so we were gonna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to come?" James questioned. Harry beamed.  
  
"I'd love to go!"  
  
"Okay then, great, meet us at the entrance of Hogwarts at 9am tomorrow"  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"Great, see you then, I gotta go talk to Moony and Padfoot"  
  
"Okay bye dad" and with that, Harry and James went their separate ways. 


	20. Drinking butterbeer, seeing the Dursley'...

I am so very very VERY SORRY that I haven't updated in SO LONG! But, I've been in hospital (problems) and I've wanted to update, but I haven't had the chance. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (Please tell me if it's rubbish, if it is, then I'm really sorry!)  
  
To cause less confusion, I have changed a few names.  
  
Young James=Prongs  
  
Young Sirius=Padfoot  
  
Young Remus=Moony  
  
Young Peter=Wormtail  
  
Young Lily=Lils  
  
The young Arthur has managed to go back to his own time.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The next morning, Harry made his way down to the entrance of Hogwarts. He was really excited about going Christmas shopping with his parents; he was literally skipping until he heard two familiar voices behind him.  
  
"Hey Harry, wait up" Harry smiled as he turned to see Jay and Emily running towards him.  
  
"Morning you two. I'm going Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade with my parents today, cool eh?" Harry said with a grin. Jay and Emily nodded and beamed at him.  
  
"We're gonna try and spend some quality time with our dads today. If our mums don't object of course" Emily said.  
  
"Your dads are really cool! Professor Lupin's the best Defense teacher that we've ever had and Sirius is a really cool godfather!" Harry beamed at them. Jay grinned, then looked around to see if anyone was listening. No one was, so he spoke.  
  
"I've been thinking-"  
  
"Ooh, did it hurt?" Emily questioned, cheekily. Jay hit her on the arm playfully.  
  
"Very funny, no, I mean, you know you said about how our dads were the Marauders"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't we become the Marauders Jr? I mean, you can be Prongs; I'll be Padfoot, Emily's Moony. We just need a Wormtail"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't want a Wormtail in our group"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Long story. Hey, couldn't we have two others in our group?" Harry asked them both.  
  
"But there's only-"  
  
"I know, I know, it's just, what about Ron and Hermione? We can't exclude them! They're my best friends!" Harry exclaimed. Jay frowned, while Emily looked thoughtful.  
  
"I suppose we could have them in our group, but we're gonna have to think up names for them and also, they'd have to be willing to pull pranks" Emily told him. Harry nodded and grinned.  
  
"I'm sure they'd love to prank Snape" They all laughed.  
  
"Morning, you three" Harry, Jay and Emily looked up to see James and Lily smiling at them.  
  
"Hiya Mr. Potter" Jay waved at him. James shook his head slightly.  
  
"Just call me James" Jay nodded and smiled.  
  
"So Harry, we'll see you later?" Emily asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"You bet! Oh and tell Ron and Hermione about our 'little group'" Harry said with a mysterious wink and a grin. Emily giggled, while Jay gave him the thumbs-up.  
  
"See you round Prongs" Jay said and with that, both Emily and Jay walked off.  
  
As Harry, James and Lily walked out of Hogwarts, a familiar voice stopped them.  
  
"Lily! James! 'Arry! Good ter see yer again!"  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry smiled as he gave the giant a hug.  
  
"Alrigh' 'Arry? 'Aven't seen yer in a while. How have yer been?"  
  
"I've been fine thanks"  
  
"Hagrid, you haven't changed at all!" James exclaimed as he shook Hagrid's hand. Lily gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again" Lily said with a smile and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ah, Lily, don' cry! You'll make me cry!" Lily wiped her tears with her sleeve and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not crying I'm just a little emotional. It's been a long time"  
  
"It 'as!" Hagrid nodded in agreement "I suppose young 'Arry 'ere is wantin' ter do his Christmas shopping?"  
  
Harry nodded furiously, while grinning.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, How's Fang been?"  
  
"Fang? Ee's still the same. 'Asn't changed at all" Harry laughed.  
  
"Ave yer seen Sirius an' Remus? They're actin' very strange" Hagrid told James worriedly. James looked at him with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Strange? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, they ain't been themselves; they're sayin' things like teachin' for Defense against the Dark Arts an' talkin' bout kids. They ain't been down ter see me either an' they normally come ter see me every Friday" Hagrid told him.  
  
"Oh! Hagrid, I don't think you need to worry about that!" Lily told him with a kind smile on her face "Sirius and Remus have only just found out that they have kids and James, Remus and Sirius have all been given the Defense class, so that the kids learn the spells quicker"  
  
Hagrid nodded in understanding, then his face became one of horror.  
  
"You mean, James, Sirius an' Remus are teachin'!" Hagrid said, looking horrified. James chuckled as he nodded.  
  
"Yup. The Marauders are back and teaching kids. Funny because I never thought I'd see the day when that happened" Harry, Lily, Hagrid and James all laughed.  
  
"Well, we'd better be going Hagrid, when we get back, we'll have another chat" Lily promised him. Hagrid beamed and turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Arry, take care an' I'll see yer later"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" Harry yelled as he walked towards the horseless carriages, waving madly.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Three butterbeers please" James said, while smiling at the waitress.  
  
"Three butterbeers coming right up" Three butterbeers were pushed down to the other side of the bar and James, Lily and Harry caught them.  
  
"Cheers. To having the family together again"  
  
"Here here!" Lily and Harry cried in unison, while swigging on their butterbeers.  
  
When their butterbeers were drained, Harry had a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Uh-oh! Please don't tell me that butterbeer makes him hyper" Lily prayed silently.  
  
"I don't think so" James said, looking doubtful.  
  
"I've just had an idea" Harry told them.  
  
"Really? What?" James asked.  
  
"Let's go see Aunt Petunia!" Lily's glass dropped from her hand and smashed on the floor as she stared open-mouthed at her son.  
  
"Petunia? Are you insane?! She'll go crazy!"  
  
"Well, she has had to look after me every single summer and every single year until eleven, I think she'd like the surprise" Harry grinned. Lily blinked several times, while James was laughing at them both.  
  
"I don't see why not. Come on Lils, why not? I wanna see the looks on their faces!" James said, jumping up.  
  
"Oh, let me tell you now. Petunia doesn't talk about you two much. Hardly at all even. The only time she's talked about you is when Dumbledore sent her a howler a few weeks before term started. She called you *her* and she called dad *that boy*" James roared with laughter.  
  
"Oh my god! This sounds hilarious!" James cried.  
  
Lily shook her head, while trying to stop herself from smiling.  
  
"Petunia doesn't like magic"  
  
"So I found out when she tried to stop me going to Hogwarts" Harry muttered. James' and Lily's jaws dropped open.  
  
"She tried to stop you going to Hogwarts?!" Lily cried. Harry nodded and grinned.  
  
"But Hagrid told her that she couldn't stop me and he got me away from them, I'll always be grateful" James and Lily smiled.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Lils, I think it'll be funny when they realize it's us"  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Petunia will probably faint! Hey, then I can hex Dudley!" Harry smirked. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so! You're not allowed to use magic outside of school!" She said sternly.  
  
"Aw man! Totally unfair!" Harry said, pretending to pout.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's go! See the muggles first; scare them, then onto Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping!" He yelled as he linked arms with both Harry and Lily. They all ran off to the Dursley's.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry knocked on the door, while stifling laughter. He couldn't wait to see the look on the Dursley's faces. Vernon opened the door and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing back here boy?" He growled. Lily was looking apprehensive, while James was looking at Vernon with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You'd better not have been expelled! We don't want you back here!" Vernon said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't worry Uncle Vernon, I haven't been expelled, but it's nice to see that you care" Vernon went bright red as his eye twitched madly.  
  
"Who are you?!" Vernon spat at Lily and James.  
  
"We would like to see Petunia" James told him. Vernon eyed James with complete dislike.  
  
"I'm not going to let you see her! For all I know, you'll attack her with your freak power that you call magic!" He spat. Lily gasped and looked at Vernon with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Let me see Petunia!" Lily drew out her wand and pointed it at Vernon "Or else"  
  
Vernon seemed to be contemplating whether or not to call Petunia, but in the end, he ended up calling her.  
  
"PETUNIA! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Vernon bellowed. Petunia made her way to the door, took one look at both Lily and James, went extremely pale and gripped onto Vernon.  
  
"Vernon, it's, it's THEM!" She shrieked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vernon snorted.  
  
"It's THEM! THE . . . POTTERS!" She screamed. Vernon looked at Petunia with disbelief.  
  
"Hiya sis! Did ya miss me?" Lily said with a grin. Petunia screamed as she ran back into the house.  
  
"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" She cried. Vernon tried to calm her down, but to no avail, Petunia just carried on screaming.  
  
James, Lily and Harry looked at each other and shared a grin and a laugh.  
  
"I think we've caused enough trouble here, don't you?" Lily questioned. Harry and James nodded, but before they left, James smiled at them.  
  
"Hope to see you soon!" he waved merrily at them, Petunia sobbed onto Vernon, while the Potters left.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Ooh! Do you think Sirius would like this?" Harry questioned his father as he held up a necklace with a star of Sirius. (The Dog Star) attached to it. James smiled and nodded.  
  
"Coming from you, I think he'd love it" Harry beamed at this.  
  
"Damn, what could I get Remus? He's always so hard to buy for because I never know what to get him" Lily muttered.  
  
"Get him a book" James said. Lily stared at him.  
  
"A book? A book about what?"  
  
"Defense against the Dark Arts, after all, he is teaching it" James told her. Harry nodded.  
  
"I was thinking of buying that as well" Harry pointed to a necklace with a wolf on it. James chuckled.  
  
"I guess you know about Moony being a werewolf then"  
  
"Of course, Ron, Hermione and I found out in third year"  
  
"Um . . . Harry, I can't believe I'm saying this, but what sort of things do you like?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Oh, er . . . well, I like Quidditch, sweets, that sorta thing" Harry told her.  
  
"Quidditch?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes "Not another one"  
  
"Hey, don't buy me a broom okay? Sirius has already bought me the fastest one there is, so-"  
  
"Did he?" James asked, his eyes literally popping out of their sockets.  
  
"Yeah, in third year, when my Nimbus 2000 broke"  
  
"Oh, well that was very nice of him"  
  
"Um . . . mum, dad, what sort of thing would you like for Christmas?" Harry questioned his parents.  
  
"Well anything really" James said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, hey, let's go off in our own directions and buy presents for each other" Lily said suddenly. James and Harry agreed, so they set off in different directions in Hogsmeade.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts and looked around, there were books everywhere. He would definitely find something for Lily in here. While he was scanning a bookshelf, he heard a high-pitched scream coming from outside. He whirled around and saw outside the window, two death eaters. His heart seemed to pound in his throat. His mum and dad. That's why they were here! Why had he agreed to go to Hogsmeade, he should have realized that this would have happened. He had to warn them, and soon!  
  
Harry had luckily brought his dad's invisibility cloak with him. He chucked it over himself and made for the door. The door burst open before Harry even reached it. About half a dozen death eaters ran amok, they were obviously searching for him. Just as he made for the door again, Lily and James appeared at the door, pale and out of breath.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I'm here!" Harry hissed, quickly showing them where he was. They both nodded.  
  
"Get outta here! They're looking for you!" Harry whispered urgently to them.  
  
"No! We're fighting!" James told him, while drawing out his wand. Lily doing the same.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. Unfortunately, the death eaters had heard this and had spotted the Potters.  
  
"Ah! If it isn't Lily and James!" The nearest death eater said, sounding suspiciously like Lucius Malfoy "Come here and feel pain!" he hissed as he made to hex them. Without thinking, Harry threw off his cloak and stepped in front of Lily and James, his wand poised and a look of utmost loathing on his face.  
  
"If you wanna hex my parents, you'll have to kill me first!" he yelled.  
  
"Harry NO!" Lily cried.  
  
"MUM! DAD! GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" Harry shouted hysterically.  
  
James complied and grabbed hold of Lily and hauled her away. Lily screaming, shouting and crying as she was being dragged away from the danger.  
  
"I'VE GOT TO SAVE MY BABY!" Lily screamed, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Harry knows what he's doing!" James cried, keeping his arms firmly around Lily's waist, while dragging her.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry screams could be heard throughout the whole of Hogsmeade. Lily carried on crying and screaming.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" A yell of surprise and fear rang throughout the shop.  
  
While James was hauling Lily to the Shrieking Shack, they bumped into Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Hello all" Peter squeaked his high-pitched voice.  
  
"YOU!" James roared, stepping forward and completely forgetting about Lily. Lily held onto his arms to stop him doing anything foolish.  
  
"Dad! LEAVE HIM!" Harry shouted. James turned to see Harry running towards them.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry bellowed, aiming his attack at Peter. The aim was true, when Peter fell over, stunned.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Harry said urgently. Lily and James didn't need telling twice as they made their way to the Shrieking Shack and through the tunnel back to Hogwarts. 


	21. Worrying about Harry, Hermione and Emily...

Lily and James were waiting worriedly outside the Hospital Wing. As soon as they had arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry had collapsed. Lily was crying her eyes out, while burying her face in James' shoulder. James was trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Ssh, he'll be fine" James told his wife softly.  
  
"B-But what if he isn't? What if something really bad has happened and it isn't curable?" Lily wailed. James felt like crying himself, after all, his son had protected them. Not many kids would protect their parents; it was normally the other way around.  
  
Suddenly, Cho turned up, she ran right up to Lily and James, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Is it true? Did Harry really duel against dark wizards?" Cho asked them, looking worried. James nodded, while Cho gasped.  
  
"Is he alright?" she asked, looking alarmed. James gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"We don't know, we're still waiting for Madam Pomfrey to tell us how he is" Lily said, her voice wavering.  
  
"I-I hope he's alright. It'll be like losing Cedric all over again" Cho sniffed through her tears. Lily and James looked at her curiously.  
  
"Who's Cedric?" James questioned her.  
  
"Cedric Diggory. H-He was m-murdered by You-Know-Who!" Cho wailed.  
  
"Diggory?" James echoed, then he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"By any chance, do you like Harry because of who he is or do you like Harry because he's second best to Cedric?" Cho looked like she'd been slapped in the face; she looked completely shocked at these words. She blushed bright red, while looking down at the ground. Lily looked just as curious as James.  
  
"I-I don't know" she said quietly "I like Harry, but he saw Cedric die and -" She sniffed as tears welled up her eyes again "he's the only person that I can talk to about Cedric"  
  
"Really? What about your friends? Can't you talk to them about it?" James carried on questioning her. Cho shook her head.  
  
"They were jealous that I was going out with Cedric. They won't even hear his name any more, that's why Harry's the only person I can talk to about him" Lily shook her head slightly.  
  
"Okay. Are you excited about the Christmas Ball?" Lily asked her with a small smile on her face. Cho nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes. It would be nice to spend some time with him. He's sweet" Cho blushed madly, when she said this. James chuckled.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" It was Madam Pomfrey. Lily and James immediately stood up and bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Is he alright? Does he need medication?" Lily asked, looking frantic. Madam Pomfrey silenced her, then spoke.  
  
"Lily, Harry's fine. He was just a little exhausted from today's events. I've just given him a dreamless sleep potion. He'll be out in about an hour" Madam Pomfrey told her. Lily and James both sighed with relief and smiled.  
  
"I suggest that you two go back to your room and get some rest" Lily and James both nodded, thanked Madam Pomfrey and left.  
  
"I'm so glad that he's going to be okay" Lily said with a smile, looking a lot happier.  
  
"LILY! JAMES!" Lily and James whirled around in surprise to see Sirius running towards them. He stopped by them, out of breath.  
  
"I-heard-about-Harry" he said, through breaths "Is-he-alright?"  
  
"He's fine Padfoot, he just needs some rest" Sirius sighed with relief, then grinned.  
  
"Guess what we caught, while out in Hogsmeade" James looked at Sirius with curiosity.  
  
"Follow me" So James and Lily did. They were led down to the dungeons and on seeing who was in there, grinned.  
  
"Peter? Good to see you ol' chap" James said, a strange glint in his eye.  
  
"He can't get out of there, there are lots of enchantments and we've taken away his wand. There's no way that he can get out of there" Sirius told them "So rest assured"  
  
"When are you going to hand him over to the Ministry?" Lily asked.  
  
"When Dumbledore says so"  
  
Lily smiled "Our family shouldn't be in danger any more, couldn't we go and live in Godric's Hollow again?"  
  
"I dunno" James said, scratching his head "I s'pose we'd have to ask Albus, after all, he decides most things"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you go and see him now? I think he's in his office" Sirius told them, while looking thoughtful. James grinned.  
  
"Okay, see you later Padfoot" and with that, Lily and James made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Emily and Hermione had become fast friends and were talking in the girls' dormitories about what had happened in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Why would they want Lily and James dead again? They're not any danger to Voldemort, are they?" Emily asked, looking confused. Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I am worried about Harry, did you hear that he collapsed?" Emily gasped.  
  
"Is he alright?" Hermione shrugged her shoulder; her expression was one of worry.  
  
"Mione, I'm sure that Harry's fine" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Mione?" she questioned. Emily grinned.  
  
"A nickname, do you like it?" Hermione allowed herself a small smile.  
  
"It's different, but okay, only you can call me that, you're my special girl friend" Emily smiled.  
  
"Cool" Suddenly, Emily yawned and rubbed her eyes. Hermione looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"The full moon's coming up soon, isn't it?" Emily nodded sadly.  
  
"Yup, oh what fun, transforming into a werewolf, I can't wait" she said, sounding sarcastic. Hermione smiled weakly "I've gotta take something called Wolfsbane potion, I'm hoping it doesn't taste that bad" Emily frowned.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione grinned. Emily stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, do you like Jay?" Emily's eyes widened as if she'd been slapped round the face, she stared at Hermione in horror.  
  
"Are you insane? Jay? Eurgh, I *hate* him!" she said, looking disgusted. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Okay, whatever turns you on" Emily's jaw dropped, Hermione giggled.  
  
"It's a muggle expression, don't worry"  
  
"No, I like Harry, he's a little cutie" Emily squeaked, then she blushed bright red. Hermione's eyes literally bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"You like Harry?" she said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, why is that a problem?"  
  
"No, it's just-never mind" she added hastily, seeing the expression on Emily's face "So, have you talked to your dad yet?"  
  
Emily nodded and grinned.  
  
"Harry was right, my dad is cool! So is Sirius, they're both really funny!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Personally, I think they're both a little on the insane side"  
  
"Yeah, probably more insane now that Harry's dad is alive"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh! I think Sirius is really funny, yet embarrassing! He was taking the mick out of my dad yesterday and dad goes "Padfoot, if you don't stop annoying me, I will hex you so hard that you won't know what day of the week it is" and Sirius goes "Aw Moony, you're no fun anymore, you're so boring, but your daughter is *so* much cooler than you, I think I'll hang out with her instead" and then he more or less flings his arm around my shoulders. I found it dead embarrassing, especially as my dad raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing!"  
  
Hermione laughed loudly.  
  
"Well, that's Sirius for you"  
  
"What do you think of Ron?" Emily asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think of Ron?" she repeated. Hermione went bright red.  
  
"Well-uh, I mean, he's okay sometimes when we're not arguing about something stupid, ya know? But he's alright as a friend" Emily grinned.  
  
"Mione and Ron, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione scrambled over to Emily and flung her hand over her mouth. Emily's screams were muffled "If someone hears you, I swear I'll kill you"  
  
"Hey Hermione!" It was Lavender.  
  
"Uh-hi Lavender"  
  
"Who's the new girl?" she questioned, looking at Emily.  
  
"Oh, this is Emily Lupin"  
  
"Emily Lupin?" then Lavender's eyes widened "Are you related to Professor Lupin?" Emily nodded and got up off the floor.  
  
"Yeah, he's my dad" Lavender clapped her hands to her mouth, then she pulled her hands away from her mouth.  
  
"Why are you hanging around with Hermione?" she asked her. Emily looked at her, taken aback.  
  
"Is there something wrong with hanging around with her?"  
  
Lavender snorted.  
  
"She's a know-it-all and she hangs out with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter for goodness sake, it's no wonder that she doesn't have any friends! Trust me, if you want friends, don't hang out with her! I tell you what, why don't you come and talk with me and Parvati, we're gonna do each other's make-up" Emily looked at Lavender in shock, then to Hermione, who was on the verge of tears, then she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Lavender.  
  
"Sorry, but I'd prefer to hang out with Hermione, so thanks for the offer, but no thanks" Lavender looked absolutely gobsmacked, then she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Suit yourself, but don't come over to us when she pushes you away from her because she's either studying or talking with her two best friends all the time" and with that, she slammed the door shut. Emily heard a thud and turned around to see Hermione, with her head in her hands, sobbing. Emily knelt down next to her and hugged her.  
  
"Come on Mione, its okay, I'd rather have you as a friend any day" Hermione just carried on sobbing.  
  
"Hey, is Lavender like that with you all of the time?" she asked her, looking concerned. Hermione nodded.  
  
"She started being like this last year, I don't know why, but I-I think she was jealous because I'm really good friends with Harry and Harry had invited her to the Yule Ball" Emily looked at her, sympathetically.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, why don't we go down and try to find my dad, maybe we could talk with him and Sirius, see if they can cheer you up?" Hermione immediately went bright red and shook her head.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"You don't fancy Sirius, do you?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Then-" Emily's jaw dropped "you like my dad?!" Hermione bit her lip and looked away. Emily giggled.  
  
"It's alright, I like Sirius, he's seriously hot!" Hermione laughed and smiled.  
  
"Now, that's what I like to see! A smile!" Emily beamed at her "Right, now c'mon, let's go find Sirius and my dad, I think they'll be able to cheer us up" Hermione nodded and together, they walked out of the girls' dormitories and the Gryffindor common room, in search of Sirius and Lupin.  
  
"Can we go and see if Harry's alright first?" Hermione asked timidly. Emily nodded  
  
"Sure" and with that, they both set off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Jay sat down on his bed, while staring at Ron, who was pacing the dormitory. Jay rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can you stop pacing already? You're making me dizzy" Ron stopped and looked apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm really worried about Harry. I can't believe that Madam Pomfrey won't allow us to wait outside the Hospital Wing!"  
  
"Look, I'm sure Harry will be fine, from what I've heard, he's been through worse than this" Ron pulled a face.  
  
"Yeah, he has, but I still worry"  
  
"Of course, it's understandable; after all, you're his best friend, right?" Ron nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"I've got to admit, when you and Emily arrived, I was kind of jealous when he hung out with you two" Jay laughed.  
  
"There's nothing to be jealous about. All Harry talks about is you and Hermione" Ron's ears perked up at this.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup" Ron grinned.  
  
"When Harry and I met on the Hogwarts' Express in our first year, we sort of just clicked and ever since then, we've been through almost everything together, well, most of the time Hermione's with us as well" Ron added, but then stopped on seeing Jay's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like Hermione, don't ya?" Ron looked at Jay, taken aback.  
  
"You what?" he snorted "As a friend, yes, but if you're talking about something more then . . ." he trailed off, on seeing Jay's grin widening.  
  
"Why do you keep grinning like that? You look insane!" Ron said irritably.  
  
"You're trying to get off the subject that must mean that you like her" Jay said, lying back on his bed and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, what about you and Emily? Not exactly the couple of the century, are you?" Ron said hotly. Jay chuckled.  
  
"She just likes playing hard to get. One of these days, she'll just give up and go out with me" Ron laughed, while Jay stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You honestly think that?" Ron choked through his laughter "I'm sorry, really I am, but it seems to me that she absolutely hates you!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we have been best friends for years and sometimes we do get on each other's nerves" Jay said, defending himself.  
  
"Right, okay, now it all makes sense" Ron said, teasingly.  
  
"Oi! Are you taking the mick?"  
  
"I might be" Ron grinned to show he was joking.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to see why Harry likes you. You're a bit strange"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jay yawned widely, looked outside and groaned.  
  
"What?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Full moon's coming up, isn't it?" Ron looked outside and noticed that it was, indeed, nearing the full moon.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jay stared at him.  
  
"The Lupin's, werewolves, hello? Aren't you concerned at all?"  
  
"Well, yeah, of course I am" Ron said, defensively.  
  
"Well, on the full moon, I'm gonna go see them in the Shrieking Shack" Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you insane? You can't do that! What if you get bitten?" Jay raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I assume Harry didn't tell you about my being an Animagus"  
  
"Yes, he-what?"  
  
"I'm an Animagus" Ron stared at him in shock.  
  
"What's your Animagus form?"  
  
"A panther" Jay told him, with a small smile on his face "According to Harry, I'm taking after my dad"  
  
"Yeah, you are" Ron said, nodding.  
  
"That's cool"  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go down and see how Harry is?" Ron asked Jay. Jay nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, why not, then maybe afterwards, we could go find my dad and Professor Lupin"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go" and with that, both Ron and Jay exited the Gryffindor common room and made their way to the Hospital Wing. 


	22. Meeting Logan and Cherry

"Ooh, I can't wait until the Christmas Ball tonight!" Emily squealed excitedly "Whatever should I wear?" she questioned, staring at all the dresses, skirts and tops strewn all over her bed. Hermione was torn between amusement and exasperation as she looked at Emily's bed.  
  
"Well, how would *I* know? I'm not exactly great in the fashion department, anyway, what are you getting so worked up for? You're only going with Jay"  
  
"Yes, but I might meet some really fit guys! I haven't even had lessons yet, so they won't really know me, I'm just going to have to depend on my drop-dead-gorgeous looks and pulling power!" At this, Hermione burst out laughing. Emily, realizing what she had just said, started giggling madly.  
  
"Okay, that sounded weird, but it's true!" Hermione just carried on laughing.  
  
"What's going on in here that's so funny?" It was Lils.  
  
"Oh, hi Lily, just something Emily said"  
  
"What did she say?" Lils asked, looking curious.  
  
"Well, apart from the fact that she's madly in love with Jay Black-"  
  
"Shut up! I don't like him!" Emily snapped, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Sheesh, calm it woman, she's just joking!" Lils said, winking at Hermione and grinning.  
  
"No, Emily said "I'm just going to have to depend on my drop-dead-gorgeous looks and pulling power!" for the Ball tonight" At this, Lils started laughing hysterically, rolling around on the floor and clutching her stomach.  
  
"God, that's a good one!" Lils gasped "You really are just like your mother! Sally always said that before a Ball!"  
  
"Really?" Emily said, trying to fight a smile from her face, but failing miserably. Lils' eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"I just saw Remus just now, he's talking with Sirius, put on your dress and go down and see him, I wanna see the look on his face!"  
  
"But" Emily frowned.  
  
"What? What is it? Are you worried? Trust me; the only person who'll embarrass you is Sirius"  
  
"No, that's not it"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Emily squirmed visibly, while blushing bright red.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I just . . . can't decide what to wear" = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, things were pretty relaxed. Lupin and Sirius were talking and occasionally laughing. James was talking with Lily about Christmas; Harry was busy chatting with Hermione about their exam results that were due the next week, Ron and Emily were busy playing a game of wizard's chess, Prongs and Padfoot were busy talking about Quidditch, Jay was annoying the hell out of Remus, while Peter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly, Rose and Sally burst into the common room, looking excited and as if they were going to explode.  
  
"Hey Emily! Jay! Guess who's coming to Hogwarts to sing for the Christmas Ball tonight!" Sally said, looking excited, a strange gleam in her eyes and a grin on her face. Rose looked just as excited.  
  
Emily, who was playing wizard's chess against Ron, looked up, while Jay stopped annoying Remus to see what Sally had to say.  
  
"Who?" They both said in unison.  
  
"Logan and Cherry" As soon as this was said, Emily screamed and Jay grinned and let out a great whoop of joy.  
  
"Alright! Logan, I haven't seen him in a while!"  
  
"Logan, who's Logan?" James asked.  
  
"Logan, my son" Sally said "He's twenty years old and a singer, his girlfriend Cherry is a singer as well, so they both decided to work together"  
  
"Twenty?!" Sirius said, looking astonished "Blimey" But Lupin was very quiet.  
  
"Moony, you alright?" James questioned, looking at his friend with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he said quietly, then he turned his gaze to Sally "Could I have a word with you?" Sally glanced at Rose, then back to Lupin and nodded, her smile fading completely.  
  
Both of them exited the Gryffindor common room, while Emily just looked apprehensive.  
  
"Wonder what that's all about"  
  
"I know" Rose said quietly.  
  
"Then pray, do tell, I saw the look on Sally's and Remus' faces, I've never seen them look so scared and -" But Sirius' sentence was cut off when Lupin's enraged yell could be heard through the portrait.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME?!" Rose gulped nervously.  
  
"Maybe I should just - "  
  
"Sit down" Sirius said firmly, pushing her back onto a chair. Rose sighed, while still glancing nervously at the portrait.  
  
"So, tell us what the hell is going on because I don't think Moony's going to want to in the state he's in"  
  
"Well, it's something that those two did. They were having a relationship without any of us lot knowing" Sirius, James and Lily looked stunned.  
  
"You what? He didn't tell us!" James said, looking shocked "We tell each other everything!"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's something they didn't tell us. I'm sure they have their reasons; anyway, this is what I know. Sally got pregnant with Logan round about the age of twenty, I'm not sure what the hell she was thinking, but I know for a fact that she told Remus about how she was pregnant, but I think at the time, she was trying to find a way to break up with him, only god knows why. Anyway, one night, she went round to his and told him that she'd had a miscarriage, but of course, she was lying. I still don't know what went on in her head that night, when she lied to him, but there you go. She lied to him and fled"  
  
Lily just looked completely speechless, while James and Sirius stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"And you didn't say anything?!" Sirius said, looking outraged.  
  
"I only found out when Logan was born"  
  
"And you still didn't say anything?!"  
  
"Well, when I found out, we'd just lost our best friends!" Rose said, rising her voice to match Sirius' "So excuse me, but I couldn't exactly say to you "Oh and by the way, Remus has a son" right after you'd lost James, could I? You wouldn't have cared less!"  
  
"Alright, alright" Sirius grumbled, glaring at her. He was about to say something, when the yelling was heard again, only, this time, it was so loud that everyone in the Gryffindor common room could hear.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'VE LIED TO ME FOR TWENTY YEARS! TWENTY YEARS!"  
  
"WELL, I HAD MY REASONS!"  
  
"OH, OF COURSE! YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR *REASONS*, WELL, WHAT ARE THESE *REASIONS* THEN COS I'M INTERESTED! GO ON, TELL ME!"  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO, I WON'T! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE REMUS!"  
  
"GO ON, WALK AWAY, IT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO, ISN'T IT?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"NO, I WON'T, BUT I MEAN, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SHAG SOME OTHER GULLIBLE GUY, I'M SURE THAT THEY WOULDN'T MIND A BITCH FOR A GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" then crying could be heard as it slowly faded away into silence. Everyone remained quiet in shock.  
  
"Well, that sounded interesting" James said quietly.  
  
"I've never heard Moony talk that to a woman before" Sirius whispered.  
  
"I can see both of their points of views" Lily said quietly "I'm sure Sally has her reasons, but I think Remus *does* have a right to know"  
  
"Well, after that, it wouldn't surprise me if they avoided each other all night"  
  
"Hey, at least you and I don't fight like that" Sirius said, staring at Rose.  
  
"Only because I explained to you why I didn't tell you about Jay, whereas Sally won't say anything. But you must meet Logan, he's a funny guy and very sweet in most girls' eyes. He's quite a catch" Rose said with a smile "Only problem is he looks just like Remus. I think Sally resented Logan for that, but Logan ignored it"  
  
"Well, that's good"  
  
"I did feel for the poor guy though, he was very brave, he had to live with females every single day, it's surprising he didn't turn into one actually"  
  
Emily giggled.  
  
"Aunt Rose! That's mean!" Rose grinned.  
  
"Can't wait to see him tonight! Him and Cherry are like some sort of comedy act, it's hilarious"  
  
"How do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see what I mean when you see them tonight" Jay said, looking amused. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked interested, while, Lily, James and Sirius looked thoughtful.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = It was 4:30pm, Logan and Cherry still hadn't arrived in the Gryffindor common room and Emily and Jay were getting worried. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting with Jay and Emily, trying to reassure them that they would turn up. Sally and Lupin still weren't talking to each other; they were sitting on opposite ends of the room, shooting death glares at each other. Sirius and Rose were talking animatedly about the Ball that night, while Lily and James kept shooting glances at the portrait. Suddenly, a young man about the age of twenty (looking exactly like Remus at that age) walked in with three suitcases in one hand and a woman in the other. It was apparent that this was Logan and he had thrown Cherry over his shoulder, her feet were kicking all over the place, while she was pounding on his back.  
  
"LOGAN LUPIN, PUT-ME-DOWN!"  
  
"Okay" and with that, he just dropped her. She fell flat-face on the floor. Cherry had red hair and hazel eyes. She was on the slim side and had few freckles on her face and she was very pretty. When she lifted herself off the floor; she turned to see Logan grinning at her.  
  
"What are you grinning for?"  
  
"No reason"  
  
"I asked you to carry me in here"  
  
"But you didn't say *how* you wanted to be carried in" Logan pointed out. Both Emily and Jay looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"And I told you to put me down"  
  
"Yeah, you didn't say *how* you wanted to be put down"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm an animal choosing how to die!" At this, everyone (including Lupin) burst out laughing.  
  
"Cherry, darling, how good to see you again!" Sally said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Hiya Sal!" She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before looking at Logan.  
  
"You can put the suitcases down now" Logan immediately dropped them.  
  
"Wait a minute, why am I taking orders from you?! I'm sitting down!"  
  
"But there's only one chair and I've been on my feet all day!" Cherry protested.  
  
"Fine, we'll flip for it!" He took out a sickle.  
  
"Heads, you sit on the chair, Tails, I sit on the chair!" Cherry crossed her arms over her chest and looked stern.  
  
"Okay, but you'd better not be cheating!"  
  
Logan flipped the coin up in the air, but before he could catch it, Cherry tried to make a grab for it; it ended up falling to the floor, both of them watched as it stopped, standing upright. Logan and Cherry stared at each other.  
  
"Okay, that failed. THE CHAIR'S MINE!" Logan yelled, running for the chair, Cherry grabbed a hold of his feet, making him fall to the ground. Everyone was roaring with laughter at the scene in front of them.  
  
"You forget that I can crawl!" Logan said, crawling as fast as he could to the chair.  
  
"Nu-uh! If you think you're gonna get that chair, you've got another thing coming!" Cherry cried, running at full speed to the chair. They both sat down on the chair at the exact same time.  
  
"MOVE!" Cherry shouted.  
  
"No! You move!"  
  
"Okay, we'll split the chair in half, now move, you're on my side of the chair!"  
  
"God, you're mean!" and with that, Logan bent down, picked up a book and opened it. Cherry immediately grabbed hold of the book and pulled it out of her boyfriend's grasp.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Don't be rude! You're family's here! You are *not* going to read!"  
  
"Give me my book!" Logan demanded.  
  
"Nope, you're not getting it back, you'll have to kiss me first!" and with that, she stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Logy!" Emily squealed looking ecstatic and running towards her big brother. Logan grinned and lifted her up onto his lap.  
  
"Ello there, lil sis, made any friends?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yup! Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter"  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, eh? Impressive, it normally takes you forever to make friends with guys"  
  
"HEY!" Emily punched him playfully on the shoulder. Logan chuckled.  
  
"I take it; you're coming to tonight's Ball?"  
  
"Yup! Yup!"  
  
"Got a date?"  
  
"Yeah" Emily's face turned to miserable.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, he can't be that bad, who is he?"  
  
"Jay" Logan looked quite astonished at this, then he grinned.  
  
"I'm impressed, what'd you blackmail her with?" Logan questioned Jay. Jay laughed, while Harry's shoulders shook from laughing.  
  
"Logan!" Cherry said sharply.  
  
"Sorry, but it's just he's been after Ems for ages, I was just curious"  
  
Cherry shook her head.  
  
"Hey Log! Sing a song for us! Please?" Emily said, looking hopeful.  
  
Jay's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah, Log! Go on!"  
  
"Well" Logan hesitated "Do I have to?"  
  
"YES!" Everyone in the common room shouted.  
  
"Okay okay, man, you guys are persistent!" Logan said, reaching into one of the suitcases and pulling out a guitar.  
  
"But *only* one!" Logan said sternly. Emily saluted him.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Sally, Rose, James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cherry, Emily and Jay all sat down on the floor to listen to him.  
  
Logan strummed his guitar.  
  
"Anyone wanna hear anything in particular?"  
  
"Oh, sing them that new song!" Cherry piped up. Logan shook his head.  
  
"That's a surprise for tonight"  
  
"Oh" Cherry looked rather disappointed.  
  
"Um . . . what about Light My Fire?" Jay suggested. Logan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, its mum's favourite!" Emily said, looking really happy.  
  
(Singing Song)  
  
You know that it would be untrue  
  
You know that I would be a liar  
  
If I was to say to you, girl  
  
We couldn't get much higher  
  
Come on, baby, light my fire  
  
Come on, baby, light my fire  
  
Try to set the night on fire  
  
Oh, the time to hesitate is through  
  
There's no time to wallow in the mire  
  
If I was to say to you  
  
That our love becomes a funeral pyre  
  
Come on, baby, light my fire  
  
Come on, baby, light my fire  
  
Try to set the night on fire  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, oh  
  
Light my fire, light my fire  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Ooh, yeah...  
  
The time to hesitate is through  
  
There's no time to wallow in the mire  
  
Try now, we can only lose  
  
And our love becomes a funeral pyre  
  
Come on, baby, light my fire  
  
Come on, baby, light my fire  
  
Try to set the night on fire  
  
Oh, come on, baby light my fire  
  
Come on, baby, light, light my fire  
  
Light my fire, light my fire, light my fire  
  
Oh, oh, light, light, light, light, light, light  
  
Yeah, girl, all you gotta do is light my fire  
  
You gotta light, girl, you gotta light  
  
Light my fire, light my fire, light my fire  
  
Oh, yeah, light, light, light, light, light, light, girl  
  
All you gotta do is do it, girl, do it girl  
  
Girl, you gotta do it, yeah, yeah  
  
Ooh, oh yeah.  
  
As Logan strummed the last chord of the guitar, everyone burst into applause.  
  
"That was brilliant!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Absolutely amazing!" James cried.  
  
"That was wonderful!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Totally Cool!"  
  
Logan grinned and took a bow in front of all of them, then put his guitar away. Lupin, who was sitting at the back, couldn't help, but be rather impressed at his son. He'd achieved his dream.  
  
"Now, let's get ready for tonight!" and immediately, there was a chorus of "YEAH!" 


	23. The Christmas Ball goes horribly wrong f...

Harry nervously paced back and forth outside the Great Hall. Cho was twenty minutes late! Everyone else had gone in to have fun and Harry was just standing there, looking stupid. Out of nowhere, Prongs appeared; he ran up to Harry and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Your date hasn't arrived yet?"  
  
"No, she said she'd be here twenty minutes ago!" Harry said, sounding frustrated, running a hand through his unkempt hair. Prongs patted him on the back.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon, I can wait with you if you want. Lils is dancing with Moony"  
  
"Moony?"  
  
"Young one"  
  
"Oh" Harry grinned "It would be funny if she danced with Moony from our time"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be hilarious!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Did you know that Moony fancied Lils when he was fifteen?" he questioned him. Harry looked at him with surprise.  
  
"No, I didn't know that, how'd you find that out?"  
  
"He sent Lils a Valentines card and put "Lots of love" at the bottom, I recognized the handwriting right away, actually he did a poem, but I can't quite remember how it went, it was funny though" Prongs grinned at the memory.  
  
"What do you think of Logan and Cherry?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the singers? They're brilliant!"  
  
"Oh, you weren't there, were you?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Earlier in the Gryffindor common room"  
  
"No, we were probably too busy trying to find a way into Snape's room, why?"  
  
"Well, Logan's Professor Lupin's son and Cherry is Logan's girlfriend"  
  
"Really?" Prongs said, looking astounded "Well, I guess that would explain why they looked so alike! Where's my older self? Okay, now *that* sounds weird!" Prongs muttered to himself. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You and Padfoot are rather insane, aren't you?" Harry questioned his fifteen-year old father. Prongs looked at him innocently.  
  
"Whatever gives you that idea?" Harry shrugged, but didn't bother wiping the grin that was plastered on his face.  
  
"Just by the way you act"  
  
Suddenly, a voice made them both jump. Harry and Prongs whirled around to see Cho standing there, blushing madly.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry I'm late, but I needed to do something" Harry shrugged and smiled nervously. Prongs quickly whispered "Just by yourself and good luck" before hurrying off into the Great Hall. Harry gulped when Cho grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Harry nodded and they both entered the Great Hall. It was amazing; there were Christmas trees with every decoration imaginable hanging all over them. Mistletoe was hovering about a foot from the floor, occasionally moving to couples who were chatting merrily to each other, fake snow was littered around the Great Hall, while there were a few small ice sculptures in every corner of the hall, representing Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry's eyes darted everywhere to see someone whom he recognized. Unfortunately, it was so crowded that he couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Harry questioned Cho. Cho nodded and put her hand in Harry's.  
  
"I'll come with you" she whispered in his ear. Harry felt himself go hot in the face and prayed that none of his friends were watching him right about now.  
  
While Harry poured the Firewhiskey into a glass, he heard Logan start to sing. He smiled; Logan and Cherry went well together. Suddenly, he jumped on hearing a familiar voice in his ear.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" It was James and he was smiling broadly.  
  
"Oh, hiya dad, my date's only just arrived" James' smile faded slightly.  
  
"Only just? What kept her?"  
  
"She said she had some stuff to do"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"How's it going with you and the others?" he said, nodding to Sirius, Lupin, Sally, Rose and Lily, whom he could just make out. James grinned.  
  
"It's going fine; we've managed to get Moony and Sally to speak to each other, although, I'm not sure how much longer they can keep it up, they seem to want to kill each other" Harry pulled a face.  
  
"Nice" James laughed.  
  
"Harry?" Cho grabbed a hold of his arm again and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Can we dance?"  
  
"Sure Cho" He put his glass on the table and grinned at his dad.  
  
"See you later dad" and with that, he led Cho to the dance floor.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"May I have this dance?" Lupin looked up to see Cherry standing there, with a sweet smile plastered on her face. Lupin nodded and stood up. While they started dancing, Cherry kept glancing at Logan.  
  
"He's not a bad guy, you know" Cherry said.  
  
"What?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Logan. He's not a bad guy. Why don't you like him? He's your son"  
  
"When did I say I didn't like him?"  
  
"We can just tell by the way you look at him, you resent him"  
  
"I like him" Lupin said, reassuringly "I just . . . only found out today that he was my son, I'm still a bit shocked over it, I guess"  
  
"Oh" Cherry looked startled "I'm sorry, I thought Sally told you ages ago"  
  
"Yeah, well, Sally's been a bitch her whole life" Lupin said viciously.  
  
"I think you should just give everyone a second chance, I mean, it's Christmas, it's supposed to be the time of forgiving and spending time with your family, don't you think that you and Sally can at least try to make this Christmas a happy one? For Emily and Logan? Because I think those two deserve it"  
  
Lupin frowned.  
  
"I guess, but I'm still mad at her"  
  
"Understandable, but like I said, it's not just you and Sally anymore, just . . . try not to get too mad at her" Lupin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you the voice of reason?"  
  
"Of course" Cherry said, amusement dancing in her eyes. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Alright, alright, just don't annoy me"  
  
"Okay then, *Professor*" and with a giggle, she left. Lupin rolled his eyes again "Women" he muttered "I'll never understand them"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Do you wanna sit down?"  
  
Cho nodded and both her and Harry sat down and picked up their drinks.  
  
"It's weird" Cho whispered.  
  
"What's weird?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is the first Ball that I've been to without Cedric" Harry felt his smile fade.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"He used to dance with me all of the time, you know? He wouldn't let me rest" Cho smiled weakly at the memory, then she turned to Harry.  
  
"Did Cedric ever talk about me before he died?" Harry took a deep breath and swallowed then hurt that was hitting him.  
  
"Uh-well no, I mean, he didn't really have time to talk" Harry said and to his horror, Cho started crying.  
  
"Cho- I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, I know, it's just, I remember our last dance together and- Harry, where are you going?" For Harry had started to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry?" Cho ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He shoved her hand away from him and carried on walking.  
  
"HARRY!" Cho screamed "Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"WHY?! WHY?! BECAUSE I'M SECOND BEST TO DIGGORY, THAT'S WHY! YOU DIDN'T COME TO THIS DANCE TO SPEND TIME WITH ME AND HAVE FUN! YOU CAME HERE TO TALK ABOUT CEDRIC AND HOW HE DIED! WELL, I'M SORRY, BUT I DON'T REALLY WANNA TALK ABOU IT!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. The music had now stopped playing and everyone was now staring at Harry and Cho. Harry looked outraged and (even though only Ron, Hermione, Sirius, James and Lily could see it) hurt. Cho was crying her eyes out.  
  
"That's not true! Harry, I'm talking to you! Don't walk away!" Cho cried, running after him as they both exited the Great Hall. James and Lily both shared the same look, worry and sympathy.  
  
"Okay, well, shall we get back to the dance?" Logan asked everyone through the mic. Everyone cheered and the music was back on.  
  
Lucius Malfoy (I just decided to put him in. After all, James and Lily are there) walked over to Cherry and sneered at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm one of the singers" Cherry explained with a smile on her face. Lucius moved towards her.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he said curtly. Cherry bit her lip, then said "No thank you". As she made to walk off, Lucius grabbed a hold of her arm.  
  
"You will *not* turn me down!" he hissed at her.  
  
"Hey, back off me!" Cherry said, looking angry. Lucius' lip curled.  
  
"I don't think I want to" his hand was still gripped around her arm. Suddenly, Lucius was shoved roughly away from Cherry; he stumbled backwards, looking stunned. Lupin was standing there, looking angry.  
  
"You heard her, she said back off!"  
  
"Oh, Lupin, you're going to get involved now? Typical" Lupin growled at him.  
  
"Stay away from her Malfoy!" He said warningly, glancing at Cherry reassuringly.  
  
"More than happy to Werewolf!" he hissed and with that, he walked off with a smirk on his face. Lupin paled visibly, while staring at Cherry, but Cherry got there first.  
  
"I know and it's alright, I don't care" Lupin relaxed instantly "and thank you for saving me, you're my hero for the night!" Cherry gave him a hug. Lupin hugged her back. When Cherry released him, she gave him an innocent, yet questioning look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, are you going to make up with Sally now?" Lupin groaned.  
  
"Can't you just let that drop already?"  
  
"Nope" Cherry grinned.  
  
"Fine" he muttered, before walking off.  
  
"Okay now people, we're going to have a few non-Christmassy songs now, including a new song that I'm going to sing!" The cheers and applauding were deafening, while Logan and Cherry grinned.  
  
"Are you ready? 1 and 2 and 3 AND . . ."  
  
Hey is this thing on?  
  
I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
  
I knew he must have been about 17  
  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me  
  
Yeah with me  
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me  
  
Yeah with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come take your time and dance with me  
  
ow  
  
He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
  
That don't matter he said cuz it's all the same  
  
He said can I take ya home, where we can be alone  
  
And next we're moving on and he was with me  
  
Yeah with me  
  
And next we're moving on and singing the same old song  
  
Yeah with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come take your time and dance with me  
  
Ow  
  
I love Rock'n Roll  
  
Cuz it sooths my soul  
  
I love Rock'n Roll  
  
yea yea yea  
  
He said can I take ya home where we can be alone  
  
Next we're moving on and he was with me  
  
Yeah with me  
  
and we'll be moving on and singing that same old song  
  
Yeah with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come take your time and dance with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come take your time and dance with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come take your time and dance with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll So put another dime in the jukebox baby I love rock and roll So come take your time and dance with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll So put another dime in the jukebox baby I love rock and roll So come take your time and dance with me  
  
As soon as the song finished, Cherry bowed to tumultuous applause, then Logan made an announcement.  
  
"This is my song, I hope you all enjoy it!" and with that, Cherry started playing the piano.  
  
Them that's got shall get  
  
Them that's not shall lose  
  
So the Bible said and it still is news Mama may have, Papa may have But God bless the child that's got his own That's got his own Yes, the strong gets more While the weak ones fade Empty pockets don't ever make the grade Mama may have, Papa may have But God bless the child that's got his own That's got his own Money, you've got lots of friends Crowding round the door When you're gone, spending ends They don't come no more Rich relations give Crust of bread and such You can help yourself But don't take too much Mama may have, Papa may have But God bless the child that's got his own That's got his own Mama may have, Papa may have But God bless the child that's got his own That's got his own He just worry 'bout nothin' Cause he's got his own  
  
* * * * * * * * James, Sirius and Lupin grinned at each other, while clapping madly.  
  
"This guy is brilliant!" Sirius yelled over the music.  
  
"You can say that again!" Lupin shouted.  
  
"This guy is brilliant!"  
  
"Padfoot, shut up!" Prongs laughed.  
  
"I think we'd better go check up on Harry" Lily whispered to James. James nodded and together, they left and made their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
James knocked lightly on the door to a very small voice saying "Come in"  
  
Harry was lying on his side, curled up in a ball and staring at the window. It was obvious that he had been crying.  
  
"Hey son, you okay?" James said gently. Harry furiously rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"I hate Diggory!" Harry whispered angrily "All Cho ever does is talk about him! But then again, it's my fault he's dead" he said sadly.  
  
"Harry" Lily looked at her son sadly, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"I'll be okay, I-I'm fine, I don't need-"  
  
"We're staying with you" James said firmly, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"Hey, d'you know, this used to be my bed when I went to Hogwarts?" James said conversationally.  
  
"Really?" Harry said, turning to stare at his father.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I can't believe Cho" Harry whispered "I thought she liked me for me, guess I was wrong about that"  
  
"Harry, she's the one with the problem, not you" Lily said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Well, its you're back to school next week and we're hoping to try and go back to Godrics' Hollow when it's the summer hols" Lily told him.  
  
"Cool" Harry said, offhandedly, not really listening.  
  
"Well, we're going downstairs for a bit, wanna come?" James asked. Harry shook his head. Lily sighed sadly, then walked down to the Gryffindor common room. Harry just lay there, staring at the window, thinking how stupid he was to think Cho was ever interested in him in the first place. 


	24. The singing at breakfast and teaching th...

The next week was the beginning of school. Everyone was moaning as they realized that they hadn't done their essays for Potions or they thought that they were struggling in Charms. Jay and Emily were getting increasingly excited because they couldn't wait to start pranking in the classes. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't bothered. He'd finished his Potions essay the night before, but thinking about it, there was no point in really doing them because he normally got detentions and low grades from anything he did in Potions anyway. Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry; he hadn't really talked to anyone since the Christmas Ball and they thought they should talk to everyone else about it.  
  
"I'm really worried about him. He just won't *talk*!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Maybe if we suggested a game of Quidditch to him? He always perks up at that" Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it might work, but still . . ." she looked around uneasily at everyone else.  
  
"Or-" Ron said with a grin "Just let him spend an hour with the Marauders, they'll most definitely cheer him up" Hermione still looked doubtful.  
  
"Unless you can come up with something better?" Ron said, looking irritated. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"You didn't need to. Your face says it all"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What? It's true!" Hermione sighed deeply.  
  
"I just want Harry back. Sirius, any ideas?" Sirius looked startled at being asked on his opinion.  
  
"Well" he said, leaning back on the chair and putting his hands behind his head "You guys know Harry better than anyone else, to be perfectly honest, but I think if we were allowed to go down to Hogsmeade, I reckon we could cheer him up" he said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think" Emily said quietly "that he just needs to get over Cho. Just let him be, he'll come round soon"  
  
=========== ==================== ============== Harry awoke to the first school morning, feeling groggy. He fumbled for his glasses and stumbled about in the pitch black to get to his trunk. On opening his trunk, he delved into it to get his school robes. Smiling as he remembered that his first lesson was Defense against the Dark Arts, he hurriedly got ready to begin the day.  
  
On walking downstairs, he was shocked to see Cherry, Hermione and Emily doing aerobics. At the moment, they were doing sit-ups. Hermione and Emily both looked as if they were fast asleep, while Cherry was yelling at them.  
  
"And up and down and UP! I SAID UP! UP! HERMIONE!" Cherry shouted.  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" Hermione said, coming out of her day-dream "Sorry, did you say something?" Cherry growled, while doing jumping jacks to the song "I will survive"  
  
"Emily! Hermione! Start doing the jumping jacks! If you two don't do this now, I will prank you for the rest of the week and Emily knows what my pranks are like!" Emily's eyes widened as she turned to Hermione.  
  
"JUMP MIONE! JUMP!" she screamed and with that, they both started doing the jumping jacks really fast. Harry sniggered, when Hermione gripped at her stomach, claiming that she had a stitch.  
  
"Hermione! That is one thing that is gonna get you killed one of these days! You're so unfit!" Cherry screeched "What if you were running against a Death Eater and you couldn't run because you had a stitch!" Hermione whimpered under Cherry's furious glare. Harry burst out laughing and ran out of the common room before Cherry, Emily and Hermione could get to him. =========== ==================== ==============  
  
"Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas!" Dumbledore called out. Everyone nodded happily, while grabbing their knives and forks, eagerly awaiting breakfast. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I am sure that you are all hungry, but there is an announcement I'd like to make" Everyone waited expectantly.  
  
"I am pleased to inform you that you now have three Defense against the Dark Arts teachers" Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"Three?" Fred Weasley cried out.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley *three*. In these times where we need to learn to fight, we realized that we would need you all to learn Defense properly, so we needed to get more people in on who know how to fight" Dumbledore explained "Now, I am pleased to inform you that your three Defense against the Dark Arts teachers are: Professor's Potter, Black and Lupin"  
  
Everyone gasped, then started chatting amongst themselves. James, Sirius, Lupin, Prongs, Padfoot and Moony were grinning at each other madly. Harry, Emily and Jay were looking at each other with disbelief.  
  
"Is Dumbledore mad?" Harry questioned incredulously "The *Marauders* are our Defense teachers!"  
  
Suddenly, Lily stood up, looking at Dumbledore with disbelief.  
  
"Albus, have you gone absolutely insane?! I'm sorry, but honestly, *those three*! All they did at school was cause mayhem and now you're asking them to *teach*?! The classrooms will have all exploded by the end of the week!" she cried.  
  
"I object to Potter, Black and Lupin being the Defense teachers!" Snape yelled "They'll take points from houses unnecessarily!"  
  
"Oh, and you don't?" James replied coldly.  
  
"They were the brightest students that Hogwarts has ever seen, well, apart from one Miss Granger, I think they'll do fine" Hermione blushed bright red and sunk down in her chair to avoid stares.  
  
"Right, now that that's settled, let's eat!" Dumbledore said loudly to cheers from everyone.  
  
"WAIT!" Jay yelled out. Everyone turned to stare at him "My friend and I would like to sing a song before we start breakfast" Emily's eyes widened in horror when she realized that Jay meant her. She started shaking her head violently, but he was oblivious to it.  
  
"Very well" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Emily said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Aw, go on Ems, it'll be fun" Logan said, winking at Jay.  
  
"NO! You can't make me! Plus, I can't sing!" Jay grinned evilly and bent down and whispered in ear that only she could hear.  
  
"If you don't sing with me, I'll tell everyone your deepest darkest secret!" Emily gasped, then she stood up, putting on a cheery smile  
  
"I've changed my mind, I'd love to sing" The Marauders were literally killing themselves laughing. Emily went bright red as both herself and Jay walked up to the stage.  
  
"We are *not* singing anything that's going to embarrass us, right?" she hissed. Jay winked.  
  
"Trust me" Emily snorted.  
  
"You're a Black, Black and trust don't go together" Jay grinned "We'll sing "Time Warp", alright?" Emily sighed.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Okay people, we're gonna sing "Summer lovin'" Emily's jaw dropped as her eyes widened.  
  
"You just told me we were singing "Time Warp"!"  
  
"What can I say? I lied" Everyone was starting to snigger.  
  
"Fine! But get ready to run afterwards!" Emily hissed.  
  
"Got it Em babe!"  
  
"Don't call me that, you arse!" Jay grinned.  
  
Jay: Summer lovin' had me a blast  
  
Emily: Summer lovin', happened so fast  
  
Jay: I met a girl crazy for me  
  
Emily: I met a boy, cute as can be  
  
Both: Summer days driftin' away,  
  
To uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Guys: Tell me more, tell me more,  
  
Did you get very far?  
  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more,  
  
like, does he have a car?  
  
Jay: She swam by me, she got a cramp  
  
Emily: He went by me, got my suit damp  
  
Jay: I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
  
Emily: He showed off, splashing around  
  
Both: Summer sun, something's begun,  
  
but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more, Was it love at first sight?  
  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more,  
  
Did she put up a fight?  
  
Jay: Took her bowlin' in the Arcade  
  
Emily: We went strollin', drank lemonade  
  
Jay: We made out under the dock  
  
Emily: we stayed up until ten o'clock  
  
Both: Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more,  
  
But you don't gotta brag  
  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more,  
  
Cause he sounds like a drag  
  
Emily: He got friendly, holdin' my hand  
  
Jay: she got friendly, down in the sand  
  
Emily: He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
  
Jay: Well she was good, you know what I mean  
  
Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more,  
  
How much dough did he spend?  
  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more,  
  
Could she get me a friend?  
  
Emily: It turned colder, that's where it ends  
  
Jay: So I told her we'd still be friends  
  
Emily: Then we made our true love vow  
  
Jay: Wonder what she's doin' now  
  
Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
  
But oh, those summer nights  
  
Tell me more, tell me more.  
  
"Run Black because I am now going to kill you!" Jay laughed nervously and started backing away from Emily, looking worried. If looks could kill, Jay would've been dead because Emily was really angry.  
  
"Oi! Ems!" Emily turned to see Logan with a grin on his face. Emily noticed that they were still standing on the stage.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sing your version of the Twelve days of Christmas!" Emily's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
"No, I will not! Plus, it isn't Christmas anymore!"  
  
"Please! For me?"  
  
"But, it's really bad and it's mostly muggle stuff, no one will understand it"  
  
"Go on Ems! Sing for us!" Harry yelled out. Emily went bright red as everyone started chanting "Sing Emily! Sing Emily!" Finally, she cracked.  
  
"Fine!" Emily looked as though she was going to die at any moment, most Slytherins were sniggering. Lupin looked on in interest.  
  
"Okay, first off, this song is quite old, I made it up when I was twelve and that was when Pokemon was the "in" thing" she told the school. Most students that were muggle-born nodded in understanding, but everyone else just looked confused. Jay sat down at the front near her and smiled encouragingly. Emily took a deep breath, shut her eyes and started singing. (By the way, I made this up! Hope you like it!)  
  
"On the first day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: a big box of Pokemon cards"  
  
"On the second day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: two mouse mats and a big box of Pokemon cards"  
  
"On the third day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards.  
  
"On the fourth day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
"On the fifth day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: FIVE MOBILE PHONES!" All the muggle-borns, including Hermione, laughed at this and even a few applauded "four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
"On the sixth day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: six Christmas crackers, FIVE MOBILE PHONES, four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
"In the seventh day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me, seven sports bags, six Christmas crackers, FIVE MOBILE PHONES, four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
By now, most people were singing from five downwards and Emily was starting to get more confident. Logan, Cherry, Sally, Rose and Jay were mouthing the words to Emily's song, seeing as they'd heard it all the time whenever Christmas neared. Lupin, Sirius, James and Lily were all looking amused.  
  
"On the eighth day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: eight floppy disks, seven sports bags, six Christmas crackers, FIVE MOBILE PHONES, four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
"On the ninth day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: nine Christmas cards, eight floppy disks, seven sports bags, six Christmas crackers, FIVE MOBILE PHONES, four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
"On the tenth day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: ten teddy bears, nine Christmas cards, eight floppy disks, seven sports bags, six Christmas crackers, FIVE MOBILE PHONES, four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: eleven boy bands, ten teddy bears, nine Christmas cards, eight floppy disks, seven sports bags, six Christmas crackers, FIVE MOBILE PHONES, four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
  
my true love sent to me: twelve toblerones, eleven boy bands, ten teddy bears, nine Christmas cards, eight floppy disks, seven sports bags, six Christmas crackers, FIVE MOBILE PHONES, four pairs of trainers, three computer games, two mouse mats and a big Pokemon cards"  
  
The last verse that Emily sung was really fast and when she got to five, everyone joined in with her. As she got to the end, everyone burst into applause, while Emily shyly grinned and bowed. Lupin, Sirius and James were all laughing, while Sally and Rose were whistling.  
  
"That was hilarious!" Harry cried. Hermione nodded. Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Thank you for that performance Miss. Lupin. Very amusing, I must say" Emily blushed bright red as she quickly sat down between her father and her brother.  
  
"Now, let breakfast begin!"  
  
=========== ==================== ==============  
  
Lupin groaned as he looked at his schedule.  
  
"What's up Moony?" Sirius questioned, leaning back on his chair, looking relaxed. James was busy looking through some files with what they had to teach, he looked up.  
  
"We've got nine pranksters in our first class" he moaned. James' eyes widened.  
  
"Nine?!" he cried "Who?"  
  
"Well, there's Harry, Ron and Hermione" he said with a smile "then, I'm betting Jay and Emily aren't exactly gonna be quiet. From what Rose told me, all those two do is prank" Sirius laughed "then there's us four. The Marauders" Sirius stopped laughing and blinked.  
  
"I forgot about us! Oh god! I bet you anything, they'll try pranking us!"  
  
"Yeah, but *we* know what sort of pranks we pull. Let's see. What pranks do we normally pull when we meet new teachers?" James questioned, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Oh, I remember! It was the one where Moony does the weird arm movement, then the rest of us pull out our wands and use the spell where we change the noses of our teachers into animals" The three laughed at the memory.  
  
"Well, we know the counter curse for it, so there's nothing to worry about" Lupin informed them "Harry, Ron and Hermione pull a different prank every class and I've no idea about Jay and Emily. We'll have to wait and see what *they* do, although I must say, I'm dreading it. Jay's just like you and from what I've heard, Emily uses similar pranks to what I used" James chuckled.  
  
"Right. Let's go! What is it we're teaching today Moony?" Sirius asked. Lupin's face darkened.  
  
"Werewolves" James and Sirius' heads snapped up at this topic.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna teach that? I mean, maybe we should wait till full moon, then we'll teach it. I mean, what about Emily? She might feel uncomfortable discussing the topic" James said. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"Wait a minute. What about *you*?"  
  
Lupin looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You! Your younger self! Will *you* be able to cope with discussing that topic? I remember back in school, you normally threw up whenever it was brought up" Lupin rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage"  
  
=========== ==================== ==============  
  
Lily, Rose and Sally sat at the back of the class, waiting for James, Sirius and Lupin to make an appearance. They couldn't wait to see them teach. Just at that moment, they strode in, all of them looking important. The chatter died down instantly. Lupin turned around to open his briefcase, while James and Sirius whispered something to each other. Everyone jumped, when Lupin said.  
  
"Don't even think about it" He turned around and looked right at his younger self with amusement. Moony blinked a few times before putting his wand away, blushing slightly. Harry raised his hand in the air, while looking innocent.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Can we call you Professors Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?"  
  
"No"  
  
"How about the Marauders?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Or-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How about-?"  
  
"Harry NO!" Everyone started sniggering, while Harry grinned and winked at Ron, Lils and Hermione. Lily, Rose and Sally giggled. James cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Right, hello all. I am Professor Potter. No, that doesn't sound right. Just call me Prongs"  
  
"James!" Lupin said sharply. James winced.  
  
"Alright, alright, it's Professor Potter. Meany Moony!" James said, pulling a face. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"I am Professor Black and I will be treated with respect!" Sirius cried, slamming his fist onto the table, making everyone jump. A few of the boys could be heard gulping nervously. Lupin bit his lip.  
  
"Um Sirius? I don't think you're supposed to scare them"  
  
Sirius straightened up.  
  
"Oh. Well, just call me Professor Black then" Rose snorted with laughter as she tried to suppress her giggles.  
  
"Right then. I am Professor Potter and I would like to say a few words" While James was talking; Prongs whipped out his wand and muttered a few words. Everyone immediately started shaking with laughter, even Lupin snorted to try and hold back laughter. Sirius, unfortunately, wasn't quite as subtle. He burst out into hysterical laughter, while pointing madly at James. Lily was laughing so hysterically that she had to leave the room.  
  
James looked annoyed as he turned to face his two friends.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You-you-" Sirius burst out laughing again. Lupin's shoulders shook madly.  
  
"What?!" James cried.  
  
"Prongs, your hair's been turned florescent pink and your robes is-" Lupin couldn't take it anymore and broke down laughing. James looked down to see his robes dark red with daisies attached to them. James' jaw dropped in horror as he stormed out of the room to get everything back to normal.  
  
When everyone finally calmed down, Lupin spoke up.  
  
"Right" he said, wiping a tear from his eye "Good one by the way" he added, winking at Prongs "Now, we're going to be discussing werewolves" Everyone immediately shut up at this topic, while some were glancing around uneasily at each other. Emily bit her lip, while Moony turned pale. Sally tensed.  
  
Lupin ignored this as he addressed the class.  
  
"Who can tell me how you recognize a werewolf?" Hermione tentatively rose her hand up in the air. Lupin nodded to her.  
  
"Um, there's the-the-" she broke off, not really wanting to say anything. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I *told* you that they wouldn't talk about it!" Lupin ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Well, what else can we discuss? This is on the syllabus!" Sirius looked thoughtful.  
  
Dean rose his hand in the air, looking worried. Sirius nodded to him with a smile.  
  
"When we learned about werewolves in third year, it was because Snape was being a nasty git! I think he was being unfair, especially when he assigned us an essay on how you find and kill them! Two rolls of parchment, honestly!"  
  
Everyone laughed and the tension in the air seemed to evaporate.  
  
"Yeah, Snape's horrible! I hate him!" Harry said with dislike.  
  
"Yeah, he's really got it in for you!" Neville said, with a nod. The bell rung, signaling the end of class. Sirius blinked.  
  
"That was fast"  
  
"Man, we didn't get to pull any pranks!" Harry said, looking upset.  
  
"Oh well, we can do it in Snape's class"  
  
"Yeah, alright!"  
  
As everyone filed out of the class, there was a huge explosion and when it cleared, Sirius and Lupin were wearing bright green dresses and lipstick. They both looked at each other and blinked stupidly, before yelling out.  
  
"JAY BLACK! EMILY LUPIN! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" 


	25. The prank in Potions, the fight in the G...

On entering Potions class, Harry quickly seated himself between Ron and Hermione. Lils seated herself next to Hermione and giggled on remembering James with the florescent pink hair. Snape strode into the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. He had his usual sneer on his face and Prongs was glaring at him.  
  
"Right, all of you, get out your parchment and quills so you can take down notes. Now!" he said sharply. While most people shared bitter looks, they all started getting out their things for class.  
  
"Now, who can tell me-" Right at that moment, Jay and Emily burst into the class, panting for breath and looking exhausted.  
  
"Sorry we're late Professor" Emily gasped as she quickly sat down next to Ron. Snape's eye twitched.  
  
"Black! Lupin! Detention for being late! I will see you both after class!" he barked. Emily's jaw dropped in disbelief. She thrust her hand up in the air.  
  
"But Professor, that's not fair, we've only just started here at this school, so we're not familiar with our surroundings and we don't know where to go!" she protested. Snape acted as if he didn't hear her.  
  
"Now who can tell me-" he stopped abruptly on seeing Emily's hand up in the air again.  
  
"Yes, Miss Lupin?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think you heard me" Snape's usual pale face turned brick red. Emily didn't back down as she stared at him defiantly.  
  
"I heard you Miss Lupin. Now please do me a favour and shut up! Now- WHAT?!" He cried. Emily put her hand down.  
  
"I don't think that you should hate myself, Harry and Jay for what our fathers did to you at school" she said matter-of-factly. Snape was getting madder by the minute, but Emily seemed oblivious to it. She just continued staring at him innocently.  
  
"Right, that's it! Five points from-"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Emily shrieked, looking outraged.  
  
"WATCH ME! NOW LUPIN, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL TAKE FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, SO IF I WERE YOU, I'D-"  
  
"But, you're not me sir" Emily said with a grin. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the room and everyone gasped. When the smoke cleared, Snape was wearing what appeared to be robes with the Gryffindor colours. He also seemed to be wearing a hat that kept flashing the words "Gryffindor is the best!" Everyone, except the Slytherins, burst out laughing, while Emily giggled. Jay grinned and gave Emily the thumbs-up and a wink. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying their hardest not to laugh, while the Marauders were in hysterics.  
  
"BLACK! LUPIN! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" Snape bellowed "AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" That shut all the Gryffindors up.  
  
"Now, let's begin the class" Snape said, while waving his wand to get his robes back to normal "Who can tell me what ingredients you use in a healing potion?"  
  
=========== ==================== ==============  
  
Emily sat down in the Great Hall, fuming. Jay was looking particularly sour as he mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"You two alright?" Lupin questioned them both.  
  
"I hate Snape!" Emily cried "He gave me detention and that's to clean all the trophies in the trophy room without magic!" Lupin blinked a few times.  
  
"What did you do in his class to earn such a bad detention?"  
  
"I just told him that he shouldn't hate myself, Harry and Jay because of you guys and how you treated him at school and I said that it wasn't fair that we should get detention because we were late. We don't know our surroundings around the school yet!" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.  
  
"If you try and tell Snape that, he's gonna get offended"  
  
"Plus, we lost fifty points from Gryffindor because Jay pulled a prank on him" Emily added. Harry grinned.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, it was worth it to see the look on Snape's face. It was hilarious!"  
  
Emily went to pick up her bronze fork, but as she did, it somehow turned silver. She screamed as she dropped it, whilst clutching her hand and whimpering. Harry looked at her with concern.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Someone just hexed my fork to turn silver" she sobbed, then she burst into tears as she ran off. All the Slytherins were laughing.  
  
"I forgot. Werewolves can't touch silver, can they?" Malfoy questioned, looking amused. Jay growled angrily as he lunged at Malfoy and they both went hurtling to the floor. All hell broke loose as the Gryffindors ended up getting into a fight with the Slytherins. Hermione, Cherry, Rose, Sally, Lils and Lily sneaked out in search for Emily, while everyone (yes, including Lupin) were fighting. Snape tried to sneak out too, but Lupin grabbed a hold of him and punched him in the gob.  
  
=========== ==================== ==============  
  
"Emily? Are you alright in there?" Hermione questioned on hearing sobs in the girls toilets.  
  
"I-It really h-hurts!" Emily wailed.  
  
"Come on out sweetie" Sally said gently "Stick it under some cold water, it'll help" Emily opened the cubicle door and stepped out. Her eyes were puffy red and she was still whimpering. She quickly stuck her hand under freezing cold water. Hermione giggled.  
  
"All hell has broken loose in the Great Hall!" she exclaimed "Jay started a fight with Malfoy. It was Malfoy that turned your fork silver by the way" Hermione told her. Emily smiled weakly.  
  
"I think Jay's so sweet, he sticks by you through everything and he fights for you too" Rose said with a smile. Emily blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I know" she said.  
  
"Hey! Its gonna be Valentines Day soon!" Hermione said suddenly. Lils just stared at her.  
  
"Mione, it's only just the beginning of January. What on earth possessed you to talk about Valentines Day?"  
  
"Well, we have a Ball on every Valentines Day" Hermione told her "and most people have *dates*" Emily sighed as she realized what Hermione was hinting.  
  
"Maybe. Only because he can be a player" Hermione grinned.  
  
"It's obvious you like him" Emily's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
"As a friend, yes"  
  
"We've had this little chat before. You like him. End of discussion" Emily rolled her eyes. Sally, Cherry, Rose and Lily smiled at each other knowingly.  
  
"I don't want to go out there yet. No doubt there will be a lot of fuss and I don't want that" Emily whispered. Everyone else nodded in understanding.  
  
"We'll go back to the common room, alright?" Emily nodded and with that, they all made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
=========== ==================== ==============  
  
As soon as Jay saw Emily, he threw his arms around her.  
  
"You're alright! I was worried!" Emily felt her cheeks go hot.  
  
"I-I'm fine, yeah" When Jay pulled away, Emily noticed that he had a black eye. She gasped.  
  
"Your eye!" she said in shock.  
  
"Nah, its fine. It doesn't hurt that much, I didn't get as beat up badly as Ron though. He's unconscious in the Hospital Wing" Hermione winced.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"James is just seeing to his glasses. They got broken while him and Malfoy were dueling. I've gotta say though, he's a bloody good dueler!" Hermione smiled broadly.  
  
"He is, isn't he?" Jay nodded.  
  
Suddenly, there was an audible gasp and everyone looked to see Cherry staring open-mouthed at Logan, who had a black eye and several scars on his arms.  
  
"What happened to you?" she cried.  
  
"A few of the Slytherins thought it would be funny to attack me with silver cutlery" Logan said with a shrug "I'm alright though, I just need to- OW!" he yelped on moving a bit to his side. Cherry knelt down next to him.  
  
"I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. You're not in a fit state!" Cherry said, grabbing a hold of his arm "Come on, move it!"  
  
"Where's Dad?" Emily questioned, noticing that Lupin wasn't in the room.  
  
"Oh, he's in the Hospital Wing too. Snape hexed him. Bad one too. Good thing I helped out otherwise god knows what would have happened" Sirius said, scowling.  
  
"What about Dad's younger self?"  
  
"In the Hospital Wing as well" Sirius said with a laugh "He got hexed badly by one of the Slytherins"  
  
"Well, it seems all the males in the Lupin family are injured. Typical" Everyone laughed.  
  
=========== ==================== ==============  
  
Everyone was seated in the common room. It was nighttime and they were all talking and laughing. It ended up with Hermione and Emily arguing about boys' sensitivity with Harry, Jay and Ron.  
  
"I reckon boys could be a bit more in touch with their feelings!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh nonononono, don't give me that! Guys are just as sensitive as girls!" Jay said, waving his hand offhandedly. Emily snorted. Suddenly, a pretty sixth year girl with slim legs walked out of the girls' dormitory and out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Jay and Ron just stared.  
  
"Whoa, check *that* out!" Harry said his eye wide. Jay whistled.  
  
"That is one hot babe!"  
  
"That is one sexy chick!" Ron said with a grin. All three boys were literally drooling. Hermione and Emily both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, really sensitive!" Hermione said sarcastically. Emily giggled. "The three barbarians more like"  
  
Harry, Ron and Jay pretended to look insulted.  
  
"We are sensitive!" they cried in unison.  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
=========== ==================== ==============  
  
Cherry jogged around the school. It was one of her exercises; to jog around the entire school in the morning and at night. As she jogged down into the dungeons, she collided with someone and went flying backwards.  
  
"Ow!" Cherry said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Sorry" A man muttered, not really sounding sorry at all and made to walk off. Cherry's head snapped up at the voice.  
  
"Severus?" Snape stopped walking, turned around and his eyes widened.  
  
"You! What are *you* doing here?!" he cried.  
  
"I-I was-I've missed you so much!" she cried joyfully, throwing her arms around his neck. Snape stumbled backwards, looking stunned, then he returned the hug. When she let go, she smiled.  
  
"I simply *had* to come and see you. So, tell me, how's it going?" she asked. Snape, for once in his life, grinned.  
  
"Why do you ask when you know that I hate teaching?"  
  
"Why do you teach?"  
  
"To be near Dumbledore, why else?" Snape said, rolling his eyes. Cherry giggled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've missed ya. Not been the same without you" she said. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, right. What about the Lupin's? I see you're quite close to Logan" Cherry nodded.  
  
"Yup. But you know I *love* you more" she said with a wink. Snape snorted.  
  
"Right, whatever. I best be off, got a meeting in the staff room about Potter's, Black's and Lupin's"  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"All of them! Both James', both Sirius', both Remus', Harry, Jay and Emily!" Snape said, looking exasperated, then he regained his composure "Come to my office at seven and we'll talk, how about that?" Cherry nodded and grinned, then she kissed Snape on the cheek.  
  
"Sure thing hon. See you then" and with that, Cherry jogged off, while Snape was left chuckling to himself as he made his way to the staff room. 


	26. The discussion with Snape and Cherry and...

That night at seven, Cherry made her way down to Snape's office. She'd made an excuse to Logan that she wanted to discuss potions with him and thankfully, Logan accepted it. As she knocked on his door, his usual sneer called out.  
  
"Come in"  
  
She opened the door to see Snape shuffling papers and looking extremely bored. She bit her lip as she entered the room.  
  
"I am still allowed to talk to you, aren't I?" she questioned hopefully. Snape's head shot up and he actually smiled (yes, smiled!).  
  
"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Sit down. I assume you want to talk about what's been happening between now and the last time we saw each other?"  
  
Cherry sat down opposite Snape and nodded.  
  
"Well, the same old, same old really. Nothing much has changed apart from the Dark Lord's returned and the Death Eater's are being tortured if they don't bring information on Potter" Cherry winced.  
  
"Does it hurt when he tortures or have you never experienced it?" she whispered.  
  
"I've experienced it once or twice, and yes, it does hurt" Cherry pulled a face.  
  
"I'm amazed that you've managed to keep up this double act for so long. You're working for Dumbledore, but you're very good at being evil" Snape smirked.  
  
"It's one of my talents" he told her. Cherry smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sure it is"  
  
"Anything interesting happening in your life? We haven't seen in each other in five years" Cherry nodded.  
  
"I know, by the way, I meant what I said earlier. It hasn't been the same without you. It's just been . . . different" Cherry said in a quiet voice.  
  
Snape leaned back in his chair and surveyed Cherry as if trying to see if she was joking or not, but he realized that she was being serious. It was the sort of person she was. Cherry walked around to Snape's side of the desk and she hugged him again. Snape hugged back and closed his eyes, while smiling. He hadn't seen this girl in five years. She'd grown so much since he'd last seen her.  
  
A knock and the opening of the door caused both Snape and Cherry to jump away from each other, looking guilty. It was Lucius Malfoy. He took one look at Cherry, Snape and their guilty looks and his lip curled.  
  
"Oh Snape, you were busy. I'll come back and talk to you later" he made to shut the door, but Snape stopped him.  
  
"Malfoy, you can talk to me now" he said in a stern voice. Malfoy sneered as he walked back into the room and shut the door.  
  
"You!" he said, pointing to Cherry "You can leave. This doesn't involve you!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do" Cherry replied defiantly.  
  
"Get out!" Malfoy glared. Cherry turned to Snape, who simply nodded. Cherry nodded in reply, shot Malfoy one last death glare and left the room.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to Ron sitting next to him. Harry looked at him questioningly.  
  
"It's Ginny's birthday today and we were hoping to hold a surprise party for her in the Room of Requirement" Ron told him. Harry nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
"Everyone's invited and we've already got most of the decorations done, but we just need a distraction . . ." he trailed off, looking slyly at Harry. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"You want me to spend some time with her?" he asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"If that ain't a problem with you mate, it's just, she still really likes you and all . . ." Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, alright. I'll distract her for a bit" Ron clapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Thanks mate"  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were all looking excited.  
  
"Can we help out?" they asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna need all the help we can get" Jay was grinning madly.  
  
"How long do I have to distract her for and what time do we have to be there?"  
  
"You have to distract her for about an hour and be there at exactly three o' clock on the dot" Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
Harry walked downstairs and saw Ginny ripping off some wrapping paper from a gift that Hermione had got her. She grinned when she saw what it was.  
  
"Oh Mione, you shouldn't have! "Hexes to use on your enemies" she read out loud from the book cover. "I'll have some fun with Sam Gregory this year" Hermione giggled. Emily grinned.  
  
"Morning Gin, Happy Birthday!" Ginny looked up and saw Harry and she blushed.  
  
"Oh, h-hi Harry" she smiled nervously. James was grinning broadly at the look on Ginny's face.  
  
"So, um, wanna hang out later on?" he asked her. Ginny hesitated, then slowly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, alright then"  
  
"Oh, and I got you this as well. It isn't much" he added hastily "Sorry, I didn't really know what to get you" he told her apologetically.  
  
Ginny smiled when she saw what it was. It was a package full of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
  
"Thanks Harry" she said with a smile. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Hey, good morning all!" Everyone looked to see Cherry standing there, beaming at them all.  
  
"Ah, it looks like a certain somebody's birthday! Ah man! If I'd have known, I would've got you something!" Cherry said, looking upset "Sorry sweetie" she said, looking apologetically to Ginny.  
  
"It's alright. As long as I'm with my friends, I'll be having a wonderful birthday"  
  
"Hey, where's Sirius and Professor Lupin?" Hermione questioned suddenly, realizing that they weren't in the room. James shrugged and glanced at Lily knowingly.  
  
"We've no idea"  
  
"Rose and Mum aren't here either. Is there something that we should know about?" Emily questioned them. James snorted with laughter.  
  
"No, not in the way you think anyway"  
  
"Oh"  
  
The time was edging on and Harry realized that it was the hour that he had to spend with Ginny. He approached her cautiously in the common room.  
  
"Hey Gin? Wanna hang out now?"  
  
"Yeah sure, hang on, where's everyone else?" she asked, looking around. Harry felt his heart jolt.  
  
"Um . . . Hermione and Ron are in a Prefect meeting, my dad, Sirius and Professor Lupin are planning out their classes, I think my mum, Rose and Sally are helping out too. Lils, Jay and Emily are exploring Hogwarts. The Marauders are trying to find a way to get into Snape's room and I think Logan and Cherry went down to Hogsmeade to get you a birthday present" Harry congratulated himself on having his mind work so quickly.  
  
"Oh" she said quietly "I guess that just leaves you and me, huh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I don't mind hanging out with you, ya know"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Listen Harry, there's something I want to tell you" Harry looked her in the eyes to see that she was looking worried, but determined at the same time.  
  
"Okay, shoot, what is it?"  
  
"I just want to tell you that I'm over you. Completely. Isn't that great?" she questioned with a smile. Harry felt like grinning, but didn't.  
  
"Well, that's a real shame" Harry said, looking sad. Ginny eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I was gonna ask you to the Valentine's Ball next month, but seeing as you're over me, I guess I'll have to find someone else" he said with a sigh. Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, if you really need a partner, I'll be more than happy to go with you!" she exclaimed excitedly. Harry chuckled as he put an arm around her.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think you're quite over me yet" Ginny, realizing what had just happened, smacked Harry round the head.  
  
"Damn you Potter!"  
  
"But I was being serious when I asked you" Ginny stopped a minute and eyed him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, if you want. It can be your birthday present, how's that sound?" Ginny nodded and smiled, then she jumped up.  
  
"Wait till my friends hear that I'm going out with the famous Harry Potter!" Harry laughed, then quickly checked his watch. It was 2:50pm. He needed to get Ginny to the Room of Requirement!  
  
"Gin, will you come and walk around the school with me?" Harry questioned her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just bored and I wanna stretch my legs" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Okay"  
  
They made their way to the Room of Requirement and at exactly three o' clock; they entered the room to streamers being thrown up in the air. Everyone was there from different houses. (Well, apart from Slytherin of course!)  
  
"Happy Birthday Ginny!" Everyone yelled out. Ron enveloped her in a hug, while Fred and George were setting off fireworks. Ginny turned around to face Harry.  
  
"You were in on it, weren't you!" It was more of a statement than a question. Harry grinned.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Lupin, James and Sirius grabbed a hold of her and led her over to the table where there was lots of Firewhiskey and red punch.  
  
"You can drink as much as you like" Sirius told her "It's the weekend anyway" he added.  
  
Rose, Sally and Lily were beaming at her. The music was blaring, there were balloons everywhere and Ginny was the one getting all the attention. Not her brothers! Her!  
  
After about six hours of partying, one of the Ravenclaw girls who had a huge crush on Harry and had been trying to get him to like her for the last six hours, stood up and walked over to Ginny.  
  
"You know something Weasley, your party sucks! The only decent thing here is Harry Potter" the girl said. She had blonde curly hair and green eyes and she was glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Well, I've sort of liked Harry for a while now and I was hoping that you would leave him alone" Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"Not happening firehead!" The girl snapped at her. Ginny looked taken aback, then she growled.  
  
"Listen here, Sam Gregory, I don't know who you think you are, but you're acting like a spoilt brat!" Ginny snapped. Sam smirked.  
  
The music had stopped playing to watch the scene in front of them and it was clear that Sam was hoping to get what she wanted.  
  
"Harry, will you be so kind as to walk me to my common room?" Sam said in her sweetest voice. Harry felt himself smirk.  
  
"I don't think so. I think I'll just hang out here with my girlfriend" Harry said, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders, then kissed her on the cheek. Ginny blushed bright red as she shyly put her arms around his waist. Sam's eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
"Oh, and Sam?" Ginny had adopted a sweet voice too. She picked up the red punch and dumped it over her head.  
  
"That colour really suits your dress" Sam screamed, then fled from the Room of Requirement. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice one Gin!" Ron, Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Hey, you don't mess with the Weasley's!"  
  
"You said it!" Everyone burst out laughing again.  
  
"Hey Harry. Thanks for helping me out there" Ginny said with a blush. Harry smiled.  
  
"Anything for a friend" he told her and winked at her, then he walked off to talk to Ron.  
  
"That was a really sweet thing that Harry did for you" Lils told her with a smile on her face. Ginny kept her eyes on Harry as he laughed at something Ron had said.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said with a grin "It was" 


	27. Seeing Snape being pranked, Accusing Log...

(It's now 1 day b4 Valentines' Ball!)  
  
Emily groaned. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and turned to her.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Full moon tonight" she said, looking extremely tired. Hermione pulled a sympathetic face.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine. Your mum, dad and brother will be there and I think the Marauders and *Jay* will be there to keep you company" she said with a grin. Lils giggled, but Emily looked pissed off.  
  
"Will you please just shut up about that already?" she snapped "It's getting old!" and with that, she stormed out of the girls' dormitories. Hermione and Lils glanced at each other worriedly.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Morning all!" Cherry looked wide awake and she was smiling.  
  
"Glad that someone's in a good mood" Lupin muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Full moon tonight? Don't worry, I'll be there" she exclaimed brightly.  
  
"You know, that's something I never got around to asking you" Sally mumbled "How do you manage to stay so cheery all the time?"  
  
"A gift, I s'pose" Lupin snorted.  
  
"Morning everyone. Sleep well?" Lupin's eyes widened when he saw Logan grinning like a madman. He turned to Cherry.  
  
"How are you this morning, Foxy?" Cherry put her hands on her hips as she turned to face Logan.  
  
"Just because that's my Animagus form doesn't mean you can take the mick out of me Howler!" Logan laughed.  
  
"How can you be happy?!" Lupin exclaimed "The full moon's tonight!"  
  
"So? I don't really care. I just see it as an obstacle. I can overcome it, unlike you two old werewolves who let the transformations get to you! I think I'll go outside and sunbathe, it's a lovely day" and with that, he strode off, whistling a merry tune. Lupin's and Sally's jaws had dropped.  
  
"Did he just call *me* old?" Sally questioned, looking upset.  
  
"I do *not* let the transformations get to me!" Lupin said angrily.  
  
Harry sniggered, then innocently put in.  
  
"But Professor, you *are* getting grey hairs!"  
  
"Harry, shut up if you know what's good for you!" Lupin growled. Harry saluted him and left the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh no! Potions with Snape this morning!" Harry moaned.  
  
"Great" Ron said gloomily. Hermione rolled her eyes, as they made their way to Potions class.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the Potions class, they opened the door to see something unexpected. Snape was sitting in a chair, a rope binding him and a feather was magically tickling his feet. What surprised the three fifth years was that Snape was *laughing*! But it wasn't ordinary laughing, it was hysterical! They all glanced at each other, wondering whether or not if they should release the spell that had charmed the feather, but decided against it. Seeing their Potions master laugh was a once-in-a-lifetime sight to see!  
  
"N-N-No!" he gasped "I-I pr-promise I'll sp-spend more time with you, j- just, let me g-go!" then he carried on laughing. Harry was starting to get freaked out, but he then let out a sigh of relief when the feather dropped to the ground and the ropes became loose. Snape, who was rather red in the face, quickly muttered a spell and everything disappeared.  
  
Hermione giggled at the look on Snape's face. He looked flustered and embarrassed, but the thing that got Harry thinking was who had done that to him? It couldn't have been the Marauders; they would try and stay away from him as much as possible, so who? He furrowed his brow, but came up with no one, so he just left it . . . for the time being.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry entered the Gryffindor common room and stormed over to Logan, looking annoyed. Logan looked at her, taken aback. She smacked him round the head and purposely looked away from him.  
  
"What?" Logan said, rubbing his head.  
  
"I just discovered something!" she said, still looking furious.  
  
"What?"  
  
James, Sirius, Lupin, Lily, Rose and Sally looked over to them confused.  
  
"Do you remember the night that you wrote me that poem?" Logan looked confused for a few minutes, then his face brightened.  
  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Well, guess what? You'll never believe this, but I just found the exact same poem in the library" she smirked a smirk that would've made Snape proud. Logan paled and he laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, really? How . . . interesting"  
  
"I just can't believe it. I slept with you under false pretences! You stole my virginity!" Logan's jaw dropped as he stared at her. James, Sirius, Lupin, Lily, Rose and Sally looked completely shocked.  
  
"It wasn't yours to steal! You weren't a virgin!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"It was my first time with you" Cherry folded her arms over her chest "Women get to start afresh with each man" Logan stared at her in disbelief. Lily, Rose and Sally giggled.  
  
"Well, there you go then. Let's just forget that and-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want another poem" Cherry replied simply. Logan blinked several times, looking as though he thought Cherry was mad.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"You heard me! I want another poem and you're not allowed to even touch me until I get it" she told him  
  
"B-But, I'm a singer, not a poet!" Logan cried.  
  
"That's your problem, oh, and I won't be going to the Valentines' Ball with you either" she said, then she walked off. Logan just stared after her in shock as she left, then he ran a hand through his hair, looking completely lost.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry grinned as she watched Snape take ten points from Gryffindor. She was standing at the back of the class with her arms folded, leaning coolly against the wall. Snape was smirking at her every so often. The bell rung and Snape barked at them to get out, not that anyone wanted to stay. They all hated him. As soon as Neville (who was the last person to leave) left, Cherry shut the door and turned to him.  
  
"Hiya Sev. What's up hon?" Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oi! Don't forget what I did to you this morning!" Cherry warned. Snape flushed.  
  
"I didn't appreciate being tickled with a feather, thank you very much!"  
  
Cherry smirked.  
  
"Well, that'll teach you not to mess with me. I know your weak spots"  
  
"What do you want?" he repeated.  
  
"Well . . ." She trailed off as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. Snape's eyes widened.  
  
"Um . . . Cherry? What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"How's about you and me go to the Valentines' Ball together?" She questioned. He looked; if possible, even more shocked than before.  
  
"Cherry, I don't think-"  
  
"Aw, please! Logy won't be my date, he'll be too busy thinking up a poem to write for me. Please Sev? I'd like it if we went together"  
  
"Well, if you took your hands away from my neck, I might consider it"  
  
She took her hands away from his neck and rested them on his chest. Snape blushed (yes blushed ppl!).  
  
"Will you stop flirting with me already!" he snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. Cherry sniggered.  
  
"You couldn't scare me even if you wanted to"  
  
"Damn it!" Snape swore under his breath.  
  
"Like I said before, I know you. I know you better than you know yourself"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I might go to the Ball with you on one condition"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Get your hands off my chest" he told her. Cherry grinned as she did as she was told.  
  
"Okay, so will you go with me?" She questioned hopefully. Snape sighed, knowing that she would find a way to blackmail him into going.  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Wa-hoo, thanks Sev. Pick me up at seven" she winked at him and made to leave when Snape held her back. Unfortunately, Snape had pulled her back with such force that their noses were touching.  
  
"What?" Cherry asked breathlessly.  
  
"This is not a date" he replied simply "This is two friends spending some time together. Right?"  
  
Cherry nodded.  
  
"But if *he's* there, then it's a date, yeah?"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"See you then Sev" and with that, she ran off, giggling. Snape sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Please don't tell me that you've fallen for me" He whispered.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Logan sat at the table, frowning. He couldn't think of anything to write. James, Sirius and Lupin were there, trying to help him.  
  
"There was once a woman named Cherry" He scribbled ". . . who wouldn't have sex with me!" They all laughed.  
  
"I don't know what to write! How can I write her a poem when I don't have any inspiration!" Logan cried out in frustration.  
  
"Well, how long have you and Cherry known each other?" James asked.  
  
"About four years. She tutored me in Charms" He said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Really? That's interesting. Why not try and write about how you felt when you first met her?" Sirius suggested "I'm not that good with the ways of love" he added.  
  
"Or . . . you could write something like . . . How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. Your tutoring in Charms helps me get all A's" Lupin suggested, then he shrugged.  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"That was quite good actually. I didn't know you were good with poetry dad" Logan said, looking astonished.  
  
"Hey. I suck at poetry. I was just thinking of something that rhymed with ways" Sirius laughed.  
  
"How about "You're my best friend and you're my lover, I love you more than any other?" James suggested, then he shrugged.  
  
"Man, I dunno. I can't even remember the last time I wrote poetry"  
  
"Actually, that was good!" Logan quickly scribbled it down.  
  
"What about . . . You're so sweet, you're so great, you're my perfect mate?"  
  
"Yeah!" Logan hurriedly wrote that down as well.  
  
Lupin sat stiffly as Harry walked into the room, holding three goblets.  
  
"Moony, Snape told me that you guys had to drink this, your younger self has already had his" Lupin sighed.  
  
"Logan, here, drink this. You'll keep your mind when you transform" he told him. Logan downed it in one gulp and coughed.  
  
"Ergh! That stuff is disgusting!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Ems, drink this" Logan handed her the goblet. She eyed it suspiciously and sniffed it, then she backed away from it in disgust.  
  
"It smells horrible!"  
  
"Come on sis, I just drank it, now you" Emily sighed.  
  
"Fine" She downed it and turned pale.  
  
"I think I might be sick!"  
  
Now there was only one goblet and that was between Lupin and Sally.  
  
"You drink it" Lupin told her. Sally shook her head and pushed it Lupin's way.  
  
"No. You're stronger than me. If I got out of control, you can control me, but if it was you, then I wouldn't be strong enough" she replied simply. Lupin scowled.  
  
"Fine, I guess your right" He gulped it down and pulled a face.  
  
"Disgusting. Right, let's make our way to the Shrieking Shack before the moon comes out" They all nodded and Sally, Lupin, Logan and Emily made their way down to the Shrieking Shack together as one big happy family. (In Logan's and Emily's case). 


	28. The Lupin's transform into werewolves an...

As they entered the Shrieking Shack, Emily shivered.  
  
"Is this where we're going to transform?" she whispered, looking terrified. Lupin put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly. Remus smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
"It's okay. Your mother and I used to come here to transform when we were in school"  
  
"It's scary" she whispered again, looking on the verge of tears. She looked over to one wall to see deep claw marks and blood stained on the wall. She screamed and stepped backwards into her father, then she burst into tears.  
  
"I don't want to be here!" she sobbed "I'm scared. I don't wanna transform!"  
  
"Ssh, come on now, you'll be fine. You've taken the Potion, so you'll keep your mind" Logan told her soothingly. Lupin and Logan looked to each other and nodded, then they both knelt down to Emily and hugged her. Sally smiled.  
  
"Hey, can't I join in? I kinda feel left out. You guys should pity me! I'm the one that hasn't taken the Potion" Sally said, looking upset. A flicker of a smile passed across Lupin's face as he stood up and hugged her. When he pulled away, he grinned.  
  
"Feel any better?" Remus sniggered, but then shut up on seeing Sally's eyes narrowed at him. She nodded and kissed Lupin on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that" The moon was starting to show behind the clouds, but not fully, so they were still safe.  
  
"Hey guys!" It was James', Sirius', Rose, Jay and Cherry. Logan smiled weakly when he saw Cherry.  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
"I came here for Ems, not for you. You still need to write me a poem Mister" Cherry said sternly. Logan looked hurt.  
  
"Can't it be a poem in a song?" Cherry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, alright"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Suddenly, the moon appeared from behind the clouds, bathing the five werewolves in moonlight. The others quickly transformed into their Animagus forms. Emily gasped, then her limbs started shaking. The other four were reacting the same, hair sprouting out all over their bodies, snouts appearing, their bodies turning into the forms of wolves. Emily's screaming turned into howls.  
  
"AAAARRROOOOOOO!" She howled, then sat still for a few moments, before realizing that she was still her, except she was in wolf form. She trotted over to her brother and snuggled against him. Jay, who was a panther, bounded over to Emily and tried to nuzzle against her, but she smacked him with the back of her paw. Logan let out a snort.  
  
Sally, who was the only werewolf, unable to control herself, started growling. Lupin quickly looked over to her to find that she was glaring daggers at Prongs. He recognized that look; it was the look that said "Fresh meat". Without warning, Sally lunged at Prongs. Prongs stood frozen with horror as the werewolf came closer. Lupin quickly tackled Sally and they both ended up flying into a different room.  
  
Lupin pinned Sally to the floor. Sally let out a long howl and tried biting at Lupin. He growled at her and she shut up, then he nuzzled against her, which caused her to lick his snout. If Lupin could've smiled, he would have done.  
  
A bark got their attentions as Padfoot was barking madly, trying to tell them that they wanted to go and explore. Lupin nodded to show that he knew what he meant. James pranced around excitedly; Cherry, who was a fox and Rose, who was a lioness were play-fighting with Sirius and Jay. Logan and Emily were watching with what could only be described as amusement. Everyone started to make their way out of the Shrieking Shack and onto Hogwarts' grounds. If anyone looked outside their window, they would've seen five werewolves, two dogs, two stags, a lioness, a panther and a fox.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry flopped down into the seat, feeling bored. Everyone that he wanted to hang out with was down in the Shrieking Shack. Ron and Hermione had a Prefect meeting about last minute arrangements for the Valentines' Ball, so he was left alone. Shutting his eyes, he found himself in silence, then the sound of the portrait opening made him look up. It was Lily. Harry smiled.  
  
"Hey Mum" Lily smiled sympathetically at her son.  
  
"Everyone's busy, huh?"  
  
"Yep. I'm okay though"  
  
"Wanna talk? We haven't really had a mother to son talk yet and I was hoping that maybe we could have one sometime"  
  
"Yeah, we can have one now if you want. I'm not doing anything" Lily beamed at him.  
  
"Okay, sure. But before we start, you do know that you can ask me *anything*" Harry nodded, then felt a searing pain. He clapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Lily questioned, looking worried.  
  
"It's nothing" Harry muttered "Just my scar"  
  
"Your scar? What's wrong with your scar?" Lily asked, looking confused.  
  
"It's a link to Voldemort" Harry replied simply "Whenever he shows any powerful emotion or if he tortures someone, it activates my scar. Kinda like an alarm system. If Voldemort's laughs I laugh too, if he's angry, then I am, until Hermione or Ron slap me. If Voldemort 's up to something, I fall into a dream and I watch it happen and also, when Voldemort tortures the Death Eaters, I get hit with the pain also" Lily gasped.  
  
"Does anyone else know about this other than Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius and Professor Lupin knows. Dumbledore knows and I think Professor McGonagall knows. Snape knows" Harry added bitterly. "But if it ever happened in yours or dad's presence, you mustn't panic or be too alarmed, it happens quite often now, seeing as he's back"  
  
Lily nodded in understanding.  
  
"Where's your younger self?" Harry questioned suddenly.  
  
"Upstairs asleep and Peter's wandering around the school"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So, seeing as I wasn't alive for the last fifteen years, why don't you tell me what's happened ever since you arrived at Hogwarts?" Lily suggested. Harry brightened up considerably.  
  
"It's been great! Well . . . apart from last year" Harry added sadly, looking down at the ground. Lily looked worried.  
  
"Well, what happened in your first year? Anything interesting?" Harry nodded and grinned.  
  
"Well, I met Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and I just sort of clicked as soon as we met and Hermione came quite a while afterwards. When Ron and I first met her, we just thought she was a Know-It-All, but when we got to know her, we realized that was a good friend too" Lily smiled.  
  
"We met Draco Malfoy, you know, Lucius Malfoy's son?" Lily nodded "He told me not to get involved with the Weasley's because they're the *wrong sort*, but I just ignored him, then when we got to Hogwarts, we were sorted" Lily smiled broadly at this.  
  
"It was scary though. The Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. It said I would do well in that house, but I practically begged it not to put me in that house and asked for Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat agreed and, well, here I am" Lily shook her head slightly, while looking amused. Harry grinned as he carried on.  
  
"My first flying lesson was amazing!" Lily giggled.  
  
"Oh god, please don't tell me you acted big-headed when you did really well on a broom" Lily pleaded. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Malfoy had taken Neville's Remembrall, Frank Longbottom's son" he added on seeing his mother's confused look "and I told Malfoy to give it back, but he flew up into the air. I got on my broom and went after him and it was only when I was actually flying that I realized that it was my talent. It was so cool! Especially when Malfoy threw the Remembrall and I caught it by doing a back-flip and almost crashing into McGonagall's office at the same time" Lily gasped "Oh god, did she punish you?"  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed.  
  
"You'll never believe this, but McGonagall was impressed. She said that I flew just like dad and that he would've been proud. I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team in my first year. I'm a Seeker, as you know from watching our last game against Ravenclaw" Lily laughed.  
  
"Well, that's just typical"  
  
"Dumbledore sent me dad's invisibility cloak at Christmas!" Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"And at the end of the first year, we found out about a something called the Philosopher's stone and I fought against a guy called Quirrell. He almost killed me, but I survived. Voldemort didn't come back to power that time!" Lily sighed, but looked at her son worriedly.  
  
"You shouldn't take such risks"  
  
"Hey, I'm Voldemort's number one target; I have to take risks sometimes" Lily smiled weakly.  
  
"In second year, I found out something completely shocking and unexpected"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a Parcelmouth" Lily gasped.  
  
"My word, how . . .?"  
  
"Voldemort" Harry replied simply.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You know Ginny? Well, Lucius Malfoy slipped one of Voldemort's diaries into her school books when we met him at Flourish and Blott's and she found it and started using it. She was sort of in a trance and doing terrible stuff without realizing it"  
  
Lily's jaw dropped.  
  
"How awful for her!"  
  
"Yeah, but, have you ever heard about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Yes, I think I have"  
  
"Well, Ron and I found out where it was. It was in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. I went down there and it turned out that the monster inside the Chamber was a Basilisk. I fought it, thanks to my loyalty to Dumbledore and I managed to pull out a sword from the Sorting Hat belonging to Godric Gryffindor. I killed the Basilisk and stopped Voldemort from coming back *again*, by grabbing hold of one of the Basilisks teeth that had gotten stuck in my arm and plunging it into the diary. I foiled another one of his plans" Harry said with a grin. Lily laughed and hugged him.  
  
"I never knew I'd have such a brave and courageous son!" she said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"That's not all! In third year, Sirius escaped from Azkaban and we had to have Dementors nearby guarding the school. It was horrible" Harry said with a dark look in his eyes "But, Professor Lupin came that year and it was the best year ever. We had a really good Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!" he exclaimed "I also found the Marauders' map that year" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" she muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"I also *supposedly* found out that Sirius betrayed you and dad. I was really angry and went after him. I found out all in one night that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Sirius was an Animagus. Dad was one too, a stag. Wormtail betrayed you guys and he was posing as Ron's rat! And we saw him that night! Unfortunately, Professor Lupin forgot to take his potion and he transformed. Sirius had to tackle him out of harms' way and Peter escaped"  
  
Lily bit her lip, looking worried.  
  
"Hermione and I ended up using a time-turner to go back in time, so we could save Sirius. We also saved a Hippogriff that same night. Sirius flew away to freedom on Buckbeak" Lily beamed at him.  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"Well, yeah, then we move on to last year" Harry replied sadly "I was chosen to take part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I didn't apply though, which made things even more frustrating. Ron thought I'd cheated and he didn't speak to me for months. Hermione helped me out, then after the first task, Ron spoke to me again"  
  
"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Lily questioned. Harry nodded, still looking sad.  
  
"But, have you ever heard of Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked. Lily looked thoughtful.  
  
"Is he related to Amos Diggory?"  
  
"Yeah, Cedric was his son"  
  
Lily blinked a few times.  
  
"Oh" She'd noticed that Harry had said *was*, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, we ended up getting right to the end of the Tri-Wizard. Cedric and I. We both took the cup together; it was all my idea . . . all my fault" Harry noticed that his voice was cracking up and that tears were threatening to spill. Lily looked on, half worried, half terrified on what she was about to hear and at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I-he-we were sent to Tom Riddle's old house. W-Wormtail was there and Voldemort told him to kill the spare, meaning Cedric and he-he-" Harry trailed off, not wanting to say it, but Lily understood completely, she gasped and hugged her son tightly.  
  
"It's alright" she whispered "My poor baby" Harry couldn't take it anymore and let the tears fall. He didn't care if he looked weak in front of his mother, he needed this.  
  
"Is that was going on with Cho? She's still devastated over Cedric's death?" Lily asked. Harry nodded, but Lily didn't mind. She carried on hugging him.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to lock up your emotions. You need to let them out. Promise me that you'll do that for me" Harry nodded, wiping the tears away.  
  
"I promise, mum" Lily smiled weakly and hugged her son, they stayed like that until the next morning when everyone arrived back into the common room. 


	29. Harry and Jay are popular with the ladie...

"Morning Sev!" Snape blearily opened his eyes to see a red head in his room. His eyes shot open when he realized that it was Cherry.  
  
"Cherry!" he cried "What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?" Cherry grinned.  
  
"I have my ways. Just thought I'd tell you. Tonight for the Ball, I want you to wash your hair" Snape stared at her and stared and stared.  
  
"Are you going to stare at me or are you going to get in the shower and wash your hair?" Cherry questioned, raising an eyebrow. Snape blushed bright red and muttered something.  
  
"What? Oh, get out of bed, lazy ass, it's not like you're naked!" Snape blushed if possible even redder and Cherry let out a small gasp.  
  
"Oh right. Well, it's not like it's something I've never seen before" Snape's head snapped up.  
  
"Get out!" he yelled at her. Cherry shook her head and smirked.  
  
"No. You're going in that shower and you're going to wash your hair!"  
  
"Make me!" Snape shouted. Cherry grinned.  
  
"Glad to. Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape was levitated off of the ground, still clutching his duvet. He'd gone extremely pale as he neared the shower, which was gushing out water.  
  
"NOOO!" He screamed as his head was mere inches from the cold water.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
That morning, Harry and Jay awoke to squeals. They quickly changed into his robes and opened the door to find a group of girls standing outside the boys' dormitories.  
  
"It's them! Harry! Jay! We love you!" Thoroughly bewildered as to what was going on, Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh . . . hi?" All the girls screamed girlishly and tried to grab hold of them. Harry, who was completely terrified as to what was going on, ran from the boys' dormitories and out of the Gryffindor tower. Jay following him.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry ran into a classroom and slammed the door shut. Jay was trying with all of his might to get his breath back.  
  
"What's-going-on?" he gasped. Harry was peeking through the hole to see if the girls were nearby.  
  
"I've no idea. This has never happened before" Harry told him.  
  
"Could it be a love potion?" Jay questioned. Harry shook his head.  
  
"They're illegal, so that means . . ." Harry trailed off, looking shocked. Those girls out there really liked him for him. He'd been so stupid as to think that Cho was the only girl who liked him. Jay looked just as shocked, but then he broke off into a grin.  
  
"Looks like we've turned into our dads, don't you think?" Harry laughed nervously.  
  
"I don't like this sort of attention. It's unnerving" Jay shrugged.  
  
"This should make Ems jealous" he said, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Aren't you going with her to the Ball tonight?" Jay nodded, then gasped when the door burst open to reveal a flock of girls. Utterly terrified and with no other option, Harry and Jay did the only thing they could think of: Run.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Lupin ran as fast as he could. The fifth, sixth and seventh year girls were extremely fast. He couldn't believe it. He knew that he was popular with the students, but he didn't realize that he was *this* popular with the females! He rounded a corner, only to collide with two other bodies. He groaned as he clutched his head. If James and Sirius were responsible for this, he was so going to kill them!  
  
"Moony! Watch where you're going! We've got half of the female population after us!" Jay cried. Lupin's head snapped up to see Harry and Jay.  
  
"Follow me!" Lupin instructed. They quickly made their way into a spare classroom and locked the door so no one could get in. He turned back to the two teenage boys.  
  
"I want you to hex me" he told them.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hex me. Then I can go to the hospital wing and stay there for the rest of the day, I'd rather spend the day in the hospital wing than be chased by a fan club" Harry laughed.  
  
"Alright, but only if you do the same to me" Lupin nodded.  
  
At the same time, they pointed their wands and hexed each other. Lupin grunted as he clutched his leg.  
  
"Nice one Harry! Ah! That hurt!" Harry grinned weakly as he clutched his arm, which was bleeding really badly. He'd turned a tinge of green, while Jay on the other hand, was laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you two! You're acting like wimps! Where's your Gryffindor courage?" he questioned them both, looking amused.  
  
"I don't have any when it comes to girls" Harry told him, then cried out when his arm let out a resounding CLICK!  
  
"O-Okay, I'm off to the Hospital Wing" Lupin said weakly, limping to the door.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"You two! Get out of here!" Madam Pomfrey cried, when she saw Harry and Lupin.  
  
"But we're injured!" Lupin protested.  
  
"I'm especially surprised at you Mr. Lupin! You're a teacher; you should be able to handle your students! As for you Mr. Potter, I thought you were braver than this!" she scolded them both. They both hung their heads in shame. "Now, I want you to get out of here! The both of you! Trying to pretend you're injured just because you can't handle girls" she shrieked. They both left, feeling worried.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
James and Sirius were sitting down discussing Quidditch over breakfast, when Harry ran into the Great Hall, looking, what could only be described as, horror. James raised an eyebrow at his son.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Girls . . . everywhere . . . chasing me, Lupin and Jay!" He gasped. Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded furiously, then gasped when the girls entered the Great Hall, running after him. Harry fled from the Great Hall, leaving James and Sirius looking amused.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could. There was nowhere to run! Nowhere to hide! He almost cried with happiness when he saw Ginny. Ginny was walking to the Great Hall on her own. Harry ran over to her.  
  
"Gin?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do. But you're the only person that can help me!" Ginny looked at him, confused.  
  
"What-?"  
  
Ginny's sentence was immediately cut off when Harry pressed his lips against hers. Ginny felt limp in his arms and put her arms around his neck. The crowd of girls, who were chasing Harry, stopped and gasped when they saw whom he was kissing. Most girls burst into tears, others screamed, while some just looked murderous.  
  
Harry broke the kiss and grinned, then he put his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny blushed bright red.  
  
"Girls, I want you to meet my girlfriend. Ginny Weasley" He said out loud so that everyone could hear. As soon as this was said, all the girls dispersed, feeling dejected and upset. Harry bit his lip as he turned to Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"It's alright. I owed you one for helping me out with Sam Gregory anyway. I guess you could say we're even now, right?" Ginny questioned with a smile. Harry nodded. Ginny held out her hand and Harry shook it.  
  
"We're even"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
As Harry got ready that night, he tried desperately to flatten his hair, but to no avail, his hair was just stubbornly untidy.  
  
"Damn it" he whispered under his breath. Jay walked in, looking smug.  
  
"Emily's looking jealous from all the attention I got from those girls today" Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something else under his breath.  
  
"Oi Harry!" Ron called out from the toilets.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you kiss Ginny earlier?" Harry dropped his wand and stared at the bathroom in shock.  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"Well, half the female population is talking about it. So, you're going out with her?" he said with a grin as he poked his head around the door. Harry blushed scarlet.  
  
"No, she owed me one, and I needed to get those girls away from me" Ron grinned.  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever you say mate"  
  
"It's true!" Ron didn't seem convinced though as he carried on grinning.  
  
"Wait till mum hears about this!" Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Don't you dare! I told you the truth!"  
  
"Alright, alright mate, keep your hair on"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry waited nervously outside of the Great Hall for Ginny to arrive. He was five minutes early. Yet, why was he nervous? Ginny was just a friend that he was taking to the dance. With that thought in mind, he calmed down a bit. He smiled genuinely when he saw his mum and dad.  
  
"Alright there Harry? Heard about what happened with you and Ginny? You two an item then?" James questioned with a grin. Harry felt annoyed. Everyone had been asking him this.  
  
"No. Ginny and I are just friends! She owed me a favour and now we're even, alright?" James backed off, looking slightly alarmed.  
  
"Alright son, calm down, I was just joking"  
  
"It's not funny! I've had almost everyone in school ask me that" he growled.  
  
Lily nudged James in the stomach, who messed his hair up and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was very insensitive of me" Harry smiled weakly back.  
  
"Sorry, I snapped"  
  
"It's alright sweetie" Lily smiled kindly at him "We'll see you inside, okay?" Harry nodded and watched as his parents entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Hiya Harry! Am I late?" Harry whirled around and grinned when he saw Ginny. She was wearing a spaghetti strap deep red dress with a thin black shawl around her shoulders. Harry took her hand and kissed it. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Such the gentleman" Harry smirked.  
  
"Shall we?" Ginny nodded and they both entered the Great Hall.  
  
It was a most amazing sight that greeted them. There were red and black balloons all over the place! Logan was standing on the stage, already singing. Lupin was trying desperately to get Sally to dance with him so that the female students would leave him alone. Rose was doing the waltz with Sirius, who was laughing. Harry grinned as he watched his mum and dad do the tango, then a gasp to his side made him look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look who Cherry's dancing with!" Ginny pointed over to where Cherry was laughing, whilst being twirled by a man, Harry gasped. It was Snape! What surprised him most of all was that he'd hardly recognized him because his hair wasn't greasy! It had been washed!  
  
"My god! Snape's her date?! I thought she had better taste than that!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Come on, let's dance!" She hauled him onto the dance floor. Harry clumsily trod on her foot a few times, then got the hang of waltzing.  
  
"This is kinda fun" Harry said with a small smile. Ginny laughed.  
  
After about ten dances, Ginny broke away from Harry to go and dance with Dean Thomas. It was obvious to only Harry that Ginny fancied him. He grinned as their noses touched while in a slow dance. He glanced around to see if there was anyone who wasn't dancing and his eyes landed on Hermione. He walked over to her and extended his hand to her.  
  
"May I have the honor of this dance?" he questioned in a deep voice. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Oh yes, kind gentleman" As they made their way onto the dance floor, Harry was aware of whispers. He didn't care. He came here to dance and that was what he was going to do. As they slow-danced, Harry realized for the first time that Hermione looked really beautiful. He smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. He sighed. Hermione was an amazing witch.  
  
The dance ended and Harry's head jerked up in surprise. It was over so soon? It had only just started! He blushed when Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Wait, Mione" Hermione turned to look at Harry in surprise "Uh . . . do you wanna dance some more?" he asked. Hermione's face broke into a big smile as she nodded.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry sighed as she rested her head on Snape's chest. They'd danced most of the night and Cherry found it amusing that Snape refused to smile in the presence of the students. Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone looked to Logan.  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend. She requested me to write a poem for her, but I've turned it into a song" Cherry bit her lip as people stared at her. Logan winked at her and sung "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" (He made it up by the way!)  
  
By the end of it, Cherry was in tears. It was such a beautiful song. It had really gotten to her. She ran up to Logan and hugged him, then she kissed him. Wolf whistles and clapping could be heard from everyone in the room. Even Snape nodded in approval, but only so that Cherry could see.  
  
"Thank you and I hope you enjoyed tonight!" Logan shouted. Everyone burst into applause and whistled.  
  
"Cherry, come with me" Logan whispered to her. Cherry complied as she was led out of the Great Hall. Snape smiled as he watched her leave. Cherry winked back at him.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Emily wandered back to the Gryffindor common room. She hated to admit it to herself, but she had formed a crush on Jay. Jay had asked her out and she said that she would think about it. Tomorrow, she was going to say yes for definite. She smiled as she thought of how Jay would look when she would tell him. Stunned, probably. Suddenly, a noise from the broom closet caught her attention. She looked worried, should she open it? Apprehensively, she opened the door and gasped. It was Jay, with none other than Lavender Brown! Tears welled up in her eyes. Jay had his shirt half undone and lipstick smeared all over his face. Jay's eyes widened when he realized who it was. Without looking back, Emily ran.  
  
"EMILY!" Jay shouted, but Emily refused to look back. She was stupid! She knew that this was what Jay was like, yet she ignored it. Jay hurriedly did his shirt up, while running after her.  
  
"EMILY! WAIT, PLEASE!" Jay screamed. An arm grabbed hold of her and swung her round. Emily backed away from Jay, her bottom lip trembling, yet her eyes were full of hatred.  
  
"Ems-"  
  
"Get away from me! Stay away from me!" Emily whispered dangerously.  
  
"Ems, I-"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME BLACK!" Emily bellowed, then she ran to the Gryffindor common room, crying. Jay looked after her with a sinking heart. He'd lost Emily for good this time.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Logan glanced around nervously. Cherry bit her lip, Logan appeared nervous.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"C-Cherry, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, but, I've never had the guts to say it" Logan said, his voice shaky. Cherry's eyes widened. Was Logan trying to say what she thought he was going to say?  
  
"Cherry, I-I love you. I love you more than life itself and I, well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Logan added lamely. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Nestled inside of it was a diamond ring. Cherry's eyes welled up.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked her. Cherry took a step backwards. Tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I c-can't!" She cried out. Logan blinked a few times, before her rejection hit him. He looked hurt.  
  
"W-Why?" he asked.  
  
"I-I just *can't*!"  
  
"Is it because of what I am?" Logan asked quietly. Cherry shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing to do with you" she whispered, the tears continuing to fall. Logan stood up and looked her right in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" Cherry's bottom lip trembled dangerously.  
  
"So am I" she whispered as she watched him walk up to the castle, looking defeated "I guess it's time"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Voldemort paced up and down, waiting for his Death Eaters to arrive. He'd summoned them and none of them had arrived yet. He hated waiting. Suddenly, several Death Eaters apparated at the same time.  
  
"Master, please forgive our lateness" one begged pleadingly.  
  
"You shall be punished later" Voldemort replied in a cold voice "Where is my daughter?"  
  
"I'm here father" the female voice called out. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Good. Now come forward. I wish to give you an assignment" The female moved out of the line of the Death Eaters and faced the Dark Lord.  
  
"Now, remove your hood. I wish to see you properly" The female nodded and removed her head. A female with red hair and hazel eyes. It was Cherry! 


	30. The talk with Snape, the fight with Loga...

Forgive me if this chapter's a little crappy. I'm half asleep and I'm sorry DarkDestiny2000, I couldn't update yesterday! I was out all day *groan* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Another thing. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Lils are in this story for a reason that will happen soon (hopefully) that's why I haven't sent them back to the past. And Viper. All will be revealed soon about Cherry and Snape.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The next morning, Cherry stumbled into the common room, rubbing her eyes. She was tired, most definitely. Her 'assignment' wasn't for another six months! Why her father had told her six months beforehand was beyond her. She also had the 'pleasure' of torturing one of the Death Eaters for doing shoddy work in bringing information from the ministry. Yawning, she laid down on the couch, ready for some well earned rest.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hey Cherry! Wake up!" Cherry's eyes flew open to see Sirius towering over her. She shot up and stared around.  
  
"What time is it?" she questioned in a hoarse voice.  
  
"It's ten o' clock. Aren't you a late riser this morning?" he said teasingly. Cherry smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I had a late night last night" Sirius nodded.  
  
Suddenly, somebody emerged from the boys' dormitories. It was Logan! Cherry's bottom lip trembled again. Logan took one look at her, his eyes emotionless, then proceeded to leave the Gryffindor common room. Cherry watched after him as he left.  
  
"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Sirius asked, looking curious. Cherry shook her head.  
  
"No. We've just had a . . . disagreement" with that said, she stood up and exited the common room.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Snape sourly picked up the essay's that he had assigned. He didn't want to mark them, but he had to. Just as he started marking the first one, a knock at the door startled him. Snape muttered something incoherent under his breath as he strode over to the door. On opening it, he met a sight that completely shocked him. It was Cherry and she was crying! He'd never seen her cry before.  
  
"Cherry?" Cherry flung her arms around him and sobbed loudly into his chest. Snape quickly shut the door and apprehensively sat her down in a chair.  
  
"What's happened?" he asked her.  
  
"L-Logan proposed to me l-last night" she wailed. Snape froze.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I c-couldn't. H-How can I b-being who I am? D-Dad would have a f-fit, k- knowing that I'm marrying a 'D-Dark creature'!" Snape bit his lip. After a few minutes, Cherry calmed down, she lowered her gaze to the floor, her eyes blank.  
  
"Last night was awful" she whispered "I had to torture one of dad's 'loyal' Death Eaters and I had to pretend to enjoy it. I don't know what to do anymore Sev"  
  
"Do you love him?" Snape asked her. Cherry's eyes stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love Logan?" Snape repeated. Cherry nodded.  
  
"More than life itself" she whispered.  
  
"Marry him then" Snape told her, leaning back in his chair and eyeing her with a smirk. Cherry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you completely insane?! I CAN'T! I'm 'his' daughter! Do you realize what will happen if I marry him? Do you realize what will happen to you if I marry him?!"  
  
"Well, if you love him, I don't think even the Dark Lord can stop you from being happy" Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Nope" Snape grinned.  
  
"You're evil, you know that?"  
  
"I was born to be evil Cherry" Cherry snorted.  
  
"Whatever Sev. I am so over you" Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're over me? Since when were you even under me?" Cherry giggled.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Snape nodded.  
  
"I'm glad. You've been freaking me out for the last month"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's alright. I understand that I'm irresistible" Cherry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, like hell you are! Say, Whatcha doin'?" she questioned, seeing the stack of papers piled on his desk.  
  
"Marking essays. It's fun. You should try it sometime" Snape replied sarcastically. Cherry's face broke off into a wide smile.  
  
"I'd love to try it sometime. Next time, eh? I'm a bit busy at the moment. I need to go and tell Logan that I love him and I will marry him, let's just hope that dad doesn't freak out and start threatening me when he finds out" Snape nodded and smirked.  
  
"Good luck"  
  
"Thanks, I think I might need after the look Logan gave me this morning"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Logan sat at in the Gryffindor common room, his head buried in a book. He didn't want to talk to anyone or look at anyone. Sally, Rose and Lily were looking worried. Lupin, Sirius and James were just looking apprehensive.  
  
"He's acting like me, whenever something bad has happened" Lupin whispered.  
  
"Do you think we should go talk to him?" Sally asked. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"Leave him be"  
  
Suddenly, Cherry wandered in, looking happy.  
  
"Hiya Log, can I have a word?" Logan looked over the book he was reading and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"There's nothing to say and the name's Logan" he replied coldly. Cherry crossed her arms over her chest and pulled a face.  
  
"It's about what you asked me last night. I just wanted to say-"  
  
"Leave me alone" Cherry bit her tongue. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"You know something. You haven't changed at all. You're still a slut" Logan told her. Cherry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Well, if you're not with me, then you're with Snape"  
  
"Yeah, he's one of my oldest friends!" Cherry replied defensively.  
  
"Whatever. But I mean your aim in school was to try and bed every single guy in our year. I guess you were just trying to see if you could go that little bit further to try and completely humiliate me, seeing as I was the only one in our year who wasn't drooling over you" Cherry stared at him in utter shock.  
  
"That's not true and you know it!"  
  
"Whatever" Lupin bit his lip. Logan was acting like a complete asshole. Sirius and James were glancing at each other worriedly, while Sally had clapped her hands over her mouth. Lily and Rose looked as if they were ready to hit Logan.  
  
Cherry was shaking with anger.  
  
"You're acting like a spoilt brat Lupin! Fine, have it your way then. If that's the way you want it! The war has only just begun!" Cherry declared.  
  
"Actually, it's continuing from sixth year, Davies" Logan told her, sounding amused. "WHATEVER!" She screamed, and with that, she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
In class that day, Harry kept glancing worriedly at Jay. He hadn't said a word all morning and he was unusually subdued. It was unnerving.  
  
"Hey Jay, what's up?" Jay just shook his head and carried on with the work that was assigned in Potions. Hermione was staring at him in confusion. She turned to Emily.  
  
"Do you know what's up with Jay?" she asked. Emily shrugged. She didn't care. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Next lesson was Defense against the Dark Arts. While walking to the class, Jay dragged his feet; he didn't want to go to class. He just wanted to curl up and die. Another thing was that he looked a real mess! He hadn't even bothered to wash that morning and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Quickly seating themselves down and waiting for their teachers to arrive. Ron and Harry whispered something to each other, while Hermione questioned Jay's well being with Emily again.  
  
"For the last time, I don't know!" she snapped. Hermione looked at her, taken aback.  
  
"Okay, I was just asking. He just looks a real mess" Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's probably just going for attention" Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were obviously worried about Padfoot Jr.s well being also. They kept asking him if he was alright, but Jay just ignored them.  
  
"Jay, are you alright?" Lavender asked him in her sweetest voice. Jay stared at her, his eyes hollow, then they flared. Lavender seated herself on him and put on a sweet smile. Jay gritted his teeth.  
  
"Get off of me, you whore!" he shouted, pushing her roughly to the floor. Lavender looked at him in shock, then burst into tears as she ran off. Whispers erupted everywhere as soon as this happened. Emily ignored Jay as he looked at her.  
  
"Is there something going on that we should know about?" James asked, walking into the classroom, looking concerned.  
  
"Jay called Lavender a whore!" Parvati called out.  
  
"Nothing that she doesn't deserve, I'm sure" Hermione snarled "She's a bitch"  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her in amazement. They'd never heard Hermione say a bad word about anyone.  
  
"Well, um, shall we begin the lesson?" Sirius questioned apprehensively. Lupin and James nodded.  
  
"Now, we were going to start Patronuses today. Does anyone, apart from Harry, know what a Patronus is and what it does?" Lupin questioned. No one raised their hands. Jay carried on staring into space, his eyes still hollow. Sirius decided to pick on him, to try and get him back into the land of the living.  
  
"Jay? Do you know?" Jay's head shot up. His eyes showed anger. He shook his head.  
  
"Could you at least suggest what you think it is?" Jay rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, alright?" he snapped, then he stood up and stormed out of the classroom. Once again, whispers broke out about Jay's strange behaviour.  
  
"I'll go see what's up" Sirius muttered to his two best friends and with that, he hurried after his son.  
  
While all this was happening, Harry had fallen into another one of his dreams concerning Voldemort.  
  
*Harry's dream*  
  
"Father. I was wondering. How would you feel if I married?" A young woman asked.  
  
"It depends on who it is" The cold voice replied.  
  
"What if it was a werewolf? A half breed?" The female questioned.  
  
"No. Not unless he would join the Dark side" The cold voice said sharply. The female winced.  
  
"Very well Father. I understand" Voldemort rose from the chair he was sitting in and strode over to his daughter. The female looked up at her father defiantly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Voldemort pinned his daughter to wall, smirking evilly.  
  
"Father, what are you-?"  
  
"Call me Master . . . for now" The female's eye's widened.  
  
"N-No, please. I'm sorry. Forgive me for asking father, I just-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
The female gasped as she put her hand down to her stomach.  
  
"I told you to call me Master!"  
  
"Y-Yes M-Master" she whispered weakly. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Nott.  
  
"Master, I . . ." he trailed off, looking at the scene in front of him, his eyes glancing from the female to his master. He paled.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to interfere. I won't do it again, I promise-"  
  
"And to make sure it doesn't happen again, let this be a lesson to you! Crucio!"  
  
*End of Harry's dream*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry collapsed to the floor, clutching his scar. James and Sirius watched with alarm. James made to walk forward, but Lupin held him back.  
  
"Not yet. Wait till the pain subsides" he whispered. James paled. He'd never seen this happen before. His son was in pain!  
  
"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing!" James said frantically.  
  
"He'll be fine" Lupin told him, as Harry's screams stopped. He sat up gasping for breath.  
  
"Class dismissed" James said sharply. Everyone looked at each other worriedly as they quickly gathered up their bags and left. Emily, Ron and Hermione had stayed to make sure that Harry was alright.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Emily questioned, looking alarmed.  
  
"I saw Voldemort" he told her "but this time, he wasn't alone. There was a female there, but she was in the shadows. I couldn't see her and I can't remember what she sounded like. I-I think she was his daughter" Harry said, looking at Lupin and James. James' jaw dropped.  
  
"Daughter? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Positive!"  
  
"Well, that's . . . interesting, I must say" Lupin said, looking shocked. James nodded.  
  
"We'd better inform Dumbledore of this"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry flopped down onto the couch. Logan had gone out to Hogsmeade, so she could finally relax. She was heartbroken that Logan said those hurtful things. She didn't think he was capable of being that horrible. After what had just happened with her father, she was exhausted and lucky to have gotten out of there without being raped. Combine that with how her 'boyfriend' was behaving, she was now extremely scared and upset. Suddenly, out of the fireplace appeared a figure. She had red hair, blue eyes and a kind face. She looked about thirty five years old.  
  
Cherry gasped as she realized who it was.  
  
"Where's my daughter?" the woman cried out. Cherry froze, her jaw dropped. It was her mother, Amanda Davies. 


	31. Sirius has a chat with Jay, Emily makes ...

Okay, this might be rubbish, but it's because I'm in exam week and I'm really tired, but ppl were asking me to update so here it is! Forgive me if it's bad!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry gaped at the woman standing in front of her. Her mother was here?! She hadn't seen her in five years! She found herself leaping over the sofa and hugging her.  
  
"Mum! Oh my god! How'd you know I was here?" she cried. Amanda grinned.  
  
"A reliable source" she told her. Cherry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask" Amanda laughed.  
  
"Aw, sweetie, I've missed you. It's not the same without my daughter around" she told her.  
  
"Oi! I thought I was your best friend!" Cherry said, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Right! So, how's your music career going?"  
  
"Great. I've got two songs that are in the top ten"  
  
"Wicked"  
  
"How's your love life?" Cherry immediately looked sad.  
  
"It's terrible now that you ask"  
  
"Uh-oh. Who was it this time?"  
  
"Well . . . it was Logan" she said quietly. Amanda gaped at her.  
  
"Logan? As in Logan Lupin? The guy that you absolutely loathed and pranked all the time that you were in school?"  
  
"We started going out in sixth year" Cherry replied defensively "And our relationship was really serious"  
  
"Well, what happened that made it not serious?"  
  
"He proposed to me" Cherry now looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why didn't you say yes?" Amanda queried.  
  
"You know why! You know who my father is! You know exactly what he'd do if he found out who I was to marry!" Amanda sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. So, what's going on between you and Logan now?"  
  
"We've gone back into our prank war again" Cherry told her sadly "I love him and he's just being a complete asshole" Amanda pulled a sympathetic face.  
  
"Most men are like that when they're rejected"  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore"  
  
"Give him a good kick up the ass!" she told her. Cherry laughed weakly.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Ems. You'll do fine, I promise" Logan told her. Emily paced nervously back and forth in the Gryffindor changing rooms. There was a space for Gryffindor Chaser seeing as Katie Bell had quit from her studies getting in the way of Quidditch practice, now there was a space and Emily was going to give it a try.  
  
"I'm still really nervous! What if I drop the Quaffle when it's passed to me or-"  
  
"Stop thinking about the negatives and think about the positives!" Logan said firmly "If you think negative, you'll do badly!" Emily nodded, still looking nervous.  
  
"Emily? You're up next!" Harry yelled to her. Emily took a deep breath as she walked out of the Gryffindor changing rooms.  
  
"Let's do this" Emily whispered to herself.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sirius eventually found Jay lying on his bed, face down. Glancing around nervously, he approached him and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Go away" came the muffled reply from the pillow. Sirius tapped him on the shoulder, only to receive a punch in the jaw. Sirius stared at his son in shock, then narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Listen here, young man! What's going on?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Jay snarled.  
  
"Knowing what's making my son act like this is my business, so if you don't mind, I would like to know"  
  
"Go screw yourself" Jay snapped. Something inside Sirius snapped as he smacked his son around the head.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" he roared "Now, you're going to tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Oh, so you're gonna abuse me now? Go on then. It'll make me feel better. I deserve it anyway" Jay replied, sounding both angry and sad. All thoughts of smacking his son into telling him flew out of his head as Sirius saw a tear run down Jay's face.  
  
"What's happened?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"Why'd I have to be like you?" Jay cried "Why'd I have to be a goddamn player?!" he screamed. Sirius looked at him, taken aback.  
  
"What's happened?" Sirius repeated quietly.  
  
"Emily" Jay sniffed sadly, another tear falling down his cheek. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She hates me"  
  
"No she doesn't! Why would she hate you?"  
  
"She saw me snogging Lavender Brown in the broom closet" Sirius continued to look confused.  
  
"But I thought she didn't like you in that way"  
  
"So did I, until I saw the look on her face-and those eyes!" Jay moaned.  
  
"What look on her face?"  
  
"The one of betrayal and-and anger and hatred" Jay said, his voice wavering "And I knew straight away that I'd lost her, she-she called me Black. She's never called me that before, well, only jokingly, but she yelled at me, then she ran off crying and-and I've lost her" Sirius looked at his son sympathetically. It was obvious that Jay was madly in love with Emily, but snogging other girls was a way to get his mind off of her.  
  
"I think she was gonna say yes" Jay said even more quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked her out on Valentines' Day and I think she was gonna say yes, now that Emily hates me, I don't know what to do anymore"  
  
"Try sending her flowers and chocolates?" Sirius suggested "To show you're sorry" Jay nodded and brightened.  
  
"Great idea dad! Thanks!" and with that, he dashed off.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Amanda wandered Hogwarts alone. Cherry said that she needed to do something, so she was left to try and find her way around the school. Now, she thought, I've gotten myself lost. She shivered; everything around her was dark and cold. She was definitely in the dungeons. Starting to get freaked out by how quiet everything was, she started running, only to almost bump into someone, she skidded and landed on the floor, looking at the person towering above her in horror.  
  
It was a man, dressed in black and a surprised look on his face. It was Snape. Amanda shook her head, looking terrified.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, turning around and bolting the other way "NOOO! NOOO!"  
  
She collided into someone else, but carried on crawling as fast as her arms and legs could take her. The person, who turned out to be Lupin grabbed a hold of her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"No! Let me go! He'll kill me! He'll kill me! HE'LL KILL ME!" Amanda screamed, trying to get out of the Lupin's grip. Lupin glanced up to see Snape walking towards them. Amanda was still struggling to get out of his grip.  
  
"Lupin, move out of the way" Snape told him. Lupin looked from Amanda to Snape, then back to Amanda again. He hesitantly moved out of the way, only for Amanda to start screaming and crawling backwards. Suddenly, there was a cry from the other end of the hallway.  
  
"MUM!" Cherry ran down the hallway to her mother and crouched down next to her.  
  
"Mum, are you okay?" Amanda still carried staring at Snape in terror, until Cherry's shouting made her stop and stare at her daughter.  
  
"He's going to kill me!" Amanda shouted.  
  
"No, he's not" Cherry said quietly.  
  
Snape held out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. Amanda looked at Snape's hand, then recoiled.  
  
"I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work! You're going to try and get me to trust you then you're going to kill me" she whimpered.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"He isn't. He works for Dumbledore mum. He's a spy for Dumbledore. He isn't a Death Eater" Cherry whispered. Amanda still carried on looking scared, then slowly, she took Snape's hand and stood up.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"I did it! I'm in! Wa-hoo!" Emily cried out "I MADE THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM!" She shouted happily.  
  
"Way to go Ems! High five!" Harry and Emily high-fived each other. Hermione embraced Emily in a hug, while Ron shook her hand.  
  
"Nice one Ems. That was brilliant!" Emily blushed.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Where's Jay? I haven't seen him all day. Hey that rhymes!" Ron said brightly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Such an Einstein, isn't he?" Emily laughed.  
  
"That's a good question actually. I haven't seen him since he stormed off in class. Do any of you guys know why he acted like that?" They all shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, an owl flew down to Emily carrying a red rose and a box of chocolates. Emily stared at them, as a note fluttered down to her hands. She read it once, her expression turned to disgust as she screwed it up, threw it on the ground, then she tied the chocolates and the rose back to the owl and told it to return it back to the owner. The owl took off again.  
  
"Who was that from?"  
  
"No one"  
  
"Yeah right. You must know who it's from"  
  
"No, it was just a disgusting love poem" Ron snorted with laughter.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go and get changed, see you guys in a few minutes" and with that, she rushed off to the changing rooms. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Lils rushed down from the stands.  
  
"How's it going? That was pretty exciting, wasn't it?" Prongs said, with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, it was. Hey Lils, what are you doing?" Padfoot asked, seeing Lils pick up a screwed up note.  
  
"What's this?" Lils asked.  
  
"Emily said it was a disgusting love poem. Whoever it was, sent a red rose and a box of chocolates too, but she refused them and told the owl to send it back to the person who had sent them" Lils paled.  
  
"Um . . . did she mention who it was from?" she questioned them. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, it was from Jay" she told them.  
  
"WHAT?!" They all cried out in unison. Hermione snatched the letter from Lils and scanned through it, then she gasped.  
  
"Emily rejected it? How could she! That's so mean!"  
  
"What? What does it say?" Prongs asked, looking curious. Hermione cleared her throat as she read out:  
  
"To Emily.  
  
I'm really sorry for what happened at the Valentines' Ball. I was being an absolute jerk by snogging Lavender in the broom closet. I guess I never expected you to say yes, but seeing you so upset, I realized that you did like me in that way. I hope you can forgive me. No matter what I do or say, I'll always love you. Please meet me by the lake tonight at seven. If not, then I'll understand.  
  
Lots of love  
  
Jay"  
  
They all looked at Hermione in astonishment as she finished.  
  
"And all Emily did was screw it up, she wasn't even going to consider it"  
  
"We're gonna have to get those two to talk. If it's because of her that Jay's acting like this, then something needs to be done" they all nodded and agreed to convince Emily to get her to meet him that night. Suddenly, a gasp behind them made them whirl around. It was Emily and she looked shocked.  
  
"What are you doing?" They all narrowed their eyes at her as Remus stepped forward.  
  
"We'd like a word with you" 


	32. Emily and Jay finally admit their feelin...

Emily couldn't believe that she had been talked into it. She scowled as she remembered that the Marauders had threatened to prank her if she didn't go and see Jay that night at the lake. Quickly putting her wand in her robes, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad, considering the fact that she was rather pale from the full moon a few weeks ago. It was now March and Emily, for the first time in her life, was rather looking forward to the next full moon. She turned to Hermione, looking exasperated.  
  
"Do I have to do this?" she questioned. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and narrowed her eyes at Emily.  
  
"Yes, you do! You're the reason that Jay's acting like this! You're going to talk to him and put things right!" She told her sternly. Emily sighed, she really didn't want to go and see him. Seeing him kiss *Lavender Brown* of all people had really felt like her heart had been broken in two.  
  
"Fine! I'll talk to him, but I'm not making any promises that we'll both be happy afterwards" Emily snapped.  
  
"Oh, congrats on making the Gryffindor Quidditch team by the way" Hermione told her. Emily stared at her, taken aback.  
  
"Mione, you're really weird, did you know that?"  
  
"Really now?" Hermione asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Yup, one minute, you're sounding all stern and telling me about how I need to speak to Jay, then the next you're congratulating me on making the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Weirdo" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I've always had a screw loose. That's what mum and dad told me" Emily giggled.  
  
"Mad, raving loonies"  
  
Emily gulped, when she realized that she was ready to go.  
  
"Alright, I'm going now. I'm walking out of the door" she said slowly, opening the door. Hermione still had her head buried in a book.  
  
"Ems, if you're going to go, don't you think that you should actually walk out of the door, instead of just standing there?" Hermione questioned her. Emily's jaw dropped.  
  
"How-?" Hermione held up a mirror that was on her pillow. Emily grumbled and glared at her.  
  
"Smart ass!"  
  
"Go for goodness' sake! Before I get Sirius and your dad to *drag* you there!" Hermione told her. Emily paled, nodded and hurriedly left the girls' dormitories.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Emily stepped outside and shivered when she felt the cold night air hit her. She glanced around and noticed Jay sitting by the lake, absentmindedly throwing stones into it. He didn't look happy, that was for sure. Emily decided that maybe spying on him for a little while might help to see what sort of a mood he was in. After all, this was the first time that she'd see what he did when he was upset. Quietly, she hid behind the tree that was near Jay and stayed there; making sure that her breathing couldn't be heard. As she peered at him from where she was hiding, she let out a gasp. Jay was crying! Jay never cried, at least, not in front of her. Suddenly, she felt guilt. It was *her* fault that he was so upset, she'd sent back the letter that he'd sent her and when he said that he loved her, he'd meant it, but Emily was so upset and angry herself that she couldn't accept it. Biting her lip, she stepped out from the shadows. Jay gasped and quickly stood up when he saw her.  
  
"Emily, I-" But he was cut off abruptly by Emily's finger on his lips.  
  
"Please, you don't need to say anything, it's my fault, not yours" she told him, she lowered her gaze to the ground "I'm so sorry. I've been so cruel to you. Sending your letter and those chocolates back to you, I-I-I knew that you were sorry, but I didn't want to believe it. I mean, after what happened on Valentines' Day, but I know that you only snogged Lavender for a bit of fun, right? Or were you and her serious?" Emily asked. Jay shook his head, his eyes puffy and red.  
  
"No, I-" His voice broke off as he looked to the ground "We weren't serious and I really am truly sorry" Jay's eyes welled up with tears again. He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Emily smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I like a guy who shows his emotions. It shows that guys can be sensitive" Jay smiled weakly. Emily looked to the lake and sat down near it. She looked up to Jay and patted next to her.  
  
"Sit next to me" Jay quickly complied and stared out at the lake.  
  
"You know, it's been really quiet without you talking and pranking, it's kinda scary actually" Emily admitted, then looked away from Jay when she felt her cheeks go hot. Jay stared at her.  
  
"Really?" Emily nodded.  
  
"I know that I used to tell you that I hated you because you thought you were so great and you didn't shut up and your pranking got so annoying. Did you stop all of that because of me?" she questioned him. Jay avoided her gaze and blushed.  
  
"Well, um . . ."  
  
"Please, go back to being old Jay, I don't like this new one who's always in bad moods and is always quiet. I'm finding it rather unnerving and . . . I miss you" she said quietly. Jay looked at her in amazement.  
  
"You do?" Emily nodded.  
  
"I do" Jay grinned.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go back to being old Jay" He held out his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Friends?" Emily bit her lip, then locked her eyes with Jay's.  
  
"I was kinda hoping that we could be more than just friends" she whispered. Jay's eyes widened when Emily quickly brushed her lips against his, then she quickly got up and started walking off. Jay quickly ran after her.  
  
"Ems, wait!" He grabbed Emily and stood in front of her "Do you really mean that? This isn't some kind of joke?" Emily shook her head.  
  
"I-I meant it. I'm sorry, I've ruined our friendship, I-I'll just-"  
  
"But I feel the same way!" Jay exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke off, Emily blushed.  
  
"Okay, I hope no one saw that at this time of night, it could give them nightmares, or they might think that there's something seriously wrong with me" Jay chuckled, then he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much" he cried.  
  
"Just do me a favour"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Let out your emotions, I don't care, I love a guy who shows his emotions" Jay grinned.  
  
"You got it babe"  
  
"And another thing, if you ever cheat on me, I'll hate you for the rest of your life!" he saluted her, then smirked.  
  
"You got it babe"  
  
"And stop calling me babe!"  
  
"You got it darlin'" Emily giggled.  
  
"Good, I'm so happy we've got the old Jay back! Yay! We *have* to plan some pranks on Snape!" Emily told him. Jay nodded and winked at her.  
  
"I'm sure we can figure something out if we put our heads together, if you know what I mean" Emily smirked at him.  
  
"Nice try, Mr. Pull-A-Prank-Every-Five-Seconds, only happening if we're alone"  
  
"Or in a broom cupboard" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Emily laughed.  
  
"Yeah, or that. Wait till our mums and dads hear about this! They won't believe it! I can't wait to see the look on Logan's face!" Emily said, looking excited. Jay chuckled. Suddenly, Emily yawned.  
  
"I am *so* tired!" he said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Here, I'll carry you" Jay offered.  
  
"No, you don't need-AH!" Jay picked her up and was carrying her in his arms. Emily quickly put her arms around his neck.  
  
"This is going to look really weird, isn't it?"  
  
"So? I don't care" Jay smirked as he pulled her into another kiss. Emily playfully smacked him around the head as they pulled apart.  
  
"No kissing me without telling me" she told him with a smile to show that she was joking.  
  
"Aw man! That totally sucks! So every time I want to kiss you, I have to say "Hey Ems, I wanna kiss you, is that alright with you?"" Emily put on a straight face.  
  
"Exactly" then she burst out laughing. Whilst Jay was carrying her, Emily realized for the first time how strong he was.  
  
"You're quite strong" she commented.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, I heard about how you made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser, congrats" Emily beamed at him.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I bet you were loads better than the others. Shame I wasn't there to cheer you on. I promise you that I'll be there to cheer you on at the game against Slytherin" Jay promised her.  
  
"Yay! You'd better be there to give me a good luck kiss!" Emily told him.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Jay told her seriously. Emily giggled.  
  
As they entered the Gryffindor common room, Jay set her down on the couch.  
  
"You're cold!" He exclaimed on seeing Emily shiver.  
  
"No, I'm f-fine" she said, her teeth chattering. He clucked his tongue in disapproval as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"You should be warm in no time Miss. Warming up with a guy is commonly known as the best way to get warm in seconds" Jay told her jokingly. Emily shook with silent laughter.  
  
"You're crazy"  
  
"Crazy for you? I know" He told her and kissed her. After their kiss, Emily pulled him closer as she lay down on the couch. He lay down next to her so that she was lying at the front facing the fire, while he was lying behind her, taking in her scent.  
  
"Don't leave me" she whispered "I don't wanna be alone" she said as she closed her eyes. Jay closed his eyes too.  
  
"I'll never leave you-ever. I promise" As this happened, Cherry smiled as she watched from the girls' dormitories. She listened intently as she heard Emily quietly hum to the song "Too Lost In You" by the Sugababes. Watching them both drift off into sleep, she smiled, whilst thinking 'They finally got it together; I thought they'd never do it!' As she made to walk back into her room, she could hear Emily whisper something.  
  
"I love you, don't ever leave me" 


	33. Emily and Jay are embarrassed, Cherry fi...

The next morning, the adults awoke to find Jay and Emily asleep on the sofa. Jay had his arm draped over Emily's waist, while Emily had her face buried into Jay's chest. Jay had a small smile playing on his lips as he slept. Needless to say, it was a very sweet sight.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to give them 'the talk'" Sally whispered to Lupin, Sirius and Rose, who all nodded. James and Lily were smiling.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to it. Jay hardly ever listens to me" Rose said, looking sad. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight.  
  
"I'll help. He's a lot like me and I know what can get his attention"  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Rose asked.  
  
"Tell him that Emily won't want him if he doesn't listen to 'the talk'" Sirius winked at her and she rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was a noise from the boys' dormitories and Logan stumbled into view, rubbing his eyes. He stopped, took one look at Jay and Emily on the sofa and grinned.  
  
"Finally! I thought they'd never get it together! Wait a sec!" and with that, he disappeared from view only to reappear seconds later with a camera. He quickly took a picture of them and then put the camera into his pocket, grinning madly.  
  
"This'll come in use later on" he told himself.  
  
"If you're going to use that against your sister, I'll have you!" Sally warned him.  
  
"Chill mum. I'm not going to" he rolled his eyes and was just about to walk back up to the boys' dormitories when Cherry decided to make an entrance.  
  
"Morning all! It's so sweet, isn't it?" she asked, beaming at the couple lying on the sofa asleep.  
  
"Hold on, you knew!" Logan asked, looking curious.  
  
"Yeah, I was awake when they came back into the common room"  
  
"Did you hear what they were saying? Or weren't they talking much?"  
  
"Oh, they were talking. It was very sweet"  
  
"What did they say?" Sirius asked, looking interested.  
  
"How about I tell you later?" Cherry told him, glancing at Emily, who was stirring. They all nodded, then turned to see Jay and Emily wake up. Emily looked up to see all the adults staring at her and she quickly buried her face into Jay's chest again, although you could tell she was blushing. Jay looked at the adults and grinned.  
  
"Morning all. What's up?" He questioned, as he poked Emily in the stomach. She wriggled away from him and fell off the sofa.  
  
"Sorry" Jay said, looking at her flushed face.  
  
Logan stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. Jay and Emily glanced at each other. Emily noticed that Jay was sweating from nerves, she gulped and turned her attention back to her brother.  
  
"I've got two words to say to you two" he told them.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"At last!" he said, then he burst out laughing. Jay grinned as he turned to Emily, who had buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Leave it to you to embarrass me!" Emily said, through her hands. Jay looked at his watch and gasped.  
  
"Uh . . . Ems?" he questioned her apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um . . . it's eight o' clock" he told her.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin starts in half an hour" Emily shot up as if she'd received an electric shock.  
  
"Oh god!" she squeaked as she ran up into the girls' dormitories, ready to get changed. Jay's shoulders shook, then he burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Lily asked him.  
  
"It's only seven" he told her "I just thought I'd see how fast she could get changed" All the men started laughing. The women didn't look too pleased. Rose rolled her eyes and tutted.  
  
"That's so typical of you"  
  
"Actually, I think I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall, I don't want to face her wrath" he said, then rushed out of the Gryffindor common room. Logan looked to Cherry, who visibly paled and clutched her stomach. Lily looked at her in alarm.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't feel so good" she whispered, then ran into the toilets to be sick. Sally looked alarmed. Logan tried his best not to look concerned, but he was failing miserably. Resigning to the fact that he had been acting immature for the last few weeks, he stepped outside the toilets and gingerly knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked. The door opened and Logan walked in.  
  
"Look" Logan ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry. I've been acting like an absolute jerk and I took your rejection badly, but that was no way to act. Sorry" He told her and bit his lip "Is there any way that you can forgive me?" he asked. Cherry threw her arms around his neck, then burst into tears.  
  
"I-I thought you hated me" she choked through her tears "Please understand that I turned you down because of my family. They-they have a thing against, well . . ." she trailed off, looking at him apologetically. Logan nodded.  
  
"I understand. I'm really sorry I took it so personally" Cherry nodded.  
  
"It's alright" she then bit her lip as she paled again "I really don't feel so good"  
  
"I think I might know" Lily told her.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked. Lily pushed something into Cherry's hand.  
  
"Take it and see what the results are" she told her and left the toilets. Cherry's eyes widened when she realized what it was.  
  
"Um . . . Logan, could you leave the toilet for a moment?" she asked him. Logan nodded, kissed her on the cheek and left. Cherry did the test, then looked at the little strip in front of her. Her eyes widened when it showed positive. Cherry was pregnant! = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Amanda, at the time, was trying her best to not be intimidated by one Severus Snape. As long as her daughter trusted him, then Amanda felt that she could also.  
  
"So, you um, you're one of my daughter's best friends?" she asked him, timidly. Snape nodded.  
  
"I suppose you could say that" he told her as he stirred the cauldron. He noticed that she was rather pale and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to be here. There's a Quidditch match in half an hour, why don't you go and get something to eat and then go to the stands? You'll feel a lot more comfortable, just be aware of Lucius Malfoy" he told her. She nodded, feeling scared.  
  
"What will Malfoy do if he sees me? Will he kill me?" she whispered. Snape shook his head.  
  
"He can't do that under the nose of Albus Dumbledore, but he can do other things that can affect you mentally. Just be careful" he said, trying to not let the concern show on his face. She nodded and shakily made to leave the dungeons, she stopped at the last minute.  
  
"Will you come with me?" she asked. Snape's head shot up.  
  
"What?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Well, I'm scared of being alone and-and if Malfoy's after me, then he won't try and attack me if someone else is there with me"  
  
"Having me there isn't a wise idea. Don't forget that Lucius Malfoy believes that I'm a Death Eater also, he will become suspicious as to why I'm walking and talking with you civilly when the Dark Lord has requested that any Death Eater whom is to come across you either kills you or . . . something else" He trailed off, not really wanting to scare the women any more. She looked on the verge of tears, yet she nodded and left. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry walked into the changing rooms, smiling encouragingly at Emily, who looked extremely sick.  
  
"Don't worry Ems, Ron was the same in his first match, you'll do great, I promise" Harry assured her. Emily nodded, but didn't say anything. Angelina strode over to her and whispered something into Emily's ear. Emily laughed nervously.  
  
"I'll do the best I can" she told the team. The Gryffindor team smiled.  
  
"Good luck Emily" Fred winked at her. She smiled weakly as she stood next to Harry, ready to mount. Ron stood on the other side of her and patted her back.  
  
"Just forget about the crowd and think of it as Quidditch practice" Emily stood frozen.  
  
"I-I don't think I can do this" she whispered, looking terrified "What if I do something wrong?"  
  
"Stop thinking negative" Alicia said gently "If you think negative, you'll do badly" Emily smiled inwardly, her brother had said exactly the same thing when she was doing Chaser tryouts. Suddenly, a whistle sounded out from the Quidditch pitch, signaling for the Gryffindor team to go. Harry and Ron smiled encouragingly at Emily one last time as they set off.  
  
"And we have a new Chaser on Gryffindor folks! Miss Emily Lupin!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor end as Emily took place next to Angelina and Alicia. Harry smiled, Emily would do fine, he knew that much. He'd seen her at Chaser tryouts and she was brilliant. Looking up, he saw his rival: Draco Malfoy. Forgetting about Emily, he focused on getting the Snitch. It hadn't been let loose yet.  
  
"And there goes the Bludgers!" Jordan called out "There goes the Snitch and the Quaffle is released!" As the Quaffle was thrown into the air, Emily caught it and sped off to the Slytherin goals.  
  
"Come on Lupin! Gryffindor scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor! Well done to Lupin, I must say, she's a brilliant player and a rather attractive girl too"  
  
"Jordan!" McGonagall warned.  
  
"OI! THAT'S MY GIRL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Jay shouted. Everyone in the Gryffindor stands quietened down and stared at Jay in astonishment and disbelief. Jordan grinned.  
  
"Sorry Black, didn't know. Oh and look, Alicia has the Quaffle! She shoots, she scores!" Jordan cried. Harry cheered along with his house. They were doing well so far, yet he knew that the Slytherins would start playing dirty soon enough. It started as soon as Alicia had scored! The two Beaters of the Slytherin team had started bashing the Bludgers towards Alicia and Angelina, but it was luckily blocked by Fred and George. Emily whizzed past them and scored another goal, making the score 30-0 to Gryffindor.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's heart did a double-flip. He'd seen the Snitch! He dived down at full speed on his Firebolt.  
  
"Oh and Potter's seen the Snitch!" Jordan shouted. Suddenly, a Bludger came whizzing past Harry's ear. He'd narrowly missed it. All the Gryffindors were outraged.  
  
"YOU CHEATING FOULING STUPID B-"  
  
"JORDAN! IF I HEAR ANOTHER BAD WORD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, YOU WILL GET DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" McGonagall screamed. Jordan eventually calmed down, but he still looked angry. Harry flew around the pitch. He'd lost the Snitch and he couldn't see it anywhere. Suddenly, there were gasps from the Gryffindor end. Malfoy had seen the Snitch, but looking up, he saw something that made his heart stop. A Beater from the Slytherin team had aimed a Bludger right at Emily. It was heading right for her and she hadn't noticed, but the problem was, it was heading for her neck! If it hit her Adams apple, she'd die! Now Harry had a dilemma. Get the Snitch . . . or save Emily's life! 


	34. The decision, going home to Godric's Hol...

Without thinking, Harry sped down to Emily. He couldn't risk losing a friend! Emily had now noticed the Bludger and had frozen out of sheer fear. Harry flattened himself out on the broom to make it go faster. 'Come on, faster, faster!' he urged in his mind. Everyone watching the Quidditch match had stopped to watch the scene in horror. The Bludger was now mere inches from her.  
  
"EMILLYYYYY!" Harry screamed, quickly grabbing a hold of her and just missing the Bludger himself. Emily, who had had her eyes shut, opened them to find herself in Harry's arms.  
  
"Emily, try and get round the back of the broom" Harry whispered to her. She nodded and quickly slung her leg around to the back of the broom and grabbed Harry from the back, around his stomach, her chin resting on the back of his shoulder.  
  
"Now, HANG ON TIGHT!" He yelled and with that, he sped off, after the Snitch.  
  
"Amazing! Potter's managed to save Lupin and is now after the Snitch!" Jordan bellowed. Malfoy had his hand mere inches from the Snitch until . . .  
  
"ARGGGHHH!" Fred laughed at the Bludger that had just broken Malfoy's hand. He grinned and gave George the thumbs-up. Harry sped down to Malfoy, Emily screaming behind him. They were now neck-and-neck.  
  
"You think you'll get the Snitch Potter? Well you're wrong!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Think what you want Malfoy! We're gonna win!" Harry yelled back at him. Harry flattened himself against the broom, Emily, more or less, lying on top of him from keeping her arms around his stomach. At the last minute, Harry put on a burst of speed, did a back-flip and sped upwards, his fist clutching . . . . The Snitch! The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses all burst into cheers and applause. It had been an amazing match to see. For the first time, a team member had managed to save another team member's life and catch the Snitch!  
  
"The score makes it 180-0! Gryffindor wins! Well done to Potter!" Jordan screamed into the microphone. As Harry descended to the ground, Emily toppled off, then grabbed a hold of Harry; she swayed, looking incredibly pale.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" she whispered. Lupin, Sally, Logan and Jay ran over to her, looking concerned, yet happy that she was alive.  
  
"You're alright" Sally cried, hugging Emily. Lupin shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry! You saved her!" Harry waved it away.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends do, isn't it? They protect each other, no matter what" Lupin beamed at him, while Logan was busy fussing over Emily. Jay approached Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much!" He cried "If anything had happened to her, I don't know what I would've done" Harry smiled sympathetically as he hugged Jay back. Lily and James ran over to him.  
  
"Son, that was amazing. I'm proud of you" James told him "Even if you hadn't have gotten the Snitch, you saved another person's life" Lily nodded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"We thought you were going to get hit" she whispered.  
  
"Hey, if it had hit me, I would've only have gotten hit on the head, whereas the Bludger was actually headed for Emily's neck, if it had hit her, she most probably would have died" Everyone looked shocked at this news.  
  
"Let's go indoors, I think Emily and Harry have had enough excitement for one day" they all agreed and entered Hogwarts.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry kept feeling ill. She couldn't tell anyone, especially her father. How long had she been pregnant? Thankfully, it hadn't started to show, but she was still scared. Going to see Snape, she shakily knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter" replied the curt voice of Snape. Cherry couldn't be bothered to roll her eyes; it felt like using too much energy. She quickly walked in and shut the door. Snape raised an eyebrow at her sudden entry.  
  
"Are you alright? Well actually, I don't need to ask, it's obvious you're not alright otherwise you wouldn't look so pale" Cherry felt like throwing up.  
  
"I look pale?!" she whispered, looking terrified. Snape nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her. Cherry lowered her gaze to the floor, unable to stare Snape in the eye. Snape put his hands on her shoulders, looking concerned.  
  
"Tell me" Cherry's eyes watered as she turned to stare Snape in the eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant . . . I'm pregnant with Logan's child" she whispered. Snape froze.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
As it entered June and everyone started packing up to go home for the summer holidays. Harry chatted merrily with Emily and Jay.  
  
"You guys can come and see me during the hols. I wouldn't mind spending some time with my mum and dad though, ya know?" Emily and Jay nodded in understanding.  
  
"No problem Prongs Jr" Jay said with a grin "We'll catch you later" Harry embraced them both with hugs. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Lils were all looking rather lost.  
  
"What about us?" Moony asked.  
  
"Ah, that's no problem at all" James said with a grin "Lils and my younger self come with us three, Padfoot, you go with Jay, Sirius and Rose-" Padfoot looked doubtful.  
  
"Just so long as they're not always snogging, I don't mind" Jay laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm probably gonna play a few pranks anyway"  
  
"Moony, you go with your older self, Logan, Emily and Sally and-"  
  
"What about me?" Peter asked, looking upset.  
  
"We'll take him" Lupin said, forcing a smile. James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Right now that that's settled, let's go home!" Lily said, sounding excited.  
  
"Wait!" A voice squeaked out. Harry turned around and saw to his surprise, that it was Dobby!  
  
"Dobby?! What are you doing here?!" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Dobby just wanted to come and say goodbye to Harry Potter sir. Dobby won't be seeing Harry Potter for a long time and Dobby wishes to give kind and noble Harry Potter a present for his birthday next month!" he told him. Dobby presented him with a scarf with little snitches on it. Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks Dobby!" Harry reached down and gave the House-Elf a hug. Jay, Emily, James and Lily looked at the House-Elf in amazement.  
  
"He used to belong to the Malfoy's until I helped free him" Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter is kind and he treats Dobby like an equal!" Dobby exclaimed "Harry Potter is modest and great!" Harry blushed.  
  
"Uh . . . thanks Dobby" Dobby beamed at him.  
  
"I will be seeing you next year Harry Potter sir?" Harry nodded and made to leave, but stopped.  
  
"Wait! Did Dumbledore say I was allowed to go straight home with you guys? Or do I have to go to the Dursley's?" Harry questioned, looking worried.  
  
"No, you come straight home with us" James assured him.  
  
"Oh, alright" he said, looking excited and with that, they walked into the Gryffindor fireplace and yelled out "Godric's Hollow!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry stared around in awe at his home. It was amazing! The room that they'd entered was an emerald green. In front of him was a sofa, which he plopped himself on and stared around him. There was a well furnished sofa and a brilliantly polished wooden table next to the sofa, near a TV, which would come in useful at nights when there was nothing to do.  
  
"Your friend Dobby is a very strange fellow, isn't he?" James asked, sitting down next to him. Harry grinned.  
  
"Maybe so, but he's a very kind elf, he does almost anything for me" Lily sat down on the other side of Harry.  
  
"It's nice that you treat House-Elves with the same respect as you give to people. They deserve it" Harry nodded. Prongs and Lils just stood there awkwardly.  
  
"Um . . . do we have a room?" Prongs asked.  
  
"Sure" James stood up and motioned for Prongs and Lils to follow him.  
  
Harry leaned back and grinned from ear-to-ear, he was so happy. This was going to be the first summer with his parents! It was hard to believe, but it was true.  
  
"Look at us! The sun's out and we're not sunbathing!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Can't I at least settle in first, mum? Please?" Harry asked. Lily smiled.  
  
"Alright, let me show you to your room" Lily stood up, hauling Harry up along with her. Harry groaned as he carried his trunk up the stairs. Panting heavily, he settled the trunk down on reaching the tenth step.  
  
"Look on the bright side, only twenty more steps to go!" Lily told him. Harry clung tightly to the trunk so as not to let it fall.  
  
"Need some help from your dear old dad?" James asked, seeing Harry struggle. Harry nodded, while panting heavily.  
  
"Yes . . . please!" he gasped. James quickly got a strong hold on the other end of the trunk and together, as father and son, they lifted the trunk to the top. Both of them were panting heavily by the time they reached the landing.  
  
"My word! You two males are so unfit!" Lily exclaimed. James and Harry both glared at her.  
  
"Would you like to be the one to carry a trunk upstairs all on your *own*?" Harry questioned her. Lily chuckled.  
  
"Not really, no"  
  
"Then don't lecture us on how unfit we are!" James warned her "Or we might have to give you the tickle torture" Harry laughed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry moaned. She was definitely starting to show. Why couldn't she have just been a normal person? Why was she destined to be the 'Dark Lord's' daughter? She sat down, drinking a cup of coffee, feeling miserable, her mother seated opposite her. They were now back at Cherry's place in a wizarding apartment, not far from Godric's Hollow.  
  
"So, are you going to tell him?" Amanda questioned her. Cherry shrugged.  
  
"I would, but then he'd want it to go public. I can't risk it" Amanda nodded sympathetically.  
  
"When you have the child, what are you going to call it?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well . . ." she stopped. She wanted to share this with Logan. Oh, how she wanted to, but she couldn't.  
  
"Well, if it's a girl, then I want to call it Lily. I've always loved that name. Lily Lupin? Sounds good, doesn't it? I'm not copying it from Lily Potter!" Cherry told her mother. Amanda nodded.  
  
"Lily's a lovely name, how about if it was a boy?"  
  
"Um . . . what do you think of Jonathon? Jonathon Lupin? I dunno. Never really thought about a boys' name. Or . . . Or, how about Oliver?" Cherry trailed off, not really sure. Amanda put her hand over Cherry's and squeezed it.  
  
"Don't worry. You can worry about all that when the baby is born! Oh, and I read that there's a 50-50 chance of the baby not being a werewolf, seeing as you aren't one" Cherry looked hopeful.  
  
"Not being horrible to Logan in any way, but I'm sort of hoping that it doesn't turn out to be a werewolf" Amanda smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'd feel the same way if he knew" Little did either of the two know, that their conversation had been overheard . . . by Lucius Malfoy! 


	35. Harry's birthday party and receiving the...

A few weeks later, Harry Potter turned sixteen. He was awoken to someone throwing a pillow at him repeatedly. Harry tried his best to block out the beatings, but to no avail. As he dared to open an eye, he saw his father beaming at him.  
  
"Morning, my sixteen year-old son, how're you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Go away" he mumbled as he put his head under his pillow. Unfortunately, it didn't work as James simply pulled the pillow up and Lily took the opportunity to tickle him. Harry laughed hysterically.  
  
"N-NO! St-Stop!" James grinned as he took a hold of Harry's legs and Lily took a hold of Harry's arms and together, they pulled him down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry questioned, whilst struggling against his parents.  
  
"We're going to give you a lovely wake-up call" Lily told him.  
  
"But I'm already a-a-awake!" he yawned, but fought to keep his eyes open, his parents were up to something. As they walked outside, Harry's eyes widened. Their swimming pool, which was normally steaming from heat, was now occupied with several ice cubes. Harry screamed and struggled to get out of his parents' grip.  
  
"NO! PLEASE! NOT THE SWIMMING POOL! ANYTHING, BUT THE SWIMMING POOL!" He screamed. Lily and James grinned evilly as they slowly lowered him into the pool, while he was kicking and screaming.  
  
"Stop acting like a big baby!" Lily scolded him. As his entire body went into the pool, he stopped screaming and looked at his parents in confusion.  
  
"It's hot!" he cried.  
  
"Well, we put a warming charm in it. We told you we were going to give you a wake-up call and that was it" Lily said as she stifled a giggle "The look on your face was priceless!"  
  
"Happy Birthday Son!" James shouted as he bombed into pool and splashed everyone. Lily shrieked as her pajamas were soaked.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that James!" she yelled as she ran forward and dived into the pool. Harry laughed as Lily came up for air.  
  
"Mum, you're still wearing your pajamas!" Lily and James both noticed it too as James started laughing hysterically. Lily merely shrugged it off and took the opportunity to dunk James' head under the water, while he wasn't looking. He came up sputtering.  
  
Harry laughed and quickly got out of the pool.  
  
"CANNON BALL!" He shouted as he bombed into the pool. Lily screamed as she was soaked once again. James took his glasses off and tried wiping them with his hands. Lily tutted.  
  
"James! Wiping them with your hands isn't going to work! They're wet! Here" Lily took out her wand and muttered the spell to repel water "There!" James kissed her on the cheek, then swam after Harry.  
  
"I'm coming to get you!" he said and laughed evilly. Harry grinned as he quickly got out of the water and rushed into their broom cupboard. Grabbing a hold of his Firebolt, he mounted it and took off into the air.  
  
"Come and get me then!" Harry yelled. James' jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You're not allowed to fly!"  
  
"Harry! I think you should go and put something else on other than your boxers' sweetie, your friends will be arriving later!" Lily shouted from the ground. Harry seemed to notice this as well as he blushed and quickly descended to the ground and then rushed into his room to get changed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
As Harry took off into the air, once again, he watched as his father quickly took off from the ground also.  
  
"Hey Prongs Jr. How about a game of Quidditch, but only using the Snitch?" James questioned.  
  
"Sure Prongs Sr." Harry smirked as Lily released the Snitch and they both sped off after it.  
  
As it neared the evening, James and Harry both flew back down to the ground, their faces flushed from flying around all day.  
  
"Hey! Jay, Emily, Hermione and Ron didn't show up today!" Harry exclaimed. James patted his son on the back.  
  
"I'm sure you'll see them later on. After all, it's your birthday today" Harry nodded as they both entered Godric's Hollow. Everything was dark, Harry looked confused.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Looks like we've had a power cut" James told him, but Harry couldn't help feeling suspicious. As soon as they stumbled into the living room, the light's came on and there was a huge shout of "SURPRISE!" Harry stood there, speechless. Everyone was there! The Weasley's, The Lupin's, The Black's and Hermione. Harry swallowed. Lily walked up to him and hugged him, then she stood behind him. Harry just carried on staring.  
  
"Well, this is uh, I mean, th-thanks you guys" and with that said, he buried his face into his mum as he burst into tears.  
  
"Aw, poor boy, I don't think he's ever had a surprise party before, I'm guessing it must be rather overwhelming for him" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the boy sympathetically. As Harry pulled away from his mum, he turned to everyone, looking apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry; whatever must you all think of me?"  
  
"It's understandable mate" Ron said, clapping him on the back. Hermione and Emily both enveloped Harry in hugs.  
  
"Harry Birthday Harry!" Harry grinned as everyone hugged him. Sirius clapped him on the back and ruffled his hair. Lupin shook his hand; James kept ruffling his hair and calling him "Prongs Jr"  
  
"Hey Harry!" Jay yelled as he pulled a party popper "When are you gonna have your first shag then?" Harry blushed bright red as he mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Jay asked, over the music.  
  
"I said that only you would ask something like that!" Harry shouted. Jay grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm unique!"  
  
"You can say that again!" Emily shouted. Jay laughed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry blearily opened her eyes, feeling terrible. She felt awful. Her day had been getting worse all day. She sat bolt upright when she realized that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Ah, so good of you to join me in the land of the living!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Nice to see you too father" Cherry replied coolly "What do you want?"  
  
"You lied to me!" his voice sounded cold. Cherry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lied to you about what?"  
  
"The baby!" Cherry paled, how did he know?  
  
"What do you mean? I told you that the father of the baby is-"  
  
"A half-breed!" he hissed again, looking more menacing that Cherry had ever seen him. She stared him down defiantly.  
  
"So what if it is?" she yelled.  
  
"Ah, so you admit it?"  
  
"So what?!" Cherry screamed "You can't make me give it up! You can't kill it because it has a protection charm on it! So, what's the big bad Lord going to do about it?" she asked, tauntingly. Voldemort smirked at her.  
  
"Eliminate the entire Lupin blood-line" Cherry's head snapped up and her eyes widened.  
  
"What?! You *can't!*" she cried.  
  
"Well, you lied to me! You deserve punishment"  
  
"Just use the bloody Cruciatus curse on me then" Cherry spat. Voldemort grinned maliciously.  
  
"That would be letting you off easily. No! The entire Lupin blood-line shall be eliminated as your punishment, or you can just simply do the assignment that I asked of you five months ago" Voldemort told her.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine" she muttered bitterly "FINE! I'LL DO IT!"  
  
"Does Severus know that the baby isn't his?" Voldemort questioned her. Cherry shook her head. She couldn't let Snape lose his role as a Death Eater.  
  
"No father, he doesn't"  
  
"Very well, I shall be back later" and with that, Voldemort disapparated from her apartment, leaving Cherry with tears streaming down her face.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Harry, Hermione's staying over the night. Mrs. Granger just got told me on the phone that they were having a night together, is that alright?" Lily asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Great!" Harry laughed as he watched Jay walk around the room, obviously a bit drunk from the Firewhiskey.  
  
"Yo! I'm a doin' it doggy-style!" Jay slurred.  
  
"What the hell-?" Ron questioned, looking shocked.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. James laughed.  
  
"Oh, Molly, leave it out, it's a party!" Mrs. Weasley crossed her hands over her chest, looking displeased. Emily giggled at Jay, who was still saying the same catch-phrase. Sirius let out his usual bark-like laugh as he watched his son act like a total prat. Rose tried her best to look disapproving, but the smile on her face deceived her. Logan was busy singing a few of his number one hits, while Ginny was giving Harry his birthday present. Harry opened it and smiled widely.  
  
"The book on how to injure the opposite team members without getting caught" Harry read the book cover, grinned and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Gin, this'll most definitely come in useful for the Quidditch matches" Ginny smiled and walked off, in search of Hermione.  
  
"Hey Logan, where's Cherry?" Sally asked, noticing that she wasn't there. Logan shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I sent her a letter about it"  
  
"Why don't you go and see her?"  
  
"I don't know where she lives, she's moved house recently" Sally tutted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Typical" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hey guys! Birthday cake time!" Jay shouted. Everyone burst into song, while Harry sat there, looking ecstatic. He blew out his candles and everyone cheered.  
  
"Well, looks like we'd better go now" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at her watch "It's 1:30 in the morning" All the Weasley's agreed, but not before Fred and George let off a couple of Filibuster's Fireworks, then they all left. Jay and Emily both looked tired as well.  
  
"I think we'll go home" Jay told his parents "You guys can stay here, we'll go back home"  
  
"Which one?" Emily asked "Yours or mine?"  
  
"Mine" Jay replied and grinned. Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"See you guys later" and with a shout of "Black Residence", they disappeared.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Around about two thirty in the morning, Harry and Hermione both fell asleep in each other's arms, after confessing that they both liked each other more than friends. Lily peeked in on them and smiled slightly.  
  
"They're both fast asleep" Lily informed everyone else when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs "It's quite a peaceful sight actually"  
  
Logan, was now by this time, snoozing slightly in the chair. Sally giggled as she turned to Lupin.  
  
"He sounds just like you when you're asleep!" Lupin's jaw dropped.  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"Ya, know it's nice that the kids are all finding romance so young in life. It gives them something to do" Rose said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey, so what were you saying about-?" But whatever Sirius was about to ask, he completely forgot when somebody strode out of the fireplace, looking very ashen-faced. It was Snape and he looked rather shaken.  
  
"Severus, are you alright?" Lupin asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Something's happened" he replied hoarsely "I was too late and I'm so sorry"  
  
"What do you mean; you were "too late"? What's happened?" Lily asked, looking worried. Snape turned to Sirius and Rose, looking apologetic.  
  
"About half an hour ago, I received news that the Dark Mark was seen above your house" Rose gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, while Sally looked terrified.  
  
"What's happened?" Sirius repeated, his voice now wavering.  
  
"When I went in to investigate, I found one survivor. I'm so sorry, but your son, Jay Black, is dead" 


	36. Watching Emily's memory and hearing some...

Right, first off, Black Residence is NOT Grimmauld Place! So it doesn't have charms on it or anything! Secondly, I killed Jay Black off for a reason! So, I'm sorry ppl. By the way, you're all in for a surprise in this chappie!  
  
Rose burst into tears, Sirius started shaking, while everyone else froze.  
  
"Wait a minute! You said that there was a survivor!" Sally gasped "Emily!" she dashed to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and cried out "Lupin's Lodge!"  
  
"Should we tell Harry and Hermione?" Lily asked. James shook his head.  
  
"No, they shouldn't know yet" As everyone followed Sally to Lupin's Lodge; the first thing they all saw was Emily, cradling a dead Jay Black, in her arms. She was weeping loudly and muttering under her breath. Sally approached her cautiously.  
  
"Emily, sweetie?" Emily looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was obvious that she was hysterical. Snape strode towards her and she backed away in fear. She covered her face with her hands as she squealed.  
  
"Why is she so scared of you?" Lupin asked. Snape looked grim.  
  
"I think it's partly because of the cloak I'm wearing and partly because Lucius Malfoy told her that I was a Death Eater and that I was going to kill her" Everyone looked stunned, then James spoke up in a strange voice.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was here?" Snape nodded, then knelt down next to the limp form of Jay.  
  
"It seems that Lucius is your son's murderer, from what I saw. I was too late to stop it" Sally knelt down next to Emily and tried to hug her. She pulled away, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing loudly.  
  
"Emily?" Logan said in a kind voice "Do you reckon you could tell us what happened when you feel ready?" Emily tried to talk, but the only sounds that came out of her mouth were loud racking sobs. Snape shook his head.  
  
She's in shock, but not only that . . . I found something else out as well and I think it was the cause of Jay's death too"  
  
"What?" Lupin asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants the entire Lupin blood-line eliminated" It was silent for a very long time until . . .  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" James shouted. Snape shrugged.  
  
"No idea, but I was lucky to hear it"  
  
"D'you know there's only one way to find out what happened! Emily can't say anything. We're going to have to go into her thoughts, guys" Sirius told them. They all nodded, but Lupin was reluctant.  
  
"I think we should go, only if Emily allows us to" Emily nodded vigorously, while Sally ran into the living room to grab her Pensieve. She dashed back in and set it in front of Emily, who shakily, put her thoughts into the Pensieve. She whimpered as they all neared it.  
  
"I-I don't wanna go" she whispered. Logan put a protective arm around her.  
  
"I'll stay here with you; the grown-ups can go, okay?" She nodded as tears carried on streaming down her face.  
  
"Let's see what really happened" Lupin whispered as he was plunged headfirst into the Pensieve. Everything was spiraling until . . . they all landed feet-first onto the floor. They all looked around cautiously, until laughter caught their ears. Dashing upstairs, they found Jay fooling around to make Emily laugh. He was singing to the song "I Wanna Be U", while doing silly dance moves at the same time. Emily was in hysterics as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Do you know, I'm probably gonna die laughing" she said, whilst giggling madly. Jay grinned.  
  
"I know, I'm just so hilarious" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're so full of yourself!"  
  
"Really now?" He leaned over to kiss her, but she dodged out of the way.  
  
"What have I told you about kissing me?" she questioned with a cheeky grin on her face. Jay's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean, you were being serious about that?!" Emily laughed.  
  
"No!"  
  
As they kissed passionately for a few minutes, a loud crashing sound stopped them and they quickly broke apart.  
  
"What was *that*?" Emily asked.  
  
"Probably the cat" Jay told her. Emily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We don't have a cat, you numbskull!"  
  
"Hold on, this is *my* house, so how would you know?"  
  
"Uh, lemme think" Emily pretended to be thinking "It could be to do with the fact that I've been round here for the last two weeks" Jay blushed.  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Duh!" Emily started giggling, then stopped when she heard a floorboard creak. Jay glanced at Emily as he drew out his wand.  
  
"Wait here" he whispered to her. As he poked his head round the door, he immediately withdrew it as a voice yelled out "STUPEFY!" Jay paled as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Death Eaters! RUN!" He shouted.  
  
"Run WHERE?!" Emily screamed.  
  
"Out the window! NOW!" Jay yelled as he ran over to the window and grabbed a hold of Emily.  
  
"Get out of here!" he shouted.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" She screamed.  
  
BANG!  
  
The door flew off its hinges as four Death Eaters entered the room.  
  
"GO! RUN!" Jay screamed as a Death Eater grabbed a hold of him round the scruff of the neck. Emily screamed as another Death Eater pinned her up against a wall. The four Death Eater's laughed as they watched the teenager's struggle.  
  
"Let-her-go!" Jay growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"She must die!" Another Death Eater cried as they pointed a wand to Emily's throat.  
  
"NO! Take me instead of her!" he bellowed. The Death Eater's laughed again.  
  
"All Lupins' must die! Those are the Dark Lord's orders!" Emily's eyes widened as she carried on struggling, her wand on the floor, mere inches from her foot.  
  
Suddenly, a cry emitted from the Death Eater who had Emily pinned up against the wall. She quickly grabbed her wand and screamed out "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Jay quickly did the same as he poked the Death Eater in the eye with his wand. Emily smiled, but only briefly as Jay ran to stand next to her. The four Death Eater's were cornering them at the back of the room and there was nowhere to run. They all removed their hoods as Jay and Emily gasped. It was Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Lestrange!" Sirius cried, torn between looking shocked and angry.  
  
"Emily" Jay said, his breathing quickening "I just thought I'd let you know. In case anything happens, I love you" Before Emily had the chance to respond, Bellatrix grabbed a hold of her and roughly pulled her arms behind her back.  
  
"How very touching" Lucius hissed. Jay growled angrily as Nott and Crabbe grabbed a hold of him and held him firmly, so that he couldn't move.  
  
"I love you too" Emily whispered to Jay, who winked at her.  
  
Lucius advanced forwards, his wand poised.  
  
"CRUCIO!" He whispered and Jay was hit with immense pain. His cries seemed to scare Emily as she tried to get free of Bellatrix's grip. Lucius laughed.  
  
"It's a shame Snape isn't here. I bet he would've loved to torture a Black, being a Death Eater and all"  
  
"Now" Lucius eyes were glinting dangerously as he turned back to Emily "You can watch as I kill your precious little half-breed girlfriend" He raised his wand, just as Jay yelled out a curse to daze Nott and Crabbe. He ran forward, as Lucius hissed "Avada Kedavra!" Emily fell to the floor as Jay pushed her roughly out of the way, taking the hit himself. He screamed as he fell to the floor, lifeless. Emily's eyes widened as she let out an ear- piercing scream.  
  
"NO!" She cried as she crawled over to Jay to check his pulse, but it was no use. Jay was dead.  
  
Lucius gritted his teeth as he strode over to the window and shouted "Morsmordre" The Dark Mark appeared as he turned back to the other three Death Eaters.  
  
"Let's get out of here, no doubt that the other filthy half-breeds, the traitor's and the Potter's will be here any time soon"  
  
"What about the girl?" Bellatrix shrieked as she pointed at Emily. Lucius' eyes glinted in a manic sort of way.  
  
"She'll be killing herself because she's so devastated. Trust me" he added, seeing the looks on the other Death Eater's faces. Suddenly Snape strode in, looking worried.  
  
"Lucius, they're here!"  
  
"Dammnit!" he swore under his breath "Let's get out of here" and with a POP! they disapparated. Snape sighed with, what could only be described as, relief as he took a small step forward. Emily recoiled, still crying.  
  
"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Emily shook her head, then turned back to cradling Jay in her arms.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she whispered "Why did you do that? I'm not worth it" By this time, almost everyone watching the scene in front of them was crying, apart from Snape, who just clenched his fists, blinking constantly.  
  
As they exited the memory, they found Logan still hugging Emily back and forth like a little baby. Rose, Sally and Lily wiped their tears away with their sleeves, while Sirius was surprisingly quiet and extremely pale; he looked like he was going to be sick, Lupin was shaking madly and James was breathing slowly to stop himself from losing his temper. Oh, how they all wanted to kill Malfoy! Neither Jay nor Emily deserved that, and by the looks of Emily, he was right; she was killing herself.  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore. Maybe he can bring Jay back, like he did us" James said in a strangely calm voice. They all nodded as Emily ran to the toilet to throw up.  
  
As they all flooed to Hogwarts, Sirius carrying Jay's limp body, they stepped into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up and his expression immediately turned grave. Emily took Jay's lifeless hand and squeezed it.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. As they all told him what happened, Logan kept glancing worriedly at his sister. She was *talking* to Jay as if he were alive.  
  
"Please Albus! Can't you use the potion you used to bring Lily and James back? We really need Jay *back*"  
  
"I need at least one good reason why and I don't just mean because of you two" he said, nodding to Sirius and Rose.  
  
"How about my sister?" Logan asked, nodding to Emily, who was chatting non- stop to Jay "I honestly think she's lost the plot" Lupin and Sally's eyes widened in fear as they watched Emily laughing.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, looking sad.  
  
"I agree. But, this is something that is important. There is an ingredient that we have to use for the potion that is extremely rare. There are only three in the world and we've already used two" he said, looking at Lily and James "We can only use it for one more person and after that, there is no way to bring anyone else back to life" he told them "So make your decision carefully. For all we know, someone else of importance could die and we may need them" They all glanced at each other, knowingly.  
  
"We want to use the last one on Jay. For everyone's sake. If Harry found out, I don't think he'd ever get over it" Sirius said seriously.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Meet me in the Hospital Wing in five minutes. We will resurrect Mr. Black then" he said, then just as he reached the door, he turned back "Oh, and Sirius? We're going to need a drop of your blood" Sirius nodded and smiled. As Dumbledore left, they all let out sighs of relief.  
  
"Hey Ems, did you hear that? We can bring Jay back to life" Logan told her.  
  
"But Jay's already alive!" Emily squealed "See?" Jay wasn't moving. It was obvious that he was still dead, but Emily was seeing something different.  
  
"We'd better bring Jay back and fast!" Lupin said, glancing worriedly at Emily, he squeezed Sally's hand "Or, I'm afraid that Emily will lose her sanity!"  
  
"Or, she may already have done" Snape muttered quietly, so as not to let anyone hear him. 


	37. Jay's resurrection, the fight and Harry'...

Sirius shakily stepped forward and squeezed a drop of his blood into the cauldron. After a few minutes, Jay stood there, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What a weird dream" he commented. Rose burst into tears and hugged her son, while Emily's jaw had dropped. She stared at Jay as if she'd never seen him before in her life.  
  
"Hey Ems, can I have a hug?" he asked her, spreading his arms out for a hug. Emily's lip trembled as she broke down into his arms. Jay hugged her, not really knowing why she was so upset. Sirius smiled and looked to Lupin, James and Snape. They were all looking relieved. Dumbledore nodded as he looked to Jay with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Mr. Black, how are you feeling?" he questioned. Jay carried on hugging Emily as he answered.  
  
"I feel fine. Why's everyone crying? Have I done something wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"He doesn't remember?" Lupin asked, looking startled.  
  
"Obviously not" Snape commented.  
  
"Strange. What's the last thing you remember Jay?" Rose questioned her son.  
  
"Well, I remember . . . lots of screaming and yelling, then a flash of green light. That's it. The picture's kinda funny in my head" he replied, shaking his head in annoyance. Logan smiled as he watched Emily hugging Jay tightly. She was happy; he'd never seen her look so happy before. He grinned when he thought of Cherry and how they were finally getting back on track.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry cried as she collapsed onto the sofa. She'd just received news from Snape that Lucius Malfoy had murdered Jay. Her father had told her that he wouldn't harm them! Yet, she guessed that he was punishing her for lying to him about who the father of the baby was. Amanda sat beside her, looking extremely pale. She tried her best to comfort Cherry, but to no avail, she wouldn't calm down. Suddenly, Snape's head appeared in the fire.  
  
"It's alright, Jay's alive again, we've resurrected him" He told her. Cherry's red puffy eyes widened.  
  
"Really? He's alright?" Snape nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"You could tell Logan about the little one. The Dark Lord knows now and there's nothing he can do stop you from having it" Cherry smiled broadly for a minute, then it faded.  
  
"I can't. I bet I'd still be putting them in danger" Snape shook his head.  
  
"You wouldn't. Trust me. They're in The Three Broomsticks now. Why don't you go and see them? I think Logan's hoping to see you sometime soon" Cherry nodded and smiled, tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Snape asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's the hormones" she sniffed as she left the room crying her eyes out.  
  
"That's what happens when you're pregnant" Amanda said, sounding amused.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not a female then" Snape commented dryly as he disappeared from the fire. Amanda giggled as she waited for Cherry to appear. They were off The Three Broomsticks for a drink.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Logan chuckled as he watched Emily and Jay laughing over a prank they'd pulled in school. He sighed as he wondered what Cherry was doing. He hadn't seen her in ages and hoped that she wasn't avoiding him. Although, if she was, he wouldn't have the slightest clue as to why. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Logan Lupin?" Logan's head snapped up as he stared into a female's eyes. He paled when he realized who it was. She had curly black hair that fell down to her shoulders and brown eyes.  
  
"Jessica" he said, nodding curtly. Jessica's eyes lit up.  
  
"You remember me?" she squealed, looking excited. Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"Of course, how could I forget?" he told her, putting on a fake smile. Emily stared at the girl with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You're Jessica Hart?" she questioned coldly. Jessica seemed to ignore the coldness in Emily's voice as she nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm her"  
  
Lupin, Sally, Rose, Sirius, James and Lily looked to each other with raised eyebrows. They'd obviously never heard of this woman before. Logan cleared his throat as he shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
"So, Logy, how have ya been?" Jessica asked in her sweetest voice. Logan felt like throwing up, he *hated* this girl!  
  
"I'm fine, thank you" he replied politely "and please don't call me Logy, I get enough of that from my mother" Emily giggled as Logan grinned.  
  
Jessica's smile faded slightly as she sat down next to him and shuffled close to him. Logan bit his lip as he gave eye signals to Emily to help him. Suddenly, the clearing of a throat could be heard. Everyone turned to see Cherry towering over Logan and Jessica with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. She glared angrily at Jessica. Jessica glared back.  
  
"Oh, Davies, what are *you* doing here?" she questioned, staring at Cherry as if she was something unpleasant.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you would get your hands off of my boyfriend" she hissed. Jessica blinked a few times, then burst out laughing.  
  
"You-and-Logan, that's a good one!"  
  
"Actually" Logan said quietly "Cherry is my girlfriend" Jessica's jaw dropped as she stood up and stared at Cherry nastily.  
  
"What've you done this time, Davies? Given him a love potion?" Cherry's jaw dropped as she stared at Jessica in disbelief.  
  
"What *are* you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you two hated each other in school" Jessica stated "Why should he start liking you now?" Cherry rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's called growing up, Hart, something that I know you'll never do" Jessica blushed bright red as she clenched her jaw.  
  
"I don't believe you" she hissed "Logan would never fall for a slut like you!" Emily gasped, while Logan's eyes narrowed. Cherry stayed silent, but it was clear that she wanted to do something horrible to the female.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Cherry replied calmly "Then what makes you think that he'd fall for a whore like you? I mean, you're not much better than me, are you?" Jessica looked like she'd been slapped round the face. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Cherry as her right eye twitched.  
  
"You've given him some sort of love Potion, I know it!" she shrieked. Logan let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.  
  
"You, of all people, should remember that Cherry was absolutely rubbish at Potions!" he exclaimed. Cherry smiled slightly as she smirked.  
  
"You're not one of those females that are obsessed with my brother, are you?" Emily asked innocently "I know quite a few" Jessica flushed as she looked at Emily with dislike. Logan looked amusedly to his sister as she winked at him. Jessica rounded on Cherry.  
  
"I can't believe that Logan would fall for *you* Davies, you were worst enemies in school, nothing else has changed, I mean, you're still a slut now, you've even gotten yourself pregnant" she observed the red-head in front of her. Logan stared at Cherry with wide eyes as if realizing it himself.  
  
"Do you even know who the father is or are you trying to contact all your old boyfriends to find out?" she questioned harshly. Everyone's jaw dropped at Jessica's bitchiness. Cherry's cheeks colored.  
  
"For your information, I know perfectly well who the father is! And another thing, the only way you're gonna get Logan is in your own dreams" she snapped. Jessica growled as she slapped Cherry across the face.  
  
"You bitch!" she screamed. Logan seemed to snap as he stood up and hurried over to Cherry to see if she was alright. Her hair was in front of her face, so he couldn't tell if she was okay or not. It was rather strange, he noticed, as he stopped in front of her. The Cherry he knew would immediately have pulled out her wand and hexed her, but Cherry had just stood there.  
  
"Cherry?" Logan murmured as he moved her hair from her face so he could see her properly. What he saw made his heart stop. She was crying! Her bottom lip was trembling as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh god, she's turned on the waterworks, how sad" Jessica said in a mocking voice. Cherry seemed to snap as soon as she heard Jessica's voice. She whipped out her wand and pointed it right between her eyes.  
  
"Say one more word and I swear you'll regret it!" The opening of a door and Cherry's name being called out made Cherry whirl around and catch a glimpse of Snape just as she felt all the wind being pummeled out of her. Jessica had hexed her in a blink of an eye.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Cherry heard Logan yell. She whimpered as she felt pain envelope her entire body. Snape knelt down next to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered "I didn't realize you were facing an old enemy. Are you alright? Can you move?" he asked. Cherry merely cried in response.  
  
"I can't *believe* you just hexed a pregnant woman!" Emily shrieked. Cherry saw through her blurred eyes two outlines that looked like Emily and Jay facing Jessica. Logan had his wand aimed at her heart.  
  
"Get out" he growled "Get out before I make you" Cherry gasped as she felt herself struggling to breathe.  
  
"She's used dark magic" Snape murmured to himself "We need to get you to St. Mungo's quickly or you could lose the baby" Cherry's sobs grew louder as Snape muttered a spell. A stretcher appeared and he quickly hoisted her onto it.  
  
"She needs to go to St. Mungo's and fast" he said, turning to the others "That Jessica girl used dark magic, if she doesn't get to the hospital in the next few hours, she'll lose the baby" Everyone nodded as Logan held onto Cherry's hand as they made their way to St. Mungo's.  
  
"Well, we really know how to have dramas, don't we?" Sirius said weakly as he watched them leave.  
  
"Oh gosh, Harry and Hermione are still at home alone, we've left them alone for hours!" Lily exclaimed. Jay grinned.  
  
"Well, let's surprise them then" and with that said, they flooed to Godric's Hollow.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"I agree we were totally drunk, right? So, we didn't mean it when we said that we liked each other more than friends" Hermione said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I drank quite a lot of Firewhiskey last night. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings" he said worriedly. Hermione's eyes brightened.  
  
"Are you kidding?! I can finally tell Ron that I like him! Thank god!" Harry's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"You like Ron?" Hermione nodded as she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, and I know for a fact that you like Ginny" Harry blushed bright red.  
  
"I-do-NOT-like-Ginny!"  
  
"You do Harry, so stop denying it" Hermione stated. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, don't tell her that I like her, she likes Dean Thomas" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does she? I never knew. She would've told me and also, I know for a fact that she still likes *you*, she told me so last night! She told me that she loved how you kissed her and took her to the dance" Harry blushed crimson as he remembered Ginny's excitement when he'd asked her to the Valentine's Ball.  
  
"See, you *do* like her!" Hermione said, looking triumphant. Harry tutted in annoyance.  
  
"Shut up Hermione, you're annoying me"  
  
"You're just in denial"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"You like Ginny"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"You do!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"YOU LIKE GINNY, SO STOP DENYING IT!" She yelled "ADMIT IT TO YOURSELF! YOU- LIKE-GINNY!" Harry leapt back in surprise from Hermione's outburst.  
  
"Alright, fine, I like Ginny! Happy now? I've said it!"  
  
"Is there anything happening that I should know about?" Jay asked, poking his head around the door. Harry and Hermione both paled. They could tell by the look on his face that he'd heard every word. 


	38. Cherry carried out her assignment

Cherry wandered the halls of Hogwarts mumbling to herself. St. Mungo's had managed to heal her more or less as soon as she'd arrived. Logan had been by her side the entire time, while everyone had been waiting with baited breath with the baby's life. It had lived . . . just. She scowled on remembering the look on Jessica's face when she'd been hit with the spell; it was an extremely unpleasant smirk. Cherry shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Her father needed Potter and that needed to be done today, but first . . . she had to free a sniveling little rat!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry sat down in class, feeling thoroughly bored. They were in History of Magic and as usual, Professor Binns was droning on in the same old monotone voice. Jay was busy whispering in Emily's ear, who kept giggling occasionally. Professor Binns didn't even seem to notice. Ron was already asleep, drool falling down the side of his mouth as he mumbled something. Hermione was listening attentively to every word that was being said by the Professor and Harry couldn't help thinking that if *he* fell asleep, maybe he could borrow some notes from Hermione.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Man that was one of the most BORING lessons that I've ever had in my entire life!" Ron yawned, whilst rubbing his eyes. They were now in the Great Hall having dinner and Hermione was quickly eating everything on her plate.  
  
"Wow Hermione, you're hungry" Ron observed with wide eyes. The only other time he'd seen her eat this fast when she was planning a campaign for House Elves without the others knowing. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I need to go to the library to finish some research on our History of Magic project" she said quickly, before hurrying off, leaving a bewildered Ron and Harry behind.  
  
Emily laughed, while Jay chuckled.  
  
"That girl is really determined when it comes to school-work" Emily observed. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You mean that you've only just noticed? We've known ever since we first met her" Harry told her. Jay grinned.  
  
"Aw, Emily used to be like that until she let me into her life. You see, I'm a good influence on her, don't you think?" Jay questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Emily snorted with laughter.  
  
"If anything, Jay, you're a *bad* influence on me, I used to be such a sweet and innocent girl"  
  
"But now you're a bad mischievous girl who likes messing around with bad boys" Jay said with a mischievous smile on his face. Emily smacked him round the head.  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed "If my mum hears what you just said, she'll freak" Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were cracking up in silent laughter.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry wearily stepped into the Potions classroom, feeling worried.  
  
"Sev?" she questioned softly. Snape whirled around and smiled slightly when he saw it was just her.  
  
"Are you alright now? I'm sorry about what happened in the Three Broomsticks" Cherry waved it away as if it were nothing.  
  
"Its fine, listen, please forgive me for what I'm about to do" she whispered. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what, pray tell, are you going to do?" Cherry shut her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened her eyes again; she raised her wand at him and yelled out "STUPEFY!"  
  
Snape fell to the floor, stunned. Without looking back, Cherry quickly made her exit; she couldn't let Snape be there when she took Potter. He'd try to convince her not to do it and, normally, he would succeed, but not this time . . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
James, Sirius and Lupin were all seated in a spare classroom, discussing their next topic on Defense, when Sirius softly spoke up.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you guys" he said seriously. Lupin and James looked to him curiously.  
  
"I-I'm giving up my role as a teacher, I'm going to become an Auror" he whispered "I'm going back to my old job"  
  
Lupin and James stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"But why Padfoot?" James questioned.  
  
"After what happened to Jay . . . I can't let that happen again Prongs, I've got to do something worth while, teaching here isn't going to help protect my family" They both nodded in understanding.  
  
"Be careful Padfoot" Lupin said as he hugged him. Sirius gruffly hugged him back, then pulled James in a spine-breaking hug.  
  
"Take care Padfoot" James said as they both pulled away. Sirius merely smiled.  
  
"If anything ever happens to me . . . I want you guys to take care of Jay" he whispered. James shook his head slightly.  
  
"You make it sound like you're going to die, but you're not. Stop being so dramatic" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"But just in case" he told him. James and Lupin both nodded as they gave Sirius another hug.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry wandered along the corridors, trying to find the class that Harry would be in right now. She checked the schedule and noticed that Harry would be in Transfiguration. She swiftly made her way to the class and knocked on the door. McGonagall gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but can I please borrow Harry for a moment?" McGonagall stared at her for a few seconds, before nodding slowly.  
  
"Potter, when you come back, I want you to copy notes from one of your friends" she told him sternly. Harry nodded furiously and exited the classroom. Cherry immediately grabbed a hold of his arm and gripped it tightly. Harry winced at the pain he felt, it was as if Cherry was cutting off his circulation.  
  
"Cherry, where are you-?"  
  
"Quiet Potter, now is not the time to ask questions" she snapped sharply. Harry stared at her, taken aback. Her eyes now showed one of fiery anger and hatred, there was no kind and warmth that normally sparkled in her eyes. What he didn't know was that Cherry had had a lot of practice with her eyes, considering she was the Dark Lord's daughter, she could fool anyone that she'd turned over to the Dark Side . . . except Snape.  
  
"Cherry, where are you taking Harry? He's supposed to be in class!" Lily exclaimed, seeing Cherry dragging Harry by the arm. Cherry whirled around and whipped out her wand.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" she spat "Harry's coming with me!" Lily stared at her in shock, then apprehensively said.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I feel fine! Now, leave me alone!" Lily made to take a step towards Cherry, but she immediately stepped backwards and twisted Harry's arm and pinned it to his back so that he couldn't move. Harry winced slightly. What the hell was Cherry up to?  
  
She quickly made her way through Hogwarts, and, making it to the entrance; she was stopped by James, Sirius, Lupin, Logan and Amanda.  
  
"Cherry, what do you think you're doing?" Amanda cried, looking horrified. Cherry glared angrily at her mother.  
  
"That's none of your business *mother*" she yelled spitefully. Logan stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Cherry-" But he was abruptly cut off by Cherry aiming her wand at his chest.  
  
"My father wants Potter" she stated, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Amanda gasped and let out a small sob.  
  
"No! You promised that you wouldn't-"  
  
"Promises are made to be broken mother" Cherry said coldly.  
  
"Your father? Who the hell is that?" James questioned curiously, looking worriedly to his son, who looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"The Dark Lord!" she spat, then she yelled out "WORMTAIL!"  
  
A rat scurried over to Harry and transformed back into a man. Cherry's eyes glinted evilly as she thrust Harry into Pettigrew's arms.  
  
"Take Potter to my father and try not to fail this time!" she scowled. The short plump mouse of a man shakily took the sixteen year-old boy and aimed his wand at his back. Sirius let out an angry cry and made ran forward to stop Pettigrew from taking Harry, but Cherry stood in the way. Her wand trained on his heart.  
  
"Take one more step Black, and you'll regret it" she whispered dangerously. Sirius apprehensively took a step backwards, not sure what to do. He couldn't attack a pregnant woman, yet he could glare angrily at her. She whirled around, ready to make an exit when a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Cherry's eyes widened as she turned to see Snape, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Cherry's jaw dropped.  
  
"How did you-?" she spluttered, looking shocked. Snape sneered at her.  
  
"A student undid the spell, luckily. Now . . . are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to deliver Potter to my father" she growled. Snape smirked.  
  
"You don't really want to deliver Potter to the Dark Lord, do you? You're scared of what he'll do if you *don't* do as he says" Cherry face contorted into one of rage.  
  
"Shut up Snape!" she spat angrily. Snape walked towards her, but Cherry aimed her wand at him. Snape sneered.  
  
"You wouldn't have the guts" he taunted. Cherry snapped.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she screamed. Snape quickly dodged the attack and pulled out his own wand.  
  
"I don't want to, but you're leaving me no choice" he warned her. Cherry sneered back at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm *so* scared!" Snape aimed his wand at her and muttered a spell. Cherry gasped and clutched her head, screwing her eyes tight shut and shaking her head to clear her mind.  
  
Cherry let out a scream of anguish and flung Snape's wand from his hand, it went flying to the floor and Snape quickly ran to it, but by the time he was on the floor to pick it up, Cherry had her own wand pointed at his heart. Snape slowly stood up, keeping his eyes locked with Cherry's.  
  
"Go on then, kill me" he whispered "If you've got the guts, that is" Everyone watched fearfully as Snape saw panic flash briefly through Cherry's eyes, but only to be replaced by anger once again. She gritted her teeth and lowered her wand.  
  
"You're not worth it!" she snapped as she stormed off.  
  
"Shouldn't we be trying to stop her from leaving the castle?" Sirius asked frantically, looking to everyone else for support. Snape shook his head.  
  
"No. Let her go" he said slowly "I'll be having a word with her later anyway" he muttered. He turned back to see Lily with tears streaming down her face and James comforting her.  
  
"Potter will be fine" he said in his most assuring voice "Someone will get him out of there"  
  
"Like who?" Lily asked, looking hopefully to Snape "Like you?"  
  
He coughed and looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I can try, but the chances of me getting your son out of there and keeping my cover safe as a spy is extremely small" Lily burst into tears and sunk to the floor, her head in her hands as she cried hysterically. Snape suddenly felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered, not aware that Lupin had heard him.  
  
A/N: Later on in the story, I am either going to kill off Logan or Cherry, I would like a vote as to who YOU want to die! Logan or Cherry? Thank you. Ice Queen11 


	39. Harry's trapped, the plan to save Harry ...

Harry felt himself being thrown roughly into a cell. He turned around and glared at Pettigrew, who was wheezing slightly. Pettigrew took one last look at him, before transforming into a rat and scurrying off.  
  
Harry glanced around wearily, memories flooding back from the previous year. He remembered this place only too well. Tom Riddle's house. The place where Cedric Diggory was murdered. He felt around in his robes and pulled out his wand. Harry blinked a few times. Why did he still have his wand on him? He turned to the front of the cell and yelled out a spell. Almost immediately, the spell rebounded and Harry quickly ducked out of the way. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So, this was it? Voldemort really had him this time and it looked like there was no way out . . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Lils, Jay, Emily, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, talking worriedly about what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"I still can't believe that Cherry's You-Know-Who's daughter!" Wormtail cried out, still looking disbelieving. Hermione shook her head sadly. Lils looked shakily to Emily, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Well, we've got to do something then!" Ron said, standing up and looking determined. He had a strange glint in his eyes that not even Hermione had seen before. Hermione looked hesitant.  
  
"Ron, I don't think-"  
  
"Hermione, what would Harry be doing right about now if that had been one of us?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"He'd already be planning a way to get us out of there"  
  
"Exactly, and that's what we've got to do for him! Now, we *know* that You- Know-Who's probably taken Harry back to his old house when he was a kid. All we need now is a Portkey"  
  
Moony immediately stood up.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll activate a Portkey!" Ron beamed at him.  
  
"We need a leader. I think that it should be James" Ron told the group. James looked shocked and blinked a few times.  
  
"Why me?" he questioned "Why not you?" He said, looking slightly fearful.  
  
"I'm not right for the job. You're Harry's father and he takes after you a great deal. I think that you should be the leader" Ron stated simply.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"C'mon Prongs, we all believe in you" Padfoot reassured him "And Harry's your son. Don't you want to save him?"  
  
Prongs looked to everyone, then he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm in" he told them, then he looked to Hermione, Emily and Lils.  
  
"Will you three be coming?" They all nodded.  
  
"Harry risked his life to save me and he's one of my friends. That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"We can't let anyone else know. If any of the adults find out, then there's no hope of saving Harry"  
  
"Alright, we understand. Let's get to work to save Harry!" Immediately, there was a chorus of "YEAH!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry yawned slightly. It felt like he'd been in the cell for days, although, it was probably only a few minutes. He was tired and every so often, a different Death Eater would come in and stand next to his cell to keep an eye on him. He watched the new Death Eater walk in and make a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Harry growled. What did Voldemort want with him now? He'd been in this cell for ages, unless he was planning something . . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry cried as she sank to the floor. She hadn't wanted to do that to Harry, she hadn't wanted to free Wormtail, but she'd had to. If she hadn't had done that, then the entire Lupin bloodline would've been eliminated . . .  
  
Cherry let out a scream as she clutched her stomach, then her eyes widened. No, not now, she thought frantically, don't let me be having the baby now!  
  
Bellatrix and Narcissa barged into the room, after hearing Cherry's screams become louder and panicky. They noticed her clutching her stomach and their eyes widened.  
  
"She needs to get to St. Mungo's now!" Narcissa whispered.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Logan sat in Dumbledore's office with his head in his hands. How could Cherry do this to him? How could she have done this to the Potters? How come he didn't see this coming?  
  
So many questions were spinning around in his mind and he gripped his hair tightly. Cherry had made a fool out of him, he actually thought that she was in love with him, but he was wrong. After seeing her take Harry, well . . . yet, something in his mind just refused to believe it. But those eyes! He groaned on remembering those eyes full of hate and anger.  
  
Snape looked worriedly to Logan, the boy was in obvious pain from Cherry's act, he knew that she'd done it for a reason though. She'd confided in him that she'd never turn over to the Dark Side.  
  
James and Lily were extremely pale. Harry was gone and the situation seemed hopeless. No one had any idea as to where he'd been taken. Lily carried on crying noisily into James' chest, while James himself, tried his hardest not to cry.  
  
Sirius and Rose, on the other hand, were deep in thought. They were both extremely angry at Cherry and they couldn't believe that they hadn't seen it coming. Sirius tried his best to think. The last time Harry had been taken, he'd mentioned a name of the house, yet he couldn't really remember it. Sirius growled angrily at himself. How could he let himself forget?  
  
Lupin and Sally on the other hand were both in shock. Cherry had seemed such a sweet girl and so full of life. They'd never imagined that she'd turn over to the Dark Side! Sally whimpered slightly on remembering the look on Cherry's face, it was one of pure hatred.  
  
Amanda felt like she was going crazy. Her daughter had gone over to the Dark Side! How was she going to cope? She couldn't! She didn't know what to do anymore and death sounded, by far, the better option. Cherry hated her; the eyes had said it all. The look that Cherry had given her was one of pure loathing towards her mother. Cherry let the tears fall, realizing that death was the only way to escape this hell hole.  
  
Albus looked gravely to each and every one of the members in the room. There were expressions of worry, shock and even anger. He sighed and felt helpless. He didn't know where Harry had been taken and he was worried for the boys well being.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"It's ready" Moony whispered to Ron, James and Jay later on that night. James nodded and smiled, then looked to Ron, who was positively beaming.  
  
"We've got a plan, get everyone together, it's time" he told him. Moony nodded and quickly ran off in search for Lils, Hermione and Emily.  
  
Jay looked to Ron.  
  
"I hope Harry's doing alright" Ron nodded confidently.  
  
"He'll be fine, he's lasted sixteen years against Voldemort, he can carry on doing it and . . ." He trailed off, looking questioningly to Jay and James, who were gaping at him "What?"  
  
"You said his name!" Jay said, looking absolutely gobsmacked. Ron shrugged, looking sheepish.  
  
"Yeah, well . . ." he stopped on seeing Emily, Lils, Moony, Wormtail and Hermione enter the Gryffindor common room. They quickly and quietly gathered around a table and began whispering.  
  
"Well, this is it guys. I know that there's no point in saying it, but there's probably going to be a lot of Death Eaters there and there's a very small risk that we're all going to come out of this thing alive. If anyone wants to back out now, then do so. You've nothing to feel ashamed of, it's perfectly natural to feel scared about what we're going to face"  
  
No one moved as they all sat there with determined looks on their faces, ready for battle.  
  
"Alright then" James whispered, then he yelled "LET'S MOVE OUT!" They all cheered, ready to fight; they were going to save Harry!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry sank to the floor, feeling hungry, thirsty and tired. There were no windows, so he couldn't tell if it was dark or not. The Death Eaters kept laughing at his feeble attempts to get out of the cell and, to make matters worse; he was still brooding over Cherry, who had turned over to the Dark Side. He scowled, why did these things always happen to him?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"James! James!" Lily screamed, running over to her husband, looking utterly terrified. James grabbed a hold of her and tried to calm her down so that she could speak.  
  
"I've just found a note on Ron's bed!" she cried, looking frantic.  
  
"What did it say?" James urged, already having a gut feeling what it had said.  
  
"They've gone! They've gone to try and save Harry!" James paled as he saw Sirius running up to them, his face extremely pale.  
  
"You'll never believe this" he croaked out "But Amanda Davies is dead" James and Lily both gasped.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry's screams became louder as she felt the contractions coming more constantly.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!" She bellowed, looking to the nurse, who was looking kindly to her.  
  
"It'll be fine dear, this is perfectly natural, the baby will come when it's ready, by the way, what's your name? I don't think I got it" Cherry gripped the sides of her bed, whilst gritting her teeth. The pain was excruciating. She was, once again, in St. Mungo's. She gasped.  
  
"My name is Cherry Lupin and-Oh god, I think its coming" she whispered. The nurse nodded in understanding and sat down at the end of the bed.  
  
"Now, push" The nurse instructed. Cherry gritted her teeth as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted Logan to be here!  
  
After about ten minutes of indescribable pain, the baby had arrived and Cherry relaxed into her bed, feeling relieved.  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Lupin, you have a baby girl" Cherry felt tears well up in her eyes once again as she held the baby in her arms. She sniffed and smiled a watery smile.  
  
"Hello there, Lily Lupin" she whispered. 


	40. Cherry questions Snape, Cherry has a tal...

Snape barged into St. Mungo's, his eyes wide and his breathing quick and raspy. He'd just received news from Bellatrix and Narcissa that Cherry had been taken into labour. He swiftly made his way over the counter and told the nurse in his voice full of authority whom he wanted to see.  
  
"I assume you're referring to Mrs. Cherry Lupin, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I-" he stopped abruptly and stared at the nurse. Did she just say Cherry *Lupin*? He blinked a few times, wondering if he'd heard correctly, before shaking his head slightly and smirking.  
  
"Yes, her, I would like to see her. I heard that she's gone into labour"  
  
"Yes, but she's already had the baby" the nurse told him. Snape cursed softly under his breath. Why was he always late for things when people needed him the most? He cleared his throat slightly and asked to see her.  
  
"Yes, of course, sir. But, may I ask who you are?" Snape was starting to grow irritated. The woman knew perfectly well who he was, yet she had this annoying grin on her face and he clenched his fist to make himself calm down.  
  
"I am Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts, now, could you please show me the way to Cherry's room. I am a good friend of hers" The nurse nodded, smiled idiotically and led him to Cherry's room.  
  
Snape calmly walked into Cherry's room, shut the door behind him and sat down next to her. She looked up from cooing over her baby girl to looking at a familiar face. She broke down into tears and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, you're here! I didn't think anyone would come to see the baby!" she pulled away from him with watery tears and smiled weakly. Snape looked down to the little baby and stared at it. It looked so fragile.  
  
"Is it a girl or a boy?" he questioned curiously.  
  
"It's a girl. I called her Lily. I've always loved that name and . . ." she trailed off, still staring at her child, trying her best not to cry "I was going to talk about it with Logan, but . . . I don't think there's any chance of us seeing each other again. I was hoping if maybe you would be the godfather?" she questioned hopefully. Snape froze and locked eyes with her, wondering if she was joking.  
  
"Y-You want *me* to be Lily's godfather?" he cried, leaping up from his chair "*Why?* I-I wouldn't be a good godfather, I *hate* children and-and Logan wouldn't accept it. Plus the fact that I've got to be two role- modals, a Death Eater and-and I've got to help Albus with the good side. I'll be teaching most of the time or planning lessons! I'd never have the time to look after her!"  
  
Cherry sighed and wiped away her tears, nodding slightly.  
  
"I-I understand" she whispered. Snape suddenly felt guilt flood through him.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Cherry looked at him and put on a fake smile.  
  
"It's alright; could you at least hold her for me? I need to eat something. I'm starving!" she exclaimed. Snape hesitated and slowly took the tiny child in his arms.  
  
"Here, support her head and her back" Cherry instructed. Lily made a small whining noise, then lightly held onto Snape's robe, falling back into a deep sleep. Snape's eyes widened as he stared worriedly at Cherry. She merely smiled.  
  
"It's alright, see? She's fine" Snape's jaw dropped on seeing Lily already asleep  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when a baby wouldn't cry on being held by me!" Snape exclaimed, watching the baby with awe "You know what? I think I will be Lily's godfather, who knows? Maybe she might do me some good" Cherry giggled slightly, then quietened down, giving Snape a stern look.  
  
"I want you to do something for me" Snape nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take Lily to Logan, I feel that it's too dangerous for Lily to be around me. My father could do anything to her. Take her to Hogwarts . . . for her own safety-and another thing, I'm going to try and bust Harry out of my father's place"  
  
Snape nodded in understanding, held the baby out to Cherry to give her one last hug, then took the baby under his robe and made for the hospital's fireplace.  
  
"Goodbye Lily" Cherry whispered, tears streaming down her face as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Snape arrived in Dumbledore's office, still holding tightly onto baby Lily. Dumbledore looked up, his expression serious and grave when he saw whom it was.  
  
"Ah, Severus, where were you? I've been needing to speak with you about Harry. It seems his friends have gone to try and save him" Snape gritted his teeth; he was needed by everyone at the moment, what was he thinking when he said yes to being Lily's godfather?  
  
"Could you possibly give me five minutes, Albus? I need to speak to Logan Lupin about his daughter" Dumbledore's expression immediately changed to one of happiness.  
  
"Logan's child? What's her name?"  
  
"Lily. Cherry named her" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"She's a lovely woman; I just wish that she wasn't threatened into taking Harry. No doubt that no one else trusts her anymore"  
  
"You trust her?" Snape asked hopefully. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Of course. She's too good to have gone over to the Dark Side, even if she is Tom's daughter, so tell me, did she ask you to be Lily's godfather?" he questioned, his eyes twinkling. Snape's jaw dropped.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"It's obvious from how close you two are that she would've asked you"  
  
"I swear you're psychic sometimes" Snape muttered. Dumbledore chuckled slightly, then his expression changed back to one of seriousness.  
  
"Deliver Lily to Logan, then meet me back here, we need to discuss how we're going to stop Harry's friends from heading into danger" Snape nodded and quickly made an exit.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Logan sat talking with his father and mother. They'd been talking about Harry's friends rushing off to save him.  
  
"I just don't know what we're going to do . . ." Logan trailed off on seeing Snape enter the Gryffindor common room. James stared at him.  
  
"What the hell are *YOU* doing in here?!" he yelled. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Ssh Potter, be quiet! Lupin, I need a word with you *now*" he hissed, turning to Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May I ask as to why you need to talk to me alone?" Snape sighed and held out a baby, who whined slightly at being outside in the cold.  
  
"This is your daughter Lily!" he snapped. Logan's jaw dropped on seeing the baby as he stood up and observed the girl, unable to believe it, then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't want her" he snapped back "She's also a part of Cherry and I want nothing to do with her!"  
  
Snape clenched his jaw and tried his best to calm down.  
  
"I think you should also know that I'm her godfather"  
  
This seemed to shock everyone in the Gryffindor common room as James, Sirius, Lupin's and Lily's jaws dropped. Logan just looked astonished.  
  
"So, she's been doing everything without me, huh?"  
  
"She's had no other choice, seeing as you've been here, instead of being by her side"  
  
"She's betrayed us all!" Logan shouted. Baby Lily whimpered slightly at the loud voice and clung to Snape's sleeve. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Maybe you should get all the facts behind why she did what she did instead of just accusing her" Snape hissed in annoyance. Logan smirked.  
  
"Alright then, let's hear it, why did Cherry take Harry and betray us?" Logan questioned, sitting down next to his father.  
  
"If you'd like to know, she did it to save your entire family! She's saved all your lives! If she hadn't have done what she did, then you'd all be dead by now!" he snapped irritably "And I not only heard that from Cherry, I heard it from the Dark Lord also. Cherry told me that she's going to try and get Potter out of The Dark Lord's headquarters. Now, if you'll be so kind as to take your daughter, I have a meeting with the Headmaster about your children running off to save Potter" he said, thrusting the baby into Logan's arms and storming off, leaving everyone else gaping after him.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Ron, Hermione, Emily and Jay landed outside Tom Riddle's house. Prongs gulped slightly on seeing about a dozen Death Eaters standing guard outside the house.  
  
"There's no doubt about it, we've come to the right place" Ron whispered. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right, Hermione and Emily, you two, try and find a way to sneak in. The rest of us will hex the Death Eaters guarding the entrance over there, alright?"  
  
"Do we really need that many to hex the Death Eaters?" Wormtail asked apprehensively. Prongs nodded confidently.  
  
"They're gonna be more powerful than us kids, so we need twice as many people to take them down" Everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
"Right, let's do it!" Ron yelled out as they all ran towards the Death Eaters, wands raised.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hey Peter" Cherry said, putting on a fake smile. She'd been let out of the hospital a few hours ago and had gone straight back to her father's headquarters. Luckily, she hadn't seen him yet, so she needn't be worried about her daughter. Pettigrew looked up, shaking slightly on seeing Voldemort's daughter.  
  
"Hello, mistress, how are you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Just call me Cherry, Peter. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something" she told him. Pettigrew calmed down and watched her with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard that you betrayed your friends because you were scared of death, right?" she questioned. Pettigrew lowered his eyes to the ground in shame as he nodded.  
  
"But why. You'll die sooner or later, won't you? So what's the point on postponing it? If you're to die, then you die. It'll happen soon anyway, it happens to everyone" she informed him. Pettigrew's eyes widened as if realizing it for the first time.  
  
"I'll die anyway" he mumbled under his breath. Cherry nodded.  
  
"But, I'm so scared" he admitted; Cherry smiled kindly at him.  
  
"I know so am I, if I'm honest, I'm absolutely terrified, but I'll always put my life on the line for my friends. I just don't see why you shouldn't do the same"  
  
"They hate me now" he said in a high-pitched voice "We could never go back to being friends"  
  
"That may be true, but you could always prove yourself. Even after what you've done, you could always help Harry escape" she told him. Pettigrew's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You want me to betray the Dark Lord?!" he yelped. Cherry shrugged.  
  
"Like I've told you before Peter, you'll die sooner or later, why prevent the inevitable?" she questioned. Pettigrew nodded shakily.  
  
"I agree, but- I don't want to betray him" he whispered. Cherry's face dropped.  
  
"Well, it's your decision" she said casually "I'll see you later" she told him as she turned on her heel and stalked off  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry silently crept passed Avery and knelt down in front of the cell, watching Harry sleep.  
  
"Harry" she whispered, poking him with her wand "Harry, wake up!"  
  
Harry stirred slightly and opened his eyes. His eyes fluttered for a moment as his eyes lingered on, before narrowing at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped "Come to have a good gloat that you fooled us all?"  
  
Cherry shook her head and muttered a spell to unlock the cell.  
  
"Come on, I'm getting you out of here"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he gestured for Cherry to look behind her. Cherry turned around to face a sneering Avery.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with Potter, Cherry?" Avery asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking him back to safety where he won't be in danger" She told him casually. Avery narrowed his eyes as he aimed his wand at her.  
  
"I don't think so" he snapped in a cold voice. Cherry pulled out her own wand and aimed it at his chest.  
  
"Oh, but I do"  
  
"I think maybe a bit of pain might do you some good, the Dark Lord's given me permission to do so" He raised his wand, but before he even began to utter the spell, Cherry said the first words that came into her mind.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed. Avery fell to the floor, dead. Harry gaped at Cherry in shock and nervousness. Cherry looked at herself in shock, then she narrowed her eyes and gave a little shrug.  
  
"He had it coming" 


	41. Helping Harry escape, meeting Voldemort ...

Ron gasped in surprise as he turned ready to hex a Death Eater, but instead, came face-to-face with Ginny, Luna and Neville.  
  
"What are you doing here?! *How* did you get here?!" He cried out.  
  
"We used Harry's Invisibility cloak and we've come to help you fight" Neville told him "We've come to help you save Harry, after all, we're not a part of D.A for nothing!" Ron gaped at them, then shook his head slightly.  
  
"Be careful" he warned them "There are more Death Eaters than we expected" They all nodded in understanding. Prongs and Wormtail took down a large Death Eater and cheered.  
  
"It's clear, we can go in!" Wormtail called out. Emily, Lils, Hermione and Ginny looked to each other determinedly.  
  
"Let's do it!" Hermione shouted "Let's go and save Harry!"  
  
Immediately, there was a chorus of "YEAH!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Dumbledore looked up gravely to see The Lupin's, Black's and Potter's enter his office. Snape was trailing behind them, trying his best not to look out of place. They all sat down and looked to the Headmaster worriedly.  
  
"We've found out where Voldemort's taken Harry. It seems he's taken Harry to the same place where he took him last year. His old house" Lily and James both let out sighs of relief.  
  
"But, this is no time to relax. It seems that Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood have secretly followed Harry's friends to that destination. I fear that they are all in danger"  
  
Sirius instantly stood up, looking angry.  
  
"Then what are we doing sitting here listening to you? We need to set up a Portkey now!" he yelled "I've lost my son once, I'm not about to lose him again!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll go as well" Snape said, stepping forward "But, I'll have to pretend to be a Death Eater when I get there" he warned them "So, if I attack you, please understand that it's only part of an act and I'm sorry if I cause any of you pain" Lily and James both smiled and nodded. It was weird, mused James, they used to be worst enemies, but now, James seemed to be on civil terms with the man that he used to loathe. Unfortunately, Sirius and Snape still loathed each other. It looked like they would never be on civil terms.  
  
"Let's go and save them!" Lupin said, standing up.  
  
"I want to come too" Logan said determinedly, looking his father in the eye. Lupin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You can't. You've got a daughter to look after"  
  
"I could get either Minerva or Poppy to oversee Lily if you wish" Dumbledore suggested. Logan looked delighted as he nodded.  
  
"Be careful . . . all of you" Dumbledore silently prayed as he watched them head off to danger.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cherry took Harry's hand and hurried down a corridor, only to stop abruptly on seeing Lucius Malfoy. She roughly pushed him into a cupboard and lent against it, looking carelessly at Malfoy.  
  
"Hello there, Malfoy" she said with a smirk and a grin on her face. Malfoy looked her up and down with a look of approval on his face. He sneered.  
  
"What are you doing here, Cherry? The Dark Lord has requested to see you" Cherry cursed inwardly at the bad timing and growled in annoyance.  
  
"Very well Malfoy, but could you be so kind as to escort me?" she questioned innocently "Pettigrew scares me" Malfoy snickered slightly, then regained his composure.  
  
"Fine, come on. The Dark Lord is probably getting impatient from waiting"  
  
"No, duh" Cherry murmured. She swiftly moved away from the cupboard and walked with Malfoy to see her father; what did he want this time?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Jay and James snuck down a corridor and quickly reached the cell only to find it empty. Jay swore loudly.  
  
"They can't have taken him already!" James exclaimed, panic written all over his face "No!"  
  
Jay gritted his teeth to stop the wave of panic and nervousness overpower him. He wasn't about to break down in tears . . . not until they found out what Harry's status was.  
  
"Is he there?" Ginny asked breathlessly, skidding into Jay, making both of them go flying forwards. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw that it was empty.  
  
"NO!" She screamed.  
  
"What's that?" A male voice sounded out. The three froze, looking to each other worriedly. James was suddenly glad that Ron and Hermione hadn't followed, even as much as they were Harry's best friends, they would've rushed out to battle whoever the Death Eater was and, no doubt, they would've immediately been in trouble.  
  
"Behind the door!" Ginny mouthed to the two boys. They all nodded and quickly hid.  
  
As soon as the Death Eater walked into the room, he let out a string of swear words.  
  
"How in gods name did Potter escape?!" he cried aloud, sounding worried, then he let out a gasp of shock.  
  
"Avery!" the voice sounded slightly strangled "He's dead! Potter couldn't possibly have . . ." he trailed off in shock and Jay, James and Ginny exchanged scared looks. Harry couldn't possibly have killed Avery! He just wasn't that sort of person! Harry would never kill! Or would he?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Harry hurriedly ran down a different corridor; where the hell was he? It felt like he was running around in circles! Without warning, he ran into someone and they both went flying to the floor. The person groaned and Harry, in alarm, jumped up and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Hey Harry, calm down, it's just me!" The voice of Ron said urgently. Harry knitted his eyebrows in confusion. How could Ron be here?  
  
"We used a Portkey to get here" Ron said, as if reading Harry's mind. Harry seemed to accept this as he held out his hand for his best friend to take. Ron smiled as he looked at Harry.  
  
"James, Jay and Ginny went to try and find you. I hope they're doing okay"  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're alright!" Hermione cried with happiness, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry staggered backwards at the force that Hermione had threw herself at him with. He patted her back awkwardly, then started on hearing a few male's voices coming from the end of the corridor. Harry determinedly pulled out his wand, along with Hermione and Ron. They were all ready to fight!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Oh god, this can't be good" Padfoot mumbled, blocking the Death Eater's aim at Emily by standing in front of her. Neville, Wormtail and Moony were standing in front of Lils, who was looking worriedly to the Death Eater and to Emily.  
  
There were about a dozen Death Eaters, laughing cruelly at the boys' pathetic attempts to protect the girls. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Lupin, Lily, James, Sirius and Logan.  
  
"Stupefy!" Sirius screamed, aiming his attack at the nearby Death Eater. The Death Eater fell over, stunned.  
  
"Nice one Padfoot" James commented. Lupin hurried forward and knelt down next to Emily.  
  
"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he questioned. Emily shook her head and hugged her father.  
  
"I was so scared" she whispered. Lils smiled sweetly on seeing them share a father-daughter moment.  
  
Screaming loudly on hearing the door burst open, Lily gripped her wand tightly in her hand, her eyes wide as she nudged James. James' eyes narrowed on seeing Voldemort, who was sneering at them.  
  
"Ah, how wonderful to see the two of you alive again" he whispered. The Death Eaters' laughter rang out loudly, while Lily's face contorted with fury. James held a hand out to stop her from doing anything that she'd regret.  
  
"MUM! DAD!" Harry's shout yelled out. Lily and James whirled around to see Harry running towards them "RUN!" He screamed. Voldemort's eyes gleamed on seeing the young Potter.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Gonna try and kill me again? You've tried to kill me four times and you haven't succeeded; what makes you think that you'll succeed this time?" Harry questioned coolly. James gaped at his son's bravery . . . or was it stupidity?  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he snarled at the sixteen year-old boy.  
  
"Foolish boy!" he snapped, raising his wand, but a voice made him stop abruptly.  
  
"You wanted to see me, *father*?" Cherry questioned, looking bored. Pettigrew was standing by her side, looking worriedly at the Dark Lord. Almost instantly, everyone in the building had arrived in the same room. Needless to say, it was extremely crowded. The scene would have been rather funny, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.  
  
It seemed that everyone helping Harry was taking orders from him. Harry's face was straight-faced as he looked to Voldemort. Prongs made a move forwards, but Harry flung out an arm.  
  
"No, not yet" he whispered. Voldemort laughed softly.  
  
"Giving orders, Potter? It won't work"  
  
"Oh, but I think it will . . . NOW!" He screamed and immediately, there was a chorus of "STUPEFY!" Most of the Death Eaters were taken down by the stunning spells being sent their way, but only about two were still standing.  
  
"My Lord!" Nott yelled out, hurrying forward "My Lord! Avery's dead!" Voldemort's eyes widened slightly in shock.  
  
"It must have been Potter!" he yelled, pointing a shaky arm to the boy. Cherry bit her lip to stop herself shrieking with laughter, but unfortunately, the look of amusement was on her face as Voldemort rounded on her.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You-you think HARRY killed him?!" she said as she started giggling. Voldemort's left eye twitched.  
  
"Oh, so you know who he killed him?"  
  
"Oh, I do as a matter of fact, seeing as it was I who killed him. Attempting to torture me was not a smart move" she told him calmly, a smug look on her face, yet on the inside, she was having a complete breakdown from murdering someone.  
  
"HE WAS ONE OF MY MOST FAITHFUL DEATH EATERS! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
Feeling anger growing inside of him, Voldemort aimed his wand at James and screamed out the killing curse.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He bellowed. Everyone gasped as James stood there, his wand at the ready, yet, what he wasn't prepared for was for someone completely unexpected to step in the way.  
  
"PRONGS! NOOO!" He yelled out, pushing James roughly out of the way. Cherry gasped slightly on seeing Peter Pettigrew fall to the floor, his eyes landed on Cherry.  
  
"I did the right thing?" he whispered and Cherry nodded; a small smile on her face. Pettigrew had done the right thing and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Pettigrew take one last breath as he died. 


	42. The Last Chapter!

Everyone stared in shock at Pettigrew's lifeless body. James felt a small lump in his throat. Pettigrew had called him Prongs; even after all the betrayal, James found himself wishing that Wormtail had never died.  
  
Voldemort's anger seemed to worsen as he rounded on his daughter, his eyes flaring angrily.  
  
"You! You did this! You corrupted him!"  
  
"So what if I did?" Cherry challenged. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't seem to get his head around Pettigrew saving his father's life. He just stared at the corpse in amazement.  
  
"It's a shame that your mother's dead. She would've loved to have seen this" Voldemort sneered "You helping the side of good"  
  
Cherry's head snapped up and her eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. She was going insane from her daughter's *betrayal* anyway, so we poisoned her drink. Thought we'd help the death along"  
  
Cherry felt tears well up in her eyes, feeling lost. Her mother was dead! Her face contorted into rage as she narrowed her eyes dangerously and flung herself at her father.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed trying to hit him with all the strength she could muster "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Voldemort angrily smacked her around the face and Cherry fell to the floor, covering the place where he'd hit her. A big bruise was appearing and Logan was horrified at the tears falling down Cherry's face.  
  
"Well, I might as well get rid of the unwanted filth" Voldemort snarled, aiming his wand at Logan "Say goodbye!"  
  
As Voldemort yelled out the killing curse, Cherry hurriedly dashed to her feet and ran at full speed to push Logan out of the way. Just as she pushed Logan out of the way, the killing curse collided with her chest, making her eyes widen slightly. Logan took one last look at Cherry's eyes, which were filled with fear, relief and sadness as she crashed to the floor, dead.  
  
Snape, who was by Lucius Malfoy's side, twitched slightly, his mind, was screaming in agony at what he'd just seen. Cherry was dead! He gritted his teeth to stop himself screaming out loud.  
  
Logan immediately felt anger course through him. It was all Voldemort's fault that his girlfriend was dead and he'd been stupid enough to think that she'd actually gone over to the Dark Side! He couldn't take it! She was gone . . . forever.  
  
Harry stared at Cherry's unmoving body in shock. She'd helped him escape from the cell and she'd just saved Logan's life. How could he have believed Cherry to be evil? His face contorted into one of anger as he turned to look at Voldemort, who was smirking satisfactorily at what he'd done.  
  
Neville gaped at the dead body, feeling both nervous and angry. That woman had risked her life to save someone. His head snapped up on hearing a soft chuckle.  
  
"Ah, the last of the Longbottom's" A woman's voice said, sounding gleeful. Neville took a small step backwards and fell, accidentally bashing his nose on a step.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried, holding his nose to sooth the pain. The woman slowly advanced towards him and he shakily took out his wand.  
  
"STUBEFY!" He screamed, but to no avail, the spell wasn't working. Ron angrily ran forward, his wand raised.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled. The woman went flying backwards and Neville nervously held his wand at the ready.  
  
Harry and Voldemort were now facing each other. Harry whispered to Prongs.  
  
"Get everyone out of here, I'll be able to get out of here on my own, but the others won't. Go now, while I have them distracted"  
  
Prongs nodded to show that he'd understood. Ginny looked fearful when he told her what Harry had said. Luna had broken her ankle and, unfortunately, could not argue with Harry's plan. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Emily and Jay didn't want to leave, but Prongs whispered something to them and they nodded reluctantly. Lils was unconscious from seeing the death of Cherry, while the adults seemed to reluctant to leave Harry on his own to fight against Voldemort and a dozen Death Eaters.  
  
Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were all injured in one way or another, either mentally or physically from what they'd witnessed. James and Lily were strongly against leaving their son to fight on his own, but on seeing the determined look on their son's face, they knew that they had no choice. If Harry lost them again, they knew he wouldn't be able to cope.  
  
"Let's go" Sirius whispered to everyone as Voldemort and Harry circled each other like vultures, getting ready to attack their prey.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
On arriving back at Hogwarts, the atmosphere was tense and sad. Tense from thinking about Harry in a battle against Voldemort and sad . . . sad from witnessing the death of Cherry. Logan felt empty and hollow inside, she was gone, he'd never see her again . . . he'd never hear her voice again or hear her jokes or even . . . he swallowed, he'd never be the victim of any of her pranks. Suddenly, he brightened up.  
  
He still had Lily! His baby girl! Cherry's child! Lily was going to have some quality's of Cherry's . . . she had to! Suddenly, the sadness that he felt of never seeing Cherry again was inflated by happiness. He'd see Cherry again . . . inside his daughter.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
It was about half an hour later, Harry arrived back in Hogwarts, battered and bruised, yet alive. Lily and James were crying with happiness at their son's well being, while Emily, Jay, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made him "Get Well" cards.  
  
Logan was busy tending to Lily, when a knock at the door brought him back to his senses. He smiled when he saw that it was Snape.  
  
"Ah, hi, I was wondering when you'd show" Logan said, bouncing Lily on his knee, who was giggling and pointing at Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You were?" Logan nodded and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I just wanted to say that . . . well, I think Cherry made the right choice when she asked you to be Lily's godfather, I know this sounds crazy, but I can't think of anyone else who I'd trust with my daughter other than you. Sure, there are my parents, but they're another story"  
  
Snape nodded curtly and smiled slightly on seeing Lily's smile.  
  
"She has Cherry's smile" Snape murmured. Logan nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna be doing a lot of traveling, ya know, from singing and stuff and I was wondering, if there comes a time when I can't look after Lils, would it be possible if you . . .?" he trailed off, looking hopefully to Snape, who nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not" Logan grinned.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A few days later, Harry had recovered from the fight against Voldemort and was informed that The Marauders and Lily had to return to their time. Harry, unhappily, made his way to Dumbledore's office to say a final farewell.  
  
They all gave Harry a hug. Lils and Prongs nodded proudly to their son.  
  
"We're proud to have you as our son, you're truly born to be a fighter" Lils told him. Prongs beamed at him, while Harry blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"We'll see each other again soon" Moony yelled out. Harry nodded and gave them all the thumbs-up.  
  
"Yeah, see you all soon!" Harry told them. Dumbledore handed the five, something that looked like Floo Powder, except it was a bluish-reddish colour, instead of green. He told them that they'd all forget everything that had happened to them as soon as they returned to their present time. Sadly, they all threw the powder into the fire and yelled out the year and destination. Harry wiped his eyes on watching Padfoot and Prongs disappear into the fire. Sure, it was great to have his father and his godfather around, but it wasn't quite the same as having their sixteen year-old selves around.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Everything, after that, seemed to carry on normally as if The Marauders and Lily had never appeared in the future. Jay and Emily were still in their relationship and they seemed to be getting more serious than anyone would've imagined.  
  
Logan was seen everywhere with his baby girl, cooing over her all the time and trying to teach her to talk. It was only down in the Great Hall on Christmas morning when she finally said her first word.  
  
"So, how are things going with the Auror business, Padfoot?" James questioned. Harry looked interestedly to his godfather, wondering how the Ministry was treating him after their false accusations of him being a murderer. Sirius grinned.  
  
"It's great! They're all treating me with respect and I'm having a barrel of fun!" Baby Lily giggled slightly and reached over to clasp Sirius' hand. Sirius poked Baby Lily in the side and she gurgled. Logan smiled fondly at his daughter and ticked her.  
  
"Dada!" she cried happily. Everyone froze as they stared at the baby in amazement.  
  
"She just said her first word!" Emily yelled out, looking excited. Baby Lily clasped her father's finger with her hands.  
  
"Dada! Dada! Dada!" she cried, looking at her father with big, innocent hazel eyes. Harry grinned and winked at the baby, who smiled sweetly at him.  
  
It was strange, thought Harry; he finally had his parents, Sirius, Lupin, the best friends he could ever hope for. The only thing he had to worry about was fighting against Voldemort and as long as he had his family, he knew he could do it. He remembered back to something that Hagrid once told him back in his fourth year: "What would come, would come . . . and he would have to meet it when it did"  
  
THE END!  
  
Finally! It's complete! YAHOO! I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I swear it's not supposed to be if it is! Now, I'd like a vote ppl! I can either do a story on Lily Lupin's life at school OR I can do a story on Logan and Cherry with their school days. They are NOT like Lily and James ppl, so don't even think it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
Ice Queen11 


End file.
